


Demon Lives

by black_blade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Dark, Demons, M/M, Not Human, Rough Sex, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 108,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_blade/pseuds/black_blade
Summary: Severus Snape thought he knew the risks of taking on the protection detail of Harry Potter. The son of a man that strikes fear in the most hardened of agents. He soon realises that he could be in deeper than a simple protection detail as Harry's true nature is revealed. AU Different powers.





	1. Chapter one

Severus Snape thought he knew the risks of taking on the protection detail of Harry Potter. The son of a man that strikes fear in the most hardened of agents. He soon realises that he could be in deeper than a simple protection detail as Harry's true nature is revealed. AU Different powers. Snarry HP/SS Slash

xXx

When Severus entered the room, the young man was facing away from him as he looked out the window of the second story house.  He’d been told that he was eighteen but from what he could see, he only looked to be sixteen at the most, but their file could have been incorrect.  His shaggy black hair was a mess and he had a lean body that Severus knew hid a strength he couldn't match. His eyes took in the details of the man for he would be spending a lot of time with him in the coming future.

He stepped closer to the boy and could make out the sharp angles of his face and his slightly tanned skin.  He wore a dark grey shirt and black jeans, which blended in well with the shadows around him. He had placed himself to the side of the window as he looked out at the street below and had yet to turn in his direction.

“Good afternoon, Mr Potter.” Severus said softly, not wanting to startle the man.

Piecing green eyes locked onto him and gave him a once over. Those eyes were in contrast to the rest of him, they looked older than his years. Severus stood up straighter as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“So, you are my protector.  Would you like to know what happened to the others that stood in your place?” The man offered tonelessly, like he didn’t much care about the fate that had befallen the men before Severus.

Severus bristled at the man’s tone and then shivered as he remembered what had happened to the boy’s other protectors.

“I am well aware of what has transpired to your other minders,” Severus stated shortly.  “Let me reassure you, that will not be happening to me.  As much as you might hate it, Mr Potter, we are now stuck with each other.”

Potter snorted and his lips twisted up slightly as a glint came into his eyes.

“Maybe you have to read those files again,” He suggested, then turned back to staring out the window, ignoring Severus and anything else in the room.

“There are a few rules that we have to discuss before you may proceed in looking out that window, Mr Potter.”

“Fine, talk Mr Snape.  I’m listening.”

Severus narrowed his eyes at the man’s back but didn’t comment on his inattention. This was not his first protection detail.

“You will follow my directions at all times, understand?” Severus laid out.

Harry said nothing or even acknowledge his presence.  Severus believed that Harry had heard this talk enough times in his life that he didn’t need to hear it once more.

“You will listen to my directions as well as follow them, Mr Potter.” Severus spat out, wanting to get this out of the way as quickly as possible.  “I will listen to you and as long as any request you make is within my power and your safety. You will be allowed to do as you wish.”

The boy slowly glanced over to look back at Severus, he'd probably never heard that before.  When one is in protective custody, they didn’t get much freedom, which could lead to accidents that could get both of them killed.

“Go on, Mr Snape.” Harry intoned.

The boy was now looking at him with his full attention, those green eyes looking him over and he held back a shiver. Well aware of what the boy was and who his family were. The kind of blood that flowed in his veins and the reason that he was in this situation.

“You know the drill, you have heard it many time before-"

Severus was interrupted by Harry’s snort.

“-I will not be like your previous guardians, Mr Potter,” Severus continued, as if he'd never been interrupted.  “Just remember, and remember well, I do not like being questioned or disobeyed.  Do you understand?”

Harry looked him over, from Severus’s stern face to his dark clothing and sharp black eyes.  He was not a man to be crossed and Harry knew that. Harry's lips twisted up and he could feel the man's power lightly on the air and he gave a slight nod.

“I will follow your directions as long as I believe they should be followed, Mr Snape." Harry countered calmly. "I’ve had to look after myself for a long time and if I believe something you are asking me to do will put me into danger, I will not follow it. Do you understand me?”

Severus did not like to be disobeyed but in this case, he would have to lean towards Harry’s demands.  The boy was right, he had made it to the age he was, due to using his wits, skills, power and he knew his own limitations.

“Very well," Severus conceded. "We have an agreement.”

Severus held out his hand, which after a slight hesitation was taken up in the other man’s. He just hoped this arrangement wouldn't mean his death, like the others before him. For those photos had not shown an easy death.

xXx

Severus soon learned that the window was Harry’s favourite place.  The boy could sit in that seat for hours on end staring at…god only knew what.  Severus let him at it, he enjoyed the quiet, even if it was disturbing to watch the eighteen-year-old, looking out at nothing.

Every now and again the boy would stand up and walk over to his bag and pull out what looked like a notebook and take it back with him to the window.  Severus would watch his every move before turning back to his own work. The weeks passed and Severus was starting to grow restless, which wasn’t good for Harry or him.

“We’ll go out for dinner tonight,” Severus announced at breakfast. 

Harry looked up, unconcerned with his pronouncement.

“Alright, where would you like to go?” Harry asked.

“McDonalds would suffice.”

“I haven’t eaten there in years,” Harry commented, which Severus took as consent.

“Be ready at seven.”

"It's not like I have anywhere else to be," Harry replied with a lopsided grin.

xXx

The bullets were flying from two different directions and Harry was stuck in the middle, laying between a few metal barrels and a large wooden crate filled with marble.  One hand clenched against his side just below his vest, where blood was slowly leaking out, while the other held his gun.  He kept his head down and tried to block out the noise going on around him.  He was stuck and he couldn’t move without being gunned down as he felt out the power in the room.   

He didn’t know where Severus was since he’d lost him when the shooting had started.  He knew the man was still alive for every now and again he could feel the man's power touch on him.

A bullet whizzed past his head as he raised it slightly, he didn’t try that again.  He was stuck for now, unless something changed.

xXx

 _'Damn the boy,'_ Severus thought as he ducked behind a large slab of marble.

He’d lost him in the confusion of the gunfight.  For all he knew he could be dead or dying and he wouldn’t know. He had to think of something that would end this fight and quickly. They were just lucky that they were only facing humans with little power.

After a few more minutes of shooting aimlessly and waiting for his back up to arrive, he noticed that one man standing away from the rest.  With a smirk he slipped around the shelf that he was hidden behind to get a better shot, once he was within range he took aim.  He slowly and smoothly pulled the trigger, with a loud bang the man went down with a cry.

Suddenly there were shouts on the air and the gunfire stopped, when the air cleared for a second. Severus caught sight of Harry hiding between some crates and barrels in the middle of the battleground.  The boy was slumped over slightly with one hand holding his side.  With a quick look around Severus dashed across the floor and to the teenager's side.

“Harry!” Severus hissed, dazed green eyes looked up at him under sweaty black bangs.  “Can you move?”

“Yeah,” Harry gasped, pulling himself into a crouch.

“Good,” Severus whispered, peering around their cover. 

The others were still too busy with the man Severus had shot to pay attention to them. He smirked at the thought that he'd taken down the leader of the group but it wouldn't take long before they regrouped.

“Follow me,” Severus hissed over his shoulder before dashing across the floor. 

He could feel Harry close on his heels and the boy’s breath on the back of his neck. Severus keep his eyes open and his gun out as they hurried through the mess of the warehouse as he kept his power close around them.  Suddenly sirens pierced the air making Severus pause.

“Keep going!” Harry exclaimed quietly.  “You don’t know who’s side they’re on!”

Severus nodded and kept going, keeping an eye out.  Suddenly Severus found himself on the warehouse floor with the lean body of Harry lying over his back and a gunshot ringing in his ears.  Severus shook his head as another louder gunshot rang out and something heavy fell to the ground a few feet away.

“Snape!  Get up!” Harry shouted in his ear as he tugged at his arm to get him moving again.

Severus stumbled to his feet and followed the younger man. Who seemed to know where to go better than Severus did, which grated on his nerves but the sharp look in the boy's eyes had him following without a word. He had to remind himself what the boy was and the skills he must have as Harry held his hand out and signalled to drop.

He crouched down and quickly wiped the blood away from his eyes from a cut above his right eye when his eye caught on something. Harry had been shot as the boy's eyes darted around taking everything in, the blood already soaking into his shirt. There was nothing he could do until they got somewhere safe as he quickly checked his gun and his spare clip.

Harry waved and he focused back on him as he signalled two to the right and then laid down on his stomach and wiggled forward. Severus watched his back as the man moved into place. His stomach clenched at the sight of the blood on the concrete but when Harry sighted along his gun, his hand didn't shake and he had to give the boy credit. Severus inched closer beside him as Harry glanced up and signalled to take the man to the left. He held a hand up then down in a cutting motion.

Two gunshots split the air as Severus and Harry fired their weapons, followed by one more and the three men blocking their way dropped. Severus quickly pulled back with the scent of gunpowder in his nose and went to dash forward until he noticed that Harry hadn't moved. Severus growled and grabbed the back of the man's shirt and pulled. He staggered slightly from the boy's weight and ignored the painfilled grunt as he pulled the man to his feet.

Harry staggered and blindly reached out and Severus grabbed him, until he got his feet under him. Harry shook his head slightly as the sounds of sirens grew louder. Severus cursed at him and dazed green eyes slowly focused on him until something seemed to come into those eyes and Severus shielded back slightly.

"This way," Harry whispered and slipped off with Severus on his heels.

Severus quickly grabbed his arm when the boy staggered and his gut clenched. He wasn't sure how long the man was going to be able to keep moving. With amount of blood that he could already see soaking into his shirt and pants, he was surprised that he was still on his feet.

"Give me your phone!" Harry hissed and Severus passed it over without a word.

They took cover in a back room and Harry leaned into a wall as he looked at his phone. Severus ignored the blood on the man's hands as he quickly dialled a number on his phone.

"It's me," Harry said into the phone. "L 5, ten minutes. Coming in hot from D 4."

Harry hung up the phone and held it out, his hand was shaking. Severus took it from him and pulled out a bandage with the other. Harry went to stand and Severus growled and pushed him back into the wall. Harry grunted and tried to push back against him until his glazed green eyes locked with his and he stilled.

"We need to bind that wound," Severus hissed. "Stop moving."

Harry gave him a glare and the breath caught in his throat as he remembered what he was dealing with. They were at a stalemate and Severus wasn't sure that he wanted to push the issue at that moment.

"We don't have time!" Harry hissed back.

"If we don't," Severus snapped, holding his ground. "You won't have time."

Harry gave him a hard look before nodding sharply. Severus pushed the man's shirt to the side and noticed the bullet had ripped into his side, just below the flak vest. One inch higher and it would have hit the vest instead it had hit just above his belt. Severus felt around the back but couldn't feel an exit wound and he cursed.

He quickly wrapped it as Harry kept an eye out as he worked with skill to stop some of the bleeding. He started as he felt a hand touch his face and his eyes darted up. Unreadable green eyes were locked onto him.

"Nice gash," Harry muttered, his words slightly slurred.

"It's nothing," Severus snapped and could see the other man's eyes close off.

Harry pulled his hand back as Severus stepped back and let his shirt fall. Harry gave him a nod and they set off with Harry in the led but Severus could see that the man wasn't steady on his feet. Severus tried to cover them with his power but he was stretching it by now and feeling the strain.

The sirens were piecing now as Harry led him further into the building and not out and he frowned. They should have been moving towards help not away and Harry's words came back to him. Who could they trust and could Severus trust the man in front of him and more. From his file Severus did wonder if he was making the right choice.

They made their way down into the basement level of the building and Severus frown deepened. Harry stepped towards a back wall and tried to push a shelf to the side but just fell against it instead. Harry stumbled into the shelf and almost fell. Severus jumped forward to grab his shoulder and held him in place.

Harry tried to push against him but failed.

"Need to move," Harry slurred. "Tunnel."

Severus easily pushed the man to the side and crouched down and pushed against the shelf to see an opening behind it. He pushed until he could slip through and was surprised to see a room on the other side.

He slipped back through and his breath caught in his throat when he found Harry slumped against the wall with his eyes closed. He dived forward and grabbed the man's shoulder and shook it roughly. Glazed green eyes looked up at him with a slight wildness to them.

"Move!" Severus barked and pushed on him. "Now!"

Harry moved, his movements uncoordinated as Severus grabbed him. He pushed and growled threats at the man until he was into the other room. Severus shifted the shelf back into place behind them.

He hauled the man up and felt chilled when Harry didn't fight against him. He slung the man's arm over his shoulders as he pulled him down into a tunnel that may have been servant's entrance. Harry's panting breaths were loud in his ears as they stumbled along.

"Go to end," Harry panted. "Go right, then left. Car waiting. Code word Calvin."

Severus felt chilled at the man's words, if he was telling him this. He wasn't expecting to be awake to tell the person waiting and by how heavy the man was getting. Severus could tell that might be the case.

"If you pass out!" Severus hissed as he pulled the man's arm further over his shoulders. "You will not be able to sit near the window for a week!"

Harry snorted as he leaned into him further and his steps became more staggered as they made it out of the building and Severus took them to the right. He could tell that Harry was trying to stay with him and he started when he heard something clatter to the ground. The man's gun had slipped from his hand, Severus left it there. He couldn't pick it up without losing his grip on the other man, as they turned to their left and there was a car waiting.

A man quickly jumped out of the car with a gun in his hand and a hard look in his pale eyes. Severus knew who he was from his file and he shivered as Sirius Black, the Potter family head enforcer, rushed towards him with smooth strides and the feral feel of his power proceeding him.

"I lost his gun, just back there." Severus snapped as he pushed down on his own power, it wouldn't help him here.

The man nodded and quickly moved back the way they had come as Severus stumbled towards the car. Harry slipping further down as he pulled the door open and pushed the man inside. Harry collapsed to his side over the back seat, his panting breaths loud in the small space as Severus pushed on him to get him further over. He paused when he heard a click and felt the cold barrel of a gun placed against the back of his head.

"Calvin," Severus said smoothly.

"Get in," The man hissed. "You try anything and I'll kill you."

Severus was in no doubt that the dark-haired man would do just that. Severus managed to push Harry until he could get in beside him and quickly pulled his shirt away to see the bandage was already soaked through with blood. He looked up when he heard swearing as Black looked over at them.

"We'll need a healer," Black said quickly as he pulled the car out.

Severus didn't respond as he pulled out bandages and potions to try and stop the bleeding. Harry watched him with half lidded eyes and Severus wasn't sure if the man was aware of what was going on around him. He tuned Black out as the man spoke on the phone with someone and tried not to shiver as the man's power touched on him in the small space. The man driving the car was beyond dangerous, there was a reason that he was the Potter family key enforcer. Severus just focused on Harry as he cleaned back the wound and tried not to think about the situation that he was now in.

"Close it," Harry whispered, referring to the bullet wound. "Stop bleeding."

Severus looked up at the man in surprise and could see the slight shift in his eyes. He hadn't felt any power around him the whole time he'd been around him and still couldn't now, but he knew better. The Potter family had power but it came at a price. Severus nodded sharply and tipped the potion over the wound and it hissed as it closed. He had just enough time to grab the other man before he went limp as he passed out.

"What the fuck did you do!" Black snapped.

"What he asked," Severus bit back, his own temper rising.

Black growled, an animalistic sound that almost had Severus whimpering until the other man focused back on the road. Severus settled Harry into the seat as much as he could and clicked his seat belt in. The air in the car felt thick as they drove along and Severus leaned back in his seat. The pain from his own injuries seeped into his mind and his head pounded.

He hadn't realised he's slipped into sleep until a hand grabbed his shoulder and gave him a rough shake. Waking him with a start as another hand pushed his gun away with a growl and Severus froze. The pale eyes of the man before him, locked onto him and Severus would have pulled back if he didn't notice that Harry wasn't beside him. Severus lunged forward and the other man grabbed his arm tightly as he staggered from the car, his eyes darting around for his charge.

"Whoa," Black snapped and pulled him back.

Severus lashed out and Black clipped him one to the side of the head and Severus went down hard with a grunt. The other man's power flaring as his head rang from the blow.

"Sirius!"

Both men froze to look over at a brushy haired woman in tight jeans and an even tighter shirt stalked towards them. Severus scrambled to his feet while Black was distracted and his eyes darted around the rundown warehouse they were in.

"He's in the room at the end of the warehouse," The woman stated calmly and Severus shivered as her power touched on him. "Hurry up and I'll look you over as well before Sirius does even more damage."

"He's all yours," Black hissed before moving back to the car.

"Follow me, Severus Snape." The woman offered with a smile and Severus tensed.

The woman kept walking and didn't even bother looking over her shoulder to see if he was following. Severus took offense at that as he looked around but quickly worked out that he didn't have much choice and followed after the woman. He reached up and touched the side of his face and was sure he was going to have a nice bruise there.

He followed after the woman as she walked into the room at the back of the warehouse. He hurried forward when he saw Harry sprawled out on the old lounge with only his pants on and his shirt and vest beside him on the ground. He could see the bruises on the man's pale skin and could tell that the bullet to the hip wasn't the only one that had hit the man, but at least his vest had caught the other bullets before they could rip into him. Severus had to admit that even with the bullet wound, Harry had been very lucky.

He knelt down beside the sleeping man and reached out with his hand and brushed his power over him before pulling it back. He felt like, in a way, he'd failed him but at least he was still alive. He just wasn't sure what would happen now. He was now surrounded by Potter's men and away from any help from his department. He wasn't sure if they would be as willing to let Harry go back into his custody. Severus also knew that there was nothing he could do if they wanted to keep Harry here.

"Your potion healed over the wound." The woman remarked as she took a seat beside the lounge and crossed her legs. "I had to slice the wound back open to get the bullet out."

"He wanted it closed," Severus replied and looked over at the healer.

"Yes, he was losing too much blood." The woman said calmly. "Hermione Granger, by the way."

The woman held out her hand and Severus hesitated before taking it. He felt her power rush over him and he tried to pull his hand back but she had clamped down on his hand. He froze as the healing magic washed over him and he felt shaky before she pulled her power back and released him.

"Stay here," Hermione offered with a smile as she got to her feet. "He should be out for about an hour. You can move then, Sirius is going to leave you the car. We have to go now before they track our power."

Severus didn't know if he should thank the woman or not as he sat on his ass on the floor beside the lounge, still recovering from the rough healing. The woman took that out of his hands as she smiled and gave him a nod before leaving. Severus just sat there for a few minutes as his eyes roamed over the man beside him before he pulled himself to his feet and went looking for a bathroom.

xXx

Harry woke slowly, feeling sick in the pit of his stomach so he knew that someone had used healing magic on him. He groaned as he rolled carefully onto his side and tried to will his stomach to settle. He closed his eyes again and felt out with his power and could tell that it had been Hermione that had healed him and that was why he wasn't throwing up…yet.

Which was the up side, the down side was that she would have healed him just enough so that he wasn't bleeding out any more. He carefully blinked his eyes open and looked around the bare room that he was in. He was alone and he frowned. Where was Severus?

He was sure that Sirius and Hermione would have left as quickly as they could but Severus should still be around. He carefully sat up on the lounge then cupped his head as his stomach rolled but it stayed where it was supposed to.

"And where would you be going?" Severus drawled.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the man in the doorway and could feel Hermione's magic around the other man. Severus had cleaned up but Harry could still see blood on his shirt and pants. He wasn't the only one that had been injured in the attack but at least Hermione would have been able to heal Severus completely.

"Nowhere," Harry muttered as he tried to get his stomach under control.

Severus gave him a look over before moving further into the room. The man pulled a gun and Harry tensed before noticing that it was his and the man held it out to him, hilt first. Harry reached out and grabbed the familiar weapon and checked the clip.

"I loaded it for you," Severus commented. "Your…friend, left you the car and some other toys."

Severus made the word friend sound like a curse word. Harry was sure that Sirius temper must have gotten the best of him from the look in Severus's eyes.

"Thank you," Harry replied softly.

Severus's eyes were dark as Harry slowly reached out and snagged up his vest and shirt before pulling them on. Severus's eyes caught on the bandages wound around his stomach with a frown.

"Did she not heal you completely?" Severus asked.

"No," Harry replied shortly, the less the other man knew the better.

"And why would that be?" Severus drawled. "She was happy to almost knock me out with her healing."

Harry looked over at him sharply.

"She would have been in a hurry," Harry remarked, not answering Severus's question. "The longer they were here, the bigger the chance that Riddle would have picked up on them."

"But not you?" Severus asked with a frown. "He can't pick up on you?"

"No," Harry replied as he left his shirt open at the front. "Even still, we should be leaving and soon."

Harry carefully got to his feet with the help of the lounge and stood still as his stomach decided what it wanted to do. He started when Severus grabbed his shoulder and looked up at the man. Dark eyes were looking him over and Harry was sure that he was picking out anything that would slow them down, more than in concern.

"I have a safe house lined up," Severus stated as he stepped back and Harry placed his gun in his holster. "It's a bit of a distance away from here, so you can sleep in the back of the car."

"Okay," Harry consented then paused. "Is there a bathroom?"

"Two doors down," Severus answered. "Are you going to be sick?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "I'll meet you at the car. Sirius would have left us supplies."

Harry carefully walked off to find the bathroom. He could feel Severus's dark eyes on his back the whole way.

xXx

Severus watched Harry limping towards him slowly with a frown. The file on the man was thin, he was the youngest son of James and Lily Potter and yet that was about all they knew about him. He had first come to the attention of the police, five months ago, when he had walked into their office and offered to testify against the Riddle family. He had then handed over a file containing more information on the Riddle family than they had been able to gather over the last two years that they had been investigating them.

The whole department had been in shock and were unsure what to do with him. They had used the information that the man had supplied, to start bringing down the Riddle family and that's when the attempts on the boy's life had started. Severus's boss wanted to use Harry to turn on his father and bring the Potter family down as well but Severus knew that wouldn't happen.

Harry's oldest brother, Daniel ran most of the Potter family business in England while James oversaw their affairs overseas. They had known about Harry Potter but as far as they knew; the man didn't have anything to do with the family business.

Severus focused back on Harry as he slowly moved towards him and he wondered why the healer hadn't healed him completely. That was another thing, they didn't know what kind of power he held. That's what had made moving on the Riddle and Potter families so hard, they had to know what they were up against and Harry had supplied that information on the Riddle family. Every person and the power they held and what type of blood they had.

Harry paused when he came close enough and Severus looked him over from his place, leaning against the side of the car. Harry didn't shift under his glaze or turn away. He met him head on, the man had a back bone for his young age.

"Ready to go?" Severus purred.

"When you are," Harry countered.

Severus looked down his nose at the younger man. He looked pale and Severus could pick up the slight shake in his hand, even if he didn't show any other signs of weakness.

"Will you be throwing up in the car?" Severus questioned lightly.

"I'm sure that Sirius has left me something to throw up in, to save the car." Harry replied mildly and shifted his weight and winced slightly.

"Does healing make you sick?" Severus asked with a frown.

"Yes," Harry said shortly.

Severus frowned, that wasn't normal.

"Are you a healer?" Severus questioned and the man's lips quirked up.

"We should get going," Harry remarked as he stepped towards the back of the car.

Severus didn't move and Harry raised an eyebrow in question. The boy looked younger close up, except his eyes. There was age in his eyes and he wondered if the eighteen years they believed the man to be was correct. They had no record of his birth to rely on.

"What is it?" Harry asked and Severus could see the shake in the man's hands was worse even if he didn't give away any other signs of fatigue.

Severus moved out of his way and Harry opened the car door and slipped in. Severus slipped into the driver's side and they were pulling out onto the deserted streets. Severus soon had the windows rolled down to get rid of the smell of Harry throwing up.

xXx

"How was the drive?" Albus Dumbledore, his boss, questioned over the phone.

"No problems," Severus answered as he glanced over at Harry sprawled out on his back on the bed.

The man had collapsed the minute that he'd came through the door, even if he'd slept for most of the way in the car. Severus could see that he was in pain even in his sleep by the frown on his face.

"Did you say that two of Potter's men came to your aid?" Albus questioned again.

"Yes," Severus confirmed. "Sirius Black and Hermione Granger. Harry called them from off my phone."

"We'll have the number then," Albus commented. "They came to his aid quickly. We first believed that he'd cut ties with his family when he came to us."

"Clearly that is not the case," Severus drawled.

"Yes," Albus agreed. "Did you get any idea of what kind of power he holds?"

"No," Severus answered quietly and stepped out of the room to check the doors and windows. "Healing makes him sick and I still can't feel anything from him."

"You know what he is. He must have some kind of power?"

"Yes," Severus confirmed. "He just hasn't shown it, yet."

"Even when both your lives were on the line?"

"Yes."

Albus went silent as Severus checked the back door of the house.

"Tom Riddle has gone to ground," Albus said after a few minutes. "Can you ask Mr Potter if he knows where he might have gone?"

"I'll ask him when he wakes," Severus consented. "Is that all Albus?"

"Yes, stay safe," Albus replied.

"Good night, Albus."

"Good night, Severus."

Severus hung up the phone before pulling his gun and slipping out the back door. He paced around the house to the markers that he'd placed to give him an early warning to people around.


	2. Chapter Two

Harry woke with a start then grabbed his side as pain bolted across his stomach. He groaned as he rolled onto his side before pulling himself from the bed. He winced and pushed down on the pain before moving slowly to the kitchen.

He glanced around but couldn't see Severus but he wasn't too concerned. The man liked to check out the house and grounds when they moved to a new safe house and with what happened at the warehouse, the man would be on edge.

Harry pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge and placed it on the back of his neck, while he took a seat at the table and bowed his head slightly as he soaked in the coldness. He'd been lucky and had only thrown up once in the car which both men had been happy about since they didn't have to put up with the smell for long.

"What are you doing?" Severus drawled and Harry looked up.

"It's hot," Harry stated and Severus frowned.

"No, it isn't."

Severus stepped closer and hesitated slightly before placing the back of his hand on Harry's forehead.

"You're hot," Severus said with a frown.

"Thank you," Harry replied with smirk.

Severus gave him a glare and walked out of the room without a word. Harry sighed as he bowed his head again. He hadn't realised how draining this would be on him, of being away from his family, friends and back up as completely as he was now.

"Here."

Harry started at the voice and his head flicked up to see Severus holding out a bottle of tablets. Harry took it in his hand and quickly read the label before taking two with water.

"My boss reports that Tom Riddle has gone to ground and wants to know if you know any other safe houses that he might use?" Severus asked as he took a seat next to him.

"I've already written out the ones I know," Harry answered with a sigh. "I have written everything out that I know."

"He wasn't sure if you may have left one out or forgotten one."

"No," Harry replied with steel in his voice.

Harry was just reminded once again why he was in the position that he was. A situation that he had placed himself in willingly. He curled his hand into a fist as he stared at the water bottle on the table and silence overcame them.

"That warehouse," Severus's soft voice broke the silence. "Did you know it?"

"No," Harry stated, not looking at the other man.

"You knew there was a secret way out," Severus purred. "You led us through there like you knew the place."

Harry didn't say anything.

"You gave code words to Black when you called him," Severus prompted, trying a different line of questions.

"We break up places into map codes," Harry replied after a few minutes. "I was giving him our location. They would have heard that something was happening and knew roughly where we were."

Severus sat back in his seat at that and looked him over.

"So," Severus drawled. "You knew the area."

"Of course," Harry said with a lopsided grin. "I know the whole of London, surrounding areas and Territories."

"But not that warehouse."

"Correct," Harry said then tapped a finger to his temple. "My mind is like a map. I know every location but that doesn't mean I know the layout of the buildings."

Severus frowned.

"Part of your power?" Severus asked.

Harry just took a drink from the bottle of water and didn't answer.

"Why are you doing this?" Severus intoned and Harry could hear the interest in the man's voice.

"Because it needs to be done," Harry stated simply.

"Does it have something to do with your sister?" Severus questioned, watching him carefully for his reaction.

Harry didn't answer, he knew they would have a file on his sister and her death at the hands of Tom Riddle. He was also sure that his name wouldn't be in that file, even if he had been there at the time.

"I ask, for the simple fact that motivation is the key to understanding people," Severus expanded softly. "What you have done up to this point, has puzzled us. You gain nothing from this, your family gains nothing from this. Even if Tom Riddle falls that doesn't change your family's line of business or standing. They still break the law and can't be brought to justice. The power in your family acts as protection, the same as the Riddle family. If the Potters had wanted to make a strike in retribution of the death of your sister, they would not need to hand over information or you. Why have you decided to share this information and help us bring down the Riddle family?"

Harry looked over to Severus and could see the dark look in the man's eyes.

"I am well aware of what my family are and what they do, Severus." Harry said softly.

"And yet," Severus purred. "We have nothing on you. You worked in a shop down the road from your house. Besides family gatherings, we have no connection between their affairs and yours."

"Where are you going with this?" Harry questioned. "Do you want to know if I'm a murder, if I use some kind of power to get what I want? If I break the law and follow the family business?"

"All good questions, Mr Potter." Severus drawled as he sat back in his seat.

"And I'm sure that you have many more," Harry stated. "I have answered all the questions that I wish to."

"Why did the healer not heal you completely?" Severus inquired instead, his eyes intense. "She could have easily with the amount of power she holds."

"Yes," Harry said in agreement. "She could have."

"Why then?"

Harry didn't say anything as he looked at the bottle of water and could feel the pain killers starting to kick in.

"Very well," Severus stated as he got to his feet. "Good night."

"Good night," Harry said just as softly as Severus left the room.

xXx

Harry woke with a shout covered in sweat and the feeling of fear still rolling over him as he stumbled from the bed. Suddenly the door was ripped open and a man was standing there with a gun in his hand. Harry lunged forward without thinking and grabbed the man's arm and twisted it to the side with his body weight, taking the man in surprise.

The other man recovered quickly and lashed out with his leg. Harry grunted as the man's foot collided with his stomach and pain flared. He twisted to the side before rushing forward and barrelling into the man's middle taking him down.

Harry grunted as the man flashed out with his elbow, clipping the side of his head and he slumped to his side, dazed. Hands wrapped around his wrists and before he could wiggle loose, his wrists were wenched behind his back as a knee was planted into his back. Pain stabbed through his hip and stomach and he stilled.

Suddenly a globe of light appeared in the room and Harry stopped struggling as he recognised Severus pinning him down. Both men panted before Severus released his wrists and placed his hand on his forehead and Harry tensed.

"You're burning up," Severus said softly. "Did you think I was someone else? You yelled out."

Severus still had his knee in his back and Harry gritted his teeth from the pain shooting through him.

"Harry?" Severus asked as he eased off him.

"Nightmare," Harry panted. "Sorry."

"No harm done," Severus stated and pushed himself to his feet and held his hand out.

Harry took the man's hand and let Severus pull him to his feet. He planted his feet carefully as Severus released him.

"Why did she not heal you completely?" Severus asked again.

"For it would have made me even sicker," Harry snapped, fed up and feeling sick again.

Severus pulled back from him slightly.

"Because of your power?" Severus expanded.

Harry looked away and rubbed his arms, feeling chilled and yet hot at the same time. He looked up at the globe of light that Severus had made, a clear indicator of what the man could do.

"Harry?" Severus pressed, his voice as gentle as Harry had ever heard it.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "Healing makes me sick. Hermione healed what she could, but not any more than that. If she'd healed the wounds completely, I would have been sick for a few days. I don't know why."

"What power do you hold?" Severus questioned and Harry looked at him sharply. "You have power, I have no doubt about that, even if I can't feel it. You must be able to shield or the Riddles would have found us already."

"Then you know enough," Harry intoned and ran a hand over his head.

"How can we trust your information, if you don't trust us." Severus snapped.

"Trust has nothing to do with this!" Harry bit back, his own temper rising as his head pounded. "I came to your station and I gave you information to bring down a murderer."

"Your own family are murders!" Severus fumed, his own temper coming forward.

Harry stilled as he looked into Severus's burning eyes and knew this was more than just a job for the other man. His family had done something to Severus Snape. Harry stepped back from the man as his hands curled into fists. He wasn't in the condition to fight but he would. Severus seemed to read his body language for he stilled as well.

Both men eyed each other off over the room, their panting breaths the only sound in the room. Harry moved his hands in front of him and held his wrists out.

"Then arrest me," Harry said softly. "You are the police and you believe that I have done something to be arrested for."

"Harry-"

"Well," Harry snapped. "You think I am a murderer, go ahead. Put your cuffs on me. Bind my power, take me back to your station and lock me up. One less Potter to worry about. One less murderer off the streets!"

"We don't have anything to arrest you for," Severus hissed.

"Then say I'm just another Potter then!" Harry hissed back as he stepped forward. "Since they are all murderers anyway."

Harry stepped even closer until they were standing toe to toe. Harry glared up at the taller man.

"Arrest me on the grounds of attacking you then!" Harry uttered.

Severus suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him close as his dark eyes burned before he flung him away from him with a growl. Harry slammed into the wall and crumpled with a grunt as he hit. Harry didn't bother moving even when he heard the door of the room slam shut.

Guilt ran through him at what he'd pushed Severus into doing. He looked up as the globe of light winked out and he sighed. The scent of Severus's power still on the air before he sighed and bowed his head.

xXx

Severus tried to push down on his rage at the other man as his power pushed at him. That was the problem when you had strong power, it was harder to control when you got angry and Harry Potter had made him angry. It wasn't Harry that he was angry with, it was his family and that just angered him all over again as he paced back and forth. Harry had done nothing to him. His father and his family however, were a different story. He'd seen first-hand the destruction they could leave behind in their wake.

Severus paced up and down a few more times as he walked off his anger until he felt empty. He stopped and looked down at his hands before moving to the kitchen. He picked up the bottle of pills off the bench and a bottle of water from the fridge.

He strolled back to the bedroom and knocked on the door before pushing it open. Harry was still against the wall, where he'd thrown him, with his chin on his knees with his arms wrapped around them. The man looked like a child and Severus felt his stomach clench at the sight. He crouched down in front of him and placed the bottle of pills and water down beside him.

"Sorry," Severus said softly.

Harry nodded but wouldn't look up at him and Severus felt irritation pushing at him but he ignored it. The man looked too much like his father and yet those green eyes separated him from his sire.

"I can shield my power," Harry said, his voice slightly hoarse. "But can only shield one person."

Harry looked up and Severus shivered at the hollow look in the other man's eyes.

"I was there when Riddle killed my sister," Harry announced. "He killed her in front of me."

Severus felt a chill go through him at the confession. He shifted around to sit on the floor in front of the other man.

"Is that why you came to us?" Severus questioned.

"Yes," Harry stated. "I can change my appearance."

Severus started, he'd never heard of that power before.

"I'd been working for Tom Riddle for about three years," Harry whispered. "I tried to get my sister out when she was captured and was found out. They didn't know who I was, just that I had a connection to the Potter family. They made me watch as my sister was tortured then murdered."

Harry didn't realise he was crying until the first drops hit his hands on his knees and he looked down. He hadn't had time to grieve his sister before being swept up in protective custody.

"What happened?" Severus pressed softly.

"They threw me into the boot of a car with the body of my sister," Harry continued hollowly. "We drove for a while, then we were pulled out and dumped by the side of the road."

Severus knew what happened after that, since it was in the report. A call came through of a body on the side of the road, they had quickly locked down the area once they had identified the young woman. Nothing had been mentioned of Harry Potter and with James Potter breathing down their necks they were quick to release the body. Two weeks later, Harry walked into the police station with a file of information on the Riddle family.

Harry fell silent as he cupped the back of his head and pressed his forehead into his knees.

"I knew your mother," Severus confessed softly.

Harry looked up at him in surprise.

"We went to the same school," Severus added. "She was one year older than me."

Severus wasn't sure if he'd added to Harry's pain. Since, Lily Potter had been murdered when the boy would only have been a baby.

"She used to help me with my homework," Severus recalled, remembering the woman. "We lived a couple of streets away from each other, then she met your father…"

Harry nodded and let his chin rest on his knees.

"I never met your father," Severus continued. "I couldn't bring myself to go to her funeral."

"It was a blood bath," Harry told him. "Sirius lost it and Remus had to step forward and put him down. My father was a mess, it was Rosie that got him through, he just held her in his arms the whole time and wouldn't let anyone take her."

Severus frowned, the boy would have been too young to remember that.

"I was thirteen," Harry remarked and Severus started. "What did you have in your file?"

"Eighteen," Severus replied and Harry snorted. "So closer to thirty?"

"Close enough," Harry agreed.

Severus then felt a chill and Harry gave him a smirk.

"Are you the eldest?" Severus uttered, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"No," Harry answered. "Daniel is."

Severus wasn't sure if he was relieved or not, then wondered why. He had no connection to the man, besides making sure he lived to testify. Harry leaned his head back against the wall as he stretched his legs out. Severus could see the sweat on his brow.

"Did you hit your head?" Severus asked.

Harry open his eyes and looked over at him with a lopsided grin.

"Not the first time," Harry admitted as he picked up the pill bottle and water. "I have a hard head."

Severus watched him carefully as he took two of the pills before he pulled himself to his feet. Harry used the wall to get up and Severus watched him in concern as he shuffled to the bed. He sprawled out over the top of the covers and turned away from him. Severus left the pills and the water on the bedside table before moving out of the room and touching the door as he closed it. It would alert him if the door was opened as he made his way to his own room.

xXx

Severus sipped on his coffee as he walked back to Harry's room and gently pushed the door open but the man was still asleep and it was starting to concern him. Besides waking to take tablets or a small bit of food, the man had just been sleeping most of the day. He wasn't sure if it had something to do with the bullet wound, the healing or something else. He stepped towards the bed and looked down at Harry before placing the back of his hand to the man's forehead.

His fever had broken that morning and he only felt a little warm but the room smelt stale. He'd reported to Albus and the man was concerned about the information and he wanted to know more about his power and in what way that he could change his appearance. A power that both of them felt edgy about. Could the man change his appearance to look like anyone? Or was it only slight changes?

"Did I sleep through dinner?"

Severus snatched his hand back as amused green eyes peered up at him.

"I'm sure I can find something for you," Severus offered and wiggled his cup. "There's coffee."

Harry nodded and slowly sat up on the side of the bed. Severus could still see the bruising along his ribs and the ugly red, purple and brown mark from the where the bullet had hit just above the pants he was wearing. Harry gave a slight groan as he stood up beside the bed and Severus gave him a once over as he picked out some clothing from his bag. The other man was well toned and now that he knew the man's real age, he could tell how filled out he was under the muscle.

"What were you doing for Riddle, while you worked for him?" Severus asked and the man paused from pulling out clothes.

"Accountant," Harry replied, not looking at him. "I was helping his main accountant with his paperwork and would help out when they needed a runner. Nothing illegal really. Just a paper monkey."

"And your job at the shop?" Severus asked as he leaned in the doorway as Harry strolled into the bathroom.

"Cover," Harry answered as he turned the shower on and Severus turned his back. "Sanity, take your pick."

"So, it's not a front?"

"The shop?" Harry asked as he showered and Severus looked into the hallway to give the man privacy. "No, just a shop."

"What were you doing working for him to begin with?" Severus pressed. "And not your father or brother?"

Silence greeted him and Severus resisted the temptation to turn around to see the man's expression. They had tried before to get information about the Potter family from the man. Believing that due to his young age that he would slip and say something. Severus knew better now, they were not dealing with a teenager.

"Do you have siblings?" Harry asked instead.

"No," Severus said shortly.

The water shut off and Severus could hear him dressing. He glanced over his shoulder to see the other man was dressed and running a brush through his shaggy hair. The Potter hair, they all had it.

"Would it be possible to see a barber?" Harry inquired as he struggled with his hair and Severus snorted.

"I could help you out?" Severus replied in amusement. "I'm sure I can find a pair of scissors around here."

Harry glanced over at him and gave up on the brush as he picked up his toothbrush instead.

"Albus wants us to move again," Severus informed him as he leaned into the wall.

Harry glanced over and gave a nod. Severus had been surprised by the fact that Harry had no problems with being moved without warning. So many others he'd protected had had big problems with being moved constantly and without warning. Either due to the fact they got used to the place or that they'd been trying to set something up. Severus slipped a phone out of his pocket and held it out to him. Harry frowned and didn't take it.

"It's yours," Severus offered. "We want you to be able to call someone if you need help."

Severus let it be unsaid that if Harry was calling someone for help it meant that he was dead. Harry took the phone and slipped it away without looking at it.

"Has something happened?" Harry asked as they walked back to the bedroom.

"We are concerned about how Riddle found us," Severus voiced.

"Because Riddle always finds the people he's after," Harry pointed out. "Just be glad that was a scouting party that found us. It's his talent, he finds people, Severus."

"And yet," Severus drawled. "We are here and he isn't."

Harry stilled in packing his bag and looked up at Severus with an unreadable look in his eyes that had a shiver going down his back.

"You," Severus hissed. "You have something to do with that."

Harry stood with his bag over his shoulder, everything the man owned was in there. His life was in that bag.

"No," Harry replied. "He just hasn't had a taste of your power yet to be able to find us. Be very careful about how you use your power, Severus. Once he has a taste of it, you will not be able to hide for long. If he wants to find you."

Severus shivered and pulled back at those words.

"You also have a talent in shielding," Harry added. "It's working with mine for now."

Severus looked the other man over before nodding sharply.

"We'll have a late lunch then move on," Severus suggested.

xXx

Harry was sitting to the side of the window as he looked out at the street below. He'd been there for a good two hours with his notebook in his hand and a pen. Severus would glance over at him now and again while he worked on his laptop. He had no idea what the man was doing but he was quiet which let Severus do his work without being interrupted.

A ringing of a phone had him looking up as Harry pulled the device from his pocket. Severus tensed, the man hadn't made any calls from the phone but people had been calling him which he hadn't answered over the last couple of days that he'd had the phone. Severus knew that Harry would be aware that they would be monitoring the device. They did know that Harry had sent one text to Sirius Black with the letter 'D' but that was all and they had no idea about that code.

"Yes," Harry answered and Severus started and looked over. "No…yes."

Harry bowed his head slightly as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Yes…I know." Harry said softly. "I'm fine…bye."

Harry bowed his head briefly before looking over at Severus.

"My father is back in the country," Harry reported and Severus tensed. "Give your boss the heads up, he's heading towards him. He has about an hour."

Severus's eyes widened before he pulled his phone as Harry walked out of the room to get his bag.

xXx

"Commander Dumbledore," Albus answered when his phone rang, then paled. "I'll be down in a minute."

Albus moved from his desk with speed that his age didn't reflect as he hurried down to the entrance of the station. He slipped through the doors to see James Potter standing there with two of his enforcers on either side of him.

He could feel the man's power pushing against him, the second he stepped into the room. He noticed his own men waiting to the sides of the room as James Potter's blue eyes locked onto him and Albus held back a shiver. The Potter family had too much demon blood in their lines and with that blood came power and the rage. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the man's two main enforcers, were full blood demons, like James himself, and their power was clear to feel on the air as Albus looked them over.

"You have my son," James snapped, his blue eyes cold.

"We do not hold him against his wishes, Mr Potter." Albus replied calmly and made sure his own power was held tightly. "He came to us with information about Tom Riddle and his family."

"I am aware of why you have him," Potter hissed as he stepped closer.

Albus could feel the danger on the air and knew why this man and his family were feared and yet Harry Potter hadn't given off any of the danger that the rest of the Potters did.

"I am also aware that Sirius had to save his life as well as the life of one of your men," Potter stated, his voice as cold as his eyes.

"They were ambushed," Albus stated calmly as he placed his hands behind his back.

Out of the Potter and Riddle families, the Potters were the lesser evil. They looked after their own and their Territory. They normally didn't interfere in what happened in London, unless pushed. However, if rage overcame them, like any person with too much demon blood it could go wrong and quickly. Albus could see that Potter was not completely in control and that concerned him.

"If anything happens to my son," Potter hissed, his eyes flashing. "You will pay the price."

"No, he will not." A voice stated calmly.

Everyone froze at those words and a chill entered the air. Albus's eyes widened as Potter and his two enforcers looked over to the main doors to see Harry Potter and Severus Snape standing there. Albus's mouth went dry and he had to give credit to Severus to stand next Harry as Potter's full focus locked onto his son.

Potter stalked across the room towards his son and Harry stood calmly in front of that rage as the temperature seemed to drop. Severus took one step back but no more as Harry waited for his father to make the first move. Both Potters eyed each other off as James's power swirled around the entrance hall while Harry just stood in front of his father without bringing any power forward in his defence.

"You're an idiot," James snapped and Albus could almost see the demon pushing forward in his voice and movements.

"As I've been told before," Harry replied calmly as he met his father's eyes without flinching and Albus's opinion of the boy just went up.

Everyone stepped back as the shadow wings of a demon sprouted from James's back and flared out behind him. Fear spiked through Albus at the sight as he was reminded again why they couldn't bring this family to justice for the deaths they had caused. If James attacked his son now, there would be nothing they could do to stop him. The boy would be bleeding or dead on the floor before they could fire the first bullet. His eyes darted to Severus as the man took a couple of steps back but still stood by Harry's side.

"Why are you doing this?" James hissed.

Harry cocked his head to the side and Albus knew that the two men were having a silent conversation. He sighed as James curled his shadow wings around his form as Harry stood there calmly but Albus knew it could still go either way. The wings a clear sign that the demon was still in control.

At last James nodded and pulled his son into a tight hug, his shadow wings still visible before those blue eyes looked past his son to lock onto Severus. The dark haired man stood up straighter and held the man's glaze even it Albus could see his hands shaking. James released his son and looked down at him for a few minutes before stepping back.

"You know this won't work," James remarked softly.

"I don't care," Harry said just as softly and Albus tensed, ready for the violence.

James just gave his son a crooked smile and clasped his shoulder as he stepped past him. His shadow wings disappearing as he strolled out of the police station and onto the street. Albus released the breath he'd been holding once James Potter disappeared.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stepped forward and embraced Harry in turn. They whispered a few words to him before Sirius gave Severus one last glare and they both followed after their boss. Everyone took a breath, even if the taste of James's power was still on the air. Albus focused back on the one Potter still there. He was struck again with the lack of power around the young man.

Harry ambled forward with Severus at his back as he looked Albus over.

"Apologies," Harry offered softly. "We came as quickly as we could."

"No problems, my boy." Albus stated with a shaky smile. "Your timing was perfect."

"Good to know," Harry replied and glanced over at Severus. "Should we be going?"

"We shouldn't even be here," Severus answered smoothly.

Harry just waved his hand, unconcerned.

"And let your boss face my father alone," Harry pointed out. "I thought you liked your boss."

Albus's lips quirked up at that, the boy seemed more relaxed than when he'd first arrived here. Over six months and three agents ago. It looked like Severus was helping the man and they had gotten more information out of Harry since Severus had taken over his protection.

"I'm sure he would have been able to face a demon alone," Severus drawled and Albus tensed. "I have to every day."

"Ha!" Harry laughed and everyone relaxed as the man gave a grin. "Try dealing with Daniel."

Albus tensed again, James had control over Daniel. Even if the young Potter was only a half blood, his demon side was strong and Albus had seen first-hand the damage that Daniel Potter could do. Albus looked Harry over and wondered about his power and how demon the man was. His green eyes locked with him and he cocked his head slightly.

"Yes," Severus remarked. "We have a thick file on your brother."

Harry smirked and Albus felt a little faint at the fact that the file on the man in front of him was basically just his name and his date of birth which had been proven incorrect.

"Please come with me," Albus requested. "I have the details of your new safe house and I need to brief Severus."

xXx

Harry sat sprawled out in a chair outside the office of Commander Albus Dumbledore as he waited for him to finish with Severus. Harry had pulled the chair up to the window to look out at the busy London streets, so far below him. Not that he could see much of the road but the other building around him interested him.

"Demon," A voice greeted and Harry looked over at the red head near him.

"Statement or question?" Harry asked as he leaned further back in his chair.

"What you are," The red head sneered as he glared down at him.

"And you are?" Harry asked calmly.

"Ron Weasley," The man introduced as his eyes looked him over.

"Demon Harry Potter," Harry replied with a quirk to his lips. "Nice to meet you."

Ron looked taken aback by his words, then his face started to redden.

"Ah, Detective Weasley." Albus called pleasantly from his doorway. "Come on in. Mr Potter, please join us."

Harry moved to his feet and slipped his gun holster onto his belt and Ron's eyes narrowed at the fact that he was armed. He looked over to Albus but the old man just waved them into his office. Harry looked around the tasteful office as he took a seat next to Severus. The man didn't look happy and his eyes darkened when he saw Weasley.

"Now," Albus announced, as he took a seat across the desk from them. "I've asked Detective Weasley to join the both of you, since you are still injured Mr Potter and with the increased risk on your life. We believe a second agent could benefit the situation."

Ron smirked over at him at those words and Harry just looked back mildly.

"Threat from Potter or Riddle?" Severus drawled.

"Enough, Severus." Albus said sternly.

Severus sat back in his seat and Harry could see the tension in his body.

"You called me here to babysit, Potter?" Ron asked.

"Added protection," Albus amended.

"He's a demon," Ron snapped. "He can protect himself and you already have Severus babysitting him."

"And now I want you as well," Albus added mildly.

"Why don't you just throw him back to his father," Ron hissed. "He seemed capable enough when he came here an hour ago."

"That is enough, Detective Weasley." Albus retorted and his eyes flicked to Harry. "That is your assignment."

Ron sat back in his seat and all eyes turned to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Do you have any problems with this arrangement?" Albus inquired. "Or questions?"

"No," Harry said shortly.

"Very well," Albus announced. "Severus has the details of the next safe house. Thank you, gentlemen."

Once Harry was on his feet, Severus grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the office. Harry looked over at him in surprise until the man shut the door before Weasley could follow.

"We'll let them argue for a while," Severus explained. "Not that it will change Albus's mind. We'll go down to the lunchroom for something to eat."

"No problems," Harry replied as Severus led the way.

Harry ignored the eyes on him as they walked through the department to the lunchroom and they set up at one of the tables with a couple of sandwiches.

"Weasley has a short temper," Severus commented mildly.

"I noticed," Harry remarked.

Severus looked him over and Harry lifted an eyebrow in question. They were far enough away from the other tables so that they would have some privacy.

"You are part demon," Severus stated.

"I am more than half demon," Harry countered. "But you knew that already."

"And yet, you show none of that power," Severus retorted. "Or presence."

Harry kept eating his sandwich, without saying anything, while the other man watched him with dark eyes.

"Every person in this room holds some kind of power, Severus." Harry stated, after a few minutes. "Some of its demon and some of its fallen angel, but power in the end. You have demon blood in your veins as well."

Severus pulled back from him, sharply.

"But not to the degree and viciousness of the Potter family," Severus hissed. "The rage that a Delcona demon can fall into is well known and your father is a full blood."

"I am aware of what my father is," Harry responded mildly. "I have seen that power unleashed. I have seen Sirius Black coated in blood and laughing. I have seen Remus in his shifted form tearing into other demons. I have faced my father in a rage, Severus."

Severus pulled further back in his seat, his eyes widening with each word that Harry spoke. The room had gone quiet around them, not from hearing Harry's words but from Severus's power touching them. Harry leaned back in his seat and he could feel Severus getting a hold of himself. Shielding his power again as he pulled it close.

"See," Severus whispered. "Even now, you don't show your power, even when your father was uncurling his. You did not show your power."

"And if I did?" Harry asked and leaned forward over the table. "If I unleashed it in this room, right now?"

Severus paled and Harry had his answer. They would kill him, regardless of how many bullets it would take or blood that would be spilled. He was surrounded by police officers that would kill him. If he showed a hint of his nature, that raw demon power that he held.

"Ah," Albus greeted as he walked into the lunchroom with Ron on his heels. "I thought I might find you here."

Albus paused beside the table and both men were sure that he could pick up on the residue of Severus's power on the air but he didn't say anything. Harry pulled himself to his feet and Severus slowly followed him as he gathered up their tray, without meeting his eyes.

xXx

Severus walked around the small house once again. He was too agitated to sleep as the day's events rolled over him and the words Harry had spoken. The man showed intelligence and understanding beyond his years and he wondered about the way that he'd been brought up. They knew that he had been brought up with demons and yet he acted human.

Severus strolled past the room that Weasley had claimed and down the hall to the lounge room. The house was small and Harry had claimed the lounge and given the two bedrooms to the agents. He paused in the doorway of the lounge room to see Harry sprawled out on his side on the lounge with his arm dangling over the side. The man didn't care where he slept and could sleep in any position. It was staying asleep that he had problems with.

Harry was just wearing long pants and he had the fan on, making the room cool. Severus looked over the bruises and the mark where the bullet had hit him. It was healing, but slowly. He'd started to think that the man had some kind of healing ability, as most demons did, and yet his wounds were healing at the same rate as a human.

Harry mumbled something in his sleep and curled up further onto his belly, showing his back which didn't look much better than the bruises on his front. He had taken a beating at the warehouse, a few days ago, and yet had made no complaints. The man would have been in pain and yet hadn't asked for pain killers until Severus had handed them over.

"I'll take the next watch," Ron offered from beside him.

"I can't sleep," Severus countered, not taking his eyes off the man on the lounge. "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you if I get tired."

"He interests you," Ron stated and Severus turned to the other agent.

"Yes," Severus confirmed. "He doesn't seem to have the same temperament as the rest of his family."

"Don't let him fool you, Snape." Ron remarked with a glint in his eyes.

"I am well aware of what a Delcona demon can do," Severus drawled and the two men shared a look.

"Has he shown any power?" Ron asked softly.

"No."

"Do you think he might have missed out?"

"No, he has power. He has admitted as much."

"Ah, yes." Ron replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you have those files?"

Severus sighed and moved out of the room to get his laptop for the other man. Paperwork wasn't one of Ron's strong points.

xXx

Harry woke with a start, the feeling of fear still running through him. His eyes darted around the room but he was alone and there was no sign of danger. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, feeling the sweat on his brow. He slowly sat up on the lounge, grabbed up his bag and pulled out some clothes before heading to the bathroom. When he stood up, he found Ron Weasley looking at him from the dining table with Severus's laptop open before him.

"You talk in your sleep," Ron told him with a smirk and Harry tensed.

"I've been told that before," Harry replied and glanced at his watch to see that it was only five in the morning. "Where's Severus?"

"Sleeping," Ron stated as he sat back in his seat. "I hope you don't expect me to make you breakfast."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Harry countered as he walked towards the bathroom.

"We could call in a healer or a Doctor to heal that up," Ron commented.

"No, thank you," Harry answered, without stopping.

Harry strolled down the hallway with the taste of the other man's power at the back of his throat. Fallen angels always grated on him. Their power just rubbed him the wrong way and Ron Weasley was not good at holding his power back. A least Riddle wouldn't be able to pick up on the man's magic, the way that he could with demon blood.

Harry paused at the bedroom that he knew Severus was in and placed his hand on the door but didn't open it. He could feel Severus's power on the door and it relaxed the tense muscles in his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Ron snapped as he stalked towards him. "I said he was sleeping!"

Harry pulled his hand back quickly and held them out as Ron glared at him. Harry walked off down the hall with Ron's eyes burning into his back. Oh boy, this was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter Three

Severus walked into the lounge room after having a shower late in the afternoon. The weeks had rolled past slowly as they got used to the arrangement. Ron was sprawled out on the lounge watching tv while Harry was seated near the window with a notebook in his hands and a faraway look on his face. Severus frowned at the man, something wasn't right with him but he couldn't put his finger on it. He'd adapted better to the situation than Ron had.

Harry glanced over at him and gave him a slight smile and the moment was broken.

"About time you got up," Ron called over. "I was about to fill up a bucket of water to wake you."

"If you do that," Severus drawled. "Albus will not be able to find your body."

"Ha!" Ron barked as he got to his feet. "Now that you are up, I can get supplies. Potter's creeping me out with his staring out the window."

"You should be used to it by now," Severus replied.

Severus looked over to Harry but the man had a frown on his face and his head cocked to the side as if he was listening to something and Severus tensed as his hand moved to his gun. Ron picking up on Severus's body language, grabbed his own gun as he brought his power forward.

"Pull it back!" Harry snapped at Ron and Severus tensed even more.

"Fuck you," Ron cursed.

"If you don't," Harry hissed. "It will get us killed. Pull it back now, you too Severus. Hold it tight."

The feeling of Ron's power instantly disappeared as Severus pulled his own power as tight as possible. Harry rolled to his feet smoothly.

"Get down," Harry whispered and crouched down beside the window.

Both men followed his directions and Ron glanced over at Severus. Harry had never acted like this before and it put him on edge until a power touched on him. It took everything in him to keep his magic close as it pulled on him to reveal himself. He glanced over to Ron to see that he was also having trouble. The power felt slimy as it slipped over them and he wasn't sure if it was Harry's magic or someone else.

He jumped slightly when Harry grabbed his bare arm and felt a slight jolt. His eyes widened when Harry removed his hand and he could see a smear of blood. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and Severus could see the glare the man gave Harry as he left a smear of blood on his arm as well. Ron went to wipe it off and Harry grabbed his wrist before he could.

"Do not remove it!" Harry hissed quietly as he stared Ron in the eye. "Unless you want them to find us."

Harry and Ron glared at each other for a minute until the fallen angel nodded sharply and Harry released him. Severus realised that he didn't have as much trouble containing his power even if he could still feel that slimy power rolling over them. Harry crept back to the window and crouched down with his back to the wall. He held his palm against the wall as he closed his eyes and went still.

Severus frowned, he couldn't feel the man doing any magic or touching on his demon nature. He just held his hand to the wall under the window without moving. Severus looked down at the blood on his arm and could see it starting to dry around the edges but Harry had left a fair amount there and it was still wet in the middle. His eyes darted back to Harry and noticed the red stain starting to dribble down the wall from the man's hand and his eyes widened.

He scrambled towards him and grabbed his arm and Harry's eyes focused on him.

"Stop," Severus hissed.

"If I stop," Harry said softly. "They will find us."

Ron moved to crouch down next to them with his gun out.

"Can you tell who it is?" Ron asked, his eyes wide.

"Wormtail," Harry answered and Severus shivered.

Wormtail was a slimy man with a fetish for torture. He was Tom Riddle's main enforcer and like to leave bodies in his wake. Severus focused back on Harry, so that he could shake the pictures, from the man's file, from his mind. He still couldn't feel Harry doing anything as his blood slowly trailed down the wall to the floor but he knew that the man was using his power.

The pressure of Wormtail's magic eased up slowly and Severus was sure that he was canvassing but not the range the man was working with. He could be on the street outside the house or a whole block away. All he knew was it was Harry's power that was keeping them safe and he couldn't even feel it. The thought that Harry could use his power without anyone knowing gave him a chill.

Severus carefully watched the man's blood dribble down into the carpet as the minutes dragged on and he knew that Harry wouldn't be able to keep this up. He glanced down at the drying blood on his arm before looking over to the pale Ron beside him.

"We have to move," Harry warned, breaking the silence as he pulled his hand away from the wall. "He's getting closer."

Severus quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Leave it," Harry snapped and Severus released him instantly.

Harry quickly grabbed his arm again over the same place as before then turned to Ron and reached out. The other man pulled back and Harry growled low in his throat and before the other man could react. His hand darted out and grabbed Ron's arm and held it for a second before he released him.

"Grab your stuff," Harry hissed and smoothly slipped off to get his bag.

Ron and Severus jumped into action, they knew the drill. If they had to move, they moved. They were ready in less than five minutes with the feeling of Wormtail's power brushing them. Harry led the way with his gun out and his cut hand curled into a fist as blood dripped down onto the ground.

Severus was concerned that another demon would be able to trace that blood but Harry didn't seem concerned. Surprisingly, they slipped out the front door and Severus felt as tense as Ron looked. Harry calmly led them out onto the street, his steps too smooth. Severus could see the demon in that stride and he shivered, in no doubt who the man's father is.

Harry slipped his gun away as they walked along the walkways with his eyes darting around, taking everything in. He would pause now and again to grab Severus and Ron's arms and renew the blood. Severus was starting to think that he had to keep the blood wet for the protection to work. They moved like that for the next hour with the feeling of Wormtail's power sliding over their shoulders and Severus shivered. He would need a shower after this.

"Coming to the edge," Harry whispered as he renewed the blood.

"Can you bind your hand?" Severus hissed back.

"Not yet," Harry replied.

Severus nodded as they strolled into a large park with Harry in the lead. Harry stopped and held his bloody hand up as if placing it against an invisible wall and closed his eyes. He stilled with Severus and Ron watching his back. Harry whispered something under his breath and Severus felt something different and he frowned, then Wormtail's power just shifted. One second it was touching them, then the next it was behind them.

Ron cursed beside him and shifted on his feet as Severus focused on Harry standing there. Silent once again with his hand raised as blood slowly travelled down his arm. Severus wondered how much blood the man had lost and how much he could afford to lose.

"Move pass me," Harry ordered, without opening his eyes. "Over the boundary."

Severus stepped forward and felt the air lighten once he was passed the other man like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He glanced over at Ron as he moved to stand next to him and both men shared a look before focusing on Harry. The man let his hand fall and he took a step forward.

"Lead the way," Harry offered. "We are passed the reach of his magic."

Ron nodded and led them out, taking point as Harry fell into step behind him and Severus took up the rear. They walked out of the park and down the street as more people started to appear. They had come across no one while they had felt Wormtail's power on them and he believed it was part of the charm he'd used.

"Stop here," Severus ordered as they came to an alley.

The three men stepped into the alley and Severus grabbed Harry's wrist as he pulled out a potion and washed the blood off his hand. Harry leaned into the wall behind him as Severus worked, without a word. The cut was all the way across his palm and as Severus washed it off, it would start to bleed again.

"What did you do?" Ron asked in interest.

"Masked us," Harry replied. "By using my blood, I was able to mask your power but it could only work while the blood was wet."

Ron looked down at the blood on his arm as Severus bound up Harry's hand

"That is not demon power," Ron commented.

Harry didn't say anything as Severus finished binding his hand and looked at Ron.

"What kind of power is it then?" Severus questioned.

"Witch power," Ron replied. "Blood magic is witchcraft."

Severus looked back at Harry in surprise but the man wasn't looking at him but at Ron.

"We should keep moving," Harry said roughly.

Ron nodded and they set out.

xXx

Harry kept a careful eye out as they strolled along and made sure that his mind could pick up on any power close to them. However, as Ron lead them further towards populated areas that became harder as more types of power touched on him. Humans may have limited amounts of magic but they did broadcast it more, mostly without knowing it.

He gave up and just kept an eye out, feeling sick and slightly light headed from the blood he'd lost. He was just happy that Wormtail's spell hadn't been out further than it had been. He could feel Severus's power at his back as they started to weave through the crowds, shieling them slightly.

Harry could feel the tiredness tugging at him again as Ron led them towards a motel and Harry hopped that's where they were headed. Harry shook his head slightly as the blood loss started to catch up with him and he felt Severus moving closer to him. His power touching on him lightly, like a breeze against his skin and he shivered as the hair came up on his arms.

"Alright?" Severus questioned smoothly.

Harry nodded as his stomach rolled and Severus grabbed his arm as Ron went into the reception.

"Are you going to be sick?" Severus questioned mildly. "We would prefer it, if you threw up in those bushes instead of the room."

Harry looked over to the bushes but swallowed down on the sickness, it would pass. Severus's hand brushed down his arm as his power brushed down his back and he shivered at the feeling.

"Are you cold?" Severus asked with a frown.

"No," Harry replied, even if he was only wearing long pants, his flak vest and a light shirt. "I don't get cold."

"I find that hard to believe," Severus drawled with his hand still wrapped around his arm.

"Too much hot blood," Harry stated with a smirk. "Could melt snow."

Severus's lips quirked up.

"Aren't you two cute," Ron sneered. "Which is good, for I could only get one room with one bed. I call the lounge, the floor or anywhere that isn't the bed, really."

"Fantastic," Severus drawled.

Ron held up the key.

"Shotgun the shower first," Ron declared. "I have demon blood to wash off."

"That demon blood saved your life," Harry hissed.

"Fuck you," Ron snapped and stalked off.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, feeling hollow.

"Ignore him," Severus offered. "Hard to get through to fallen angels."

Harry snorted as they followed after the red head.

xXx

_Harry was running but he couldn't get away as the demon followed on his heels. He could hear the growl and feel the hot breath on his bare back and could almost imagine that all it would take; would be one swipe and he would be down with his blood soaking the earth._

_He pushed himself faster as the beast lunged, taking him down and he yelled out as the beast tore into him._

Harry woke with a start and the feeling of someone's back against his. He scrambled from the bed and stumbled as his legs felt like rubber. He dizzily tripped over his own bag and went sprawling to Ron's mocking laughter. Harry looked over at the man at the dining table from his sprawled out place on the ground. He panted slightly as his heart raced from the nightmare and looked away when Severus rolled over on the bed and looked down at him.

"Do you always wake like that?" Ron asked. "I could use the entertainment in the mornings, would go with my coffee. Would make a change from you talking in your sleep."

Harry glared over at him as he pulled himself to his feet and stalked off to the bathroom. He leaned over the sink before looking into his own pale face. The nightmares still haunted him, not that he'd ever been a good sleeper. Harry splashed water over his face and pulled his shirt off, feeling too hot. He splashed cold water over his shoulders and back before removing his pants and turning the shower on cold.

He stepped under the water, he hadn't lied to Severus when he said that he had hot blood. He stood under the cold water as he tried to cool down, feeling the heat in his veins, burning.

"Don't use all the hot water!" Ron called as he banged on the bathroom door and Harry growled.

The fallen angel didn't help keep the demon side of him to the side. Just the smell of the man heated his blood and he didn't know what Albus had been thinking. Then Harry paused, would the man be aware of what fallen angels did to demons or would he think that due to the fact that Harry wasn't a full demon he wouldn't have the same reaction.

Harry shut off the water and stepped out. He sent a little power to the cut in his hand and it scabbed over before he pulled his pants on, he couldn't do much more without food. Still feeling hot but not as bad now. He didn't bother drying off as he walked back into the main room. Ron gave him a disgusted look at his lack of shirt.

"Can't you wear clothes like a normal person?" Ron snapped.

Harry bared his teeth at the man and Ron pulled back in surprise, even Severus looked shocked. Harry glared at both of them before moving over to the window and opening it up as he took a seat as the cool morning air hit him.

"If you get a cold," Ron said mildly. "We're not taking you to a Doctor."

Harry bit down on the growl in his throat, his demon closer than it had been the whole time he'd been around Severus. He just turned to stare out the window as the day started to lighten and he ignored the two men. Feeling calmer as he watched the world passing by outside.

Harry calmed even more when Ron left to get them breakfast. Severus glanced up at Severus when he stepped up next to him and looked down at him with dark eyes. Harry noticed the man was wearing a jacket as he stood there.

"What is it?" Harry asked, roughly.

"Close the window," Severus ordered.

Harry tensed but did as he was ordered as the other man held out his flak vest. Harry sighed and slipped the vest on.

"Have you always had nightmares?" Severus questioned.

Harry looked away from the man without answering, he did not feel like answering that question. Harry started when Severus laid his hand on his arm and he looked up to see the man frowning at him.

"Hot blood," Harry replied to Severus's silent question.

"Is this due to Ron being here?" Severus asked. "You didn't feel this hot before except when you were running a fever after you were shot."

"He's a fallen angel, Severus."

"And?"

"He's a full-blood fallen angel."

"And?" Severus repeated.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Forget about it," Harry uttered. "It's not important."

"My job is to protect you," Severus stated, just as softly. "Even if it's against another agent."

"Forget I said anything," Harry replied and looked back out the window.

"Fine."

Severus went back to the dining table and pulled out his laptop. They fell into silence which was only broken when Ron banged back through the door with a few bags from a bakery. Harry moved over to the table, his stomach growling.

"Thank you," Harry said as he took the bag held out to him.

Ron just nodded as Harry took a seat at the table and ate what he was given and finished off a bottle of water. It wasn't enough to stop the hunger but it would do. He didn't leave the table until both men were finished before going back to the spot near the window.

xXx

Severus glanced over at Harry as the man looked out the window and Ron slept. The men had been taking it in turns to sleep the last few days and two more motels later. They were all slightly on edge after Wormtail's attempt. His eyes were drawn back to Harry. The man was even more on edge and he was sure it had something to do with Ron. He had shown no signs of his demon blood until Ron had shown up.

Harry hadn't even shown his demon side in front of his father and yet the fallen angel brought that out in him. Severus's hand paused from rubbing his arm when he realised that he's been rubbing the spot where Harry's blood had been.

"There's nothing there," Harry stated, breaking into his thoughts.

Severus started and looked over at him with a frown.

"On your arm," Harry expanded. "There's nothing there."

"There was," Severus drawled. "And I felt your power."

"No, you didn't," Harry disagreed. "It was the absence of power you felt."

Severus frown deepened.

"You did magic," Severus countered.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry muttered and looked away.

"In that case," Severus retorted. "I have our report here; can you write up a statement?"

Harry sighed and slipped over to the table and Severus shifted the laptop around for the man. Severus pulled himself to his feet once Harry was set up.

"I'll be back soon," Severus told him as he strolled over to the door to do a walk around.

"Be careful," Harry offered.

Severus slipped out of the room without replying to that. He pulled his jacket tighter around him as the cold breeze hit him.

xXx

_Hot hands wrapped around his neck and Harry struggled as the hands tightened and his breath caught in his chest. He tried to push against the man as the man above him pushed his weight down. He felt his throat closing and his lungs burning as he struggled. His nails dug into the hands slowly chocking him. He looked up into the red eyes above him as the man grinned in glee. His lungs burning as much as the hands around his throat were._

Harry started awake as he scrambled from the bed breathing heavily as he landed on his hands and knees. He just panted as the fear of the nightmare rolled over him and the room felt too hot. Even just wearing his pants, he was too hot, he needed to cool down.

He stumbled towards the front door, without thinking, and ripped it open. He fell out and fell to his knees as the cold night air hit him. He started slightly as the door closed behind him and glanced over to see Severus looking down at him with a frown. Harry quickly looked around the silent carpark as he knelt there and he realised where he was and what he'd done.

"What's going on?" Severus hissed. "You have never left a safe house without permission."

"Too hot," Harry muttered.

Severus crouched down beside him and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. Severus's hand felt cool against his skin and he closed his eyes. The cold air settled around him, cooling his blood.

"Is this due to you being a demon?" Severus asked.

Harry didn't answer as he took in the coolness and the man beside him.

"Harry?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"Why now?"

Harry just bowed his head.

"Ron," Severus stated. "Why did you not say anything when Albus set this up?"

"I am following orders," Harry replied. "He said that this was Weasley's assignment."

"And you are the one we are protecting," Severus retorted.

"I am the one giving information," Harry counted. "You are keeping me to testify. It does not matter about my comfort or preference."

"It does if you snap," Severus drawled as he leaned back on the wall of the motel.

"I won't snap," Harry replied. "I have never snapped."

"First time for everything," Severus muttered.

Harry looked over at the man and took in his form as he leaned against the wall behind him. His dark eyes intense as they looked at him.

"I have very good control," Harry told him. "I will not snap."

"And if it had been Ron awake when you stumbled out the door?"

"Then I would have dealt with that."

"I find that hard to believe."

Harry just sighed and ran his hands through his hair, his hand stinging from where he'd cut it. He didn't have enough energy to heal it any more than he had already.

"You were having a nightmare?" Severus asked softly.

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"Can I ask about what?"

Harry looked down at the concrete below him without answering.

"You were brought up by demons?" Severus questioned.

"Yes."

"Delcona demons?"

"Not all of them."

"Full blood?" Severus asked.

"Some were," Harry replied softly.

"What was that like?" Severus questioned. "You have lived with humans as well."

"It was different," Harry recounted. "As a child, I didn't know any different until I came to live with humans. It was jarring to say the least. You are never alone when you live with demons, there is always someone around. It's family groups, friends and people you know. Like community houses, where each person has their own room and bathroom, unless larger families want a house to themselves. It was strange when I stayed in my first place and I was surrounded by stranger that didn't want to make eye contact or say hello."

"You act very human," Severus pointed out, without any bite to his words and Harry's lips quirked up in a half smile.

"I do have human blood," Harry said in amusement.

"Not much," Severus said smoothly. "Now, get back inside."

Harry sighed as he stood up and moved back towards the man. Suddenly he spotted something out of the corner of his eye and he lunged at Severus. Something slammed into his stomach as he pushed Severus to the side and felt a drug flood into his system. He crashed to the ground as Severus swore.

Harry reached down and grabbed the dart in his side and pulled it loose with a puzzled frown. Severus grabbed his arm and hauled on it. Harry's head swum as Severus pulled him into the room. Ron appeared with his gun and his vest on as Harry sprawled out on his back. His vision coming and going as gunshots split the air. Harry rolled to his stomach and used his hands and knees to push himself up, just to be slammed back to the floor as Ron pushed him down harshly. He grunted as the air was forced from his lungs and his vision dimmed slightly.

"Harry!"

Harry started as he felt hands on his bare back and sides as someone shook him.

"Get up!"

Harry tired and failed to get up. Hands grabbed him from either side and hauled him up. He groaned as he tried to get his feet under him as the drug worked into his system. He was sure that Severus would have been taken out instantly if he'd been hit and may have even killed the man. Harry's demon blood started to burn it out of his system, but he didn't have enough energy reserves for that to work completely.

Harry managed to get his feet planted and Ron released him. He stumbled slightly into Severus as his vision dimmed but Harry pushed it to the side as Severus grabbed him.

"Can you move?" Severus hissed.

"Can try," Harry slurred and shook his head.

He stumbled into Severus's side again and the other man grunted.

"Try harder," Ron snapped.

"Where are they?" Harry asked.

"Out front," Severus whispered. "Three men with guns, can't feel any power. They may not be demons."

Harry stumbled away from Severus to the front door as he dipped into his magic. He tripped and landed hard on his knees before the window as his head spun and he quickly focused his mind as much as he could. Severus ducked forward and got under his arm and pulled him up. Harry went with him as he searched out with his mind for the three men firing on them. He twisted and turned his power and panted from the effort as the drugs tried to pull him back down. He didn't have much time.

"Window," Harry ordered.

Severus helped him over there while Ron gave them cover with pot shots from the other window, to push the men back. Harry knelt down and placed his hand on what was left of the glass and closed his eyes. He reached out to the three minds that were holding guns with intent to kill them. He whispered under his breath as he twisted his power around those three minds then pulled on them harshly. His eyes rolled up as he released his power and he didn't even feel Severus grab him as the darkness took him down.

xXx

Severus quickly grabbed Harry as he passed out, his skin felt hot under his hands. He could faintly feel his power before everything went still. Ron looked over with large eyes as Severus gently lowered Harry to the ground on his side. He placed his fingers to the man's throat to feel his pulse racing as he panted.

"What did he do?" Ron asked, breathlessly. "I could only just feel him do something."

"I don't know," Severus replied. "He was hit with something."

"I'll call a car," Ron said as he slipped from the room.

Severus looked back down at Harry and pushed the man's hair away from his forehead, feeling the heat under his hand. He could see the sweat on his brow and the mark from the dart on his stomach. He carefully stepped out of the door and picked up the dart and give it a sniff. He frowned at the tart smell and looked up as Ron walked back towards him, looking pale.

"They won't be getting back up again," Ron reported, when he was close enough. "Albus is sending a car, should be about ten minutes. Was he the target?"

"No," Severus replied. "It was aimed at me. We'll get Albus to send this down to the lab."

Severus slipped the dart into a glass vial, before placing it away. He looked up to see Ron frowning.

"It was aimed at you?" Ron questioned.

"Yes," Severus confirmed. "He pushed me out of the way."

"What were you doing out here?" Ron asked as they stepped back into the room.

Between the two men they got Harry onto the bed and Ron placed his hand on the man's skin with a frown.

"He had a nightmare and went outside," Severus answered. "He said he was hot."

"He feels that way," Ron agreed.

"I believe you have something to do with that," Severus said.

"His demon blood?" Ron questioned. "He must have a fair amount for me to make this much of an impact."

Severus looked over at him sharply.

"Fallen angels and demon grate on each other," Ron explained. "I didn't think he had enough demon blood for it to be a problem."

"You're not having a reaction?"

"I'm used to being around people with demon blood, I've built up a tolerance." Ron expanded. "He isn't used to being around fallen angels. I should go, I'll tell Albus when the car gets here. Looks like it's just the two of you again."

Severus nodded sharply.

"Severus," Ron said slowly. "He pushed you out of the way, without knowing what had been fired?"

"Yes."

"Be careful then," Ron cautioned.

Ron stepped away as they heard a car pull up and Severus frowned unsure what those words meant.

xXx

Harry woke with a start and looked over to see an unfamiliar man watching him. Harry froze as his eyes widened slightly and his hand slipped under his pillow but there was nothing there and he tensed even more.

"It's alright," The man said quickly. "Snape!"

Severus quickly rushed into the room and Harry relaxed.

"This is Terry Boot," Severus introduced. "He's just here while we waited for you to wake up. The dart contained a powerful sedative and we weren't sure how long you were going to be out."

Harry nodded and pushed at the sheet covering him. He was only wearing his underwear but he was still too bloody hot.

"I'll just be going," Terry said quickly and dashed out of the door.

Harry frowned after him before looking at Severus and seeing an odd look in his eyes.

"What?" Harry asked as he moved to the side of the bed.

"You were out for about two hours," Severus said, instead of answering his question. "We only just arrived."

"Okay," Harry mused, unsure about the look that Severus was giving him. "Are we moving again?"

Severus nodded and pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text before looking back at him.

"How do you feel?" Severus asked.

"Well enough to move," Harry replied as he eased out of the bed and snagged up his vest and pants.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to Severus as he pulled the straps on the vest closed and picked up his shirt.

"Thank you," Severus said softly.

"What for?" Harry questioned with a frown.

"That sedative would have killed me," Severus expanded.

"Oh," Harry stuttered and quickly did up the buttons on his shirt. "You're welcome then."

"Ron has gone back to the department," Severus told him. "It's just us again."

"Alright, okay."

Severus looked him over as Harry picked up his bag, ignoring the pounding in his head. He focused back on the taller man and raised an eyebrow in question but the man said nothing else.

The next five hours were a mess of different cars, driving in circles and pit stops before they finally got to the safe house. Harry was so exhausted, he only had time to slip his shoes off, before he landed on the bed and was out, still fully clothed.

xXx

Severus checked the house one last time before placing his hand on the front door and sending out a small bit of magic to let him know if anyone touched the door before moving back to the bedroom. The house only had one bedroom and bed and Severus had debated the lounge but that was on the other side of the house. After the last attempt, he didn't want to be that far away if something happened.

Severus slipped into the room to find Harry still curled up on his side in his clothing. The man must have been exhausted to fall asleep, in not only his flak vest, but clothing as well. Severus stripped down to his pants and placed his gun on the table before slipping into the bed and he was out quickly as well.

Severus woke some time later with a body curled along his back and he tensed. He could feel the hardness of the flak vest and knew it was Harry and he had his arm over his chest. The man was breathing slowly on his neck and he shivered at the feeling. Severus glanced over to see it was four in the morning.

Harry normally only slept for a few hours until nightmares woke him, either with scrambling from the bed or with a yell but tonight he was sleeping. His legs were slightly tangled with Severus's and his arm held him in place. They'd had to share a few beds over the last few months but Severus had never woken with the man around him. His back touching his sometimes but never any more than that.

Severus frowned when Harry didn't feel hot, warm yes, but not hot. Which was odd in itself since the man was dressed and under the covers. Severus shifted slightly and Harry mumbled something in his sleep before sliding his hand down Severus's stomach. His breath caught in his throat before Harry rolled away from him, onto his other side. Severus wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or not as he crawled from the bed to use the bathroom. He slipped back into the bed and was quickly asleep again.

xXx

Harry felt groggy when he woke and could see light coming through the curtains and he frowned. He must have slept longer than normal. He could feel Severus's back against his own and frowned at that as well. He glanced over to see the man dead to the world. Harry slipped out of the bed and to the bathroom before moving to the kitchen.

He was starving as he opened the fridge and took in the amount of food in there and grinned. He quickly made up piles of eggs and bacon and toast and dug in, hoping to feel full for the first time in a while. He would need it for he could still feel the grogginess of the drug in his system.

He was on his second plate when Severus sauntered into the room and looked around before taking a seat and Harry slowed his eating down. Hoping that the man wouldn't notice how much he'd eaten as he pushed a plate of food towards him. Severus gave him a nod of thanks, the other man wasn't much of a talker in the mornings until after he'd had a coffee.

xXx

Severus looked down at Harry's notebook on the bedside table as he listened to the man having a shower. Curiosity got the best of him as he reached out and picked up the book and flicked it open and his breath caught in his throat.

Drawings greeted him, he'd though the man had been writing, he'd been wrong. There were pictures of people and items and he could understand why Harry had been sitting in front of the window as he flicked through the pages until a drawing made him pause. It was one of him, done in very fine detail for a picture done with a pen.

He flicked to another drawing to see a large dog jumping over a wolf, it looked so real as he ran his finger over it. He looked at another few before another drawing of him made him pause. The man had captured the moment perfectly and he felt a smile come to his face. The drawing was on him on the computer and he was frowning at something with his hand pushing back his hair as the other was paused in tapping his pen.

"Like them?" Harry asked.

Severus looked up to see the man in just a towel standing in the doorway. He wouldn't admit that his eye strayed a little before focusing back on the book in his hands.

"They are very good," Severus remarked. "You should have said something, I would have picked you up some supplies."

Harry didn't say anything and Severus looked back up at the other man to see him bent over as he picked up his bag off the floor. He felt a bolt go through him at the sight and he pushed his stray thoughts to the side.

"Pen is fine," Harry replied as he straightened back up. "Wouldn't mind another book though."

Severus focused back on the pictures, the man had drawn anything that came to mind and he could pick out a few drawings that weren't human, of people with furry ears, wings or tails. The ones of him seemed to have more detail and he wasn't sure if it was due to him being in the same room or not.

"I can do that," Severus consented.

"Thank you," Harry said with a smile that went through Severus.

Harry walked back into the bathroom to dress and if Severus's eyes followed him. It was just to make sure he'd recovered from the sedative in the dart.

xXx

Harry walked into the bathroom without thinking as his mind had been on something else. He froze when he realised the shower was running. Harry's eyes shot over to Severus and he paled when he realised what he was doing. The demon in Harry rushed forward as the sharp smell touched on his nose and he drew back quickly.

He couldn't pull his eyes away from the lean body under the water and the dark hair falling limply around his face. The other man was turned away from him slightly with one hand braced on the shower wall and Harry knew the other was wrapped around his cock, even if he couldn't see it. Severus hadn't noticed him and Harry took another step back then froze when Severus groaned softly and Harry couldn't bite down on the growl in the back of his throat as the demon in his mind pushed on him roughly.

Severus's head whipped around and Harry flinched back with a whine at the look on the man's face. Harry kept his head down low and to the side as he stepped back.

"Sorry," Harry uttered quickly. "Forgot this room doesn't have a shower curtain."

Harry stepped back out of the room, head down as he kept the other man in the corner of his eye. If he'd done that with another demon, there would have been blood spilt. Harry closed the door and hurried back to his spot near the window, his heart beating too quickly. He placed his back to the wall and slid down, he could feel his hands shaking as his demon prowled in the back of his mind with the other man's scent still in his nose.

He tried to pushed his demon in his mind to the side but it wouldn't budge and Harry felt disgusted in himself as it threw up the image of Severus. He closed his eyes and grabbed his head, digging his nails into his skull to try and get the image to shift without much luck. He tensed when Severus's scent touched on him.

"I don't lock that door for a reason," Severus drawled and Harry whimpered slightly at the tone in his voice. "Knock first."

"Yes," Harry whispered as he uncurled his hands and looked up at the other man warily. "Sorry."

Severus was looking down at him with an odd look in his eyes and Harry pulled his legs closer. Severus crouched down in front of him and Harry tilted his head to the side and looked away but still kept the man in his peripheral vision. Severus reached out towards him and Harry whimpered, unable to keep the sound back and the other man's hand froze.

He'd only ever walked in on another demon once before when they had been pleasuring themselves and Harry still had the scars. Sex and demons were a dangerous game, fine for the people having the sex to a degree, dangerous for anyone else. Harry should have picked up on the scent of what Severus was doing before he even came to the door but he hadn't been thinking.

Harry bared his neck completely as he looked away from Severus, waiting. The thought that Severus wasn't a demon, not even entering his mind, since the demon in him was at the forefront of his mind. His thinking was not that of a human.

"Harry?"

Harry tensed but didn't move, he would take whatever the man threw at him. He was the one that had broken his privacy. His shaking increased as Severus grabbed his arm and he squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the first blow.

"Look at me!" Severus snapped.

Harry whimpered and shook harder but opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the other man. He flinched back at the look in those dark eyes.

"Why are you acting like this?" Severus questioned and Harry bit down on the whine in his throat. "You have never flinched or shown fear and yet you are now."

Harry couldn't form the words, not with the demon so close in his mind. A part of him, he both hated and embraced at the same time. A part of him that had both saved and endangered him. Another demon would know what he was doing, Severus didn't. Rage bolted through him but it left as soon as it came but it was enough for Severus to release him quickly.

Both men froze.

"Sorry," Harry repeated.

"Yes," Severus said with a smirk. "I get that part. It's not like I had a woman in there."

Harry snorted and the moment seemed to be broken, he wasn't going to get a beating for seeing Severus that way. He relaxed slightly and tried to stop the shaking in his body. The demon in him eased back slightly but was still close in his mind and body. Harry knew it wouldn't take much for it to come forward again.

"No," Harry agreed. "Just the image of one?"

Severus snorted and there was a scent around him that had Harry cocking his head to the side and frowning. His mind instinctively brushed against the other man's and he froze. Harry's eyes widened as they flew up to Severus's dark eyes in shock.

"What?" Severus asked with a frown.

"Not a woman," Harry said slowly and Severus's frown deepened.

"Was that supposed to make sense?"

"You weren't thinking of a woman," Harry whispered, then tensed at the smell of rage.

Harry pulled back as he covered his head, he shouldn't have said anything. He curled up and waited for the first blow as he shook. The demon in him whimpering in his mind, drowning out anything else. He should have kept his mouth shut, it always got him into trouble.

xXx

Severus looked down at the shivering form of Harry Potter as the man curled around himself in a tight ball. He didn't know what to do as the man shook and whimpered slightly. He was missing something here, this fear the man was showing was primal and Severus knew it was the demon in him. He was used to the demon showing in rage and not in this way.

He'd never dealt with a person with as much demon blood as Harry held. Severus was starting to think he was closer to a full blood demon and that concerned him. He'd felt that flare of rage, no matter how fleeting it had been and he knew it all came back to him in the shower. Acting on instinct alone, Severus reached out and grabbed Harry's shoulder. He could feel him shaking under his hand and a slight feeling of something else under his hand that he couldn't put his finger on. Strangely, he couldn't feel any power around him, just that feeling.

"Get up!" Severus hissed.

Harry's hands curled further around his head as if to protect it. Coldness soaked into Severus as he took in the image of the man. He was protecting himself from a beating. Rage spiked through Severus at the thought, Harry though he was going to attack him for what he'd walked in on. He hauled the man to his feet, rage giving him strength. He slammed the man back into the wall as he bundled his fists into his shirt. Wild green eyes locked with his briefly before turning away as Harry's hands curled around his wrists.

The man didn't try to stop him as he pushed the smaller man into the wall. Harry's whimpering broke through the rage and he looked down at the man before him. Could feel the hard body against his and his bared throat before him. Without thinking, he leaned forward and bit down sharply on his neck, breaking his skin.

Harry cried out softly and Severus froze. He had no idea what had made him do that and he could taste blood as he pulled back. His mind cleared as he looked down at that mark, while the other man panted. Harry's words about everyone with power having demon blood came back to him. He quickly released the smaller man and stepped back sharply as he wiped his mouth. His hands shook as he looked down at the blood on the back of his hand.

Harry slowly slid down the wall as he curled up with his back against the wall, not even trying to stop the blood slowly winding down his neck. Severus felt sick as he rushed to the bathroom and threw up. How did they get to this point? How did it go wrong so quickly?

Severus slowly pulled himself to his feet and stumbled to the sink to wash his mouth out. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, from the pale skin to his wet and limp hair before sighing. He grabbed a wash cloth and dampened it with water before moving back into the other room. Harry was where he'd left him, still curled up and he felt a coldness in his stomach at the sight. The man had stood up to demons and threats on his life without flinching and yet Severus had brought him down to a curled up mess.

Severus crouched down in front of him and gently touching the cloth to his neck. Harry tilted his head to the side without question and Severus's gut clenched at the sight. He gently cleaned the mark as his other hand held his chin in place as he worked. The other man's skin felt cold for the first time and Severus frowned in concern. Harry's skin had never felt cold. He finished cleaning the bite mark before moving over to his bag and pulling out a potion and a clean cloth.

He gently worked the potion into his skin until the mark started to fade. He hadn't bitten him deeply, just enough to draw blood. Once he was done, he curled his fingers around the man's chin, turned his head and locked eyes with him. There was a hollowness to Harry's eyes that he had never seen before.

"I'm sorry," Severus said softly. "I don't know why I did that."

A guarded look came into Harry's eyes then before he nodded slightly. Being this close to the other man, Severus could almost see the demon in the man's eyes, even if he couldn't feel it and yet he didn't feel afraid or in danger. Severus slipped his hand up to gently cup the side of his face.

"You were right," Severus remarked as he sat in front of him. "I shouldn't have lashed out, when you were just starting the truth."

"I shouldn't have said it," Harry said tonelessly. "It's not my business."

"No, it isn't." Severus stated. "And yet we still have to live together."

Harry nodded sharply, they both knew that was only a temporary situation. Severus got to his feet and held out his hand to the younger man. Harry looked at him blankly for a minute before taking his hand and Severus pulled him to his feet.

"I'm going to check the area," Severus announced, once he'd released his hand.

"I'll make up dinner," Harry offered hoarsely, still not meeting his eyes.

Severus looked the man over, he was unsure what he'd done in terms of the demon side of things. The temptation to ask was there and yet he held back.

"I'll be back in fifteen," Severus stated.

Harry just nodded and turned towards the small kitchen.

xXx

Harry woke with a soft cry and fear in his stomach. He panted as he tried to get his breathing back under control and he groaned, he was so tired. The nightmares just wouldn't let him sleep. He'd thought once he'd given his statement to the police and they started bringing Riddle down they would ease, if anything, they were getting worse.

He stumbled to his feet and shook his head slightly, feeling light headed. His blood was burning and it was pulling what little strength he had as he stood there. He heard someone shift close by and turned that way until everything went black as he hit the floor.

Severus was out of bed in a shot as Harry collapsed, the other man hitting the floor hard. His heart was in his throat as he touched Harry's skin to feel the heat. He was burning up, he quickly stripped back his thin shirt and pants. Hissing slightly at the heat of the other man's skin.

Using a little power, he grabbed up the other man and struggled towards the shower. He had to get Harry's temperature down and quickly. He stripped off his own clothes as he turned on the cold water. Harry stirred slightly as the cold water hit him and Severus pushed him further under the water and held him so that the water ran down his back and over his chest. He could feel something close to the man's skin as he held him under the water.

Severus shivered at the cold as Harry's skin cooled down. Harry's green eyes blinked open as they looked up at him. Then suddenly the man was grabbing the back of his head and pulling him forward. Severus gasped as Harry's lips touched his and the man took advantage and deepened the kiss.

Severus moaned deep in his throat as his hands cupped the back of Harry's head and pulled him close. He felt his body responding as Harry's hands wandered down his back. He felt a power then and he almost pulled back if it weren't for Harry's hand slipping into his underwear and grabbing his cock and giving it a pull.

He should push back but as that warm body wrapped around him, he just couldn't as that power brushed down his back and he shivered. Harry pulled back and Severus's breath caught in his throat, he was looking at the demon. That raw animalistic glint in those green eyes had a different type of shiver running through him as Harry growled low in his throat.

Severus's cock twitched at the sound and those eyes softened slightly. Harry held him close before pulling him to his feet. Both men stood there under the cold water. Harry reached out and turned the water off as he pulled Severus close and kissed him deeply as his hand slipped his underwear down as he grabbed his ass.

Severus moaned into that kiss, the man knew what he was doing as his hand drifted down and wrapped around his shaft and slid up and down. Severus pushed the smaller man into the tiles behind him as Harry worked on his cock and he braced his legs. Harry pulled him close as he tightened his hold on his ass. Severus growled low in his throat and took the man in a hard kiss as his nails dug into Harry's sides as he held him tightly. He could feel the pleasure building in his stomach and pulled back to look into Harry's wild green eyes.

He rocked his hips forward as he got closer and his hands tightened. Harry moaned and his head tilted back on the tiles as Severus's hand drifted lower and grabbed his hips in a bruising grip as he thrust into the hand wrapped around him. A growl in his throat which turned into a groan as he came, spilling over their stomachs and the floor as he fell into the smaller man.

Severus panted as he came down and the reality of what he'd done came back. He opened his eyes to see amused eyes watching him with a lazy smile on his lips. He could feel the other man's cock softening but knew he hadn't come. He stepped back and Harry let him as his eyes locked on that softening cock and the man before him. Harry just leaned back into the tiles, not saying a word as his eyes looked him over. Severus could still see the demon in that gaze and he wondered how much of Harry he was looking at.

He started when Harry reached over and turned the shower on, then adjusted it so that it wasn't freezing. It was still on the cold side but Severus could deal with that. Severus pushed their underwear away from the drain as he stepped under the water then started slightly as he felt Harry's hands gently run over him. He looked over as the man gently washed him down and Severus's eyes caught on the marks he'd left on the man's skin. Four red marks down both his sides and on his hips.

"Did you come?" Severus asked softly.

"No," Harry replied, his voice rough.

Severus let that go, he could see that Harry wasn't in control as he washed him down and moved with the grace of a demon. He shivered slightly at that wild look in the man's eyes as they stepped out of the shower and Harry dried him off. Harry didn't dry himself beyond his hair and Severus watched the water run down his hard body. There was strength in that body and muscle which were traits of a demon. They had strength beyond a human and yet Harry's hands were soft and it was Severus that had left marks on the other man's skin.

Severus stepped forward and touched on one of those marks and Harry looked down at where his hand was.

"No too bad," Harry muttered. "Normally worse."

Severus shivered at those words and pulled his hand back quickly and Harry chuckled, but there was an edge to that sound. Severus locked eyes with him and the demon looked back at him. He wasn't sure if he should step back or step forward from that look. Harry took the decision out of his hands by stepping forward and taking him in a rough kiss. Severus moaned into his mouth as a hand wrapped around his ass and pulled him into that hard and slightly wet body and he felt his cock responding.

"Bed," Harry purred in his ear and Severus shivered.

Harry led them out of the room and towards the bedroom. Severus was in no doubt who was in control in those smooth and silent steps. He couldn't feel the power of a demon but a human couldn't walk that smoothly. Harry held the bedroom door opened for Severus and closed it behind them. Without a word Harry crawled onto the bed and pushed the sheets aside. He sprawled out on his back and waited, his cock already hard.

Severus looked him over, taking in the sight of the other man. Leanness and hard muscle, his dark hair just a sprinkling over his chest and down his stomach to his groin. His cock resting in the fine hairs as Harry gave him a lazy smile with a slight smile on his face. Severus paused, every movement the man had made since he saw him collapse was out of character. He felt a sinking feeling at the same time he felt interest at the man spread out before him.

He moved towards the bed and Harry shifted his legs slightly apart, a clear invitation. Severus's eyes darkened as he took in the sight of the young man before him and his cock twitched as it hardened. Harry's eyes drift down to his length as his own eyes darkened and a smile twisted up his lips. Severus crawled onto the bed until he lay between his legs and took him in a kiss. His cock hard as Harry pulled him closer until he was lined up.

"Do you have lube?" Severus asked as they pulled back. "Or condoms?"

Harry just growled low in his throat as he wrapped his legs around Severus, pulling him close. Severus felt himself hitting up against the other man and the man's hand on his cock moving him into place. He tried to pull back but Harry growled lowly in his throat and pushed his hips up sharply as he pulled him forward.

Severus braced his arms and looked down at the man below him. He could see the pain in his eyes as he felt himself surrounded in that warm heat. He tried to pull back but Harry just pulled back slightly then pushed up as he pulled him in further with his legs.

Harry threw his head back and Severus could feel himself softening, knowing he was hurting the other man as he took him dry. He'd never taken someone without lube and preparation.

"Move," Harry ordered in a growl.

Severus moved as pleasure rolled through him as he pushed into the man below him. Harry growled low in his throat as he pulled him close as his legs tightened around Severus's waist, meeting him for every thrust. Pushing Severus to move faster and harder than he normally would. He could feel Harry's hands on his sides as he looked down at him. Severus reached between them for Harry's cock.

"Leave it," Harry snapped.

Severus opened his mouth to argue and Harry growled as he thrust up hard. Severus lost his train of thought as pleasure rolled over him and he thrust down hard as Harry met him. With one last hard thrust, Severus tipped over the edge as he came, his hips twitching forward a couple of times as Harry moaned.

Severus collapsed on the smaller man and he grunted but took it as he wrapped his arms around him. Severus panted feeling Harry's hot skin under him. He placed a kiss to his neck before rolling to the side. Harry hiss slightly at the movement. Severus's eyes drifted down to Harry's hard cock, he still hadn't come. He reached out but Harry snarled and he snatched his hand back.

"Why won't you let me?" Severus demanded.

"Not your place," Harry snapped, in a tone he hadn't heard before.

"What does that mean?" Severus snapped back, his own temper flaring.

Harry just rolled from the bed, his steps sure but slightly off. Severus's eyes darted to the slight blood on the sheets and he felt sick in the pit of his stomach.

"Harry?" Severus whispered.

Those wild green eyes locked on him, his cock still rock hard. Severus slipped from the bed and grabbed the man, kissing him deeply as he backed him up to the wall. He grabbed the man's cock before he could stop him as his other hand grabbed one of his wrists. Harry growled and Severus dipped forward and took him in a kiss as he pulled on his cock. Quickening his pace as Harry bucked into his hand, while the other man held his ass. With a strangled cry Harry came as Severus pushed him into the wall and felt his come over his hand.

"This is my place," Severus hissed and Harry whimpered.

When they locked eyes this time, they weren't so wild, more human as they looked at him. Harry looked him over before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Severus felt a tingle run down his spine as the man's power washed over them and he felt clean as the stickiness on his hand and body disappeared.

Severus stepped them back to the bed and noticed that the sheets were clean as well as he pushed Harry back onto the bed. The man curled up on his side and Severus moved to curl along his back as Harry's breaths deepened into sleep. He wasn't sure what he would deal with tomorrow as he tightened his hold on the man in front of him. Unsure how much the man would remember while the demon had been in control.


	4. Chapter Four

Harry woke stiff, sore and alone. He rolled slightly and pain flared through him but he pushed it to the side. He needed a shower as he slowly dragged himself to his feet and stumbled to his bag on the dresser. He pulled out a pair of pants to slip into and a shirt. He slipped down the hallway to the bathroom and turned the taps on cold. He let the water wash over him as his thoughts drifted. He ran the soap over the marks Severus had left, the slight sting, waking him.

He finished the shower quickly after that, his nose lifted up when he smelt food. He followed the smell towards the main room in the house. He paused when he noticed how much food that Severus had made. He now knew that Severus was aware of how much demon blood he had in his veins. Severus looked up from his coffee and newspaper, that he'd been reading, and looked him over with dark eyes.

"There are some pain killers on the table as well as a coffee," Severus told him smoothly.

"Thank you," Harry said softly as he slipped into the seat at the table.

Severus's dark eyes watched him the whole time, before going back to the newspaper. Harry dug into the food, finishing off most of what Severus had made, feeling full for the first time since he'd been under the protection of the police. Severus placed the paper to the side and Harry's eyes darted over to him.

"You are more demon than you want people to know," Severus broached. "Why are you not running the family business?"

Harry started at that question.

"Daniel is older," Harry stated.

"You are more demon," Severus countered. "You killed those three men that were shooting at us with your power and mind and I could only just feel that magic, when you did it."

Harry looked down at his coffee at those words.

"I didn't want to run the business," Harry commented, ignoring Severus's other statement. "I left when I was fourteen. Daniel always wanted to take over from our father."

"Why did you go undercover with the Riddles?"

"The night that my mother was killed," Harry recounted. "They didn't come for her."

Severus stilled at those words.

"They were after me," Harry confirmed. "They came for me and she got in the way. She used witchcraft to hide me, forced me to change the way I looked then locked it in for twenty-four hours. I still don't know how she did it. Riddle thought I was someone else…my father came but it was too late for my mother…almost too late for me."

Harry looked back down into his coffee as the images of that night washed over him. Severus reached out and grasped his arm and he looked up him.

"Why was he after you?" Severus asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "I needed to find out."

"So, you went undercover to find out?" Severus questioned for clarification.

"Yes," Harry answered. "It took a year to find a way in. Three years and I still didn't find out what I wanted to know then it all went to hell. He fears me for some reason but he can be very superstitious."

Severus ran his hand down his arm before grabbing his hand, feeling the soft skin under his palm. They fell into silence.

"I picked up some lube when I got your pain killers," Severus said mildly. "I do not want you doing that again."

Harry frowned as he looked at him and cocked his head slightly.

"Taking you dry and unprepared," Severus clarified then added. "Sex."

"Oh," Harry muttered, unconcerned. "That's the way it's done."

"Not with me," Severus snapped. "I am human, remember?"

"You may have to remind me a few more times," Harry said with a smile.

"Do you remember everything from last night?" Severus asked with an odd look in his eyes.

"Yes," Harry replied with a frown. "Why wouldn't I?"

Severus seemed to relax at those words.

"Did you think," Harry said slowly. "That if the demon comes forward in my mind, that I don't remember or have control over my actions?"

"When a demon goes into a rage they don't," Severus stated mildly.

Harry gave the man a grin that had him shifting.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Harry remarked and smirked when a shiver went down Severus's back.

"As disturbing as that thought is," Severus said, changing the subject. "Albus sent a memory stick over that he wants you to look through. They are having problems breaking into it."

"No problems," Harry agreed as he cleared off the table and walked into the kitchen to clean up.

xXx

Severus looked over at the younger man on his computer as he frowned through a pair of glasses, the man only seemed to wear them while on the computer. He looked so human sitting there with papers spread out as he worked through the memory stick that Albus had sent but Severus knew different now. He had seen the demon in the man's eyes and actions and now that he had. He couldn't think of the man as being human again.

Strangely that thought didn't scare him as much as he thought it should as Harry tapped away on the computer. He smiled slightly as Harry cursed under his breath. It looked like he was having as much trouble as the geeks at the department. Harry ran a hand through his shaggy hair, messing it up even more and Severus smirked. Both men tensed when there was a knock on the front door and they looked over.

"Food delivery," Harry stated casually and went back to the computer.

Severus pulled himself to his feet and shifted his holster slightly to the side. He walked smoothly to the door and opened it.

"Hi," The man on the other side of the door greeted with three boxes on a trolley. "Where do you want them?"

"Just leave them there, please." Severus replied.

"No problems, mate." The man said with a smile and walked off with the trolley.

Severus picked up the first box and carried it into the house.

"Do you want a hand?" Harry asked from the table.

"No," Severus answered. "But you can make dinner, I ordered more food this time."

"Okay," Harry replied. "Thanks."

Severus carried the other two boxes inside and started to unpack them as Harry worked on the computer.

"Why did you not say that you were still hungry?" Severus asked as filled the fridge. "You must have been starving."

"Was fine," Harry replied mildly. "Took the edge off."

Demons burned through more food than humans and Severus was sure that's what had been causing so many problems with the younger man. Not to mention that he would have using power to heal himself, since healing ability was common with demons. They passed the day with Harry working and Severus working on his iPad instead of his computer. Reports were coming in about the Riddles as they used Harry's information to make strikes against him. Severus paused when he came across a file with Daniel Potter's name and he opened it in interest.

"Dinner's ready," Harry called and Severus placed his iPad to the side.

He strolled into the dining room to see the table had been cleared off except for a big bowl of spaghetti and garlic bread. The man could cook, he had to give him that. They filled their plates and dug in and Severus was surprised that he hadn't noticed the way that Harry ate slowly as he finished off twice the amount of food than a normal person would.

He frowned at the fact that he hadn't noticed the hunger in him before. It made him wonder what else he'd missed that was right in front of him. Harry reached for the bowl again before looking over to Severus.

"Sorry," Harry apologised. "Did you want any more?"

"All yours," Severus replied.

Harry gave him a grin and finished off the bowl, Severus didn't know where he put it all as Harry sat back in his seat.

"Full?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"Ah, yes." Harry muttered, but his eyes darted over to the kitchen.

"There's ice cream," Severus stated in amusement and the man's eyes lit up. "And chocolate."

Harry's eyes darkened and Severus smirked.

xXx

Severus ran his hand down Harry's side as the man slept. He'd crashed after dinner was cleaned up and Severus was surprised the man could walk with the amount of food he'd eaten. He placed his hand on Harry's hard stomach and felt the muscles under his hand.

He had the body of a demon, a body that models would envy even if he was below average height. Demons used food to strengthen their bodies and between their strength and power they were hard to bring down and when they went into a rage. Severus shivered.

Harry rolled onto his back and mumbled something in his sleep as he fought nightmares. Severus frowned, the man didn't sleep well as nightmares plagued him. He ran his hand over Harry's hair and he settled as he rolled towards him. Severus gently sensed out with his power to check the area and touch on his markers before curling back into the other man and closing his eyes.

xXx

Harry sighed and placed his glasses to the side of the computer as he rubbed his eyes. He'd been working on the files that Albus had given them for the last three days and was still having problems with some of the codes. He rubbed his head before heading to the kitchen to make a coffee.

Severus had headed out about an hour ago and he'd told him that he would be back by dinner. Harry wasn't too concerned as the water boiled for the coffee. The man could shift to his position at any time, since that was part of his power and his markers would alert him to any danger. Harry checked his gun over as he waited for the water, more out of habit than anything else.

He started slightly when he felt a power touch on him and he tensed. He felt the demon in him take notice at the familiar feel of that magic. Harry placed his gun away in his holster as he moved to the front door. Daniel Potter waited for him at the window next to the front door. Harry opened the window and his brother gave him a crooked grin.

"Hey, Harry." Daniel greeted. "Not going to let me in?"

"No," Harry replied. "They will know the second you open the door."

"Ah, yes." Daniel said with a smirk and a glint in his blue eyes. "Your new friends. I hope you haven't forgotten your family, brother."

"Never," Harry countered.

Daniel looked him over as Harry did the same. They could have been twins, they were both slim and short, except Daniel's hair was lighter and cut short. He also had their father's blue eyes. His brother's lips twisted up in a smile and Harry could see the demon clearly. Daniel liked to have the demon at the front of his mind. He also looked older than Harry, then again Harry did look ten years younger than he was.

"What's that smell around you," Daniel asked with his nose up slightly. "Do I smell human? Have you slipped that far?"

Harry's eyes flashed and Daniel's lips twisted up in a smirk.

"Are you fucking them now?" Daniel questioned with a sneer.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped.

"Your police buddies made a move on one of our warehouses," Daniel reported with steel in his voice. "Now why would that be?"

"How would I know," Harry replied as he leaned into the window frame and looked at his brother.

Daniel bared his teeth at him and he felt the man's power brushing him. Potent demon power pushing against him. Harry gave up on the window and stepped out the front door. Severus would have felt Daniel's power and he would rather face his brother head on. Daniel gave him a once over as they stood toe to toe. Daniel pushed his power forward and Harry smirked as brought his up to meet him. His brother stumbled back a step and Harry smirked.

"Gee, Harry." Daniel said with a laugh. "You know how to put a man in his place."

"That is because someone tends to forget," Harry replied mildly.

Daniel gave him a lazy smile as Harry felt Severus shift in. He glanced over his shoulder to see the man with his gun out and looking pale as he looked at them. Daniel looked over and a glint came into his eyes. Harry stepped in front of his brother's line of sight of Severus. A low rumble started in his chest in warning as Daniel's eyes focused on him. Both brother's eyes locked.

 _'Mine_ ,' Harry hissed into his brother's mind over the blood link.

 _'I can smell that_ ,' Daniel replied mildly. _'He's human, Harry. He may hold power but not enough demon blood and a slight flavour of something else. He could never stand with us.'_

 _'He doesn't need to,_ ' Harry thought calmly. _'I do not stand with you.'_

Daniel snarled and stepped forward his shadow wings flaring out behind him as power rolled off him. Harry stood calmly in front of that rage, feeling Severus's presence behind him.

"You are a Potter!" Daniel snarled, his wings wide.

"Yes, I am." Harry remarked and stepped forward until there was no space between them. "Now, leave."

Daniel bared his teeth at him, his eyes shimmering in rage, so close to the edge. Harry bared his own teeth as he growled low in his throat, he could feel the demon in his mind and his power at his fingertips. Both men standing at the same height as Harry met his brother's stare, head on.

"I do this for Rosie," Harry hissed.

Daniel stumbled back from him like he'd been hit as his shadow wings curled around himself. His power was still strong on the air as those cold blue eyes looked him over.

"That was not your fault," Daniel whispered.

"And yet," Harry said softly. "She is dead."

Daniel snarled and bared his teeth, his eyes darted to Severus and Harry growled. Daniel's eyes darted back to him and a lazy smile came across his face. His power soft as it brushed against him, almost in apology.

"You're not going to introduce us?" Daniel asked with a smirk.

Harry glanced behind him and waved Severus closer.

"Severus Snape," Harry introduced. "This is my brother, Daniel Potter."

Severus stepped up beside him and Harry kept close to him as Severus held his hand out. Daniel curled his hand around the other man's and his power flared slightly. Harry could see the shiver roll down Severus's back at the feel of that power on the air.

"Enough," Harry snapped.

Daniel released Severus's hand and held it out to Harry with a smirk.

"Step back, Severus." Harry suggested and felt the man move back a few steps.

Harry took Daniel's hand and the man pulled him into a hug as his shadow wings wrapped around them. Harry relaxed as his brother's power and presence wrapped around him.

"I've missed you," Daniel whispered in his ear.

Harry nodded as he embraced his brother tightly, feeling that power on his back and body. Touching on him and soaking into him as he held Daniel. The scent of the demon in his nose, of family. Daniel gently pushed him back and looked him over. The demon in his eyes and Harry brought his own power forward slightly and Daniel sighed as that power touched him.

"So rich," Daniel muttered. "So pure."

"You should go," Harry said roughly. "You shouldn't have come here."

Daniel's lips twisted up.

"To feel that," Daniel whispered with a smirk. "I would have crossed fire and ice."

"Ha!" Harry laughed and pushed his brother's shoulder back and added fondly, "You're an idiot."

Daniel gave him a lopsided grin before disappearing as he shifted. Harry could still feel his power around him and he closed his eyes and took it in for a few minutes.

"What did he want?" Severus asked as he settled beside him.

Harry opened his eyes and looked over at the other man and could see how pale he looked.

"The police raided one of our warehouses," Harry told him and Severus paled even more.

"Does he blame you?" Severus whispered.

"Daniel is a good man," Harry defended. "But his temper gets to him before he can think things through."

"But does he blame you?" Severus hissed with dark eyes.

"No," Harry replied and Severus relaxed and Harry frowned. "Should he?"

Severus reeled back with a glint in his eyes. Harry frowned and touched on the other man with his power, taking a look at his surface emotions. He reeled back a few steps and both men froze.

"You," Harry whispered, his eyes wide.

Severus eyes became guarded but Harry knew what he'd picked up from the other man's mind.

"It wasn't just sex?" Harry uttered. "That's not what you wanted from me?"

Severus pulled himself up to his full height as his eyes closed off but he couldn't hide from Harry. He stalked closer, the demon close in his mind as the smell of his brother's power still wrapped around him. He saw slight fear in Severus's eyes as he stalked closer. Harry reached out with his power and touched on the other man and Severus stiffened. Harry pulled his demon forward completely, shadow wings sprouting from his back as he stretched them out. Severus paled but didn't step back as his eyes widened and there was fear there. Fear of him.

Harry curled his wings down his back as he reached up and cupped the other man's face. Those dark eyes burned as his magic touched on him, pure demon power. All the fear bled from Severus as the man growled low in his throat and pulled him close as he took him in a rough kiss. Harry's wings wrapped around them as Severus's hands ran down his sides and under his shirt and pulled at his pants. Harry grabbed his wrists, his grip like steel, stopping the other man as he pulled back. Severus whined in the back of his throat and Harry chuckled.

"Too much?" Harry asked in amusement.

"Just a bit," Severus panted, his eyes dark.

"You didn't just want sex?" Harry questioned again.

"No," Severus answered.

"I thought that was all you wanted," Harry said softly.

"Is that all you wanted?" Severus whispered. "Just sex?"

Harry cocked his head slightly at that question and he thought it through.

"No," Harry uttered, knowing it was the truth once it was out there.

Severus gave him a soft smile then shook his wrists that Harry still had a grip on and he released him. He reached up and touched his shadow wings and Harry moved them to flare out behind him. Severus ran his hand over them and through them and Harry shivered. They were not physical but darker shadows, shaped like wings, with details of feathers within the darkness. A visible sign of the demon in his blood and mind.

"You can feel that?" Severus inquired.

"Yes," Harry said as he lifted his wings up and forward for Severus to see better.

Severus looked the wings over as he paced around him and touched his back where they sprouted from. Harry slipped out of his shirt and Severus ran his hand down his bare back, fingers drifting over the spot that the wings connected as dark smoke. He lifted them out so that Severus could see their full span. Only someone with enough demon blood or pure power to have the presence of the demon in their mind could call shadow wings and Harry had more than enough.

Severus grabbed his waist from behind and pulled him close as he kissed the back of his neck. He slowly worked down his back between his wings and Harry shivered at the feeling.

"Back into the house," Severus whispered into his ear as his hands drifted to his chest and down.

Harry pulled his wings back in and they disappeared as he pulled his power in completely as Severus kissed his neck.

"Hard to do that, with you doing that." Harry muttered as he tilted his head to the side.

Severus released him and they walked into the house as soon as Harry was through the door. Severus grabbed him again and was loosening his belt and pushing his pants down. Harry stood naked in front of the other man as Severus looked him over. His eyes dark as he took in the image.

"You are pure demon," Severus whispered.

"Close enough," Harry replied. "In power yes but not blood."

Severus grabbed him roughly with a growl and Harry tilted his head to the side. Severus's hand gentled on his hips as he stepped him back towards the lounge. He pushed Harry back as his unbuckled his pants and let them drop. Harry shifted his legs to the side and slipped to the edge of the lounge.

Severus settled between his legs and he pushed him back. Harry hooked one of his legs around the man's hips as he other dangled over the side. He pushed his hips up and felt Severus at his entrance and waited for the pain. He frowned when Severus pulled a tube of something out.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Lube," Severus answered.

Harry frowned.

"So, it doesn't hurt," Severus explained. "Have you never used this before?"

"No," Harry replied.

Severus pulled back and looked down at him and Harry had a feeling that he was missing something which wasn't strange for a demon in a human world. He watched as Severus placed some lube on his fingers and pushed one finger into him as Harry relaxed his body and watched him in interest. The demon pushed at Harry's mind to take the man but he held it back as Severus gently widened him and Harry frowned.

"Ready?" Severus asked with dark eyes.

"I was when you started that," Harry uttered.

"No, you weren't," Severus snapped back but then dipped forward and took him in a kiss as he pushed forward.

Harry wiggled slightly at the strange feeling as Severus slid into him with no pain and the demon whined at that. He hooked his leg around the man's hip and pulled him close as he took him in completely. Severus paused once he was sheathed in him.

"Okay?" Severus asked.

"Sure," Harry replied, unsure why the man was asking. "Why did you stop?"

"To make sure you're not in pain," Severus replied as he rocked his hips slightly.

Harry didn't say anything to that as pleasure rolled down his back as Severus hit just the right spot. He moaned at the feeling as the pleasure built. Severus braced himself and started moving faster as he angled himself and Harry panted. His cock hard between them. He let Severus have complete control as he met him thrust for thrust until the man was panting and pushing into him hard and Harry growled slightly. Harry started slightly as Severus grabbed his cock and ran his hand up and down in time with his movements.

Harry chalked that up to a human thing as he panted and held onto the pleasure to stop himself from coming. Severus dipped forward and licked up his neck.

"I want you to come," Severus whispered in his ear before he took the lobe into his mouth.

Harry started at those words, that was not the way it worked. Severus increased the pressure on his cock as he hit his prostate. Harry moaned as he grabbed the man's sides. He thrust his hips up and could feel Severus hardening even more and knew he was close.

"Come, Harry." Severus hissed. "I'm close."

Severus stiffened as he came with a groan and braced himself above him as his hips twitched forward a few times. Harry bit down on his lip as Severus's hand tightened around him, the slight pain arousing him even more. Severus pulled back and looked down at him with dark eyes and his hand stroked him. Harry moaned at the feeling as the man softened and slipped from him. He couldn't pull back as Severus had him pinned under him as he slipped his hand up and down his rock hard cock.

"Severus," Harry purred. "Leave it."

"No," Severus snapped. "I want you to come."

Harry wiggled slightly but Severus had him pinned.

"Let go," Severus whispered in his ear before kissing down his neck.

Harry tilted his head to the side as Severus worked down his neck and pleasure built in the pit of his stomach. The demon in him growled at the feeling and Harry let go. He grabbed Severus's hips and pulled him close as his hand stroked him until he was tipping over and coming with a soft grunt. Severus hummed in the back of his throat as Harry came and he opened his eyes. Severus was looking down at him with a glint in his eyes and Harry gave him a lazy smile.

"No pain?" Severus asked softly as he shifted to lay beside him and Harry tapped into his power to clean their skin and the lounge of any wet fluid.

"No, is that a human thing?" Harry asked.

"You haven't been with a human?"

"No. Only demons."

"Then it's a human thing not to cause pain during sex," Severus replied as he ran a hand down his chest. "And for both partners to come."

Harry frowned as he looked at Severus, he had a feeling that he had things to learn. Harry shifted slightly as Severus gently ran his hand down his stomach, another thing he wasn't used to. Prolonged intimacy after or before sex. He started when he felt Severus's power touch on him and he glanced over at the man. Dark eyes looked back at him and the man had a smirk on his lips.

"Different?" Severus inquired.

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"What is sex to a demon then?" Severus asked.

"Any number of things," Harry replied.

"Your reaction to when you saw me in the shower," Severus broached. "What did you think my reaction would be?"

"Violence," Harry answered softly. "Severe violence."

"Not with humans," Severus uttered

"Yes," Harry said. "I'm starting to learn that."

Severus moved to lay between his legs again as he kissed him and Harry grabbed his hips. He looked up at the other man but couldn't feel that the man was hard so was unsure what he had in mind.

"Again?" Harry asked with a frown as he shifted his legs further to the side.

Severus gave him a smile.

"We don't recover as quickly," Severus remarked. "Are demons ready to go as soon as they come?"

"Yes," Harry said with a frown. "If they want to."

Severus gave him a smirk then and kissed down his neck and Harry felt himself twitch in interest. If the man didn't want sex again why was he working him back up?

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

Severus just kissed down his sides as his thumb ghosted over his nipples as Severus's lips traced over his chest and stomach. Harry watched him in both interest and puzzlement. Severus licked over his hip before dipping lower and licking up his half hard cock and Harry's eyes darkened. Severus looked up at him briefly before taking him into his mouth. The demon instantly came forward, as that wet heat wrapped around the head of his cock, before moving down. Harry moaned and moved his legs further apart as Severus licked and sucked him. He went boneless on the lounge as pleasure rolled through him.

Severus bobbed his head up and down his cock and the demon purred in his mind at the feeling. The other man pulled back and Harry couldn't hold back the whine.

"Warn me when you're close," Severus requested.

Harry nodded, his eyes dark. Severus lowered himself down on him again as his other hand cupped his balls and rolled them as he took his cock in. Harry moaned at the pleasure as his mind took in what Severus was doing so that he would be able to do the same next time. The pleasure built as Severus worked and he was sure that the other man didn't know that he could hold back coming until he wanted to as he held onto the pleasure.

"Severus," Harry purred and the man pulled back.

Dark eyes looked him over and his cock twitched at the glint in the man's eyes.

"You can control it, can't you?" Severus questioned.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Then come," Severus challenged.

Harry growled low in his throat and sat up on the lounge as he pulled Severus to him. He rolled them until Harry was above the other man. Severus sprawled out before him and Harry tugged his shirt over his head. He slipped between his legs and Severus tensed slightly. Harry dipped forward and kissed down his neck as his hand grabbed his hips.

"You can't take me dry," Severus warned. "You'll cause damage."

Harry looked up at the other man and gave him a lopsided grin before swirling his tongue around his nipple as he moved down Severus's body. Pausing to flick his tongue into his belly button and the other man moaned at the feeling. He licked the crease where his hip met his leg as Severus's half hard cock twitched in interest. Harry took that cock into his mouth and used his tongue to swirl it around as Severus's hands wound into his hair.

Severus's cock started to harden slowly as Harry worked on him, copying what the man had done to him moments before. Harry pulled back when he felt something tap his shoulder and he took the tube that Severus held out with a frown.

"To widen me," Severus explained. "Like I did with you."

Harry stilled.

"You want me to take you?" Harry asked and his demon shielded away from that as well as his hard on.

His cock softened as he held the tube and Severus frowned at him.

"Another demon thing?" Severus questioned as he leaned back on the lounge as Harry kneeled between his legs.

"Ah, yes." Harry said as he placed the lube on the coffee table and moved to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked in amusement.

"Kitchen," Harry replied as he walked across the room with smooth steps. "I need water."

Harry picked up two bottles of water and strolled back to the living room to see Severus sitting up and he passed the bottle over. Harry finished his quickly and paced back to the kitchen to refill it from the tap and finished that one as well. He filled it again before walking back to the living room and taking a seat next to Severus.

"You want more than sex?" Harry stated more than questioned.

"Yes," Severus replied. "I want more than just sex. What do you want?"

"Anything you can give," Harry answered as he laid his hand on the man's knee.

"You would have been happy with just sex?"

"Yes."

"I'm guessing that relationships with demons are different?" Severus inquired as he placed his hand over Harry's on his knee.

"Just a bit," Harry admitted.

Harry looked over at Severus and the man gave him a smile.

"Early dinner?" Severus suggested and Harry perked up.

xXx

Severus woke with a start when Harry rolled over in his sleep, the man was restless as he mumbled. Severus reached out to feel the man's hot skin and he pushed the blanket back from him. He placed his hand on the man's back as he mumbled and his leg would kick out slightly as he fought his inner demons.

Severus gently ran his hands through the man's hair and felt the sweat on his brow as he fought his way through the nightmare. He could only guess what Harry battled with in his sleep. Harry suddenly woke with a soft cry and Severus gently ran his hand through his hair as he panted harshly.

"Did I wake you?" Harry gasped.

"Yes," Severus replied. "But I should check the grounds anyway."

Harry nodded but neither man moved.

"I still think we should move to another safe house," Severus suggest as he wiggled out of the bed and slipped into his pants and flak vest. "Since your brother found us, others could as well."

"You're the boss," Harry muttered as he watched him.

Severus glanced him over and knew that Harry would follow whatever he decided.

"I'll talk to Albus in the morning," Severus stated. "He was concerned when I called him after dinner."

"Daniel would have been careful," Harry pointed out as he pushed the sheet away from his body. "He would have made sure he wasn't followed."

"He flared his power," Severus remarked. "Someone could have picked up on that."

"And I flared mine," Harry countered. "It would have covered his power."

Severus nodded as he looked over Harry's naked body and could see the sweat. He moved closer to the bed and placed his hand on his hot skin.

"Why is your skin so hot?" Severus asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "Demon blood makes it warm but not this hot. I'm going to have a cold shower while you take your walk."

Harry slipped from the bed smoothly and Severus watched him.

"Did you want to come with me?" Severus offered instead. "It's cold outside."

Harry perked up at that and gave him a grin as he dressed in jeans and the flak vest as Severus pulled on a shirt and his jacket. They walked to the front door together and out into the cold night. Harry sighed as the cold air touched on him and Severus smiled. Harry tipped his head back as the cold breeze brushed across the bare skin of his arms.

Severus set out with Harry as a silent shadow behind him. The demon made no noise as he walked and Severus kept him in his peripheral vision at all times. Severus felt like he was making too much noise as they walked along. Severus knelt down in front of the first marker to renew the magic in it as Harry looked around. Severus had about ten markers set up to give him early warning to anyone with power and ill intent.

"How did your brother slip past these?" Severus asked.

Harry knelt down next to him and placed his hand over the marker and Severus felt a slight shift in the air. It didn't feel like the man had used his power and yet Severus knew he had. He was in awe of that talent. To be able to use magic without the normal signs of using it.

"That should help you," Harry told him. "Daniel has a talent to get passed these markers, regardless of the power placed in them. I believe he takes it as a challenge."

"And he can shift?" Severus questioned.

"Different to what you do," Harry replied. "You wrap your shadows around you as you shift to a different place, makes you invisible just before and after you arrive somewhere. Daniel shifts differently, he doesn't have the cover of shadows. Not that he would use them, he likes people to know he is there. Normally just before he lashes out."

"I've seen his files," Severus drawled.

"Ah, yes." Harry muttered. "He likes people to know what he can do. It's when he pulls his power close that you should be afraid."

"Which brings us back to you," Severus said softly. "We didn't believe that you had enough demon blood to have its presence in your mind."

"And its power," Harry added mildly.

"Yes."

"What gave you that idea?" Harry asked in interest. "Daniel has power and the demon and so did Rosie and you know that my mother was a half blood."

"You didn't follow the family business," Severus pointed out.

Harry gave a smirk at that.

"We were only looking for abilities," Severus admitted. "You do not have the feeling of a demon around you."

"Surprise," Harry said with a grin. "So, your power. I've seen hints of it. Your shadows are similar to what I can do to mask my power and that globe of power. Does it give off heat?"

"It can," Severus admitted. "If I want it too. It's good at starting fires and works as a good party trick."

"You have strong power," Harry said. "But not a lot of demon blood?"

Severus nodded and didn't say any more as they made their way to the next marker. Severus pulled his coat closer around him at the chill on the air and looked over at Harry standing in just his vest and pants.

"Can you shift?" Severus asked, since it was a common ability.

"Not well," Harry replied. "I have to really concentrate and know where I'm going very well. I normally only use it, if I have to get home in a hurry. Only place that I know I can reach with certainty."

"What else can you do?" Severus asked.

"Not much," Harry replied vaguely. "Besides the demon power of course."

"And the way you killed those men?" Severus asked.

"Ah," Harry muttered and stopped walking.

"They didn't have a mark on them," Severus pointed out. "You have a type of mind magic, don't you?"

Harry looked around the silent night before focusing back on him.

"I do," Harry admitted.

"That's how you knew what I was thinking about when you walked in on me," Severus worked out. "And picked up on how I felt."

Harry nodded and Severus tensed.

"I can pick up surface emotions, if I am looking for them." Harry confessed.

"And the warehouse?"

"God," Harry cursed and ran a hand through his hair. "You are like a dog with a bone. Asking the same questions over and over."

"I am a detective, Mr Potter."

"Ha!" Harry laughed. "I have a very good memory."

"That does not explain the warehouse or how you killed those men," Severus pointed out.

"Well, I used the same ability for both."

Severus looked the other man over and Harry gave him a lopsided grin.

"You're not going to tell me anymore, are you?"

Harry gave him a grin and strolled off to the next marker without being told where it was and Severus followed after with a frown. Both men fell into silence as they moved from marker to marker. Harry slipping silently through the night as Severus tried to walk quietly.

"You left when you were fourteen?" Severus questioned, breaking the silence.

"Left home?" Harry asked. "Yes."

"What did you do?"

"Lived with humans for a while or slipped into demon families." Harry answered with a shrug of his shoulder. "I was always welcomed in the Territories."

"What brought you to the Riddles then?"

"Told you," Harry replied, looking around. "I was back home for a little while, when I heard whispers, a chance to move on the Riddles."

"You can change your appearance?"

"I can," Harry confirmed.

Severus looked him over and Harry gave him a grin.

"I'm not hiding who I am," Harry said in amusement. "This is me. Changing my form, it hurts Severus. It grates on you, itches. You can fall into the character just a little too much."

"You did that for three years?" Severus questioned.

"Yes," Harry confirmed with a slight shiver.

They both fell into silence again as they walked back to the small house. They moved into the living room and Severus slipped out of his jacket and threw it over the back of the lounge. They walked back to the bedroom and Harry stripped off and slipped into the bed. Severus gave him a slight smile before stripping himself and pulling the blanket over them.

Harry curled along his back, his skin warm again. Severus sighed as he tangled his legs with his and held his hand against his stomach. Harry relaxed against him and they were both asleep quickly.

xXx

Severus woke with a start and tightened his hold around Harry and the man woke with a start as well.

"Someone has stepped over the markers," Severus hissed in his ear.

Harry moved silently as he rolled from the bed and pulled on his vest and long pants as Severus did the same. He grabbed up his gun and glanced over at Harry. The man had his head tilted to the side as he crouched slightly.

"Riddle," Harry whispered with his nose up in the air slightly.

Severus quickly dropped to the ground as a gunshot rang out. Harry scrambled across the floor, keeping his head down. He pushed his phone into Severus's hands.

"Black dog," Harry ordered. "Send a message to him, with our location. They will not search you for the phone."

"Harry-" Severus warned.

"You cannot stand against him, Severus." Harry said quickly, his eyes wild. "He doesn't care about humans."

Harry suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a rough kiss before pulling back. Severus could now feel that slimy power touching on him and Harry turned away from him with a growl. Severus tried to grab the man but he slipped away before he could touch him and he cursed. Severus did the only thing he could as Harry slipped out of the room. Severus looked at the phone he'd been given as his stomach clenched in concern and fear.

xXx

Harry crept silently from the bedroom with the demon at the front of his mind, making his every move smooth as he worked through the house. He didn't know how Riddle had found them and it didn't matter now. He carefully slinked toward where he could feel the man's power and he just hopped that Severus was following his directions. He just had to buy them time.

He shivered as he felt Wormtail's slimy power pass over him. He pulled his demon power close, then flared it out and heard a yell from outside. Wormtail wouldn't be trying that again. His thoughts darkened as he thought of the man that had tortured and killed his sister. He crouched down beside the back door and closed his eyes as he reached out with his power. He cursed when he touched on full demons, this was not going to end well. Riddle had come in force.

He flinched when the back door crashed open and the first shapeshifter smashed through the door. Harry sighted along his gun and fired straight into the bear's head. The beast howled and Harry shot it again and it went silent. The next one wouldn't be as easy to kill.

"Come out, Harry!"

Harry shivered and paled as Riddle's voice rang out, before gritting his teeth and seeking out with his mind again. He twisted his magic around one mind and pulled harshly as he flared his power. He heard someone yell out before Wormtail's power flared and he grabbed his head as a bolt of pain stabbed into his head.

"Try that again!" The cold voice yelled.

Harry cursed as his demon growled and he felt a rumble in his chest as he moved. He turned back to see Wormtail enter the room and he yelped loudly as two phantom hands wrapped around his head and pulled. He went down hard with a growl as he flared his power and flipped onto his stomach. He lunged at the short man and they went down in a tangle of limbs as the smaller man lashed out. Harry pulled back before striking out with his fist. That phantom hand smashed into his side and he went sprawling, his fist never hitting the other man.

A twisted smile curled up Wormtail's face as he stood up calmly as Harry scrambled to his feet.

"I will have fun with you, boy." Wormtail sneered with a glint in his inhuman eyes. "So much fun."

Harry snarled as he lunged at the man with his power wrapped around himself this time as Wormtail grinned. Harry slipped his knife from his belt and flashed out with it. Wormtial stepped back with inhuman speed as Harry stumbled forward with a growl. The other man lashed out with a fist and Harry turned with the blow and skipped in close. He stabbed up, quicker than a human eye could follow but Wormtail as quicker. He stepped back sharply and the knife missed him by less than an inch. Harry felt rage pushing at him and silently cursed the full blood demon.

"Mongrel," Wormtail hissed as he lashed out with his power and Harry brought his up in a shield.

Both men braced themselves as their power clashed. Harry tapped into his potent demon blood as the demon took over and Harry's lips pulled back from his teeth in a snarl. Wormtail's eyes widened at that power. With a loud growl he pushed forward and Wormtail yelled out. Harry quickly reached out with his power and wrapped it around Wormtail's mind and pulled harshly.

The man yelled out but was still standing. With a snarl, Harry jumped forward and grabbed his knife on the way, before jumping on the man and stabbing between his ribs and into his heart. He looked into those harsh eyes as the life drained from him. Feeling satisfied at the man's death.

He flicked his head around when he heard a noise and had just enough time to flinch before a bat came out of nowhere and smashed into his head. Pain flared across his head as he dropped. He sprawled out on his side, his head ringing as two men rushed forward and grabbed his arms, while he was stunned by the blow. He flared out with his power and the two men were thrown back. He lost his concentration as that bat smashed into his ribs and he yelled out in pain, as his vision greyed. The two men quickly grabbed his arms again.

"Oh, Harry." A cold voice mocked.

Harry snarled and broke the hold the man on his left had on him as he quickly took him down and grabbed the man's head and twisted before lunging at the other man. Pain flared through his head and he dropped as he grabbed his head. Everything else drowning out as pain spiked in his mind and he curled up around himself. His hands digging into his skull and he whimpered as every thought was drowned out by the unrelenting pain.

When the waves of agony finally ended, all he could do was pant as he tried to get air into his lungs.

"Pull him up." The cold voice purred.

Strong hands grabbed his arms and yanked hard, he growled and struggled.

"Find the human," Riddle ordered. "Restrain him and bring him here."

Harry suddenly lashed out with his foot and clipped the man on his left. The man yelled out as his leg collapsed and Harry broke the hold they had on him. He flared out with his power and quickly shielded his mind as that power crashed into him and he jumped on one of the men, bringing him down. He could hear gunshots from the other room as he fought.

Another man went down as Harry lashed out with a yell as he smashed his fists into him then jumped back. That bat came out of nowhere and he quickly flared his wings to give him height. The bat disappeared as quickly as it appeared as Harry growled lowly in his throat and lunged at his next target. Harry yelped as one man fired his gun and he dropped to the ground as his vest took the impact on his already broken ribs. He landed on all fours with a snarl before leaping onto the man with the gun and the man fired again at close quarters.

Harry stumbled back this time and could feel blood sliding down the side of his face as he dropped to one knee. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. He looked over as Severus was dragged into the room with a man on each arm and Harry snarled and lunged forward in rage.

Bang.

Harry went down hard and Severus cried out. They'd hit a weak spot in the vest and the bullet had torn into his side. His vision wavered as he pulled himself to his hands and knees to see Riddle with his gun to Severus's head and he froze.

"Grab him," Riddle said coldly. "Tightly this time."

Harry cried out as two men grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. He tried to pull the demon forward in his mind but he didn't have enough energy as he panted in pain. His eyes locked with Severus and he could see the pain there. They had not taken the man easily and he could see the blood sliding down the man's face from his hairline.

"Bring them," Riddle barked. "Take the human to the house first."

Harry snarled and tried to struggle, just for that bat to smash into the back of his head and everything slipped away from him in a burst of pain.

xXx

Harry woke with a start as ice cold water splashed over him. He struggled to his hands and knees, his thoughts sluggish as he shook his head. Hands grabbed him and pulled him up as pain flared through him. He growled and tried to lash out with his power but Riddle brought his forward and he yelled out as agony spiked through his head. The hands dropped him to the ground as he clutched his head and curled up around himself.

When the pain stopped this time, Harry slowly uncurled and glared up at Riddle before him. He felt Severus's power touch on him lightly and his eyes shot over to the man being held to the side of the room by two men. They had forced him to his knees with his hands were tied together in front of him. He felt the emotion of hope, fear and pain touch on him and he shivered. Help was on the way, Harry just had to hold on.

Two men marched forward and hauled him up and he just hung limply this time as his eyes focused on Riddle.

"You are Harry Potter?" Riddle questioned.

"Yes," Harry whispered hoarsely. 

"You are also Adam Selter?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

Harry grunted as Riddle lashed out with his fist and his head rang from the blow. The man's fist lashed out again and Harry went down hard as the two men released him as he heard Severus yell out. Hands grabbed him and hauled him up as his head swum.

He was pulled up and a fist smashed into his stomach and he grunted under the onslaught, his vision dimming. He had a high pain threshold as the blows rained down and he gasped in pain. The pain pushing at him as his demon growled, but there was nothing he could do. If he brought his power forward, Riddle would bring his against him. He couldn't bring up a shield around his mind fast enough.

"How much have you told them?" Riddle questioned.

"Everything," Harry gasped.

A fist slammed into his stomach and he grunted.

"Everything you knew?"

"Yes."

"You have cost me a lot, boy." Riddle hissed.

The fist slammed into him again then into his head and his vision dimmed slightly. He was pulled up again before a fist smashed into his broken ribs and he almost passed out.

"String him up," Riddle ordered. "Strip him bare."

Harry's eyes widened as he struggled against the hands, knowing what was coming. He looked over to see cold red eyes looking at him with a twisted smile. He yelled out as the men tightened their hold and he tried to lash out with his feet but they had him contained. The two demons just lifted him up by his arms as they dragged him out of the room.

"Make him beg," Tom Riddle said harshly, with a twisted smile on his lips.

xXx

Severus struggled as he watched them drag Harry away. The man was struggling with everything he had as he lashed out with both his power and feet as he tried to fight loose and Severus's eyes widened. He didn't know what they planned to do with the other man but by Harry's reaction, he knew. The man already looked a mess and Severus was amazed that he was still fighting as they dragged him out of the room as Harry yelled out.

Tom Riddle turned his cold red eyes on to him and Severus shivered at that look. Still remembering what that man's power felt like in his mind and he forced himself not to flinch. He could feel the fear in the pit of his stomach as he looked into those inhuman red eyes.

"Put that somewhere," Riddle ordered with a wave of his hand.

Severus was pulled away and dismissed that easily. He started when he heard a scream and he was sure that it was Harry as he felt a chill run through him and his heart clenched. He was tugged through the hallways until they reached a room and he was pushed into it, without a thought. He was human, nothing to be concerned about. He hit the ground hard and quickly rolled onto his hands and knees.

The two men left him there without a thought as they closed and locked the door after them. Severus pulled himself to his feet with the help the wall near him with his hands still tied together in front of him. Help was on the way but he wasn't sure if they would get there in time. He wiggled his hands as he whispered under his breath and the ropes slowly loosened as he pulled on his power slightly. Once his hands were free, he slipped Harry's phone out and glanced at it to see his message confirmed. He was sure that the Potters would get there first and he wasn't sure if he was relived or not.

Harry had been right when he said they wouldn't search him. He'd seen what Harry had done to the men that had tried to take them. What would the Potters do? Severus stumbled back to the door and placed his back to the wall next to it and closed his eyes. He carefully listened for anyone on the other side, before he shifted to the other side as he tapped into his power. He carefully wrapped his shadows around him as he shielded his magic as well as himself as he crouched down on the other side.

When he was sure no one would see him, he lifted his head slightly as he followed his own scent back to the room that they'd been in. He then followed Harry's scent as he fed more power into his shadows as he came across people and he slipped around them with care. His power brushing him as his shadows let him almost disappear from sight, but he couldn't keep it up for a long time. He was eating into his power reserves quickly as he wrapped his shadows closer, to blend in with his surroundings. He had to find Harry and quickly.

He followed Harry scent, smelling his blood on the air. He stepped carefully and as silently as he could through the house, the shadows around him allowing him to slip past the demons he came across. He toed down the stairs and into a basement room and stumbled in shock as his eyes took in the sigh of Harry.

The man was bound and strung up, hanging from a beam in the room, swaying slightly as his blood dripped to the floor. They had taken no time before taking their revenge on the other man. His head hung as limply as the rest of him and there was no area of his skin that wasn't torn and bleeding. Severus swallowed down the bile at the back of his throat and just prayed that Harry was still alive.

Severus tightened the shadows around him as he took in the four people with Riddle as they spoke quietly around the bloody and still body of Harry. Severus's gut clenched and the thought he was too late ran through him until Harry's power touched on him lightly. Responding to him, reaching out to his presence, he gently brushed his own against him. Letting the him know that Severus was there and he just had to hold on.

Suddenly shouting started up upstairs and the men in the room rushed out. Until it was only Riddle and Harry with Severus watching and waiting from the corner of the room. Holding his shadows close, if he was detected now, it would mean their deaths. Riddle strolled forward and grabbed Harry's hair and pulled the man's head up. Harry groaned in pain and his green eyes flicked open. Riddle looked him over with a sneer on his lips and a glint in his cold inhuman eyes.

"You are supposed to have power," Riddle hissed. "Power that can kill me."

Severus sneaked closer with silent steps and picked up a knife from one of the tables. He felt Harry's magic wrapping around him as Severus boosted his shadows. Shielded himself behind Harry's power. Both of their powers tangling together to keep him hidden. Both knowing they couldn't hold it for long.

"You are nothing," Riddle whispered. "Your mother was nothing."

"And yet your hand trembles," Harry gasped. "You fear me too much to kill me outright."

Riddle's fist slammed into Harry's ribs, tearing open the cuts as new blood flowed. Harry coughed, bringing up blood before Riddle grabbed his hair again. The amount of abuse the demon could take, surprising Severus as he crept closer.

"To live in fear," Harry uttered hoarsely. "Always looking over your shoulder."

Power rolled from upstairs and Severus was sure that the Potters had closed in. Demon power swirling as he crept closer and Harry's magic increased around him but Severus could see it was taxing him.

"For over twenty years," Harry hissed. "Fear of a child."

Riddle growled and picked up a knife from the table next to him and placed the blade to the side of Harry's neck. The man stared at him steadily, no fear in him. Using his quickly fading strength to look him in the eyes.

"Pure demon," Riddle whispered. "Demon to your core."

"That's me," Harry confirmed. "Pure demon."

Harry stared into Riddle's eyes as the noise above them increased. The screams and yells echoing down to them. Harry pulled his power forward and his wings sprouted from his back, only light shadows as Riddle held that knife to his throat and Severus crept closer. Severus could see the shaking in Harry's body, the strain that it was taking out of him. Riddle's hand shook, even if Harry was bound and bloody, the man in front of him shook at the sight of those wings. Severus moved until he could have reached out and touched him, within striking distance, just waiting for his moment.

"Something you can never be!" Harry hissed.

Riddle snarled and drew his hand back and Severus slipped forward. With one stroke, he slit the man's throat as he pulled back on his coat. Taking the opening that Harry had given him. The knife the man held clattered to the floor and his body followed shortly after as Severus pushed him to the side, without a care. Severus stood before Harry and the man panted slightly as his wings disappeared and he hung his head, his strength giving out.

Severus stepped over Riddle's body and carefully wrapped an arm around Harry's waist as cut through the rope holding him up. Harry groaned as he fell into Severus's arms and he took the other man's weight as he stumbled to the side. He felt power touch on him and his eyes darted up to see Sirius Black standing there. In rage, with blood on his face and clothes. The wings of a demon behind him as his pale eyes focused on them.

"Get over here!" Severus snapped. "Help me."

Sirius jumped into action, his shadow wings wide behind him as he descended on them with a snarl. Severus bared his teeth at the man and he stumbled back slightly as the rage in him eased.

"Give me a hand," Severus ordered.

Sirius growled low in his throat, the demon at the front of his mind as Severus gently lowered Harry to the ground. Each gasping breath painful to hear and yet proved the man was still alive.

"Back away!" Sirius snapped.

Severus growled deeply as he crouched over Harry, the knife still in his hand.

"Get your healer," Severus ordered, his eyes flashing.

Sirius growled and his wings flared as he lowered his head. That wild look in his pale eyes, telling Severus what who was in control of the other man.

"We do not have time for this," Severus snapped. "He does not have time!"

He could hear Harry's laboured breaths. Sirius looked down and the fight went out of him and he whimpered as he tilted his head to the side. Black turned and bolted out of the room. Severus eased himself back and carefully cut through the ropes around Harry's wrists, ignoring the blood. He pushed the man's hair out of his eyes and looked down into his face. He couldn't look any further at the damage they had done to his body.

When Riddle had said 'strip him bare,' he hadn't been talking about his clothes. Severus gently ran a shaking hand through Harry's hair and his green eyes blinked open in pain.

"Just relax," Severus warned softly. "Black has gone for the healer, you're safe."

Harry reached out and Severus tangled his fingers with his as those green eyes peered up at him. Severus looked up as Hermione Granger ran into the room then stumbled slightly.

"Oh, god." Hermione cried as she fell to her knees. "Harry, I have to do a full healing. Okay?"

Harry nodded then closed his eyes, his hand still tangled with Severus's. Hermione looked at their hands before placing her own on Harry's bare back. Ignoring the ruined skin and blood as she closed her eyes. Severus felt the power roll over him as it washed through Harry and he could feel the man shaking. He looked up when he felt more power to see James and Daniel Potter standing there with Sirius Black behind them.

Severus would have shivered at the sight that the three demons made, standing there, but he was more concerned about the man before him. Severus's eyes hardened as his grip tightened on Harry's hand. They were not going to take him away from him. The three demons were on the edge of rage as they looked at him and Severus would have shivered if it weren't for his fear for Harry. He felt their power pushing at him and his eyes hardened. His eyes locked with James Potter. He was looking straight at the demon in the man's eyes but he was not going to back down.

He knew standing up to the demons before him would mean his death but he didn't care. He felt Harry's hand clench in his and he tore his eyes away from the three men to look down at him. Glazed green eyes looked up at him and he cupped the man's cheek and gently shifted his leg until he could rest Harry's head on it. Hermione paused in her healing at his actions before diving back in.

Severus started as Daniel Potter placed a hand on his shoulder as he crouched down beside him. He hadn't even heard the man move, he was too focused on Harry.

"He's going to be so sick," Daniel said softly. "I hope you can make a potion to settle his stomach."

"Your handiwork?" Sirius asked as he bent down next to Riddle. "Your boss is upstairs by the way, shitting kittens. His men are locking down the house and grounds. Any humans, that are still alive, are being rounded up."

"The demons won't be a problem," Daniel said coldly and Severus knew there wouldn't be any demons alive to deal with. "Remus was quick to put a block up to stop anyone shifting, so don't try that Severus. It hurts like a bugger if you do."

Severus just ran his hand through Harry's hair as his breathing started to ease. His skin felt cool under his hand and he didn't even want to know what he looked like. The pain started to come back into his own mind as the adrenaline wore off and his head pounded and other injuries made themselves known. He's pushed his power as far as it could go and he could feel the fatigue, from holding his shadows for so long, seeping into his body.

"What do you plan to do now, Mr Snape?" James Potter asked as he looked down at him.

Severus regarded the Head of the Potter family, a full blood Delcona demon and felt nothing. No fear, he just felt tired and drained. James squatted down and laid his hand on his son's shoulder.

"That is not helping," Hermione snapped and James pulled his hand back quickly.

The three demons looked over as Albus Dumbledore walked down the stairs and paused. His eyes looked over the room before focusing on Harry and Severus and he paled. James Potter stood up in fluid movements and stalked towards Albus.

"I believe we have matters to discuss," James said lightly.

"Ah, yes." Albus stuttered, his eyes took in the room as he paled.

Severus could feel James's power touching on them all as the two men walked out of the room. He just watched them leave, feeling slightly detached from everything that was going on around him. Besides Harry as he stroked the man's hair and Hermione's power as she worked.

"I feel for your boss," Sirius smirked. "James is not happy."

Daniel snickered from beside Severus, he still had his hand on his shoulder but he didn't care as he kept stroking Harry's hair. Daniel tightened his hold on his shoulder and Severus slowly turned his head to look at him.

"You did good," Daniel told him.

"Like a loyal dog," Severus whispered. "Good boy."

Daniel snorted.

"I can understand why he likes you," Daniel remarked with a smile.

Severus felt Daniel's power touch on him gently, before the man got to his feet.

"Come on, Sirius." Daniel said with a grin. "I'm sure Severus and Hermione have everything under control. I'm sure there are a few more demons that we can run down."

Sirius gave a wide grin and flared out his shadow wings and the two men left. Severus looked back down at the sleeping man and could see the cuts slowly closing as Hermione worked. The woman looked tired as she whispered under her breath before she sat back on her heels and looked him over.

"You're not a demon," Severus stated softly, unsure how he knew that.

"No," Hermione answered. "I have a small amount of demon blood and other blood. I use witchcraft for my healing."

"Can we move him now?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I'll just call it in," Hermione told him as she pulled out her phone then paused. "It's a bit of a mess upstairs, you might want to prepare yourself for that. Demons fight dirty and like leaving a mess."

Severus paled, he was not looking forward to seeing what the Potter family had done. He then looked back down at Harry's naked body and slipped out of his jacket. He settled it around the man's form with care.

"I doubt he'll need that," Hermione said to him after speaking on the phone. "His blood burns too hot."

"Why is that?" Severus asked and the woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Always has," Hermione answered. "It isn't at the moment. It comes and goes, I think it has something to do with his power, due to the fact that he also holds a small amount of witchcraft. I get the feeling that his mother had something similar."

"Like the sickness from the healing?"

"Yes," Hermione answered before looking down at him. "Poor man, he'll be sick for a good few days."

"He's alive," Severus pointed out. "I don't think that he'll mind being sick."

Hermione gave him wide smile and looked up when two people entered with a stretcher. They carefully lifted Harry onto the stretcher and Severus arranged his jacket to cover him. They made their way out of the room and Severus didn't even glance at the body of Tom Riddle as they moved up the stairs.

Severus swallowed back on the bile in the back of his throat as they came across the first body that the demons had ripped into, well parts of it anyway. By the time they made it out of the house, Severus felt sick and pale and Hermione was eyeing him off.

"I do not want a healing that will end up with me on my ass on the ground," Severus hissed at the woman.

"The only type of healing I know," Hermione joked with a smirk and held out her hand as they walked along.

"Severus!" Albus called out.

Hermione and Severus paused as he looked over at Albus before watching as they loaded Harry into a van. Hermione clasped a hand to his shoulder and Severus felt torn.

"We'll wait for you," Hermione offered gently.

Severus nodded as he stepped over to Albus, limping slightly at the pain in his right leg. The old man's face was pale and his men waited in a tight group as they eyed off James and his men. Severus came to stand in front of his boss and Albus looked him over before looking him in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" Albus asked softly.

"I'm fine," Severus answered, even if he didn't feel that way.

Albus looked over at James and Hermione waiting with the van before focusing on Severus again.

"I'll need your report," Albus told him. "And a debrief."

"After he's recovered," James Potter stated from beside him.

Severus hadn't even heard the man coming closer and he started slightly when his hand rested on his shoulder.

"Ah, yes." Albus replied, his eyes wary. "Of course. We'll be sure to look after him."

"No need," James countered with steel in his voice.

"We have a medic waiting for him," Albus stated with a smile as Ron Weasley stepped forward to stand next to Albus and James's eyes flicked to him.

"I said no need," James intoned. "We'll look after him."

Albus's eyes darted to him and the hand on his shoulder. If he didn't feel so tired and drained, he would have realised the battle going on and the fact that he was in the middle of it. At this stage, he just wanted to curl up with Harry and sleep.

"Severus?" Albus questioned.

"Yes?" Severus responded as James's hand slipped off his shoulder, he could still feel his power brushing him, like a comforting hand on his back.

"Are you okay?" Albus asked.

Severus frowned, unsure why the man was asking him that, again. Suddenly his knees gave out and James Potter grabbed him.

"Whoa!" James cried as he pulled him up and slung his arm over his shoulders. "Sirius!"

Severus vaguely noticed Ron and Albus take a step forward then stop as Sirius got under his other arm. He felt light headed as Albus and Ron watched him. Both men helpless against two full demons and Severus didn't know why they were concerned. He felt the demons' power brushing against him on both sides as he hung between them. His legs had lost all strength and he was sure that the rest of him was going to follow their direction soon.

"What did you do!" Ron demanded. "What have you done to him!"

James and Sirius tensed as the fallen angel stepped forward, his own power flaring. Ron was the only one that had any chance against a full demon and Severus locked eyes with him.

"Nothing," Severus whispered. "Nothing."

"They have done something, Severus." Albus countered.

"Nothing," Severus repeated. "I go where Harry goes."

"Severus," Albus tried. "We can help you, just come with us."

"You heard the man," Sirius snapped. "He knows his place."

Severus shook his head slightly and pulled at his power enough to get his feet under him. He knew it wouldn't last, he didn't have much left. The two men shifted their grip but didn't let him go. Severus growled at Sirius and the man grinned at him with a wild look in his eyes.

Severus focused back on his boss and Ron, already feel fatigue pulling at him.

"I go where Harry goes," Severus repeated. "I'll send you my report."

"Severus," Albus tried again. "Just come with us and we can get you seen too."

"No," Severus replied.

"We have the medics here and ready for him," Albus pointed out.

Severus slipped slightly and the two demons tightened their hold on him as his knees gave out again. He could feel his head spinning as the last of his power and strength fled him. The last thing he saw was Albus's pale face and Ron's red one before darkness closed in around him.


	5. Chapter Five

Severus woke to the sound of Harry throwing up and he hoped that someone had left a bucket for him. He rolled over on the bed and looked at the faint bruising on Harry's back as he threw up into something that Severus couldn't see. He gently reached out and rubbed his back, amazed that he couldn't feel any marks under his hand from where his skin had been flayed.

"Ah, isn't that cute." Sirius cooed.

Severus glanced over at the demon, sprawled out in the seat next to the bed and wondered why he was there. Whether it was to make sure that Harry was okay or to keep Severus in the room, he wasn't sure and didn't really care. Harry stopped throwing up and Severus heard a bucket being placed on the floor. At least someone had remembered that.

Harry slowly sat up on the side of the bed and snagged up a bottle of water that must have been next to the bucket. He finished the bottle and looked over his shoulder. Severus could see the tension go out of him, when his green eyes locked on him before he looked at Sirius.

"What are you doing in here?" Harry asked, roughly.

"Ah, the love." Sirius purred as he smoothly stood up and walked around the bed.

Harry handed him the empty bottle.

"The Great Bottle Filler," Harry whispered and Sirius snorted.

"Oh, what a great title." Sirius laughed as he walked towards the bathroom. "Filling up water bottles the world over."

Harry looked Severus over with slightly glazed eyes.

"You don't look well," Harry remarked.

"Neither do you," Severus counted as he laid back on the bed.

"Here," Sirius offered as he held out the water. "There's one here for you as well, Severus."

Severus waved his hand as he placed his arm over his eyes, the light was too bright.

"Do you want me to get Hermione up here?" Sirius asked softly. "She's been torturing a couple of the others but I'm sure she could spare some time for you."

Severus moved his arm in time to see Harry holding out the empty water bottle and he snorted.

"You have other duties, Great Bottle Filler." Severus drawled and Sirius growled softly.

Harry reached over and laid a hand on his stomach and Severus's eyes flicked to him. Harry gave him a soft smile.

"Don't pull his tail," Harry said roughly and Sirius barked a laugh as he moved to the bathroom to fill the bottle again. "He bites."

"If you keep drinking that much water, you'll be throwing up again." Severus said mildly.

"I will be, anyway." Harry responded with a sigh. "Better to have something to throw up at least."

Sirius ambled back into the room and held the bottle out. Harry took it in his hand and just cradled it.

"Thank you," Harry said and Sirius gave the man a soft smile that had Severus on edge.

"Always," Sirius offered as he stood in front of Harry. "We have you back."

Harry looked up at the other demon and Severus tensed. Would Harry stay here now that Riddle was dead?

"No," Harry said sharply.

Sirius's eyes darted over to Severus before focusing back on Harry.

"For now, then." Sirius amended and ruffled Harry's hair. "For now."

Sirius then stalked from the room, his steps smooth and unhurried. Severus didn't relax until the man was gone. Harry leaned back and placed his head on Severus's stomach and he reached up and ran a hand through his hair. The man seemed to purr as he stroked him.

"You're not hot," Severus remarked.

"Hmm," Harry replied as he lay there.

"How do you feel?"

"Not as bad as I thought I would."

Severus fell quiet as he gently ran his hand through Harry's hair and the man relaxed as his breathing even out. He slipped into sleep with his legs still hanging over the side of the bed. Severus looked up when the door opened and James Potter stepped into the room and quietly shut the door behind him. It looked like it was the day for demons as the man looked them over before focusing on his son.

"He could always sleep anywhere," James commented fondly. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Severus replied, his hand never stopping. "Has he always had nightmares?"

James nodded and stepped over to the chair that Sirius had been in before and sighed as he took a seat.

"They started after his mother was killed," James explained. "I'm not surprised. He'd seen a lot even before Lily was killed. He was a quiet boy and you didn't realise that he was there until he was. Not like Daniel, you could hear that boy coming a mile and three rooms away."

Severus frowned.

"It used to get him into trouble," James added. "I can understand why he left when he was so young."

"And why he didn't want to take over the family business?" Severus questioned, taking advantage of the other man giving him information.

"Ah, yes." James replied. "He stepped to the side for his brother."

A coldness settled in Severus's stomach at those words as something nagged at the edge of his mind.

"His older brother?" Severus whispered.

"Twin brother," James countered. "Harry and Daniel are twin brothers."

Severus nodded, he'd had his suspicions when he'd seen both brothers together. They weren't identical twins and Harry looked a lot younger than Daniel but Severus believed that had something to do with his talent to change his appearance. However, by the way they had moved together, it had left him wondering.

"Both were entitled to take over the family," James expanded. "We were concerned when they were born that it would tear the family apart. Harry was happy to step to the side for Daniel. He may be pure demon in power but he is more human then all of us."

"Which one was born first?"

"Daniel," James answered. "Then little Rosie twelve years later. A bit of a surprise to all of us."

Severus gut clenched and his hand paused slightly before continuing to run through Harry's hair.

"If only we knew," James uttered as he leaned forward in his chair. "If we'd known what was to come."

The two men settled into silence at those words. Within two years; James had had to bury his wife and Harry would leave the family under horrible circumstances. Severus imagined that he would have been a hard time for everyone.

"I knew Lily before she met you," Severus admitted. "We went to the same school together."

James sat forward in his seat and Severus could feel his power touch on him.

"Did you?" James asked, an edge to his voice.

"We were one year apart," Severus told him. "I lived a couple of streets away. She used to help me with my homework. She was a beautiful woman with a kind heart and one hell of a temper."

James snorted and sat back in his seat but his power still touched on him lightly. Severus wasn't sure if that was to remind him of what the man was or was offered as a comfort. They both remembered Lily, a woman they had both loved. The pain still raw fifteen years after her death.

"What do you plan to do now, Severus?" James asked.

"I have a report to write for Albus first." Severus sighed as his hand stopped on Harry's head. "Riddle is dead."

"And a lot of that family," James said in agreement.

"Albus would be happy if your family fell as well," Severus said honestly and felt the power touching him flare. "Which it won't."

"And why is that?" James hissed, the demon showing in his eyes.

"For you have the power to control the demons," Severus stated mildly. "And we can't. Us humans, we are not demons and we cannot control that blood. We have been trying and it's worked with the weaker demons and half-bloods but we are failing. People with stronger powers are being born and more demons are leaving the Territories. You have the power to keep them in order, while we struggle to enforce our laws."

James sat back in his chair with wide eyes as the feeling of his power in the room disappeared completely at Severus's words.

"Maybe you need to rethink where you stand," Severus uttered as he met the other man's eyes.

James looked him over and his lips quirked up.

"I can see why he loves you," James remarked and Severus felt a bolt go through him. "Maybe I need to have another chat with your boss."

"He'll be thrilled," Severus deadpanned.

James gave a chuckle and rocked onto his feet and held his hand out. Severus reached out and shook it.

"Thank you," James said softly.

Severus quirked a smile as he released his hand.

"Get some sleep," James suggested. "You look pale."

Severus nodded and watched as James Potter left the room. He gently nudged Harry until tired green eyes peered at him before he shifted around and slipped under the covers with him. Severus took the smaller man into his arms as they fell back asleep.

xXx

Harry woke slowly with a body wrapped around him and he slowly blinked his eyes open. He glanced over his shoulder and relaxed when he saw Severus. He relaxed back into the man and tangled his fingers with Severus's hand and the other man gently kissed his shoulder.

"Are you going to throw up?" Severus asked sleepily.

"No," Harry replied. "Stomach has settled."

"That was quick?"

"Um, yes." Harry responded as he felt Severus's power brushing him and he sighed. "I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth."

Severus chuckled and kissed his back again as he pulled him close. Harry felt his demon purring in his mind as that familiar power washed over him. Severus untangled his hand and ran it down his side as he kissed his back. Harry rolled onto his back and Severus looked down at him with dark eyes. He dipped forward and took him in a kiss, which he deepened with a slight moan. Severus settled between his legs and pulled back to look down at him. Severus cupped his cheek with one hand and gave him a soft smile.

"No lube here," Harry muttered and Severus's grin widened.

"Too many demons around for my tastes," Severus countered with a smirk.

Harry quirked a smile as he wrapped his legs around the other man and pulled him close. His body feeling stiff and sore but Hermione had healed him more than she normally would.

"Do you have a house?" Harry asked.

Severus gave a laugh.

"Thinking of escape plans already?" Severus drawled.

"Always," Harry replied.

"I've already faced enough members of your family," Severus said softly as he shifted to his side and Harry curled into him.

"They're fun, aren't they?" Harry inquired with a smirk and with sarcasm in his voice.

"Bundle of joy," Severus drawled. "Though, your father did save me from landing on my ass."

Harry barked a laugh and gave him a crooked grin.

"Better than kicking your ass," Harry mused. "Welcome to the family."

Severus just leaned over and kissed him in answer.

xXx

Severus would have said that he'd seen everything, but he would have been wrong, as he sat next to Harry at the dining table in the Potter mansion. He'd never been around so many demons and other creatures, then he was at that moment and he could feel the mixed power on the air. He wouldn't be able to pick out each type of magic that he could feel, it just felt like a blanket over the room and his head. He felt a little overwhelmed by it all.

Harry reached over and grabbed his hand and the power disappeared from his mind and he started. Severus looked over at him with wide eyes and he gave him a smile. His attention was drawn back to Sirius Black yelling out and James laughing as a demon bolted from the room with Sirius running after him. Already sprouting hair along his arms as he started to change shape.

"Ha!" Harry laughed as he released his hand but his shield stayed in place. "Telfin likes pulling Sirius's tail, he'll change into his bird form the moment he is out the door."

Daniel suddenly growled at another demon and his power flared. The room went silent for a moment before noise started back up when it looked like Daniel wasn't going to do anything else. Severus slid his plate away as Harry dug into his third serving.

Demons started to leave after they'd had their fill as Harry filled up his plate again and Severus worried the man was going to make himself sick. Hermione weaved through the room with two bowls and placed one in front of Harry and one in front of Severus.

"Ice cream and chocolate," Hermione announced with a soft smile.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry replied with a big grin as he dug in.

"Thank you," Severus echoed.

The woman took a seat next to him as Severus had a couple of spoonsful before pushing the bowl towards Harry to finish. The man took the bowl with a grin and Severus gave him a fond smile.

"I hear that you are leaving tomorrow," Hermione remarked with a smile.

"Yes," Severus answered. "I need to go back to work."

A few demons around them looked over in interest. Hermione gave them a glare and suddenly there was a gap between them and the everyone else as the demons scrambled away. Harry glanced up from his bowl and gave Hermione a grin. The woman knew how to get the demons moving, even if she wasn't demon herself and Severus wondered at her story. She looked close to his own age but if Harry had taught him anything, it was that looks could be deceiving.

"I wish I had that talent," Severus muttered and Harry snorted.

"They understand who has to patch them up when they decide that another demon has slighted them," Hermione stated mildly. "I don't think there is a demon here that I haven't healed at some point. Not that a lot of them need it, since they have some kind of healing ability."

"Then why?" Severus asked.

"Saves on food supplies," Harry explained as he sat back in his seat. "Healing requires food, lots of food. Witchcraft doesn't."

Severus looked over the plates around Harry and the man gave him a grin with a glint in his green eyes.

"I can see that," Severus drawled.

Hermione gave a light laugh as she looked over at Harry fondly and the man's grin softened. Normally that would put Severus on edge but not this time as the noise started to dim as the room emptied. Severus looked up when James Potter placed a familiar bag on the table in front of him and another beside Harry.

"We recovered them from your last safe house," James commented. "We had to track you from there, so we got there before your boss did and cleared it out."

"Thank you," Severus offered.

He opened the bag and pulled his phone out first and saw how many missed calls and text messages were on it. He quickly looked through the rest of his bag, everything was in there as he pulled out his iPad and sent a message off that to Albus.

 _'Severus,'_ Albus reply came back quickly as James walked off after ruffling Harry's hair. _'Are you safe?'_

 _'Yes_ ,' Severus sent back. _'We are leaving tomorrow. Do you want my report now or then?'_

"I'll leave you with it," Hermione remarked with a smile.

"Oh, sorry." Severus stuttered as he focused on the woman as he placed the iPad down. "Force of habit."

"No problems," Hermione said with a smile as she clasped his shoulder. "Good luck."

"Ah, thank you." Severus replied with a frown.

He looked over to Harry to see if he knew what the woman was talking about but he just shrugged. He watched Hermione move away and the way that the demons gave her respect before turning back to his iPad.

 _'They are letting you go?'_ Albus had written. _'Are you free to talk?'_

Severus frowned at that and picked up his phone and dialled Albus.

"Severus!" Albus greeted.

"Albus," Severus replied as he placed his hand on Harry's knee.

"We thought we had lost you," Albus said quickly. "They are letting you leave? Can you speak freely?"

"What are you going on about, Albus?" Severus drawled.

"They took you," Albus stated.

"No," Severus said with a frown. "I went with them and we are leaving tomorrow."

"We?"

"Harry and I."

Silence greeted his words and Severus started to get the feeling that Albus was geared up and waiting for him to give the code word to say that he was in trouble. Severus looked around the room at the few demons still there, none of them were paying attention to him.

"It's been two days, Severus." Albus informed him. "We weren't able to contact you."

"I only just got my phone and gear back."

"Come to the office when you can."

"We'll see you tomorrow morning then," Severus stated. "Good night, Albus."

"Stay safe, Severus."

Severus ended the call with a frown.

"Did he think that we had captured you?" Harry asked mildly.

"I think so," Severus replied, distractingly.

"Keeping you locked up in one of the basement rooms?"

"It would seem that way."

"Doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

Severus started and looked over at Harry, to see a grin on his face and glint in his eyes. Severus barked a laugh as Harry gave him a wink.

xXx

They walked into the station the next morning to complete chaos. A huge man had managed to get lose from two arresting officers. Severus quickly shut the door behind them as the large demon roared and swung his hands around, his power flaring out around him, keeping everyone back. The demon stood about seven feet tall and had taken out two officers already as more men flooded in to contain him.

Severus pulled his gun as he pulled his power forward in a shield as he eyed off the situation. The large man wasn't in a rage but he was heading there. Everyone held their breath as the demon looked around him with wild eyes. Harry smoothly stepped forward and the demon focused on him. Severus tensed and brought his gun up, just in case as Harry stopped a couple of feet in front of the man. Severus could see other officers with weapons out and ready.

They didn't want to shoot and run the chance that the demon would flare his power in such a small space, without shielding in place. The large demon lowered his head, his eyes locked on Harry as the small man stood there with his hands out to his sides. The demon growled deeply as crouched slightly, ready to attack. Harry growled back and the demon paused.

Then the demon moved quickly as he lunged forward and Harry slipped to the side. He darted in to grab the demon's large arm and pulled it down harshly. The large demon yelped as he unbalanced and Harry pulled his arm. The demon's power flared out then suddenly it was captured and pushed to the side and down into the tiles harmlessly. The large demon crashed to the floor onto his back as Harry held his arm. Severus could feel the impact shake the floor under him.

The demon growled and Severus knew he was tipping over into the rage, until Harry was there and close in the demon's face with his teeth bared with a growl at the back of his throat. Everyone froze then the demon whimpered. Harry stood above the demon that was a third of the size of the man on the ground and the demon whimpered.

The power disappeared from the room as the demon tilted his head to the side and Harry stood back. The large demon got to his hands and knees with his head still tilted. Both men locked eyes and Harry took another step back and looked around.

"Well," Harry stated calmly and waved his hand. "What are you waiting for?"

Two officers jumped forward with power cuffs and quickly had the subdued demon off the floor, cuffed and being led off to the cells.

"Thank you for your assistance, Mr Potter." Albus announced into the silence.

"No problems," Harry replied as he stepped back to Severus and eyed the gun off in his hand. "Bit dim, Kelfa demons, odd for them to come into human areas as well."

"Ah," Albus stuttered as his eyes darted over to Severus as he placed his gun away. "Please, follow me."

Severus could see the look in the other officers' eyes as they followed after Albus. Severus noticed that Harry walked steadily but not with the grace of a demon and Severus was sure that he did that to blend in. After that stunt in the reception area, he wouldn't be able to hide what he was. Rumours spread quicker than wildfire in a police station, even in one like this one. Albus lead them to his office and held the door open for them.

"Severus!"

They all looked over as Ron hurried towards them and Severus gave the man a smile. Ron pulled Severus into a manly hug before stepping back. His eyes darted over to Harry and he held his hand out. Harry shook his hand with a grin.

"I heard you had a greeting party waiting for you," Ron said with a rough grin. "I was just heading down there to give them a hand."

"Kelfa demon," Harry told him.

"Ah," Ron muttered. "Nasty buggers."

"That they are," Harry agreed. "Just throw him back to his elder and they will take care of it."

The three men froze at his words and Harry looked around before cocking his head to the side.

"What?" Harry asked.

"His elder?" Severus questioned.

"Well, yes." Harry stated with a frown. "His pack will punish him for whatever he did."

"He murdered a child," Albus informed him. "Not to mention the injuries to the officers that responded and the amount of property damage."

"Then he will be put on trial and executed." Harry remarked mildly. "I'm sure that his elder will repay any damages."

"They will conduct a trial and execute him?" Albus said slowly.

"Well yes," Harry commented. "It's a high penalty for murder; especially a child which is death with the Kelfa."

"I think we should move this into my office," Albus announced and waved the group in.

Severus took a seat at the long table with Harry beside him while Ron and Albus took seats on the other side. Severus pulled his laptop out and booted it up.

"I typed up the report this morning," Severus explained.

"We'll talk about that after, Severus." Albus commanded and Severus looked up in surprise. "We have another matter to discuss first."

Severus tensed and glanced over at Harry, the other man looked calm as he sat in his seat but Severus could see the sharp look in his eyes. Albus looked both of them over.

"Severus, I am taking you off active duty and putting you on leave," Albus announced and Severus gritted his teeth.

"Albus," Ron defended. "Severus is a very good agent and I know that with events the way they are. It shouldn't mean that he is pushed to the side while we work out this mess with Riddle."

"He's not being pushed to the side," Albus announced, with steel in his voice and Ron settled down. "I am putting you on leave, while we work out a new department that you will head."

"What?" Severus uttered. "Department?"

"I would like to offer you a position to head a department on demons," Albus told him and Severus froze. "Mr Potter has proved twice in the last half an hour, that we are not as informed as we should be. The Riddle and Potter families have been the main problem when it comes to demons but they also kept them in line. That is not the case anymore."

Severus did not look at Harry at those words.

"They have taken care of them but we have seen what happens when they turn against us," Albus continued. "The Riddles turned on us."

"And the Potters," Harry mentioned and Albus paled. "That is what you want to say. That we are above the law, that we take what we want. That we are taking over areas that are run by humans and dealing in human matters that don't concern demons?"

Severus looked over at Harry and could see the steel in his eyes as he looked at Albus. The man had fulfilled his obligations to the police and the Riddle family had fallen, he could walk away now and no one would be able to stop him. Severus knew that Harry wouldn't be put on trial for the men he'd killed when they had been captured or for the three men that he'd killed in one of the attempts.

"We have come to a point," Albus continued. "That we need your help."

Severus just stared at Albus in shock as Harry cocked his head to the side slightly with a frown.

"It has become apparent," Albus went on. "Since more demons are moving into our communities, that we need a department that can deal with them on their level. That we need a team that have information and intimate knowledge of demons."

"And you think that is me?" Severus asked in doubt.

"I believe that between you and Mr Potter," Albus intoned with a smile. "You both would be qualified to lead this department."

"You're offering me a job?" Harry asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

"I am offering you a job," Albus confirmed. "Detective Weasley has been the officer in charge of demons, so far, but by your reaction to him. While he was assigned to your detail, that was proven as the wrong course of action."

Harry looked over at Severus and they locked eyes.

 _'What just happened?_ ' Harry whispered into his mind and he started, he'd never had someone do that before.

 _'You just got a job offer,'_ Severus thought and hoped that got across to the other man.

Harry looked back to Albus without indicating if he'd heard his thoughts or not.

"I will think it through," Harry offered. "Do you have anything else to speak to me about?"

"That is all," Albus replied.

"I'll wait outside then," Harry suggested and stood up. "So, you can talk to Severus."

Harry clasped a hand to Severus's shoulder before moving from the room. Once the door closed, Albus looked him over and Severus waited.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Albus asked softly and Severus frowned.

"What? No." Severus answered. "I'm fine."

"They held you for two days, Severus." Albus pointed out. "You were not in a good state when they took you. Did they have a doctor look you over?"

"You could say that," Severus responded as he pulled his laptop close.

He looked up when he felt Ron's power touch on him as the man looked him over.

"Did they harm you?" Albus questioned in concern.

"No," Severus replied with a frown. "What's going on?"

"We are just concerned about you," Albus offered.

"I'm fine," Severus snapped as he sat back in his seat and looked at the two men.

"James Potter called me to set up a meeting," Albus reported. "Everything is moving quickly Severus and it all centres around you and Mr Potter."

"We know what demons are capable of doing," Ron added. "You saw what they did at the Riddle mansion. They were not going to give you up, they would have fought us to keep you."

"They would have let me go if I said," Severus told them and the other two men froze. "I was not going to leave Harry."

Both men looked him over and Severus could see the doubt in their eyes.

"We want a doctor to look you over," Albus ordered.

"To see if a web of power has been cast over your mind," Ron added and Severus felt a chill.

"You think that I'm bewitched?" Severus asked.

"We don't know," Ron conceded. "We just want to make sure."

Severus looked between the two men, feeling like he was missing something and not liking the feeling.

"Don't take that the wrong way, Severus." Albus added.

Severus pushed his laptop towards the two men as his mind wandered. He remembered the way that Harry had been able to shield his mind from the power of the demons in the dining room at the Potter mansion and the way he'd been able to connect to his mind to send him a message. Could something else have been planted in his mind? Harry had admitted to having mind magic.

Severus focused back on Ron and Albus as the debrief begin and he answered their questions. The other two men pulled out files and he got to see the full extent of the damage that had been done. Not to mention the damage that Harry had done, when they had been captured and he felt a ball of tension in his stomach as he looked the photos over.

xXx

Harry looked over from his place next to the window when the door to Albus's office finally opened a couple of hours later. Severus and the other two men stepped out and he looked Severus over. The other man shook hands with the other two before walking towards him. Harry frowned when he noticed the slightly guarded look in Severus's eyes. Something had happened.

"I have a doctor's appointment the day after tomorrow at two," Severus told him. "I'm on leave for the next two weeks."

"Okay," Harry commented as he moved to his feet and Severus stepped back. "Where are we going now?"

"Home," Severus announced.

"Lead the way," Harry replied with grin.

Severus reached out and grabbed his hand and Harry's eyes darted around but no one reacted to the move and he focused back on Severus. He would have to get used to humans and their ways again. He hadn't lived amongst them besides working in the shop and his apartment for three years, while he'd been working for Riddle and over the last six or so months since he'd been in protective custody.

"With a stop at the supermarket on the way," Severus drawled with a smirk as his thumb ran across the back of his hand.

xXx

Harry was happy to see Severus's house after spending two hours getting supplies. He looked the small house over as Severus opened the door. They stepped into the lounge room then followed Severus into the kitchen with the shopping bags. Something was bothering the other man but Harry was unsure what it was as helped him unpack the bags. He felt hungry but he would wait for dinner, since they'd had lunch out before they did the shopping.

"Are you hungry?" Severus questioned as he put the last of the shopping away.

"I'm fine," Harry replied as he looked around the small kitchen and dining room.

He could pick up the scent of Severus in the house even if the man hadn't been there for a while. He leaned slightly to the side to see into the living room and the hallway. He started when Severus wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his neck. He tilted his head to the side as the man let his hands drift under his shirt. He could feel Severus's power brushing him as his hands brushed against his skin.

"You spoke to me in my mind," Severus whispered in his ear.

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"No one has done that before."

"Ah," Harry stuttered. "That's why your answer was so faint. Sorry, didn't know."

"Albus wants me to see a doctor for they think that I am under someone's spell," Severus whispered and Harry froze.

Harry twisted around in his grip, his demon instantly coming forward in his mind. He grabbed the sides of Severus's face and saw a flicker of fear in the other man's eyes but he didn't step back. Harry brushed his power against him then sighed and relaxed his hold.

"Don't scare me like that," Harry yelped as he cupped his face gently.

"They think you did it," Severus added. "Or one of your family."

Harry stepped back as his eyes closed off, his demon close as he looked at Severus.

"There is nothing on you," Harry told him. "No power on you, I do not have that talent. I can only pick up emotions and sometimes surface thoughts if they are really loud."

"What about what you did in Albus's office?" Severus prompted.

"Anyone with enough demon blood can do," Harry replied. "It's easier with blood relatives or…well us."

"Us?" Severus asked in amusement.

"We have had sex," Harry clarified and waved his hand like that explained it and it did to him if not the other man.

Severus took a step forward then another as he closed the gap between them. Harry watched him as Severus let his hands rest on his hips before sliding his shirt up and Harry ducked out of it. He watched Severus's eyes darken as he looked him over. Harry stood calmly in front of the other man as he ran his hand down his sides.

His cock twitched at the feeling of Severus's hand gliding over his bare skin before he reached for his belt. Severus pulled him forward and cupped the back of his head as he kissed him. His hand slipped into his pants and wrapped around his cock, stroking him as he started to harden. Harry let Severus lead as the man pushed him back, they paused as Harry slipped out of his shoes and let his pants fall until he stood in just his socks, while Severus was still fully dressed.

"Bedroom," Severus whispered in his ear. "Second door on the right."

Harry turned and smoothly walked down the hallway with Severus's eyes burning into his back. Harry opened the door and stepped into the room. Severus wrapped his arms around him from behind and he leaned into him. Severus kissed down his neck as his hand held his hip as the other grabbed him and glided up and down lazily.

Harry tilted his head to the side as Severus gently rocked his hips. Harry could feel his hard on through his pants and he rocked back into him. Harry didn't reach for the other man as he rocked his hips back into him and Severus groaned as he pulled him close. If this was what Severus wanted, this is what he would give him. Severus panted into his ear and he shivered at the feeling.

"On the bed," Severus ordered roughly.

"Back or stomach?" Harry asked and Severus paused. "Severus?"

"Back," Severus whispered.

Harry nodded crawled onto the bed and sprawled out with his legs slightly apart. He looked up at Severus looking at him with dark eyes as he waited. Severus shrugged out of his jacket and hung it over a chair, before slowly unbuttoning his shirt, starting at the bottom and slowly moving up. Harry watched him as each inch of pale skin was revealed to him. He was not used to this slow introduction to sex.

Severus slipped his shirt off completely and it joined his jacket on the chair. Harry felt the demon in his mind coming forward and he embraced it as he watched Severus reach for his belt. He unbuckled it as he slipped out of his shoes. He flicked his pants open and slipped his pants down his long legs. His cock sprung loose, rock hard. Severus looked at Harry with dark eyes as he reached forward and slipped the tube of lube from his pocket before stalking towards the bed. Harry shifted his legs further apart.

"Move over," Severus ordered.

Harry frowned but did as ordered as Severus crawled onto the bed and grabbed him around the waist. Severus pulled him as he rolled onto his back and Harry found himself between Severus's legs and he looked down at him confusion.

"Do you remember how I widened you?" Severus purred with dark eyes.

"Yes," Harry replied.

Severus gave him the lube with one hand as he grabbed Harry's cock with the other and the demon in him growled.

"You want me to take you?" Harry asked, needing the answer.

"Yes," Severus purred with dark eyes. "Just take it slow."

Harry nodded as he placed some lube on his fingers and gently pushed one into Severus. Watching him carefully for any pain, he wasn't sure how much a human could take.

"Add another finger," Severus growled. "Angle it."

Harry did as the other man ordered then paused when Severus groaned.

"Keep going," Severus hissed. "Add another, slowly."

Harry kept going as Severus moaned under him and his demon purred at the sound and pushed on him to take the man under him. Harry started to pant as he looked down at Severus sprawled out below him.

"Enough," Severus panted and Harry pulled back and looked down at him. "Now you."

Harry moved into place and looked down at Severus. The man growled and wrapped his legs around him and pulled him forward sharply. Harry gasped as he was surrounded and rocked his hips forward. He'd done this with women before but never a man as he gently pushed into Severus and he moaned under him.

"Faster," Severus snapped.

Harry gave him a grin and moved, Severus met him for every thrust as he pushed into the man below him until he was groaning and moaning. Harry reached between them and grabbed his cock, feeling the hardness under the soft skin and Severus groaned. Harry tightened his hold as pleasure rolled down his spine until Severus stiffened as he came and he tightened around Harry's cock.

Harry paused as Severus panted before he looked up with dark eyes.

"You have to come," Severus hissed. "That's the way it works."

Harry gave him a crooked grin, feeling the wildness of the demon in his mind as he rocked forward and Severus moaned. It didn’t take much until Harry tipped over the edge as he came and he braced himself as Severus unhooked his legs from round his waist. Harry panted as he felt his skin burning, still sheathed in the man below him. He thrust his hips forward and moaned at the feeling as Severus cursed. Harry stilled and looked into those dark eyes.

"Sorry," Harry whispered.

"You're still hard," Severus gasped.

"It will go away," Harry replied.

"Can you come again?"

"Yes," Harry answered but didn't move.

Severus wrapped his legs back around him and tightened his hold and pulled Harry closer. Harry slipping in and out smoohtly as he came to the edge of pleasure and held there as he looked down at Severus taking in the sight of the man. His eyes locked on him, the demon at the front of his mind as he rocked his hips forward lazily, sliding nearly all the way out before rocking forward again. He could get used to this kind of sex.

He wasn't sure what Severus saw in him but he moaned and threw his head back as Harry quickened his pace. Harry was soon tipping over the edge as he came hard with a soft shout. He bowed his head as he came down with his hands braced on either side of Severus. He pulled back and slipped out of the man as he softened, completely spent. He started when hands cupped his face and he locked eyes with Severus.

"Okay?" Harry panted. "Didn't hurt you?"

Severus gave a chuckle and pushed him to the side. Harry sprawled out on his back with Severus beside him.

"Might be a little uncomfortable tomorrow," Severus replied in amusement and Harry looked over at him. "But satisfied."

Harry gave a grin as he pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes as he panted.

"I think I even came a second time," Severus muttered in amusement. "Not bad for an old man."

Harry chuckled as he laid out on his back and glanced over at Severus.

"I'm about fifteen years younger than you are and a demon," Harry stated with a smirk. "And I'm still catching my breath."

Severus barked a laugh and they fell into silence for a little while. Severus curled into Harry's side as Harry used his power to clean them off.

"Hungry now," Harry announced.

Severus snorted and gave him a fond look and patted his stomach. Harry rolled from the bed and looked around, taking in the room before focusing back on Severus. The man looked up at him with lazy eyes and a slight smile.

"I can still see the demon in you," Severus remarked.

Harry cocked his head with a frown.

"What?"

"Your eyes," Severus clarified. "They have this wild look to them."

Harry frowned and strolled through to the attached bathroom and looked into the mirror and noticed the look in his eyes. They did look a little wild and blown wide, he could feel the demon close in his mind but not at the forefront anymore. He'd taken in his whole nature during sex but it had slipped back now. He walked back to the bed.

"That's just me," Harry said. "I can feel the demon there but it's not at the front of my mind."

Severus frowned.

"And during sex?"

"There is no defined line between me and the demon, Severus." Harry explained as he sat on the side of the bed and looked at the man. "We are the same. I am a demon that it is what I am. A part of me as much as anything else, it doesn't take over and rule my thoughts."

"You have never gone into a rage?" Severus asked in interest.

"Oh, I can get angry." Harry said with a smirk. "I can pull the demon blood forward and pull that power until it burns in my blood but it doesn't control me. A rage is just that step further that a demon can reach."

Severus shivered at those words and Harry lay out beside him on his stomach. Severus reached over and grabbed his ass and Harry gave him a grin.

"You have power, Severus." Harry pointed out. "You have felt it in your blood when you grab it. When you shift or wrap those shadows around your form."

Severus rolled onto his side and ran his hand down his back to his bum and back up again.

"What do you think of Albus's offer?" Severus asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know," Harry mused. "He makes that offer then wants you to see a doctor to see if anyone has placed a mind spell on you. It's a bit conflicting."

"He makes a good point though," Severus stated as his hand slipped down Harry's back. "About the department, you do know demons."

"I am a demon," Harry laughed. "It's my business to know them."

"You would have to work with humans and fallen angels," Severus pointed out.

"I work well with you," Harry replied in amusement. "Even if I have a few things to learn."

"Ha!" Severus barked. "You're a quick learner."

Harry gave him a sly smile as he moved to his hands and knees on the bed and looked Severus over.

"Do you want anything from the kitchen?" Harry asked smoothly.

"Don't eat everything," Severus warned. "Or we may have to call your father for a loan."

Harry barked a laugh and slipped from the bed smoothly, his steps graceful and silent.

"I'll put some money into your account," Harry said over his shoulder. "I'm happy to pay my way."

"I think you did that already," Severus purred and Harry looked back at Severus, spread out on the bed and quirked a smile.

"Call me when you're ready for round two then," Harry drawled with a smirk and a wink.


	6. Chapter Six

Severus shifted slightly on his seat as they waited in the doctor's office. Harry was sprawled out in the seat next to him, looking around in interest. Severus looked over at him.

"Have you seen a doctor before?" Severus asked.

"I've ended up in the emergency department a few times before," Harry replied and Severus's gut clenched. "Most times they just patch me up and send me off once they know what I am or I'm able to call someone to come and get me."

"They don't treat you?" Severus asked.

"Just enough to get me out the door," Harry replied as he looked over at a mother with a young child that was coughing. "Hospitals are human places."

"Where do demons go then?" Severus asked.

"Mr Snape and Mr Potter?" An older woman with her hair pulled back in a tight bun called out, before Harry could answer.

Severus and Harry moved to their feet and the woman looked down her nose at the two of them.

"Please follow me," The woman said sharply and moved off.

"Why did she call my name?" Harry whispered and Severus got a sinking feeling.

"I don't know," Severus replied. "But I can guess."

The old woman opened a door and held it open for Harry and Severus to move passed her.

"Please take a seat," The woman said. "My name is Minerva McGonagall."

Severus took a seat carefully as Harry moved to the other chair in front of the desk. The old woman moved around the other side and picked up a pair of half-moon glasses to read the paperwork in front of her for a few minutes. Harry looked around in interest without saying a word, taking everything in.

"Alright," Minerva said, looking up at them over the top of her glasses. "I have a file here for you Mr Snape but nothing for you Mr Potter. Commander Dumbledore has asked for a full medical for both of you. Mr Snape please take a seat on the table and I'll start with you first. Are you happy with Mr Potter to stay in the room?"

"Ah, yes." Severus replied.

"Right, on the bed with you then." Minerva said sternly.

Severus moved over to the bed, used to a physical as he answered questions as the woman looked him over. He glanced over to Harry, watching quietly and he could understand why James had said that you could forget the man was there. Harry just seemed to take in everything around him like he was absorbing it.

"I'll just call in a nurse in to draw your blood," Minerva said as she wrote notes down in his file. "I just need to check you over for any power or interference."

"He will have residue from a healing," Harry said softly and Minerva started and Severus was sure that the woman had forgotten that he was there.

"What kind of healing?" Minerva questioned.

"Witchcraft," Harry answered smoothly.

"Is that so?" Minerva questioned as she wrote that down.

"I will also have that residue," Harry said calmly.

"We'll get to you in a minute, Mr Potter."

"Yes, Doctor McGonagall."

Minerva looked Harry over before pressing a buzzer on the wall and focusing on Severus. He felt the woman's power touch on him and he shivered as that power washed over him from his toes and working up. The power paused around his waist for a few seconds before moving on to his head and focusing there as the woman looked him in the eyes and he could feel her brushing her mind over his. He never liked the feeling and he tried to keep his mind blank.

The power pulled back as a nurse moved into the room and moved over to a cupboard taking out vials and needles. Her white blonde hair in a short cut with the tips dipped in shades of purple and pink. She was a slim woman and she glanced around the room with a slight smile. Severus was sure he would have had her searched for drugs if he'd seen her on the street. He tensed when he realised that she would be taking his blood with very sharp needles.

"Nothing on you besides the residue from a witchcraft healing," Minerva confirmed then glanced over to Harry. "Are you two in a sexual relationship or is it a different partner?"

Severus saw Harry tense but he didn't say anything and he wondered why.

"We are in a sexual relationship," Severus confirmed for the doctor.

"In that case," Minerva said as she wrote something on a piece of paper and passed it to the nurse. "I will run a STI test with the other blood tests. Now, Nurse Lovegood will take your blood."

"Please sit over here, Mr Snape." The blonde-haired woman said softly and waved her hand to the chair to the side of the room.

Severus moved over to the chair as Harry took his place. Severus eyed the nurse but she just gave him that smile as she set everything out and gently placed the strap around his arm. Severus looked over at Harry to distract him. Minerva looked Harry over before starting to take his blood pressure then stopped as she held his arm.

"You feel hot," Minerva said softly.

"I am a demon," Harry said back. "This is normal for me."

Minerva started and let his arm go and Severus tensed as the nurse looked over as well.

"How much demon blood?" Minerva asked as she moved the blood pressure cuff up his arm.

"Too much," Harry replied.

"That is not an answer, young man."

"My father is a full blood," Harry answered. "And my mother was a half blood."

Minerva's lips thinned as she took his blood pressure then frowned and took it again. She took it a third time before writing a few things in her notes.

"Can your doctor send me your file?" Minerva asked.

"I have no file," Harry replied. "I do not have a doctor."

Minerva looked up at that before writing it in her notes. She took his temperature and wrote that down.

"Any extensive healings?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, doctor."

"More than a couple of broken bones?"

"Yes, doctor."

Minerva looked at him from over her glasses.

"How many full healings?" Minerva asked.

"Too many," Harry replied and Severus gut clenched at that answer.

"May I do a magical scan to see how extensive?" Minerva asked.

"Sure," Harry replied with a frown.

Minerva closed her eyes and Severus was surprised when Harry did the same as they both went still. Nurse Lovegood finished taking his blood and taped a cotton bud to his arm and labelled each vial while they waited for the doctor to finish her scan.

About ten minutes later Minerva opened her eyes and Severus didn't like the look she gave Harry as the man blinked his eyes open. Minerva looked away to her notes before he could look at her and started writing. Silence descended on the room except for the doctor writing and Severus frowned as she kept writing.

Harry leaned back on his hands on the bed and looked around. Minerva glanced over at the nurse.

"Could you take his blood while I write this out, Luna?" Minerva questioned and moved out of the woman's way. "Same tests."

"Of course, Minerva." Luna said and moved over to Harry to take his blood.

Severus was concerned with how much writing that the woman was doing as Harry sat there calmly as the nurse took his blood. The doctor was frowning as she finished writing and looked up and Severus's stomach dropped at the look in her eyes. He wished that he could ask what she'd written.

"Did you grow up with humans or demons?" Minerva asked softly.

"Demons, doctor." Harry replied as he watched the nurse taking his blood.

Minerva nodded and added that to her notes as the nurse finished taking his blood.

"Very well," Minerva said as she closed the file. "Mr Potter could you wait outside for a little while?"

"Sure," Harry replied, without question.

Harry moved to his feet and held the door open for the nurse before moving out himself. Minerva looked down at the file before rolling her chair over to Severus.

"May I call you Severus?" Minerva questioned.

"You may," Severus replied, unsure what the woman wanted to say.

"Has he spoken to you about what he's been through?" Minerva asked and Severus felt a chill.

"He has nightmares," Severus said softly. "He hadn't said what they are about."

"He has been beaten severely, Severus." Minerva said softly. "More than once. The damage to his body over the years…If he didn't have demon blood and healing…"

Minerva went quiet.

"I shouldn't be saying this," Minerva said then waved her hand. "I believe that he has also been tortured but I'm not sure. I know demons are different and he grew up with them but…I don't know if it's abuse or injuries due to normal life of a demon…but what I've picked up Severus…"

"Can you tell when the trauma started?" Severus asked softly.

"Before puberty I would say," Minerva answered. "Just before he was a teenager."

"The first time we had sex," Severus said softly. "He…um wanted to be taken without preparation…was taken without anything."

Severus looked away from the woman.

"Did that cause damage?" Severus finished.

Silence greeted him and he forced himself to look at the woman, her face was closed.

"He said that was the way demons did it," Severus said and shifted slightly. "He didn't know any other way…there was blood."

"His own healing has healed any damage that may have occurred," Minerva said softly and laid a hand on Severus's arm and the man released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "From what I could gleam from your scan that is not the case now?"

Severus nodded, "I showed him what to do. The 'human way' as he would call it."

"He is more demon than any other patient I've had before," Minerva said. "I believe he will be setting the baseline for demons here."

Severus snorted and he felt the tension drain out of him.

"If he gives me permission I would like to run more tests," Minerva said with a glint in her eyes. "Is his family still alive? It would be good to have more data to work with."

"I doubt they would come here," Severus said with a smirk. "I'll ask him, I don't think he would mind. He likes new things."

"Human things are new for him?" Minerva asked in interest.

"He has lived with humans but most things are still new for him." Severus replied. "I still don't know how much, he takes things in very quickly. Adapts quickly to what is going on around him."

"Part of his power?"

"I'm not sure," Severus said. "Is that all?"

"Ah, yes." Minerva said. "Thank you for coming."

Severus gave her a smile and shook her hand before leaving. Harry was in the chair beside the office door watching as people walked up and down the corridor and looked up at him as Severus closed the door.

"All done?" Harry asked.

"For now, yes." Severus said. "How about lunch?"

Harry gave a grin as he moved to his feet but Severus couldn't shake what the doctor had spoken to him about.

xXx

Albus Dumbledore looked down at Severus's medical file and gave a sigh as he looked it over. The man was in good health and wasn't under any mind magic or power and he felt a tension go out of his shoulders. The image of the man being held between Sirius Black and James Potter came to his mind.

The fear that that was the last time he would see his agent had run through him and Severus had been willing to go with them. There had been no fear in the man as two demons held him and the way that he'd attached himself to Harry Potter, Albus was sure he'd lost him.

Severus was one of his best agents and a friend and he had thought he had lost him, those two days after when they couldn't get a hold of him had eaten away at him until the man had made contact. Albus sighed and moved the man's file to the side before picking up Harry Potter's file and flipping it open.

He froze and his eyes widened as he slowly read through the file and could feel the coldness in his stomach at each line of script. The file they'd had on him before he'd walked into the department had been a few lines long and had only grown as Harry had given more information on demons, the Riddle family and personal details to Severus.

The man had given them more information on demons and the power from demon blood than the whole department had complied over the years as he read through the file he wondered at the price the man had paid for that knowledge. His eye caught on one line and he sighed. He had guessed about Severus's relationship with the demon but the man had not confirmed it, had not said it outright. Albus was just happy it was in a medical file.

"Commander Dumbledore," Came through his intercom. "James Potter is here to see you, sir."

"Send him up," Albus replied and sighed.

He wasn't sure if he could look the man in the eye after reading Harry's file but he would. James Potter moved through the door smoothly, shutting the door behind him and gave him an arrogant smile as he moved to the chair and sat down without being asked.

"Mr Potter," Albus greeted. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for making time," James said with a twist to his lips as his power touched on him, setting the tone for the meeting.

"What would you like to talk about today?" Albus asked.

"You have offered my son a job here?" James asked and Albus started.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Severus mentioned about working closer with your department," James said and Albus frowned. "Having Harry working here would help with that goal."

"Ah, yes." Albus said. "It has come to my attention that people with demon blood are not like people with power."

James's lips twisted further up as a wild look came into his eyes.

"No, we are not like humans," James said softly. "We are demons with human blood, not humans with demon blood."

Albus tried to hide his shiver at that as he looked down at Harry's file. He slowly picked it up and held it out to the other man. James frowned and plucked the file out of his hand. He flicked it open and read through it, no expression on his face and Albus felt chilled.

James finished reading the file and looked up and the breath caught in Albus's throat at the rage in the other man's eyes even if the power in the room hadn't changed. Besides his eyes, nothing else gave the man away.

"Harry has lived a very hard life, Commander Dumbledore." James said with ice in his voice and stare. "Which all began when his mother was murdered when he was thirteen."

Albus sat back in his chair as he chewed that over and the rage in the other man. If James had been responsible for Harry's injuries he would not be reacting like this. Albus could even see a hint of his shadow wings around him, if he looked close enough.

"We tried," James said softly. "We failed."

James sighed and the fight went out of him as the power disappeared from the room and James placed Harry's file on his desk.

"We look out for him when we can," James said, then looked up and locked eyes with Albus. "Your Severus is good for him. He brings out his human side, as little of that blood that is in him. In coming to you, I believe it saved his life. He was not heading down a good path and pulling away from us. He threw all of us when he first walked in here, without telling anyone what his plan was."

Albus started at those words and knew he was looking at a father and not the demon or the head of the Potter family. A father that loves his son.

"I believe, Mr Potter." Albus said softly. "That we can come to some kind of agreement then."

xXx

Severus looked over to see Harry sprawled out in the chair near the window, fast asleep. The man really could fall asleep anywhere. He smiled as he looked him over, in just his jeans. Not even a bruise marred his slightly tanned skin after Hermione had done her healing and he could understand why the man didn't have many scars and yet the doctors words came to mind.

Severus moved to his feet and quietly moved over to the other man. His head was resting against the wall with one arm curled around his middle as the other hung over the side of the chair. He didn't look comfortable but Severus had seen the man asleep like this, many times before.

He'd worried about the man being so close to the window where a snipper could shoot him but Harry knew just the right place to sit so he could see out but have cover. Severus also had the feeling that the man would have picked up on someone before they would have been a threat.

He reached out and gently laid his hand on the man's arm, feeling the soft and warm skin under his fingers as he ran them down to his knuckles where he could feel calluses. Harry snorted and woke with a start and looked up at him before relaxing.

"Fall asleep?" Harry asked roughly, still half asleep.

"Yes," Severus said in amusement.

"Might head to bed then," Harry announced as he pushed his hair back.

"Long day of sitting around?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"Something like that," Harry replied and moved to his feet. "I'll see you in there."

Severus reached out and grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. He wrapped an arm around him as he pulled Harry's arm around his waist. He dipped forward and kissed him deeply as he cupped the back of his head, feeling Harry's arms wrap around him.

"Entertainment before bed?" Harry asked.

Severus gave him a lopsided grin as he held him, just taking in the comfort of the other man as he took in his scent and dipped forward to taste him again. He didn't move his hands any lower as he pulled back and just held him.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked.

"Just standing here, enjoying the feel of each other," Severus replied. "Without any expectations."

"Right," Harry said, drawing out the word.

Severus huffed a laugh as he held him close and took in the feeling of the man's bare skin under his hands.

"So, sex is off the table?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

Severus looked down at the man in his arms and gave him a grin.

"I have work to finish," Severus drawled. "Then we'll see."

Harry gave a laugh and Severus released him. He watched as Harry moved off, his steps silent and graceful. He loved seeing the man move that way and a smile came to his face before he walked to the table to finish his report for Albus.

Just past midnight a yell had him out of the chair and bolting down the hallway, without thinking. He crashed into the bedroom and stumbled to a stop when he saw Harry, standing naked, beside the bed and he sighed. He slipped his gun away and didn't approach the other man. He'd learnt his lesson from last time.

"Harry?" Severus whispered and the man spun around in a slight crouch.

Harry relaxed when he saw him and looked around the room as Severus moved closer. Harry sighed and flopped back on the bed and Severus sat down next to him.

"The doctor spoke to me about your past injuries," Severus said softly as he placed a hand on his stomach and felt his hot skin.

"Thought she might," Harry whispered.

"The nightmares are getting worse," Severus stated.

"Not when you are next to me," Harry said and looked at him. "They don't seem as bad."

Severus sighed, "I just have to finish this file for Albus and I'll come to bed. Are you alight?"

"Sure," Harry replied. "I'll just be here."

Severus gave his hard stomach a pat before moving back out of the room and back to his computer. By the time he closed everything up and sent the file to Albus it was close to one in the morning and he moved back to the bedroom to find Harry in the same position he'd left him in with his legs hanging over the bed.

Severus gave the man a smile as he stripped off and placed his gun on the bedside table before getting in the bed and grabbing Harry's shoulder. The man started then relaxed when he saw him. He gave him a smile as he slipped into the bed and Severus wrapped himself around him.

xXx

Severus woke slowly to the feeling of someone licking up his side before a mouth closed around his nipple and gave a soft suck and flick and he moaned. The mouth moved to his other nipple as his cock took notice. The mouth moved down his body until it wrapped around his cock and swirled his tongue around the top as two hands held his hips gently.

Severus reached down and tangled his hands in the shaggy hair as Harry worked on his cock until it was hard and that wet heat was engulfing him down to the root and he groaned. His hands tightened as Harry's hands held him down.

"Going to come," Severus hissed as the pleasure built.

He released Harry but the man kept going as he swirled his tongue around the head of his cock.

"Harry!" Severus hissed.

That wet heat took him in as he released his hips and Severus stiffened as he tipped over the edge and bucked forward slightly. He groaned as pleasure rolled through him and heard a slight cough. His eyes opened wide as he sat up slightly to see the look on the other man's face.

He huffed a laugh as Harry grabbed a bottle of water off the bedside table.

"Next time," Severus said with a slight smirk. "Pull back before I come."

"Wasn't expecting the taste," Harry said as he moved to lay beside him. "Takes care of the mess at least."

Harry finished off the bottle of water and reached for the other one. Severus laid back on the bed and looked over at the other man, satisfied. He could easily start each morning this way. He looked the other man over to see his cock half hard. He placed his hand on the man's hip, his skin warm under his palm.

He glanced over at the clock and frowned, it was close to ten in the morning.

"Did you sleep?" Severus asked.

"Off and on," Harry replied. "Don't remember anything. Only just woke up."

"When you walked in on me," Severus said softly. "Why did you react the way you did?"

A guarded look came into the other man's eyes and Severus tightened the grip on his hip.

"Please?" Severus whispered.

"Sex with demons and that includes masturbation is very private," Harry said after a few seconds. "Demons will go into a rage if you walk in on them while they are having sex. They will lash out; the degree depends on how you react and the type of demon. Full demons are worse, human blood seems to dilute that reaction."

"You walked in on someone?" Severus asked softly, remembering that night.

"Yes," Harry said softly. "He didn't know I was there and I didn't know what he was doing."

Harry looked away and Severus rubbed his thumb over his hip gently and waited.

"He went into a rage and I wasn't expecting it," Harry whispered. "Sirius saved me."

Severus felt a coldness wash through him.

"You were fourteen," Severus whispered.

"I was fourteen," Harry confirmed with a nod.

That had been the tipping point for the other man. The one thing that drove him from his home and family and into a world he didn't understand and was still trying to learn to live in. The death of his mother would have still been fresh in his mind.

"I should have realised," Harry whispered. "I should have known and acted correctly. I didn't and that enraged him even more than it should have. If I had reacted correctly it wouldn't have gone as far as it did. He was a full Delcona demon."

Severus gently ran his hand over his hip, he could never understand but he could offer comfort to the other man. At fourteen he would have just been learning about his own body and the pleasure it could bring. Had probably been a virgin and not been with another person and in seeing a man masturbating had been violently attacked for it.

"What happened to him?" Severus asked softly.

"Father wasn't happy," Harry said softly. "No one was happy, including the man I'd walked in on, once he realised what had happened. He came to apologise after."

Severus felt his own rage at that but he kept his hold on the other man gentle.

"Why did I bite you?" Severus asked, changing the subject.

Harry huffed a laughed and looked at him for the first time since he'd first started talking.

"That was a demon reaction," Harry said and Severus felt a bolt. "You may not feel the demon in you and its presence but you do have demon blood."

"How much demon blood?" Severus asked, he needed to know

Harry held up his hand with his finger and thumb a inch apart.

"Just a little bit," Harry said. "But the powers you hold are interesting."

"How so?"

"Well, I would say they are from two different demon lines and even if you only have a small amount. It's potent power and I think there is a little witch power mixed in as well. That power just turns up randomly."

Severus started at the other man's words.

"You have witchcraft?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "Just a little. The spell I use after we have sex is witchcraft. I get it from my mother, since you have to have human blood to have witchcraft."

Severus nodded remembering the woman, she'd had power but not much. She used to love watching him make different coloured globes of light.

"That's probably why you reacted like that," Harry said as he reached out and laid his hand on Severus's side pulling him back. "You allowed yourself to act on pure instinct."

"Which falls back on demon blood?" Severus asked.

Harry gave him a crooked grin, reminding him how much demon blood the other man had.

"You do have strong power, Severus." Harry reminded him.

"Why are demons mixing more with humans?" Severus asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Any number of reasons," Harry said casually. "Your guess is as good as mine. Not to mention the fact that demons and fallen angels would have had to have mixed with humans many times over history for every human to hold some type of power. Most full demons don't leave their own Territories as you have seen, it's the half breeds that are causing a lot of the problems. People born with the instincts of the demon but without its presence to balance it out."

"Like Tom Riddle?"

"Yes," Harry said softly and Severus was sure that some of the nightmares he had were to do with that man.

Severus's phone suddenly ringing interrupted them and Harry picked it up from beside him, without looking at the screen and passed it over.

"Snape," Severus answered.

"Severus," Albus greeted. "I know that I've put you on leave but we could really use your help on a case."

Severus sighed and leaned back on the bed, he wasn't surprised by the call.

"What kind of help?"

"We are getting reports of an incubus demon working through the pubs in London," Albus said softly.

"Any deaths?"

"Not yet, but we think it's just a matter of time."

"Violence?"

"Only when someone had come across them or the boy or girlfriend finds out and confronts the demon," Albus replied. "We haven't been able to get a reliable witness or photo of the man. We could use your help. He has already placed a few people in hospital, his violence seems to be escalating."

Severus glanced over to Harry as he moved towards the bathroom. His attention wavered as his eyes caught on the other man's body and the smooth way he moved.

"Severus?"

"Ah, yes." Severus replied, feeling a little like a teenager that had been caught staring at a pretty girl. "Yes, I can help you with that."

"Would Mr Potter be able to join you?" Albus asked. "We are having a briefing at two this afternoon."

"I'll ask him," Severus said. "I'll see you at two."

"Thank you, Severus."

Albus hung up and Severus moved from the bed and followed the other man to the bathroom and the sound of the shower with a sly smile.

xXx

Harry sat at the back of the large room, near one of the windows as the briefing on the case went ahead. He'd gotten a few looks and glares when he'd arrived with Severus but people soon forgot he was sitting there as the meeting progressed.

Even the man next to him had forgotten he was there after giving him a look over. He looked over to Severus talking with Albus at the front of the room and the photos of the incubus demon. They only have side and back photos of the man and he seemed to know where the cameras were. They were unsure how much demon blood he had, only that the man needed to feed and on a regular basis and the escalating violence.

Harry's eyes caught on the photos of the men or women that the incubus had attacked and it wasn't pretty. The people that the incubus had fed off didn't have a mark on them, which was normal. They fed on sex and not pain, it was only if the man was disturbed during a feeding that the problems started.

"Do you have anything to add, Mr Potter?" Albus asked and Harry looked over at him as a few people muttered and glared.

"What would you like to know?" Harry asked softly.

"Anything that would help us," Albus said and a couple of people snickered.

Harry wasn't sure what the man wanted, did he want to know about incubus demons, the man in the photo, why he was attacking people, how the man fed or what to look for? Harry didn't know and the silence stretched and people started to shift.

"He's not going to help us," One of the men called out. "He's one of them."

"Enough, Mr Nott." Albus said sternly and continued with the meeting without calling on Harry again.

Harry only took in the meeting with half an ear until he heard his name again. Albus wanted him to be at the pub with Severus as back up, there were a few grumbles at that. Harry caught Severus's eye and the man gave him a small smile and Harry looked away. He was hoping they were going to get something to eat before they had to work but as the time ticked away, so did the chances of that.

The meeting broke up about five and Harry waited in his seat as the people in the room broke up to get ready for the night. Albus and Severus spoke for a while and Harry was sure that both men had forgotten that he was there. Harry didn't take offense at that, he had a talent to disappear. It wasn't a power just the way Harry was as he looked back out the window but he couldn't see the street.

"Ready to go?" Severus asked softly.

Harry looked over at him and nodded. Harry moved to his feet and Severus looked him over with an odd look in his eyes.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You were quiet," Severus said. "I thought you would have had something to add."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"About incubus demons and their way or you might know who he is," Severus said as he moved towards the photos and looked them over.

"What would you like to know?" Harry repeated with a frown.

Severus looked back at him with his dark eyes.

"Do you know him?" Severus asked.

"Don't think so," Harry replied. "Haven't had much contact with incubus demons. They stick to themselves mostly. Mix breed children with incubus blood are rare, even full blood demons have problems having children. Don't know if it's due to the fact that feed off sex or something else."

"And this man?" Severus asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Pure blood or full blood incubus are not violent by nature." Harry replied. "I would guess that he is a mix breed."

"You didn't say any of this before, when Albus asked?" Severus asked as he leaned back on the table.

Harry shrugged again, unsure how he could explain, so didn't bother.

"Come on," Severus said. "We have to get ready for tonight."

xXx

Severus's breath caught in his throat when he saw Harry and he felt his cock twitch as the man stood there. He was dressed in tight jeans which hugged his lean and strong legs and a tight deep green shirt that left nothing to the imagination. His dark hair was messed up and looked like he's just come from the bedroom as those striking green eyes of his looked around the room.

Severus could see more than one eye in the room being drawn to the man and he was sure a few of his fellow officers had forgotten that the man was a demon. If anyone was going to catch the incubus demon's eye, it was going to be Harry and also why Albus had changed his plan as the man moved through the room towards him and Severus knew he was intentionally moving like a human. Harry came to stand next to him and even if he couldn't feel any power around him he could still feel the draw.

Severus reached out and touched his bare arm and felt his slightly hot skin and Harry looked up at him with a small smile. That look went straight through him and his eyes darkened. He was sure that if they weren't in a room full of police and ready for an assignment, he would have taken the man right there. Harry's head tilted up slightly and he could see him taking a sniff and knew that the other man was aware of what he was thinking and that made him smirk.

His hand ran down Harry's arm before he let it drop as Albus moved into the room and started barking orders. By the time they moved out, Severus had lost Harry again as they arrived at the pubs and he panicked slightly until he spotted him a few doors away and he moved towards him. Harry waited for him with his back to the wall and looking for all the world like he was just out on the town.

Severus sided up next to him and they moved off as Severus heard the slight chatter in his ear from the communication device. They drew a few eyes as they walked along and Severus shifted slightly. The fact that Harry only looked about eighteen and he was in his early forties working against them but Severus didn't care.

"Can you pick up anything?" Severus whispered.

"No," Harry replied. "Too many people."

"Next pub on the right," Severus whispered in his ear. "He's been spotted there a few times."

Harry nodded and they moved towards the pub, Severus noticed that Harry's steps became smoother as he walked with a slight sway to his hips as the music touched on them. The plan had been for Severus to tail a more seasoned detective with his shadows but that had changed when Albus had seen Harry dressed up.

They were going to use the man to draw the demon out while Severus kept an eye out. There were other teams working tonight to cover more area with back up in case they needed it. Severus fell back a few steps as they entered the bar then carefully wove his shadows around himself as Harry moved towards the bar. He wanted people's eyes to pass over him but not to be invisible.

Harry leaned on the bar and the bartender took his order straight away and Severus frowned, he would have to talk to Harry about drinking alcohol on the job, then again, he wasn't sure what kind of effect it would have on the demon.

 _'Do you want me to draw attention?_ ' Harry's soft voice came through his com.

 _'Just act causal,'_ Albus replied. _'Get a feel for the place without drawing too much attention. Be seen but not singled out.'_

Harry did just that with great skill as Severus kept a close eye on him and the pub around them. Harry would talk to anyone that would come up to him but wasn't actively looking for someone to talk to. Severus frowned when the man brought another drink and had a few drinks sent his way.

 _'Harry, slow down on the alcohol,_ ' Albus's voice came across the com. _'I don't want you drunk. Just drink the ones that are brought for you and order drinks without alcohol.'_

Harry didn't respond but did as ordered and the night rolled on as Albus gave orders and Harry followed them without question with the skill of someone more seasoned. A blonde-haired man approached him just after midnight and Severus tensed. The man fit the profile as he moved closer to Harry and ordered him a drink as he took a seat next to him.

Severus was concerned for the other man due to the fact that he wasn't trained in this kind of work but as Harry spoke to the young man next to him he did have skills. Severus moved around to see better as he heard Albus getting people into place and trying to find out if the man was the right person. They couldn't get an answer off Harry as he spoke to the blonde. Severus moved around until he could see both men clearly but it put him on the wrong side of the bar.

 _'Harry,'_ Severus said over the com. _'Tap your finger if the man has demon blood.'_

Harry tapped the table.

 _'Tap if you can tell if it’s the person we are after,'_ Severus whispered.

Harry didn't tap and Severus tensed when the blonde placed his hand on Harry's leg and noticed that Harry tensed briefly as well.

 _'Harry, just go with it,_ ' Albus ordered. _'Until we know for sure if this man is the right one.'_

Harry tapped his finger against the table and leaned back in his chair a little more and gave the man beside him a smile as he shifted his legs further apart. Harry looked comfortable as the man leaned close and spoke to him and Severus clenched his jaw as that hand ran up and down Harry's leg until it touched on his crotch.

Harry gave no outward sign as the man's hand touched on him as the two men spoke quietly. Severus could make out a few soft words and he didn't like it. He wrapped his shadows around him a little tighter but couldn't move from where he was, without losing sight of them. When the blonde asked Harry to move out of the bar, Severus tensed even more.

 _'Go with it,_ ' Albus ordered. _'We have people in place.'_

Harry gave a smile as he grabbed the man's hand and pulled it under his shirt as he leaned forward and whispered something in the man's ear. Severus felt a coldness in his belly and a thought came to him about demons and how they went about a relationship and yet Harry's words about sex between demons being private was at odds with what he was seeing. He gritted his teeth as the man's hand slipped down to grab Harry through his pants, this was not private.

The blonde pulled back and stood and Severus could see the bulge in the man's tight pants and knew he was very interested as Harry moved to his feet. Severus frowned when he couldn't see any sign of Harry's arousal, the man had been rubbing him for a while and he was concerned that it might give Harry away if he didn't look interested in every way as the man slipped an arm around him and lead him off to the right.

Severus silently followed, his shadows making people's eyes slip away from him as he silently moved after the two men. He made sure to keep them in sight at all times, he frowned when the blonde lead Harry away from any of the exits and to a set of stairs leading upstairs. He could hear Albus trying to get people into place as Severus gave them a few seconds to move up the stairs, his shoulders itching since Harry was out of sight before following.

 _'Move, Severus,_ ' Albus ordered. _'Contain it, quick! We have back up coming.'_

Severus moved, he took the stairs quickly, following Harry's scent and the other man. He stumbled to a stop when he came across the blonde pushing Harry into the wall roughly, kissing him deeply with his hand down his pants. Harry pulled back and looked over at him with slightly glazed eyes and Severus felt a chill remembering the other man's words.

Harry suddenly grabbed the blonde by the wrist of the hand down his pants and with a twist, slammed his back up against the wall, changing their positions. The blonde growled loudly while Harry pushed him into the wall, a rumble in his own throat as he pushed the man into the wall and the man bucked his hips forward as Harry had a grip on one of his arms. Severus felt other people moving towards him and dropped his shadows.

"Police!" One of the detectives called out. "Freeze!"

The blonde growled loudly and tried to twist out of Harry's hold. Harry had one of his wrists but was having trouble grabbing the other one as the man struggled. He didn't have the leverage to turn the man to face the wall. Suddenly the man lashed out and hit Harry hard in the side of the head.

Harry stumbled to the side and the man lashed out with his knee taking Harry in the stomach. Severus winched at Harry's grunt but he didn't let go as he pulled at the wrist he held and dragged the man to the ground, face first. Two detectives rushed forward as Severus jumped into action.

Power flared and they stumbled back as Severus threw up a shield before them, Harry wasn't as lucky. He was picked up by the force and thrown across the hallway. Harry hit the wall back first, hard and slumped down as Severus kept moving and was on the blonde quickly. He wrapped his shield around him as he landed on the man's back and the other man yelled out in both pain and surprise.

Severus pulled his cuffs as the man struggled and one of the other officers moved forward to help. They soon had him flat on his stomach with the power cuffs around his wrists, binding his power. The officer beside Severus started reading him his rights and Severus quickly looked over to Harry.

The man was crouched down with his back to the wall and was panting. Glazed green eyes looked at him with a slightly wild look to them.

"You alright?" Severus asked as he held the blonde down.

Harry nodded.

 _'Severus!_ ' Ron's voice came through his com. _'We need your help here.'_

"Have you got him?" Severus asked the officer next to him.

"Yes, sir." The man answered.

Severus moved off the man and tapped the com.

 _'Where are you, Ron?'_ Severus asked.

 _'Chamber street,'_ Ron answered, sounding breathless. _'Chamber Tavern.'_

Severus took off with Harry a step behind him. They bolted down the stairs and weaved through the pub, quickly. Chamber tavern was a street away and Severus pushed harder as he moved out onto the busy street, leading the way.

 _'Two demons,'_ Ron's voice came through. _'One heading into a rage, other one backing him up. I'm trying to blanket the power and contain it.'_

Severus pushed harder and could feel Ron's power as they moved around a corner and pushed through the people gathered around.

"Police!" Severus yelled as he pushed through. "Police, move back!"

People slowly responded as Severus got through the crowd and stumbled when he saw the demon swinging power with a laugh, three people were already down and cars were flipped over with glass scattered across the road. Ron's power was keeping it contained but that may change if the demon tipped into a rage. Severus slowed his steps but Harry kept going as he moved swiftly towards Ron and the red head glanced over at him in surprise.

Harry slid to a stop next to the red head and pulled the knife that Ron had on his belt and Severus heard the man squeak at the move but couldn't grab the smaller man while he held his arms up as he channelled his power.

Severus started to weave his power in a shield behind Ron's power and frowned when Harry sliced into his palm before hissing something to Ron and cutting the man's arm. Ron cursed at Harry.

 _'Get ready,_ ' Harry said over the com and placed his hand over the cut he'd made on Ron's arm. _'Flare your power.'_

Severus felt Ron's power flare then felt nothing. The demon's laughter cut off as all the power in the area cut off. The storm that had been building died instantly. The demon and his friend looking around in shock as the rage faded from the man's eyes.

 _'Keep pulling on your power,'_ Harry ordered Ron _. 'I know you can't feel it, just keep going.'_

Severus and the other officers moved in quickly to subdue the demons as Severus felt the absent of power like a blanket around his shoulders. He couldn't even touch on his own as they moved in and had the demons cuffed quickly, while they still looked around in shock.

 _'They are subdued, Harry.'_ Ron said into the com. _'Let go. Severus get over here!'_

Severus swung his head around to see Harry on his knees and Ron crouched beside him. Severus bolted over and could feel his power coming back as he slid to a stop next to them and knelt down.

Harry was pale and panting with sweat soaking into his hair and his eyes wide. Ron had his hand on the man's shoulder.

 _'Severus?'_ Albus asked into his ear.

"Under control," Severus said. "Harry?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied, his voice rough.

Ron released his shoulder and looked down at the shallow cut on his arm and pulled out a cloth as an officer moved over with bottles of water. Severus grabbed a couple and gave them to Harry. The man quickly finished off two and the officer moved away to get more.

Ron splashed some water over his arm and cleaned off the blood before grabbing Harry's hand and washing that.

"Your skin is cold," Ron said softly.

Harry nodded and took the two water bottles that the officer held out with a nod. Harry's eyes still looked wild as Ron bound his hand.

"Turn your head," Ron said softly and Severus frowned.

"What?" Harry asked, still panting.

"You have blood on your neck," Ron said. "Turn your head so I can see where it's coming from. Did you hit your head?"

Severus started when he realised that Harry had hit the wall of the hallway.

"He hit a wall," Severus reported.

Ron had Harry's head tilted to the side as he moved his hair around, trying to find where the blood was coming from. Harry let him as he panted. He found the place and tipped the water over the cut. Harry didn't make a noise the whole time.

"What did you do?" Ron asked as Severus passed him a cloth to clean the wound while they waited for the medics to arrive.

"I tangled my power with yours," Harry said. "You have shielding power and I tangled my power with yours. That's why I needed the blood connection."

"And your power?" Severus asked.

"I can cancel out someone's power but it isn't very powerful and it's limited," Harry replied as he tilted his head further as the soft sounds of sirens carried on the air.

"So, you hijacked my power," Ron said. "That's why you told me to keep going."

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "I used what you already had in place and twisted in my power. You were fuelling it."

"This looks like it might need stitches," Ron said.

"It's fine," Harry said. "Just clean it, it'll heal."

Severus clenched his teeth at that answer.

"Is that why we can't feel your power?" Ron asked as he finished up and stood up. "Why you don't feel like a demon unless you bring it forward."

Harry looked up at them and Severus could still see that glazed look in his eyes.

"Yes," Harry said. "And why I can't be tracked by blood or power, I'm a blank spot as long as I don't use any other power."

Ron held his hand out and Harry took it and the red head pulled him to his feet. Ron didn't release the other man's hand once he was on his feet and Harry locked eyes with him. Ron released his hand and stepped back. They looked around at the mess as other officers swarmed around and locked down the area and Severus sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: I have labelled incubus demons, whether they are male or female as incubus or incubi. This type of demon in mythology would be called incubus for male and succubus for female. For this story that is not the case. I have finished writing this story so it's just a matter of proof-reading before posting now. Enjoy.

xXx

 

Ron looked over to the demon sprawled out in the chair in the debriefing room. He was sure that he was asleep as he sat there and he frowned. The man wasn't what he was expecting and he rubbed his arm slightly as he remembered that soft power running over his.

Normally demon power grated at him, like a bad smell and yet Harry's power had had no scent. It had just been there as Ron had kept his power going. He looked over to Severus and could see the man was tired and kept glancing over at Harry and that was another thing that nagged at him.

With the amount of demon blood flowing in Harry's veins and he was a pure demon in spite of the part of his blood that was human or something else, the kind of relationship he had with Severus was odd. Severus didn't have enough demon blood to draw the other man to him and yet Harry seemed happy but he was concerned for his friend.

Severus moved over and collapsed in the seat next to him and Ron smirked.

"We didn't get the right demon," Severus said softly. "The man we arrested, has demon blood but he isn't the man we were after and the two demons causing trouble were half-bloods."

Ron sighed.

"Oh, well." Ron said. "That was our first night, bring on tomorrow."

Severus snorted and looked over at Harry.

"You grew up with humans." Severus said slow.

"Yes," Ron replied with a frown. "With way too many siblings. Mum and Dad liked living around humans and their way of life, like a lot of fallen angels."

"Harry said that fallen angels and demons grate on each other," Severus remarked.

"They can, yes." Ron said. "That's what led to problems when I was helping with the protection detail. You could say we are two types of demons but came from different directions. We fell down and they crawled up, but that was many generations ago…he's odd though."

"How so?" Severus asked.

"He seems to be able to adapt, Severus." Ron said softly. "What he did…no other demon would have willing tangled their power with the power of a fallen angel. They would have happily let that demon fall into a rage than do what he did."

Both men looked over when Harry suddenly jolted awake and looked around with wide eyes before focusing on them and relaxing.

"Right there?" Severus asked.

"Sure," Harry replied and moved to his feet.

Ron and Severus watched him carefully, the medics had looked him over and stitched the wound on his head closed which he took without complaint or pain killers since he refused them. His steps however were a little off as he moved over to them.

"We can go," Severus said as he leaned back in his chair. "Albus wants us back at nine tomorrow night to head back to the pubs."

"We didn't get the incubus?" Harry asked.

"No," Severus replied and looked Harry over.

"What?" Harry asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"From reports," Ron answered. "You did very well for someone with no training."

"Oh, okay." Harry replied. "I just followed orders?"

"Yes," Severus said with something in his voice that Ron couldn't pick and he looked over at the man. "A little too well."

Harry stepped back and looked between them.

"You did fine," Ron said with a soft smile. "Severus is just grumpy. He's older than us, remember? Needs his sleep."

"Right," Harry replied and looked at his watch.

Severus moved to his feet and gave Ron a nod and a smile before looking at Harry.

"Come on," Severus said and moved off.

Harry watched him without moving.

"You're supposed to follow him," Ron pointed out in amusement.

Harry looked back at him with a frown.

"I did something wrong," Harry stated and the fact that he looked young went against him and Ron had to remind himself that the man was as old as him. "He's angry."

"He will be if you don't catch up with him," Ron remarked.

Harry didn't move for a few seconds before nodding and moving off, his steps careful and not graceful. Ron frowned as he watched the man move and knew he was hurting even if he didn't show it in any other way.

xXx

Harry managed to catch up with Severus before the man left the building and Severus glanced over at him. He wasn't sure what he'd done wrong as his head pounded and the stitches itched. He had used as much healing as he could but he needed more food to fuel his healing ability.

He was starving but he pushed that to the side as he followed after Severus as they moved to the car waiting for them. Harry slipped into the seat next to Severus and looked out the window as it pulled out. He started slightly when Severus laid his hand on his leg and he looked over to him.

"How's your head?" Severus asked.

"Itches," Harry replied and resisted the temptation to touch the wound.

Severus rubbed his leg and Harry flicked his eyes to the driver but the officer wasn't paying attention to them. Harry placed his hand over Severus's and gave the man a smile and Severus returned it. Whatever he had done wrong, Severus didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it so Harry just it go as let his head rest back against the seat as the officer drove them home, the sky just starting to lighten.

Harry jolted awake when Severus grabbed his shoulder and he looked over at him. He'd fallen asleep and Severus was giving him a concerned look. Harry looked around before slipping out of the car and they moved up to the house. He glanced around the silent street as Severus unlocked the door and they moved in.

He'd only taken one step into the house when Severus grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss. Harry kissed him back as Severus's hands grabbed his ass and pulled him close. Harry was tired and hungry but he could feel that Severus had other things in mind as he pulled him tight and Harry returned his kiss.

"You're a tease," Severus whispered in his ear and his hands roamed over his ass.

Severus pulled back and looked down at him with dark eyes as his hands slipped under his shirt and ran up his sides.

"A cock tease," Severus purred and rubbed himself into Harry. "Just seeing you in those clothes made me hard."

Harry gave him a sly smile as Severus dipped forward and kissed him as he moved him back towards the bedroom. Harry went with him as Severus pulled his shirt over his head and Harry slipped his hands around Severus's waist as the other man unbuckled his pants.

Severus slipped his hand into his pants then paused. Severus's eyes slowly came up to his and Harry looked away slightly.

"Keep going," Harry whispered.

"Keep going?" Severus asked and slipped his hands around his hips instead. "You want me to keep going?"

"You want sex?" Harry said with a frown and slipped his hand into Severus's pants and curled it around his hard cock as he pushed his pants until he stood naked.

"You're not hard," Severus said then moaned as Harry tugged a little harder on his cock and he rocked his hips.

"And you are," Harry pointed out and stepped back causing Severus to step forward.

Severus's hand wrapped around his wrist and Harry looked up.

"Stop," Severus ordered and there was a glint in his eyes.

Harry froze and released him.

"Go have a shower," Severus whispered. "I'll take care of this."

Harry didn't know what way to take that as Severus released him. He stumbled back slightly and gave the man a nod before moving to the bathroom. Harry took his time having a cold shower and by the time he finished and moved back to the bedroom, Severus was curled up asleep in the bed. He paused, unsure if he should get into the bed, sleep on the lounge or head to the kitchen for food.

xXx

Severus woke late and alone, just after lunch and he frowned. He reached out beside him but Harry wasn't there and the side of the bed wasn't warm. He sat up and looked around before heading for the bathroom and having a shower. He felt more human once he was done and dressed quickly before heading to the kitchen. The house was quiet and he frowned.

He found Harry in the kitchen eating ice cream out of a large container. The man gave him a smile before eating more of the ice cream and Severus was sure the man had eaten the whole four litres.

"I ordered more groceries to be delivered this afternoon," Harry said softly and Severus groaned, the man was going to eat through his bank account. "I paid for it, I also put money into your bank account."

Severus started and looked the man over while Harry kept going with the ice cream, his expression unreadable.

"You did what?" Severus questioned slowly as he moved towards him.

"Ordered groceries," Harry replied, with a frown. "I just reordered what we ordered last time with a few other things. Did you want something different?"

"That's fine," Severus replied and headed to the fridge.

"There's an omelette in there from breakfast," Harry said. "If you wanted to heat it up."

Severus looked up at the clock to see it was just before one in the afternoon. Did that mean that Harry had woken up a lot earlier than him? From the state of what was in the fridge, the man had been hungry and he could understand why he'd ordered more food.

Severus heated up the omelette while Harry finished off the ice cream and moved to clean up the dishes in the sink. Severus watched him as he ate, the man could cook.

"Harry," Severus started to say then stopped when the man looked over at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You are aware that our relationship is just between us and no one else," Severus forced himself to say.

"Yes," Harry said with a frown.

"That we don't have sex with anyone else," Severus continued.

"Yes," Harry replied as his frown deepened.

"You and that demon last night…" Severus trailed off.

"I was following orders," Harry said. "Should I have not followed orders? I thought this is my job now?"

Severus sighed and went back to his food for a few minutes before looking back up at Harry.

"Why were you angry?" Harry asked.

"What?" Severus started. "I wasn't angry."

"Something I did made you angry," Harry said as he went back to the dishes. "Was it me following orders and the demon?"

Severus sighed.

"It was hard to see that demon touch you," Severus admitted.

"Ah," Harry said. "I understand."

"But you were right to follow orders," Severus said. "Just do the same tonight."

"Okay," Harry replied and moved over to him. "Are you done?"

"Yes, thank you."

Harry took the plate and cleaning it before placing it with the others to dry. Severus moved to his feet and closed the distance between them before touching Harry's head and the man glanced at him.

"Just checking the stitches," Severus said softly as he parted his hair.

"It's mostly healed up," Harry replied.

Severus frowned when he noticed that but the stitches were still there, he pulled open a drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors.

"Just hold still," Severus ordered and gently cut through the stitches. "You have some healing ability. How come you didn't use it after you were shot?"

"Fuelled by food," Harry replied as Severus finished and gently ruffled his hair. "Thanks."

Severus leaned forward and kissed his cheek before giving his bum a pat and moving off.

"No problems," Severus said over his shoulder.

xXx

Severus sighed in boredom as he looked around the pub they were in, they were having no luck so far, which had been the run of things for the last few nights as his eyes were drawn back to Harry. The man looked as bored as he felt and Severus sighed and glanced at his watch.

 _'Severus,'_ Albus said over the com. _'We'll call it a night. I think we scared him off. We'll give it a couple of days, then try again.'_

 _'Right, Albus_.' Severus replied.

Harry looked over and Severus nodded. The demon moved to his feet and smoothly moved over to him and took the empty seat across from him.

"We'll head home," Severus said with a sigh and pulled his phone out. "I'll call a car."

xXx

_Cold laughter rolled over Harry as a glint of a knife was held before him. Harry struggled but he was tied too tight and he couldn't dip into his power as the knife came closer and touched on his skin. He didn't dare move as that knife ran along his skin as he held his breath but he couldn't do that forever as that knife left a stinging line down his side._

_He took in a breath and hissed in pain as that knife dug deeper before the man turned it and plunged it into his stomach._

Harry woke with a start as his hand darted to his stomach just to come into contact with Severus's arm and he sighed. He leaned back into the man's embrace before closing his eyes.

_The man stood with his back to Harry and he frowned. He'd never seen another man completely naked before and he paused. He looked down the man's form and knew he should move back out of the room but he was captured by the sight and smell as his eyes locked on the man's pale skin and tight ass. The man groaned softly and turned and Harry froze as he noticed where the man's hand was._

_His hand was curled around his large penis and was running it up his length than down as he groaned again and a tart smell drifted on the air and Harry took a step closer as he felt his own penis twitch and he frowned. His eyes were locked on that hand as it moved a little quicker and the man groaned._

_Harry's eyes widened as he took in the sight and he gasped slightly. The man started and turned. His cock hard and upright, then a loud growl split the air and Harry's eyes flew up to the other man's and he saw the rage._

_The man lunged forward as Harry scrambled back but not fast enough as he cried out as the man grabbed his arm and twisted it harshly and Harry growled deeply in his throat at the pain. The man flung him away and he hit the wall hard and Harry cried out but that was just the beginning._

Harry started awake with fear and pain bolting through him and he scrambled from the bed and crashed into the wall. He huddled down, that fear still running through him as he remembered the pain as he shook. He felt a soft power touch on him and he slowly relaxed as that comforting power washed over him.

He uncurled and looked up to see Severus sitting down in front of him, not touching him but just sitting there, naked. His power touched on him and Harry relaxed.

"You can talk to me if you want to, Harry." Severus whispered, his voice soothing him. "Or not, it is up to you but I will listen to anything you want to say."

Harry slowly uncurled his body and stood up, he reached a hand down and Severus took it with a frown. Harry easily pulled Severus to his feet and moved him back towards the bed and gave him a soft push. Severus landed on his back and Harry looked down at him. Taking in the image of the man and feeling his power, still gently brushing him, and he was sure the other man wasn't aware that he was doing it.

"Harry?" Severus whispered.

"Move up the bed," Harry ordered.

Severus moved up the bed and he moved between his legs and Severus's cock twitched. Harry dipped forward and kissed the man deeply as he wrapped his hand around him and that image of when he'd walked in on Alex pleasuring himself came to his mind and Harry grabbed it and replaced it with the feel of Severus as the man hardened and he let that memory go.

He had to move past it and as he pulled back and looked into Severus's eyes, he gave the man a sly smile as he dipped forward and nibbled up his neck as he worked on him. Licking and sucking his way along his neck and down to his nipples as he moved until he was saddling Severus's waist and the man looked up at him with dark eyes as his hands grabbed his sides.

Harry reached over and picked up the lube since the man insisted that's the way it should be and pushed a finger into himself as he looked down at the man below him. Severus looked up at him with wide dark eyes. Harry shifted as he removed his finger and moved into place above Severus.

"You need to prep more," Severus whispered.

Harry ignored him as he guided his cock into place then he impaled himself and hissed at the burn and pain as he dipped forward and took the human in a deep kiss. He grabbed Severus's wrists and pulled them until they were above his head, pinning him down as he rocked his hips.

"Harry!" Severus hissed and Harry locked his legs on either side of Severus, holding him in place.

Severus looked up at him as Harry moved up his cock before impaling himself hard and Severus moaned. Harry shifted slightly at the pain as he pushed down hard and bared his teeth. The demon taking over in his mind as he looked down at Severus, his eyes dark.

"Harry!" Severus hissed again and twisted his wrists. "Let me go!"

Harry paused and released the man's hands. Severus grabbed his hips and rolled them. Harry bared his teeth as he reached over his head and grabbed the metal of the headboard and Severus lined himself up and thrust forward as Harry moved to meet him.

Harry moaned as pleasure and pain rolled through him as Severus took him hard, his dark eyes running over him as his hands dug into his hips and Harry could feel his power touching him as he met him for every thrust as Severus growled slightly. Harry felt himself harden even more at that sound and he could feel himself on the edge.

Both pain and pleasure running through him as Severus panted above him. Harry's eyes locked with Severus's eyes and the other man groaned loudly as he came and thrust forward hard as he braced himself. Harry moaned at the feeling, his own cock rock hard between them and his hips twitched slightly as Severus panted.

Severus moved to the side and collapsed next to him on his back and Harry watched him. Harry's cock started to soften as he ignored it. His eyes roamed over the man beside him. Severus rolled towards him and Harry watched him as his breathing calmed. Severus looked down at his cock.

"Did you come?" Severus asked softly.

Harry didn't answer as he reached out and placed his hand on his side, Severus's eyes then caught on the finger marks on his hip, his nails had cut into Harry's skin.

"You should have said I was hurting you," Severus said softly, then looked up when Harry didn't say anything. "Harry?"

"What?" Harry said roughly.

"Move onto your back," Severus said. "Did I hurt you any more than your hips?"

"No," Harry replied, not moving or caring beyond the man beside him.

Severus frowned and gave his hip a slight push but Harry didn't move and Severus would have trouble moving him.

"Roll over and I'll check," Severus whispered.

"No," Harry said, with more steel in his voice.

Severus paused and his eyes moved up to his and he froze.

"Harry?" Severus asked softly. "Your eyes."

Harry frowned and he was sure that Severus could see the demon in him, most people didn't look that close and the demon was at the front of his mind.

"I just want to see if I hurt you," Severus said gently as he ran a hand down his side. "Your eyes look wild."

Harry moved onto his back and Severus sat up as he gently moved his legs and touched at his opening and his fingers came away wet. Severus paled.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked roughly, already feeling sleep tugging at him.

Severus sighed and grabbed up a towel and cleaned him down and Harry watched him.

"You didn't come," Severus said softly. "Why?"

"Tired," Harry said and rolled away from Severus. "Sleep."

Severus laid a hand on his side and Harry grabbed it and gave it a sharp tug and Severus landed on his back with a huff and Harry pulled his arm around him.

"Harry!" Severus snapped.

Harry just reached over and grabbed his ass, holding him in place before releasing him, making his point clear. Severus sighed and curled up along his back and Harry tangled his legs with his as he held Severus's hand against his stomach.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow then," Severus muttered with a huff. "Can't talk to you now. Bloody demon."

Harry huffed and closed his eyes.

xXx

Severus woke to the feeling of Harry under him as he sprawled out along the man's back. He gently eased back but the man was dead to the world and snoring slightly and he frowned, he'd never seen the man that deeply asleep and he laid his hand on his back. His skin felt like normal human temperature and he pushed the blanket back but the marks he'd left on the man's skin had healed.

He ran his hand down over his bum and the man didn't wake. He'd hurt the man, he hadn't prep himself enough. Harry had not been himself, there had been a glint and wild look in his eyes and he was sure the demon had taken over the man's mind and it had pushed on Severus. A part of him that wanted to take the man and hard and he had.

He sat back on the bed and looked Harry over and wondered what he'd started as he placed a hand on his back. He'd expected Harry to talk about his nightmares or something like that. He had not expected Harry to want rough sex and he'd been concerned as Harry had held him down. He did wonder if Harry would have taken him as rough as Severus had taken him. Whether there would be a time that Harry would forget or his mind would be too flooded with the demon to remember he was human.

Severus sighed and moved from the bed and towards the kitchen, he was sure the man was going to be hungry when he woke up. Severus was just finishing up making a big bowl of spaghetti when Harry stepped into the room. Severus looked him over as he had his nose up slightly and his hair was a mess. He only wore pants and Severus's eyes roamed over his bare chest before those green eyes focused on him.

"Spaghetti for breakfast?" Harry asked, his voice rough.

"Toast for me," Severus replied and Harry cocked his head to the side.

"You made this for me?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Severus said mildly.

"Thank you," Harry said with a big grin as he took a seat and pulled the bowl close as Severus placed a bottle of water next to him.

Severus sat down in the seat next to the other man as he slowly ate his toast and drank his coffee as Harry ate enough for three people and Severus smiled fondly at him.

"Was the demon in control last night?" Severus asked and Harry looked over at him.

"No," Harry replied, after he had swallowed the bite in his mouth. "Why do you ask?"

"The way you acted," Severus said.

"You worry too much," Harry replied.

"You held me down," Severus snapped back and Harry froze.

"I let go when you told me to," Harry said.

"You did not prep as much as you should have," Severus snapped his temper coming forward. "I hurt you."

"I am a demon, Severus." Harry snapped and bared his teeth at him and Severus pulled back. "If I want it rough and I want the pain. That is what I want."

Both men froze and understanding came to Severus slowly as he played last night back through his memory then nodded. He had to remember that Harry wasn't human and he shouldn't push a human life onto him, if that wasn't what the man wanted.

"Okay," Severus said. "At least come when we have sex, at least that way I know you are enjoying it was much as I am."

Harry snorted before giving him a fond look and going back to the bowl in front of him.

"You almost pushed me over the edge," Harry remarked softly.

"Edge?" Severus asked with a frown.

"Into coming without thought," Harry said. "Tipping me over. I can hold onto the pleasure, the need to come isn't necessary but it is just as pleasurable for us. There are rules in a way, Severus. Might take me a while to understand that those rules are different with you."

"I guess we both have something to learn," Severus said softly and Harry chuckled.

xXx

Harry looked around the club they were in, they had moved to the clubs since the incubus seemed to have left the pubs and the clubs were the next logical move. Harry was sure the man was getting hungry, after not feeding for a good week and a half, that they knew of, and Harry was sure that the man was feeding off the sexual energy of the people dancing.

Harry moved onto the dance floor with smooth steps and passed his hands down his tight black jeans, that left nothing to the imagination, and light button-down shirt. The top three buttons were undone and he'd caught more than a few eyes with his bare chest and lack of underwear.

Harry smirked as the image of the look on Severus's face when he'd seen him came to mind as he moved with the dancers and sided up to a woman that gave him a look over before moving closer with a coy smile. He placed his hands on the woman's hips and whispered in her ear and she shivered as his breath ghosted over her neck.

"She's not enough for you," A male voice whispered in his ear.

Harry turned his head slightly as hands grabbed his hips and he felt a power touch on him and he released the woman in front of him. She looked at him before a glassy look came into her eyes and she moved away without a second glance.

"You need someone that will give you a long hard ride," The male voice purred as they moved together and that power brushed down his back. "Make the pain and pleasure blend until you're begging for release."

"Do you think you can give me that?" Harry asked as he tilted his head back and looked into the pale blue eyes of the man holding him.

The man pushed his hips forward and Harry felt his hard length pressing into him.

"I'll have you begging for it," The man promised as he dipped forward and placed his lips on his neck. "With everything."

Harry felt something wash over him as he tilted his head to the side as those hands slipped around his stomach and the beat of the music thumbed through him. The man pulled him flush with his body as they moved to the music. Smoothly and seamlessly moving as Harry felt that hard length between them as the man rocked his hips into him.

The man sniffed his neck before licking it.

"Hmm," The man cooed. "Such power, so sweet. Pure demon, it's been a long time since I've fed off such power. My name is Draco. What's yours, sweet?"

Harry slipped the other man's grip slightly and turned until he could look into the man's pale eyes and the slight grin on his face as they still moved with the music. The man was a head taller and looked to be in his early twenties with his blonde hair swept to the side of his face. He still had that boyish look about him but his eyes promised that he was up to no good. The looks of an angel but the undercurrent of a demon.

"Harry," He whispered.

"Harry," Draco whispered as he dipped forward and kissed his neck before giving it a suck.

Harry tilted his head to the side as the man grabbed his ass and pulled him close, his hips rocking into his as Harry's cock responded and the blonde took a deep breath, taking in the smell. There was no way that Harry could trick this man and he was sure he had enough demon blood for the presence of the demon to be in his mind.

"Should we take this somewhere more private?" Draco whispered before taking his ear lobe in his mouth and sucking it as his hand slid down the front of his pants and Harry moaned at the feeling.

He could hear chatter in his ear from the ear piece as Draco slipped his hand into his and gave it a tug. Harry felt drunk as he followed after the man and could hear his name being called and orders being given but he was just focused on his steps and the hand in his.

He felt a power touch on him and roughly pushed it to the side and Draco paused as they moved into a back room of the club. The blonde released his hand before grabbing his hips and forcing him back into a wall as he took him in a hard kiss and Harry felt that power again and he growled and shoved it away.

Draco stopped and pulled back and looked down at him with his pale eyes. His hands were tight on his hips and Harry could see the hunger in his eyes, he was on the edge of starving.

"You don't want sex?" Draco asked as he pushed his hips forward into his, making it clear that he did.

"No," Harry replied, still feeling drunk.

"Are you sure, love." Draco purred as he rubbed him through his pants. "I can make the pleasure roll through you until your demon in purring and you are begging as you come again and again as I take you hard."

Draco licked up his neck before biting down as his power touched him again and Harry growled as he pushed that power to the side as the man pushed him into the wall roughly.

"No," Harry whispered.

"Just let me feed then," Draco whispered in his ear and Harry felt a slight tug.

His head spun as Draco held him in place with his hands on his hips as he kissed down his neck and his body felt heavy. He brought his power forward and Draco moaned as the tart smell of sex drifted on the air. Harry started to twist his power as he felt that slight tug again. He wasn't as helpless as Draco believed he was but he still felt sluggish and light headed.

Suddenly the man wasn't there and Harry collapsed to the floor, against the wall unable to hold himself up and looked up at Draco standing before him with his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Police, freeze!"

Draco froze and held his hands up as he looked over to Ron and Severus standing there with their guns out and Harry felt both men's power in the room and he shivered.

"You are under arrest," Ron snapped as he stepped forward. "Get on your knees with your hands on your head."

Draco lowered himself to his knees without question as he did what Ron ordered.

"Lay on your stomach with your hands behind your back," Ron snapped and Draco laid out.

Ron moved forward and grabbed his wrists and clipped the power cuffs around them and Harry frowned as his head spun. Shouldn't the man fight back or flare out or something? Ron pulled the blonde to his feet as Severus covered him.

Harry felt so heavy, like all the energy had been pulled out of him and his head was spinning. He felt like he'd downed three bottles of vodka as he lay against the wall and the world swayed under him. He started as a hand touched his shoulder and he looked up into Severus's dark eyes.

 The man gently pushed his hair out of his face and Harry closed his eyes.

"Harry?" Severus snapped and he felt a hand shaking him.

He blinked his eyes open as Severus shook him, he was still slumped against the wall with Severus crouched before him.

"Are you with me?" Severus asked as he tightened his grip on his shoulder.

Harry nodded slightly and shifted to a move comfortable position.

"Can you move?" Severus asked.

"Give me a minute," Harry slurred.

Severus moved to his knees.

"Do you need a medic?" Severus questioned after a few minutes.

"No," Harry replied and shut his eyes.

Harry felt Severus take his hand and tangle his fingers with his own and he tightened his grip. Harry wasn't sure how long he was there before he opened his eyes and looked up at Severus with Ron beside him. The fallen angel quirked a smile as he looked down at him.

"Right there, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry just groaned and the man barked a laugh.

"Come on, let's get you up." Ron said and between Severus and Ron they got him to his feet.

Harry stumbled slightly but finally got his feet under him, but the men didn't let go of him.

"Is it just me or did the incubus give up too easy?" Ron asked. "After feeding off you, he would have been flooded with power. He could have used it."

"Yes," Severus said softly as they moved back into the cleared-out club. "From the reports and from us interrupting him, you would think he would have given us a fight."

"Could there be more than one?" Ron asked. "Harry did you get a feel for his power?"

"No," Harry whispered. "Swept away."

The two men paused as Harry hung his head.

"Harry?" Ron asked. "You would have got a feel of his power."

"Too much," Harry muttered.

"I think he's out of it, Severus." Ron said. "We might get more sense out of him tomorrow."

"I doubt it," Severus muttered, which was the last thing he heard as his knees gave out and he slipped into darkness.

xXx

Severus looked down at Harry sprawled out on his bed in concern.

"Still out?" Ron asked from the doorway.

"Yes," Severus replied. "He's never been out this long."

"Maybe he needed it then," Ron replied mildly. "That demon took a good bite."

"I thought they had to have sex to feed?" Severus asked, it still grated on him that it had taken them too long to get to Harry.

"Apparently not," Ron replied. "You heard their conversation over the com."

Severus nodded, he'd heard what they had said and the image of the two demons moving together so smoothly came to his mind and he could understand why demons were drawn to each other. The two men had moved like they were one with a grace that had other dancers looking them over in hunger, regardless of sexual preference.

"He chose you, Severus." Ron said softly and Severus started at the man's voice. "He chose you."

"To have a relationship with?" Severus asked with a frown.

"To tie himself to you," Ron said. "Demons, well ones that don't feed off sex or blood or well bodily fluids really, they do not enter a relationship lightly. Sex between demons, Severus…"

Severus looked over to the other man and raised an eyebrow.

"It is rough and it is quick then it is over," Ron told him with a blush to his cheeks. "In a lot of cases it’s a once, maybe twice thing, then they move on."

Severus looked down at the man in the bed as he rolled onto his side and his hair fell over his forehead.

"He may be different, Severus." Ron said softly. "But he is still a demon at his core."

Severus crouched down beside the bed and gently pushed the hair back and looked into his face.

"From what I gather, he doesn't stay in one place for long." Ron said.

"No, he doesn't." Severus whispered and felt his heart clench.

"He is still here, Severus." Ron pointed out. "He's taken a job and made himself at home around here."

"Riddle was only killed just over a month ago," Severus said. "This is still new to him."

Ron snorted a laugh and clasped a hand to his shoulder before moving to the door.

"Good to know denial runs in humans as well," Ron said over his shoulder.

xXx

Harry eyes tracked Severus as the man moved smoothly around the kitchen. He wasn't sure what the man was making as he sat in the seat at the kitchen bench and let his chin rest on his arms as he watched him work. A smile curved his lips as Severus looked around for something before picking up a spoon and adding sliced chicken to the big pan.

He felt content as he sat there and felt something tugging at him as he watched the man. Like a buzz in his stomach.

"Are you just going to watch me?" Severus drawled smoothly and Harry felt that pull in his stomach increase at the man's smooth voice.

"Yes," Harry purred.

Severus paused and his dark eyes settled on him and the demon in Harry purred and he started to understand what he was feeling and he smiled softly.

"You're not going to help me?" Severus asked softly.

"I would just get in your way," Harry replied. "I'll make dinner tomorrow."

Severus turned back to making dinner and Harry watched in interest as the man added chilli to the dish and he lifted his nose slightly at the new smell. Harry would try anything once and he hadn't turned down food that had been placed in front of him.

"Albus called," Severus said softly. "The incubus that we captured denies all charges and we are inclined to believe him."

"He didn't give us a fight," Harry replied. "He might have been pushed into hiding when we captured those other demons. He was very hungry."

"Yes," Severus said. "He has mentioned his father might be the man we are after, a Lucius Malfoy. Do you know the name?"

"No, incubi stick to themselves or only feed on humans." Harry said. "It's too dangerous for them to feed off full or pure demons."

"He fed off you," Severus pointed out.

"He did," Harry confirmed, without saying any more.

"Could you have stopped him?" Severus asked as he worked.

"Before he started feeding? Yes." Harry replied and stretched his back. "After he had me ensnared, it becomes more difficult, for you start to struggle against your own power. I was not as helpless as he would think, I do have a trick that works well against demons like the incubi."

"You have come up against incubi before?"

"I have, but they were not as pure as Draco, his blood is more demon. He would be able to call the demon in him."

Severus paused in plating up their dinner and looked him over.

"So, his father could be a full blood?" Severus asked.

"If he's the man we are after, Severus." Harry said softly. "It's not Draco's father that is the full blood incubus."

xXx

Severus frowned as he moved through the front door and heard voices from the living room. He'd just gotten back from a meeting at the department and hadn't been expecting anyone. He could pick out Harry's voice and another as he moved through the house.

When he came to the living room he paused when he spotted a blonde-haired man sitting next to Harry with his head turned away as he said something quietly to Harry.

"Severus," Harry greeted with a smile. "This is Neville Longbottom."

The blonde looked over at him and shifted slightly on the lounge next to Harry nervously. Severus could tell the man was a demon but he could easily pass as human as he fiddled with his hands and gave Severus a small smile.

"Neville," Harry said calmly. "This is Severus Snape, he works for the department."

"Nice to meet you," Neville said quietly and didn't offer his hand as Severus moved further into the room.

"I've asked Neville to look into the Malfoy family for us," Harry explained as he sprawled back on the lounge. "He's very good at finding out information."

Neville looked over at Harry and gave him a smile and Severus felt a flash of anger go through him.

"Is that so?" Severus drawled and Neville flicked his head back towards him.

"Um, yes." Neville stuttered. "I should be going."

Neville jumped to his feet and Harry just watched him. The two men locked eyes and Severus was sure they were having a silent conversation before Neville turned to him.

"Nice meeting you," Neville said quietly before quickly ducking out of the room.

Severus looked after him and didn't turn back to Harry until he heard the front door close.

"I would appreciate it, if you could inform me if you invite someone to the house," Severus drawled and Harry cocked his head to the side.

"Sorry," Harry said softly. "I wasn't aware of that rule."

Severus sighed and ran a hand over his hair.

"It's not a rule," Severus said. "It's manners."

"Oh," Harry replied. "No problems, I'll make sure to text you."

"What is he?" Severus asked as he took a seat next to Harry.

"Neville?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Shapeshifter. Full blood."

Severus sat back in surprise, he hadn't felt that from the man and Harry gave him a smile.

"Looks can be deceiving," Harry said mildly and Severus snorted.

The man before him was a prime example of that as Harry gave him a wide grin.

xXx

Severus looked down at his phone when it went off on the table, next to his laptop and Albus paused in his meeting as Severus picked it up.

 _'I've sent info to e-mail,'_ Harry had sent him and he frowned.

Severus logged into his e-mail and pulled up the one from Harry.

"Severus?" Albus asked from the front of the room.

"I'm sending you an e-mail," Severus said as he forwarded the e-mail to Albus. "Harry's contact was able to find out about the Malfoy family."

Whispers started up around the room as Albus brought up the e-mail and looked through it before putting it up on the screen for everyone to see and the room went silent as they looked at the police files that Harry and Neville had been able to find. Severus wondered why they hadn't found them before now then he noticed the shield on the paperwork. They were from the States and they dated back a while.

"Ah," Albus muttered as he pulled up case after case and the rage that Lucius Malfoy had used. "Looks like we have a problem. I'll get into contact with the department in America that were investigating him."

Severus looked at the photo of the mutated bodies and had to agree, they had a big problem.

xXx

Harry slipped through the shadows as he moved towards the mansion in the distance. He had once called the mansion home and it was always a place that he was welcome to without question but he didn't think of it as home anymore as he walked up the path.

He paused as he phone rang and he pulled it out and smiled as he answered the phone.

"Hey," Severus replied. "Where are you?"

Harry looked up at the mansion in front of him, with the lights spilling out across the lawn.

"Outside my father's house," Harry replied. "Are you at home?"

"Yes, just arrived." Severus replied and he sounded tired. "Are you coming home tonight?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "I might be late. I have a few things to talk to my father about."

Severus went silent for a few seconds.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, with something Harry couldn't pick in his voice.

"Yes," Harry replied with a frown.

"Text me if you're not coming home tonight," Severus said softly.

"I'm coming home, Severus." Harry stated firmly.

"I'll see you then, Harry."

"Good night, Severus."

Harry ended the call and slipped the phone away as he moved up towards the mansion.

"Harry!"

Harry had just enough time to turn before he was pulled into a tight hug and he felt Sirius Black's power wrapping around him and he relaxed as he hugged the man back. He was quickly pulled into the house and into the dining room for dinner.

It was a few hours later that he found himself in his father's office with his father and brother looking at him as they sipped on their drinks and caught up. Harry pulled out a laptop he'd brought a couple of weeks ago and pulled up his files before placing it in front of his father and the man looked it over.

"Ah," James muttered as he placed his drink to the side and clicked through the files. "Yes, I thought he was back here. I'd heard whispers."

"Do you know him?" Harry asked.

"Only by reputation," James replied as Daniel moved around the table to have a look and a smirk twisted up his lips.

"He has style at least," Daniel commented and Harry felt a little sick in his stomach. "He's worked at that skill. Only humans?"

Harry shrugged his shoulder, whether they were human or not wasn't in the files.

"We're still working it out but he seems to be targeting humans or half-bloods," Harry replied. "However, I think he was working his way up to full demons before he left the states. So far, he hasn’t shown as much rage here but I think it's just a matter of time. We have his son in custody."

Both Potters looked up at him and his brother's lips twisted up in a smirk.

"You talking like them now?" Daniel sneered.

"Just waiting for my badge in the mail," Harry replied mildly.

James barked a laugh as Daniel looked him over with a smirk.

"He taming you, brother?" Daniel sneered then yelped when James smacked the back of his head, hard.

Harry smirked over at his brother as Daniel ducked his head as James calmly went back to looking at the files on Harry's computer. Daniel growled lightly and James looked over at him mildly.

"Act your age, boy." James snapped. "He's your brother."

Daniel sulked as Harry looked over at him in amusement. His brother's temper would get him into trouble one day and James shared a look with him, both were well aware of Daniel's faults. His father would have been happy if his two sons had been able to work together in the family business but Harry was sure that one of them would have snapped.

"What is it that you want, Harry?" James asked after a few minutes.

"We may need help to bring him down," Harry said softly.

"And what's in it for us?" Daniel snapped.

"Death and destruction," Harry replied, with a twisted smile. "Your favourite things. Lucius Malfoy will not be alone. People like him don't hunt alone."

Daniel gave him a sneer then leaned over and looked at the file that his father had opened and his eyes grew a little wilder. He looked over at Harry with a dark smile.

"Oh, yes." Daniel replied as his blue eyes darkened. "I can see something that will make it worth it."

xXx

Severus woke with a start as the bed moved slightly and Harry curled up along his back. The man was slightly wet so Severus was sure he'd just come from the shower but he hadn't heard the water running. He didn't give any indication that he was awake as the man kissed his shoulder before settling along his back and wrapping an arm around him carefully.

The man was trying not to wake him as Severus felt his body on his back and the slight smell of alcohol on his breath as Harry sniffed his neck. The demon spread his hand on his bare stomach as he sniffed him and Severus was unsure what he was doing. Harry gently tangled his legs with Severus's and he could feel that his cock was hard as he settled in but he didn't do anything more than hold him.

Severus listened as Harry breathing evened out in sleep as he curled along his back, he hadn't been sure that he was going to see the man that night and as he glanced at the clock to see it was one in the morning, he sighed softly and relaxed back into the man.

Harry arm tightened around him but Severus knew he was asleep and Severus soon followed him.

xXx

Severus stared at his computer at his desk in the department in shock.

"Hey, Severus." Ron greeted as he moved to the desk next to him then paused. "You alright, mate?"

Severus pointed at his computer and Ron moved around to have a look.

"My bank called me," Severus said as Ron scrolled down the screen. "After some large deposits went into my bank."

Ron looked back at Severus and smirked.

"Who's a kept man," Ron laughed. "You can retire now."

"Fuck off," Severus growled, using language he normally didn't to get his point across and Ron laughed harder. "I'm concerned how much blood is on this money. Do I have to report this to the department?"

"I would," Ron replied as he moved to his desk. "Or at least talk to Albus."

"The bank said that Harry has set up regular payments into my account," Severus said faintly.

Ron snorted and looked over at him.

"Didn't realise you were that good in bed, mate." Ron said in amusement and Severus glared over at him.

Ron just held up his hands with a smirk on his lips and Severus would have taken offense if he hadn't worked with the man as long as he had.

"I'll have to talk to him about this, won't I?" Severus said as he stared at his computer screen.

"Or tell Albus that Harry doesn’t need a pay cheque," Ron pointed out. "Now, have you got any more on the Malfoys?"

xXx

Draco looked up from the table he'd been cuffed to as the door opened and the dark-haired demon from the club walked him. He lifted his nose slightly but couldn't smell the man's power as the two men eyed each other off. A smile curved up Draco's lips as he took in the sight of the man.

He was only wearing jeans and black shirt with sneakers and looked just like all the other human in the building that weren't in uniform, but Draco knew better. His shaggy black hair had been brushed back and he moved with the steps of a human as he moved to the chair across from him and those green eyes focused on him as he sat down.

"My name is Harry Potter," The man said smoothly. "I'm been requested to ask you a few questions."

"Anything for you, love." Draco purred and let his power touch on the other man, even if he couldn't use it while the power cuffs were around his wrists. "I have already answered all of the questions that the police had"

"And now you will answer mine," Harry replied with steel in his voice and Draco felt his demon coming forward in his mind and he embraced it.

Draco leaned back in his chair as much as he could and gave the man a sly smile as he spread his legs slightly. Even with his power bound, he was still an incubus and as he looked the other man over he did wonder what kind of demon he was.

"Tell me about your father," Harry asked straight up and Draco frowned.

"He's a sadistic killer," Draco said mildly.

"And your mother?"

"Is not," Draco replied.

Harry's eyes rested on him as Draco gave him a sly smile, he felt the stirring of hunger but it was more for the fact that his demon was at the front of his mind and the other man was before him, than the need to feed. He could still taste the man and felt himself hardening at that. Harry tilted his head slightly and Draco smirked, the other man was aware of his arousal.

"Your mother," Harry said softly. "She is a full blood?"

"Yes," Draco purred. "And my father is a mongrel."

Harry barked a laugh at those words and Draco smiled as he relaxed back in his seat.

"I must admit," Draco purred. "You are the first full demon I have fed off."

"I'm not a full blood," Harry replied and Draco lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "A full blood would have killed you for what you did."

Draco paled at those words and felt a chill as his demon whimpered and he instinctively pulled his power back completely and crossed his legs and Harry gave him a look of amusement. Draco tensed and pulled on his cuffed wrists. He knew he had been playing a dangerous game when he'd singled Harry out but he hadn't known how dangerous.

"Now," Harry purred as he leaned forward over the table and Draco pulled at his wrists again at the look in the other man's eyes. "I want you to give us all the information that you have on your father and his little group."

xXx

"Ha," Ron laughed as he looked in at the two demons in the next room. "Wish we had hired him a long time ago."

Severus snorted as Albus rubbed the hair on his chin in thought.

"He does know how to deal with them," Albus said softly. "Would have taken us a lot longer to get the same information out of Mr Malfoy."

Ron snorted at those words.

"You saw Tonks after she tried to get information out of him," Ron said in amusement. "I believe her husband would have had a stupid smile on his face for a week and the neighbours would have reported a noise complaint."

"Mr Weasley," Albus admonished with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Would you like some time alone with Mr Malfoy, Ron?" Severus purred.

Ron gave Severus a rough grin with a glint in his eyes and Severus shifted slightly. His teasing words had backfired on him.

"Gentlemen," Albus warned. "Let us focus on the matter at hand."

"I believe that's what Ron is focusing on," Severus drawled and Ron barked a laugh.

"You can talk," Ron said with a smirk.

"Enough," Albus cut in and both men fell quiet.

They tensed slightly as an officer moved into the interrogation room and unlocked Draco's wrists from the table and placed a pad of paper and pen on the table. Draco rubbed his wrists around the power cuffs but made no other move as Harry watched him. Draco then looked up at the officer and gave him a sly smile and Harry kicked the demon's leg hard, under the table.

Draco yelped as his eyes flicked over to Harry and the man just raised an eyebrow in question as the officer moved to the side of the room.

"I believe that Harry needs training on how to deal with prisoners and legal cases against physical abuse complaints," Albus muttered.

"I don't believe that Malfoy will be making a complaint," Ron replied mildly. "Not from the sly look on his face."

The three men fell silent as they watched the two demons in the other room and the way they interacted. Severus's eyes looked them over and he felt like they two men were talking in a different language that he didn't know and his stomach clenched slightly about whether he would ever be able to talk to Harry on that level.

xXx

Harry sprawled out across the bed on his stomach as he pulled a pillow under his head. He'd eaten too much and he felt sleepy after a few long nights but at least his nightmares had settled and he'd been able to sleep.

Harry didn't realise he'd fallen asleep until he felt a hand on his bare back and running down to his bum. He tensed slightly until Severus's scent touched on him. He felt Severus move onto the bed and saddle his waist and he turned his head to look at him.

Severus reached over and grabbed the lube from the bedside table and Harry frowned. The man was going to have trouble using that with his legs on either side of his hips, keeping his legs together. He watched Severus place the lube on both his hands before placing them on his back.

Severus rubbed his shoulders and Harry relaxed into the feeling as he closed his eyes. Severus slowly worked his fingers into the muscles in his back and shoulders. He moaned slightly at the feeling as Severus worked.

"Like that?" Severus asked smoothly, his voice almost purring.

"Hmm," Harry replied and relaxed boneless under Severus.

Harry wasn't used to this kind of intimacy but he was loving every moment of it. Severus moved down his back and worked into the muscles in his lower back before gently working down his hips and over his ass and he moaned again and Severus chuckled.

Severus gently nudged his legs apart as he worked down one leg then the other as Harry shifted slightly, his cock hard and slightly throbbing as Severus worked over his ass again.

He gently placed a slick finger at his entrance and slowly slipped it in as he used his other hand to massage his shoulder and Harry moaned at the feeling. He grabbed a pillow and Severus paused as Harry slipped a pillow under his hips before he added a second finger to the mix as he leaned forward and kissed his back.

Harry panted at the feeling as Severus slowly worked his fingers in him and he rocked his hips back slightly. He could feel the pleasure pushing at him as Severus added a third finger, slowly widening him like no one beside him had done before and he moaned.

Severus removed his fingers and Harry moved to his knees as he spread his legs and could feel Severus behind him. Severus ran his hands over his hips and as he moved forward and slipped his hands around his shaft and balls. His hands were slick as they wrapped around him as he grabbed him with a sure hand. He ran his hand up and down as he played with his balls and Harry felt the pleasure rolling through him as he rocked his hips.

The slick feeling strange and yet as the pleasure built and he panted, he couldn't depute that he loved the feeling and the man behind him. He held on to the pleasure as it ran through him but Severus still didn't take him as he increased the speed of his hand and pulled him up onto his knees as his other hand ran over his nipples.

Harry bucked his hips back but Severus shifted back slightly so that he couldn't slip into him. Harry growled slightly and looked over his shoulder. Severus gave him a smirk with a dark look in his eyes as he increased his speed again and Harry moaned as Severus pulled him close.

Severus leaned forward and gently bit down on his neck and Harry gasped as he came. The pleasure rolled through him and Severus tightened his grip on his chest.

"Lay down on your back," Severus whispered and Harry shivered.

Harry moved to his back, feeling a little sticky and he washed his power over them to clean the feeling off. Severus shivered before moving between his legs, his cock rock hard as he moved the pillow under Harry's hips.

Severus gently grabbed his hip as he pushed forward into him. Harry wrapped his legs around the man's waist as Severus rocked forward a few times and Harry groaned as his prostate was hit and pleasure zipped up his spine and Severus rocked his hips forward at the same angle and he moaned.

Severus looked down at him with dark eyes as he rocked forward again and came, his eyes locked on Harry. Harry tightened his legs around Severus when he went to move. Both men panting slightly.

"I'm surprised I lasted that long," Severus whispered and Harry shivered at his voice.

"You can't control it?" Harry asked and things started to make more sense to him.

"Not like you can," Severus replied as he shifted and Harry moved his legs.

Severus moved to beside him and Harry let his power wash over them again, he would have to clean the sheets tomorrow but at least the sticky feeling was gone. Harry curled up around Severus as the man laid his hand on his hip.

"Love you," Harry whispered in his ear as sleep pulled at him, feeling boneless and satisfied.

Harry didn't notice Severus tense in his arms and the man's hand pause from rubbing his back as he closed his eyes. His demon purred in his mind, just as satisfied as he slipped into sleep. 


	8. Chapter Eight

"What's eating you?" Ron asked as he dropped a few files on his desk the next morning.

"Nothing," Severus replied as he moved the files and flicked the first one open.

"You have that brooding look," Ron replied mildly as he took a seat at his desk. "The last time you have that look, you made one of the young officers cry."

"She was an idiot," Severus countered.

"She was," Ron said. "Didn't mean you had to make her cry."

Severus huffed as he read through the file Ron had given him.

"Problems in your love life?" Ron asked, without a hint of shame.

"Have you got a love life yet?" Severus countered. "So that I can stick my nose into it?"

"Oh, you don't need to do that." Ron said and looked him over. "Don't have enough of a love life for you to stick that nose of yours into it."

Severus gave the man a glare.

"So, what did he do?" Ron questioned. "Did you have a fight? Should I keep an eye out in case the Potter family take you for a walk along the river?"

Severus snorted and looked over at the man in amusement.

"That is more mobster family than demon family," Severus drawled.

Ron shrugged his shoulder.

"They both know how to hide the bodies," Ron replied. "I would recommend a protection detail, but that's how you got stuck in this situation to begin with. So, spill."

Severus sighed and ran a hand over his head, smoothing his hair back and Ron looked at him sharply.

"Do I have to have a little chat with the demon?" Ron asked and Severus felt the man's power touch on him. "Did he hurt you?"

Ron moved to his feet and a few officers looked over as his power flared out.

"Sit down," Severus hissed. "Stop making a scene!"

Ron lowered his head and there was a glint in his eyes that Severus knew well. That's when Harry walked into the room with a few files in his hand and the fallen angel's attention focused completely on the smaller man. Ron stalked across the room and Harry looked up with wide eyes.

"Ron!" Severus snapped his voice lashing out like a whip but the man kept going.

Ron grabbed Harry's shirt and hauled the man up before slamming him back into the wall, the few officers around the room froze. Severus rushed across the room as Ron growled in Harry's face and the demon just looked at him with wide eyes with his hands wrapped around Ron's wrists.

"Detective Weasley!" Severus snapped. "Release him, now!"

Ron pulled back on Harry before slamming him back into the wall and Severus winced at the sound as Ron released him and stepped back, his eyes blazing. Harry leaned back into the wall and just looked at Ron with his head lowered and slightly tilted to the side.

"Everyone out," Severus ordered.

"Sir?"

"Out!" Severus barked and the room cleared out quickly.

Ron stood there with his feet braced as he glared at Harry while the demon leaned into the wall with his head tilted slightly, then he whimpered and tilted his head a little more and the fight went out of Ron. The fallen angel took a step back and sighed, while Harry looked down at the floor.

Ron turned on Severus before looking back to Harry. Severus moved forward and touched Harry's arm.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked softly.

Harry looked up at him and nodded.

"Albus gave me some files," Harry said softly and looked down at the files he'd dropped. "I should go, I have training in ten minutes."

Harry gave him a nod and a nod at Ron, without looking directly at him before slipping from Severus's hold and moving out of the room. Severus let him go before turning his anger onto Ron.

"You idiot!" Severus hissed. "What is wrong with you!"

Ron stumbled back from that anger with wide eyes.

"I thought-"

"That's what you should have done!" Severus cut in. "You should have thought!"

Ron took another step back.

"What did he do then!" Ron demanded. "He did something!"

"He said he loves me!" Severus hissed and the colour drained from Ron's face and he splattered.

Severus's anger disappeared as he watched the other man try and fail to find words and dissolve into non-words. Severus reached down and picked up the files that Harry had dropped as Ron suddenly groaned.

"Ah, fuck." Ron whispered. "I'll better apologise to him."

"He's in training for the rest of the afternoon," Severus pointed out. "He might be a little brain dead after that."

Ron barked a shaking laugh before looking him over.

"Why the look before then?" Ron asked. "You looked like you had just put your cat down."

Severus glared over at the man before sighing.

"I didn't know what to say," Severus admitted. "He had fallen asleep by the time the words had registered and he didn't seem any different this morning."

"Ah," Ron said and looked around. "I may not be the expert but the normal response would have been to tell him that you love him."

Severus sighed.

"I am aware of that," Severus snapped.

"Oh, well." Ron said and gave him a grin. "Shit happens, you'll live."

"Like you will with the rumours that you would have started around here with that stunt," Severus drawled.

Ron just swore.

xXx

Severus waited outside the training room and glanced at his watch, it was running late and he tapped his fingers on his crossed arms. Once the door finally opened, he was not in a good mood as the young officers poured out, talking quietly. They glanced at him and some gave him a nod as they moved passed. Harry moved out alone with no one looking at him and he paused when he saw Severus.

Harry moved over to him with a soft smile and Severus looked him over.

"Ron is taking us out for dinner," Severus said softly and watched the smile fade from Harry's face. "To apologise for acting like an idiot."

Harry cocked his head to the side with a slight frown and Severus sighed and moved away from the wall. The hallway was too busy to talk privately.

"Come on," Severus said and moved off down the hallway with Harry as a silent shadow behind him.

They moved up to the department and Severus packed up his gear as Harry looked around. He didn't have a desk yet, while he still worked through his training and Severus and Ron were still working out the details with Albus and what they would need and the people they would train up.

Harry moved over to the board with everything for the Malfoy case and looked the photos over while Severus packed up and his eyes watched the other officers in the room. They were on loan while they worked the case with the possibility of being moved if they worked out. The way they reacted to Harry would decide on whether they stayed.

"Wotcher, Severus."

Severus looked over to Tonks as the woman moved into the room with her hair dyed into a rainbow of colours and a big grin on her face. She was a talented agent and had strong power but could be a little forgetful and was accident prone, so she got shipped around a lot within the departments.

"Tonks," Severus greeted as he finished packing his bag. "How are you?"

"You know," Tonks replied as she leaned her hip on the table and looked around. "Just waiting for the next assignment."

"You're fishing," Severus drawled and the woman grinned and she looked over at Harry.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Tonks asked.

"You are here," Severus replied mildly.

Tonks laughed as Harry moved over to them.

"Wotcher," Tonks greeted. "I'm Tonks."

"Harry Potter," The demon replied and shook the woman's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Heard lots about you," Tonks gushed. "Good to finally meet you. Don't see many demons on this side of the law and-"

"Tonks!" Severus snapped.

"What?" The woman said, looking between them. "Well it's true and since full demons normally don't mix with us humans and Harry's now here and his family does have a thick file. Just interested in meeting him."

Severus groaned as he rubbed his face and Harry looked between the two of them in amusement.

"Not that he feels like a demon," Tonks commented before turning to Severus. "Are you sure he's a demon?"

Harry barked a laugh as Severus groaned again.

"I like you," Harry said with a smile. "And yes, I am very much a demon."

"Well," Tonks said with a smile. "Welcome to the team then, about time we balanced out the fallen angels around here."

Tonks then leaned close to Harry.

"I think Ron was getting a little full of himself being the only full fallen angel," Tonks whispered to him with a wink. "Night, boys."

Tonks stepped back and gave them a wave as she moved from the room.

"So," Severus said into the silence. "That was Tonks."

Harry gave a laugh and gave him a grin and Severus took in the sight.

"I bet Sirius would like her," Harry said and Severus groaned.

xXx

Harry looked around the restaurant in interest as families and friends gathered around the tables and the noise would swell and ebb as people spoke. It was a busy Friday night as Severus and Ron spoke quietly and he could see the friendship the two men had as they teased and laughed as they waited for their food to arrive.

Harry could count the amount of times he'd eaten in a restaurant like this one on one hand, preferring to order out when he'd lived in human areas. When he'd lived with demons it was all different and yet the same, since they would all eat in a community hall much like this but most demons would know each other or it would be family groups. Anyone was welcome at the dining table in the Territories.

Severus's hand on his knee startled him and he looked over at the man. He was starting to understand that this was normal as no one in the restaurant noticed or cared and Ron just kept talking without any reaction to the gesture.

Their food arrived and Harry forced himself to eat slowly and break it up with the jug of water on the table. He'd been surprised when Ron had apologised for the incident in the department room and he was still unsure what it had been about to begin with, as he looked around and relaxed. The power in the room was light as most of the humans had very little to pull on and the strongest were Severus and Ron and they kept a tight leash on theirs.

"You're quiet," Severus said softly as they finished eating.

Harry was still hungry but he could deal with it, he'd eaten enough to take the edge off and he wasn't going to order more, he was sure Ron's good will, only went so far.

"Probably still brain dead from sitting through training," Ron commented. "Have to force yourself not to fall asleep in a lot of that crap."

"It never ends either," Severus added. "They always find something else they need to train you up on. You'll be happier when they start physical training."

"Physical training?" Harry asked in interest.

Ron waved his hand in answer.

"I doubt you'll have problems with that," Ron said.

"Or weapon training," Severus added. "Albus already rushed through your permission to carry a gun but you'll still have to do the training, mainly for the paperwork."

"Did your family teach you to shoot?" Ron asked in interest.

"No," Harry replied shortly.

They were interrupted as the waitress came over to take their dessert order and Harry was surprised when Severus ordered two desserts and the woman moved off with a smile.

"Do you have siblings?" Harry asked Ron and Severus snorted.

"Ron has enough they thought about just numbering them instead of names," Severus said in amusement. "Good thing they finally had a girl or I think they would have kept going."

"Oi!" Ron snapped and Harry tensed ready for the outburst of rage but it didn't happen. "I have four brothers and one sister. All unlucky enough to get the red hair."

Harry nodded, fallen angels always had big families and normally only took other fallen angels as partners, but half-bloods did happen but pregnancies were rare unless the partner also had some kind of witch or fallen angel blood. Harry doubted there would be any demon blood in those lines.

"What about your family, Severus?" Harry asked.

"No red heads," Severus said in amusement and Ron laughed.

"We class him as one of us," Ron said with a fond look. "Mum likes to take in strays, regardless of their age."

Severus glared over at the man but there wasn't any heat to it.

"No brothers or sisters," Severus remarked as he turned back to Harry. "Or parents. My mother died when I was a teenager and my father was an arsehole."

Harry tensed at those words.

"Severus was the odd one out," Ron added. "He had power and his parents didn't."

Harry cocked his head in interest.

"My mother had a little power," Severus said softly. "My father had almost nothing. My mother had just enough to knock my father out when he'd had too much to drink. Probably why I ended up at Lily's house more than my own. Her sister was a nasty piece of work."

"Yes," Harry said in agreement. "She was. Her husband was worse. We met them when her parents were killed in a car crash. My father was not impressed with the lot of them, then the idiot husband worked out that my father had money. Took him a little longer to realise that he was also a full blood demon."

"Lily?" Ron asked in interest.

"My mother," Harry answered.

Ron started at that and his eyes locked with Severus, just as the desserts arrived and Severus pushed the extra that he'd ordered towards Harry and he gave the man a grin as he dug in. He didn't notice the look Ron and Severus shared over his head.

They finished off the meal without incident and Harry thanked Ron and the man gave him a grin before moving off and disappearing as he shifted home. Severus grabbed Harry's hand and they walked off down the street enjoying the cool night.

Harry paused when a power touched on him and he stopped. Severus looked at him with a frown. Harry cocked his head to the side as that power flared and he lifted his nose into the air.

"What is it?" Severus whispered as his hand moved to his gun as he released him.

"Not sure," Harry replied.

Harry moved off, following the scent of the flare with Severus following a step behind him. He paused again as that power flared and he let it wash over him.

"Demon?" Severus asked as he picked up on it this time.

"Think so," Harry replied as they moved off.

The power led them to a four-story apartment building and Harry placed his hand on the door and with a little power nudged the lock and it opened.

"What a shame they left the door open," Severus muttered as they moved into the building and up the stairs.

Harry took a sniff and frowned, there was an odd smell to the power and he moved to a door down the hallway and stopped. They heard a scream and Severus pulled his gun and nodded to Harry.

Harry lifted his leg and smashed it into the door and it crashed open.

"Police!" Severus called from behind him as Harry rushed forward.

Harry had just enough time to see a man above the small form of a child before with a snarl Harry slammed into him, taking him down. The man was more beast than human as they tangled together and Harry flashed out with fists and feet. The man snarled lashing out with clawed hands as he bared sharp teeth and Harry snarled back, more demon than human as he smashed into the shapeshifter.

Harry had no other thoughts; his whole focus was on the man before him as they tumbled into the next room and Harry smashed into the man and kicked him away with a growl. The man was on his hands and knees quickly and lunging at him and Harry growled as he lashed out. Some hits fell on him and other on the shapeshifter as the fought.

He crouched down as the other man eyed him off and Harry could feel the hits he'd taken. The other man snarled at him with wild brown eye and Harry was sure his looked the same as he snarled back. He was just happy that the other man didn't have enough sense to change completely as the rage took him over.

Harry moved forward with a growl in his throat and the back of his thoughts as his power flowed through him and his demon was at the front of his mind. If the man tried again he was going to take him down. The man lowered his head with a snarl as he curled his clawed hands, cutting into his own skin without a care. The demon wouldn't feel the pain, while riding on the high of the rage in his blood.

"Police!" Severus shouted. "You are under arrest for assault of a minor and murder."

The man flicked his head in Severus's direction and Harry saw the moment that the rage took him over completely as he bared his teeth and snarled. The man lunged and Harry smashed into his middle as Severus cursed. They rolled as Harry lashed out and felt the man bitting into him as Harry's power dampened the magic in the room, making no one able to call their power forward and freezing the man in his form and stopping him from flaring out.

The man darted forward as Harry kicked out and the man flew into the wall hard and Harry stumbled to his feet. The man snarled in a rage and went to lunge again and Harry tensed ready.

A gunshot split the air and the man froze as blood bloomed on his stomach. Harry crouched ready as the man stumbled forward. A second shot took him close to the first before the man lunged and Harry tackled him as warm blood splashed on his face and the man struggled and Harry had trouble keeping the man under him as he lashed out and Harry yelped as at knee came up into his crotch hard and the man got the upper hand and rolled them.

Harry could feel the warm blood on him as his grip kept slipping as he tried to grab the man. The rage flooded through the shapeshifter until with a growl the rage started to fade and Harry got his feet up and into the other man's stomach and he kicked up.

The man lifted up and was thrown into the wall and grunted as he hit and crumpled to the floor in a heap. Harry rolled to his hands and knees as he panted, never taking his eyes off the other demon. He knew the minute that the man took his last breath and he relaxed slightly as he panted.

"Harry?"

Harry flicked his head towards Severus and the man stumbled back with his gun still raised and fear in his eyes and scent. Harry lifted his nose to take in that scent.

"Harry," Severus whispered and the hand holding his gun shook but was still pointed in his direction.

A small whimper had Harry turning his head to the small girl of five as she crawled forward, holding her broken arm close. Blood on her clothes and face and Harry focused on her. Severus stood frozen as the child moved closer and Harry moved towards her slowly. He could hear Severus's breath catch in his throat before Harry gently wrapped his arms around the child as she started crying into his shoulder and he rumbled softly in his chest as he rocked her.

He could hear Severus on his phone and calling it in as he gave what comfort he could to the child and shifted slightly to ease the pain in his own body. He looked over at Severus as he spoke on the phone and his eyes tracked the man's movements. He could still smell the man's fear on the air as the girl in his arms slowly calmed down and stopped crying.

Severus moved over to the man against the wall and checked his pulse and reported that over the phone before glancing at him. Their eyes locked.

 _'Are you okay?_ ' Came to him very faintly, like a whisper in his ear.

 _'Yes_ ,' Harry sent back.

Severus nodded as he moved away from the body and Harry glanced around at the damage they had done to the room. Every piece of furniture was broken and blood was splattered everywhere and Harry wasn't sure if any of it was his, probably was, as he slowly rocked the child.

It could have been worse, if Harry hadn't used his power to stop the man from using his. He could have ripped the whole apartment apart or worse in his rage.

"Holy fuck!"

Harry looked up to see Ron in the doorway and he growled slightly as his scent touched on him. Ron's eyes darted straight to him and widened as he swore again.

"I leave you alone for less than an hour," Ron muttered, not moving from his place. "What happened?"

"He went into a rage," Severus said softly and waved at the man against the wall. "He killed the woman in the lounge room and there is another body in the bedroom. We got here just as he was moving towards the girl."

Ron's eyes grew wide and he looked around the room and frowned.

"And this was all the damage he did?" Ron asked in surprise.

"This is the damage that Harry and the demon did," Severus replied as he moved to stand next to Ron.

Ron looked at the other man sharply.

"The child?" Ron asked.

"The demon was attacking her when we arrived," Severus said softly. "She had flared her power and Harry picked up on it."

Sirens started up outside and Harry winced at the sound as it pieced through his already aching head. Ron moved out of the doorway to meet the people arriving. Severus slowly moved forward and Harry watched him, his arms tight around the child. Severus stopped a couple of feet from him and crouched down.

"You have to let her go," Severus said softly, like he was dealing with a wild animal. "The paramedics have to take her to the hospital."

"Yes," Harry said, roughly.

"You should go as well," Severus said. "You're a mess."

"No," Harry replied, then looked over Severus's shoulder as two paramedics appeared and he couldn't bite back on the growl.

The two men paused and Harry gently released the girl and Severus moved forward slowly, each move clear to see as he scooped up the child in his arms and stood. Harry watched him as he moved towards the paramedics and one of them took the child and they moved into the other room. Ignoring Harry completely.

Severus moved back towards him then paused as Harry pushed himself to his feet. Severus kept his hands out to his sides and Harry took some weight off his left leg. The pain hadn't completely set in yet as the demon was still at the front of his mind and the adrenaline hadn't worn off but the longer he stood there the more the pain started to evade his thoughts.

"Harry?" Severus whispered as his eyes darted over him.

"What?" Harry asked roughly.

"Can I come closer?"

"Yes," Harry replied with a frown. "Why not?"

Severus didn't reply but Harry could still smell the fear on the air. He tilted his head up at the smell as Severus moved close enough to touch him and he gently slipped under his left arm and Harry leaned into him. That smell of fear rolled over him.

"Why are you scared?" Harry asked as he sniffed the air.

Severus didn't answer as he carefully moved him out of the room and into the dining area.

xXx

Severus could still feel himself shaking as he helped Harry to a chair and gently lowered him down. The man was a mess and he was sure that Harry hadn't worked that out yet. The way that the two men had torn into each other had been more animal than human and Harry's clothes were torn and bloody and he had four lines across his face from the demon that were slightly bleeding and his eyes were wilder than he had ever seen them and he knew he was looking at the demon.

He was unsure how much damage his lover had taken and knew it could have been so much worse as he moved to the kitchen and filled a bowl with warm water and grabbed up a few tea towels before moving back to the dining table and placing them down. Every one of his movements slow and deliberate as those green eyes watched him. He couldn't see any of Harry in that look and it scared him.

He pulled out his potions pouch and tipped a healing potion into the water before dipping the tea towel into it and starting to clean the man's face. Harry leaned back into the chair and was still sniffing the air now and again, his movements inhuman and slightly unnerving.

"How is he?" Ron asked softly and Harry slowly looked over to him

"I don't know the rest of the damage," Severus said softly.

"Do you think he needs a doctor or a healer?" Ron asked from the doorway without moving into the room.

"No," Harry said softly, even his voice sounded different and Severus shivered. "You can come in."

Ron moved into the room slowly and came to sit on the other side of the table as he looked them over.

"Albus wants a report but it can wait for tomorrow," Ron said.

Severus nodded as he kept working.

"Can you take your shirt off?" Severus asked softly.

Harry looked around the dining room and the busy lounge room and bedroom before focusing back on Severus.

"I think there are too many people around, Severus." Ron replied for him. "I can shift him to your house, if he lets me. Harry?"

Harry slowly moved his head to look at Ron and Severus frowned. He wasn't sure if the delayed reaction was from his injuries or the demon in his mind.

"Okay," Harry said slowly.

Ron moved to his feet and watched Harry carefully as he moved around the table but the demon didn't do any more than watch him.

"You should shift first Severus and be ready for us," Ron said softly.

Ron gently placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Severus shifted with the place he wanted to go in mind. Ron and Harry followed and he lunged forward to catch Harry when he stumbled with a hiss as Ron quickly grabbed his other arm.

Harry's legs gave out and Severus and Ron gently helped him to the bedroom. They set him down on the bed and Ron quickly stepped back as Severus moved forward and pushed his shirt up. Both men sucked in a breath at the damage that was revealed. Severus knew he'd taken a beating but he didn't think it was that bad as he looking him over and the grouping of four scratches covering him.

"Just move up the bed," Severus whispered and Harry slowly did as he ordered.

Severus gently unbuckled his pants and slipped off his shoes before sliding down his pants and the damage was just as bad it not worse as he revealed the bad bite mark on his left leg and swelling in his groin.

"I'll get your supplies," Ron said softly and moved away.

"Just move up the bed a little more," Severus said softly.

Harry looked at him with glazed eyes and slowly moved, he hissed slightly before settling.

"Just relax," Severus said. "We'll clean you up."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Severus gently placed his hand on a patch of skin that didn't have scratch or bite mark. His skin was cold under his hand. Ron moved back into the room with supplies and Harry didn't react.

"Is he out?" Ron asked softly.

"I think so," Severus replied.

"He reminded you that he's a demon, didn't he?" Ron asked as he placed his potion pouch next to Severus and the pack of ice.

"Yes," Severus replied softly.

Severus and Ron shared a look before slowly cleaning up the scratches and bite marks as they worked together.

"I don't think you'll be having sex for a while," Ron commented as he placed some ice, wrapped up in a towel, on the man's crotch. "That had to hurt."

Severus glanced over at the man and could see the wince on the man's face.

"He yelped," Severus said flatly.

"I would have squeaked, then cried like a baby." Ron said, still wincing.

"He just took it," Severus said. "And kept going, even when the man went into a rage he just kept going. He wasn't trying to kill the man just take him down but…"

"What?" Ron asked.

Severus sighed, "I thought he was going to slip into a rage. He had this look in his eyes."

"I doubt he would," Ron replied.

"You saw him when you got there," Severus pointed out. "He growled at you."

"A normal reaction," Ron said mildly. "He was protecting the girl. His power was still on the air."

Severus nodded and went back to work, he paused when Ron grabbed his shoulder.

"You have to trust him, Severus." Ron said softly. "He trusts you."

Severus nodded without replying.

xXx

Harry woke slowly, stiff and sore and eased over onto his side. He couldn't feel Severus but could smell him and he slowly moved to the side of the bed. He gently held the cold towel to his crotch as he sat on the side of the bed and let the pain roll over him, waiting for it to ease.

"Alright there?" Severus asked softly.

"Been better," Harry replied roughly. "Should feel better once I've had something to eat."

Severus snorted and laid a gentle hand on his back and Harry looked over his shoulder at him.

"I scared you," Harry stated.

"You did," Severus confirmed.

Harry nodded and slowly moved to his feet with a hiss, he limped towards the bathroom and the shower. He washed himself over ignoring the injuries and the mirror and moved back to the bedroom and dressed slowly. He followed his nose to the kitchen, limping and carefully took a seat in front of the kitchen bench.

Severus glanced over at him and placed the pancakes he'd already made in front of him and Harry nodded in thanks and started in on them. Just as he finished one, Severus replaced it with another. Harry could feel his healing kicking in as he ate.

"If you make yourself sick, it's your own fault." Severus drawled and Harry looked over at him but he just saw amusement. "Do you want me to make up another batch?"

"I can make it," Harry replied.

Severus just gave him a fond look as he started on another batch of batter. Harry sat back in his seat and watched him.

"Sorry I scared you," Harry said softly.

Severus looked over at him and gave him a soft smile before going back to the pan and was soon serving him up more pancakes. Severus chuckling had him pausing when he realised he was licking the honey off the plate and he gave a sheepish smile and placed it to the side. Severus picked up his coffee and took a sip as he looked him over.

"Albus wants me to make a report and hand in my gun for processing today," Severus said smoothly. "He wants your report as well but you can do it here and e-mail it to him."

"I'll go in with you," Harry replied. "He'll probably have questions."

Severus looked him over but didn't say anything as he sipped on his coffee. He pulled out his phone and sent a text and they lapsed into silence.

"Car will be here at nine," Severus reported.

"Okay," Harry replied. "Why don't you have a car?"

"I can shift," Severus said with a smile.

"Ah," Harry said with a smile. "What about places you haven't been before? Or longer distances?"

"Then I call a car," Severus replied in amusement "Or there is public transport."

xXx

Severus had to give Harry credit as they moved into the police station. The four claw marks were still clear to see on his face, even if they were healing quicker than they should, and he wore just jeans and a button-down shirt which didn't cover the rest of the marks and bruises down his arms and yet he had his head up and looking around calmly.

Severus had to slow his steps down a little as they walked and they both ignored the whispers and looks. Severus knew the other man must be hurting and yet besides the slower walk and more careful steps you wouldn't think the man was in as much pain as Severus knew he would be.

"Just take the desk over there near the window," Severus said softly as he moved into the department and the noise dimmed slightly. "I'm going to talk to Albus."

Harry gave him a nod and moved to the desk that he'd pointed out and placed his bag down. Severus's eyes looked over the room and everyone went back to work before he headed towards Albus's office a few doors down.

"Severus," Albus greeted after he'd opened the door. "Come in, take a seat."

Severus moved in and placed his gun on the other man's desk before taking a seat in the chair across from him.

"How's Harry this morning?" Albus asked.

"Hurting," Severus replied.

"He could have done the report from home," Albus said. "I did cancel his training until next week."

"He wanted to come in," Severus replied and shrugged a shoulder.

Albus gave a nod as he placed Severus's gun away in a bag to be sent down to the lab.

"The girl is safe," Albus said quietly. "I believe if you didn't get to her when you did, she would have been killed. I'll given James Potter a call this afternoon about where she will be placed after the hospital releases her."

"Demon?" Severus asked.

"Very much," Albus said calmly. "I had Minerva go and look her over and make sure she got the right care. It was her father that attacked her. At this stage we believe he came home to find his partner in bed with another man, which sent him into a rage. Why he turned that rage on his daughter is still unclear but he may not have been thinking clearly. Harry might be able to shed some more light on that.

"This is becoming concerning though," Albus continued. "More and more demons are coming to live amongst human and away from the families. That whole block had been in danger from that demon's rage."

"And we used to worry about the families," Severus said softly. "But at least they kept the pure and full bloods contained and under control."

"Correct," Albus said softly. "However, as we saw from the Riddle family, that can go wrong as well."

Severus nodded in agreement, even if Riddle had been a half-blood, he'd had control over the demons under him. With his death they were faced with a gap where Riddle used to rule.

"I did ask Harry, why more demons are coming into human areas." Severus said softly. "He couldn't give me a reason."

"And his reason?" Albus asked in interest.

Severus gut clenched, the older man would have read his medical file.

"Severus?" Albus questioned, sitting forward in his chair.

"He was beaten, severely." Severus replied softly.

"For what reason?" Albus asked with a frown on his face. "By his family?"

"I didn't get the feeling that it was his family," Severus said softly. "More someone staying with the Potters. He walked in on the man pleasuring himself and he went into a rage when he saw him."

Albus paled at those words.

"Oh, god." Albus gasped. "How old was he?"

"Fourteen," Severus replied.

Albus sat back in his chair, they just didn't know enough. More people with potent demon blood were working their way into human areas and yet they didn't know how to deal with them besides putting a bullet into them, when they went into a rage and hoping their power didn't flare out too badly.

Yes, demon or fallen angel blood gave them access to their own power but most people got that blood from many generations ago. Albus carefully picked up the file on Draco Malfoy, they couldn't hold him for much longer. They hadn't been able to connect the man to any crime. He had no complaints against him and had given himself up without a fight.

Harry could make a complaint but it wouldn't get them anything more than time. Albus rubbed his hairy chin in thought.

"Would Harry be willing to talk to Mr Malfoy again?" Albus asked.

"I don't see why not," Severus remarked. "They seemed to get along."

Albus looked up sharply at those words but Severus was giving nothing away.

"Mr Malfoy might be willing to work with us, against his father." Albus said into the silence. "There doesn't seem to be any love lost between them. Now, let's talk about what happened last night…"

xXx

Albus looked up as Harry slowly moved into his office and he grimaced at the claw marks across his face and the bruises. His eyes took in the injuries to the man and if he's been one of his human officers he would have had him taken to the hospital straight away. Harry slowly moved to the chair in front of his desk and those green eyes focused on him.

"Thank you for your assistance last night, Mr Potter." Albus said as he leaned back in his seat and Harry shifted slightly with a wince.

"No problems, Commander." Harry said softly.

"I have spoken to Severus about the incident," Albus continued. "I have a few questions for you."

Harry cocked his head slightly to the side and stayed silent and Albus locked eyes with him.

"You felt the girl's power or her fathers?" Albus questioned.

"I felt a power flare out," Harry replied. "There was a plea in it, so I would say it was the child."

Albus frowned at that answer.

"You attacked her father?"

Harry frowned with his head still cocked and Albus got the feeling the man was confused.

"The girl was crying out," Harry replied. "Um…He was going to beat her again…he needed to be taken out before he kept going and killed her."

Albus frowned at that answer and could tell the man was having trouble finding the right words to explain and from his reports, that his way of looking at things was different than others.

"He was going into a rage?" Albus asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

"He went into a rage," Harry stated mildly.

Albus felt a chill at those words.

"His power didn't flare?"

"No," Harry replied. "I had it."

"You had it?"

"I had it contained," Harry replied. "Stopped him from shifting completely and using his other form."

Albus paled at those words, the man could have torn through them in his animal form until the rage ran its course. It had taken two bullets to the stomach in his human form to bring him down and he'd still been fighting from Severus's report.

"Could we have contained him?" Albus asked. "Without killing him?"

"Depends on whether you wanted to stand by while he punished the child?" Harry replied softly. "Something happened to push him. Odd behaviour for a shapeshifter."

"How so?" Albus questioned in interest.

"It is hard for them to have children," Harry replied. "They treasure their children and it's strange for them to be in the city and not the country. I think he was a bear shapeshift, from the claws. There were other bodies?"

"Yes," Albus replied with a frown, had the man been so out of it that he hadn't noticed the body of the woman. "A man in the bed and a woman in the lounge room. We think he may have come home to find his partner in bed with another man."

Harry frowned.

"That would explain the man," Harry said slowly. "But not the woman or the child. They would have had some kind of bond if they were together and had a child."

"They were married," Albus said as he pulled out the file he'd been given. "Sam Wilson and his wife Jane, the child's name is Caroline. They had been married ten years. We are still trying to find out who the man is."

"Do you know how long they had been there?" Harry asked.

"Just over a year," Albus replied as he looked at the file. "Nothing before that."

"And the marriage certificate?"

"In a register office in Leeds."

"What about the child?" Harry asked as he sat forward in his seat then winced and sat back again. "Was she registered with the state?"

Albus paused and looked up at the other man in interest.

"Yes," Albus replied slowly. "We have her birth certificate here. Why do you ask?"

"Demons don't bother with the human register," Harry replied and shifted slightly, Albus could see he was in pain. "Unless they plan to work and live in a human area. When was the child registered with the state?"

Albus flicked through the paperwork then paused.

"Two years ago," Albus said. "They filled out the paperwork when they registered to be recognised."

Harry nodded and shifted again.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Albus asked in concern. "I could book you in with Minerva? I'm sure I could find some pain killers for you."

"I'm fine," Harry said quickly.

Albus could tell he was lying but both men let it go.

"So, they wanted to move into a human area," Harry said. "They went through the right channels as well as register so they could work and you will probably find a paper trail to a lawyer that set them up. Something pushed them away from a family. Then the father goes into a rage, something is wrong with this."

Albus had to agree as he shared a look with Harry. He didn't have to ask how Harry knew the procedure for a demon to move into a more human environment due to his family. That was another matter that always nagged at Albus, they had no idea of the numbers of demons due to the lack of a register, unless they wanted to work with humans there was no paperwork for them. The Territories were a blank spot.

"I agree," Albus said softly.

"Where are the bodies?" Harry asked and Albus stiffened. "I just want to see if I can pick up if they were full demons from the residue that would still be on them."

"Downstairs in the morgue," Albus replied.

"Do you mind if I have a look?" Harry asked.

"I don't," Albus replied. "But Doctor Moody might."

Harry frowned at that as Albus looked him over and Harry met his eyes evenly.

"Good luck and thank you, Harry." Albus said. "Can you send me your report within the next couple of days. You can go now."

Harry gave a nod and moved to his feet and Albus grimaced at the sight but Harry didn't complain as he moved to his door and moved out into the hallway.

xXx

"Ah," A gruff voice said the moment that Harry entered the morgue downstairs. "You’re the demon. I've already seen your handy work."

Harry looked over to the rough looking man and pulled back from the smell of a fallen angel. The man's power brushed against him and Harry stepped back. He eyed the rough looking man as his one eye roamed over him, the other covered with a patch. The man was in his late sixties with a cane at his side and a gash across his face that started at his forehead through his missing eye and through his lip, giving him a lopsided grin.

"Doctor Alastor Moody," The man introduced. "You must be Harry Potter."

"Yes, doctor." Harry replied and could understand Albus's words now.

"The rest of your victims have already been moved," Moody said roughly as he eyed him over. "I have the ones they sent in last night here, I suppose you are here to see them."

Harry didn't know if he should leave or not but he had to know. So, he straightened up as much as he could, ignoring the pain and looked the man in the eye.

"Yes," Harry said.

Moody looked him over before a smile twisted up his lips even more as his power brushed him and Harry could feel his demon blood responding to the man's power. There were reasons that demons and fallen angels clashed.

"He did a number on you, boy." Moody announced and limped over to the cold drawers and pulled one out. "And you did a number on him. The gunshots were unexpected."

"They weren't me," Harry replied as he moved over warily, keeping the body between him and the other man and Moody gave him a sneer.

"Scared boy?" Moody mocked.

"Wary," Harry replied, the man may look harmless with his cane but Harry knew better.

Moody barked a laugh that was as rough as his looks.

"You're one of us now," Moody smirked.

Harry wasn't sure which way to take that as the man stepped back and opened another drawer. Harry hesitantly placed his hand on the man's arm, ignoring the injuries and blank staring eyes. He reached out with his power and touched on the residue around the man, getting a taste for it as he brought the demon forward in his mind. He glanced up at the fallen angel as he did that, but the man just looked at him mildly.

"I fought for the halls, boy." Moody growled.

Fear bolted through Harry as the demon rushed forward in his mind and he scrambled back across the room. The pain flaring through him, not even registering as he put as much room between him and the fallen angel. The rough man just watched him as he leaned into his cane with a sneer on his face.

Harry held his ground, looking through the demon in his mind. The man wasn't just a fallen angel, he was one of the angels that decided to take human form, an angel that fell. When nothing happened, Harry stood up a little straighter and flinched as the pain came back as his demon stepped back a little in his mind but was still at the forefront.

"You have a back bone, at least." Moody growled and moved around the table with the body on it, his cane tapping on the floor. "I've had more powerful demons than you running with their tails between their legs."

Harry held his ground even with the fear settling in his stomach in a cold ball. He didn't stand a chance against the other man if he unleashed his power. A mix breed demon like him, even with his potent demon power.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked softly. "Do they know what you are?"

"These mix breeds wouldn't know an angel if they came up behind them," Moody snapped.

"Ron?" Harry asked, keeping his eyes on the man.

"Has an idea," Moody said gruffly. "His line came here many generations ago, even if they didn't breed with humans. Just being born on this earth changed them."

Moody stood a few feet in front of him and looked him over. Harry had never faced one of the first fallen before. He felt the man's power touch on him and whined slightly but held his ground. The power of the demon rushing through him and he didn't hide it, it wouldn't matter if he did, the man could see it.

"You could do good here," Moody growled. "If you don't kill everyone."

Harry whimpered but he held the man's eye.

"Even taken a human," Moody said with a sniff.

Harry growled slightly and Moody raised an eyebrow and Harry stood up straighter and Moody gave him a sneer.

"Come on, boy." Moody growled. "Tell me more about these bodies."

Moody turned his back on Harry and the demon pushed at his mind and Harry pushed it roughly back but it didn't budge and he gave up as he moved with the other man to look the bodies over. Moody moved over to a chair and eased himself down as he hung his cane off the table next to him.

Harry moved back towards the bodies with Moody's eyes watching him the whole time. He touched the man's arm again and focused his mind but he kept getting distracted by Moody and his power.

"I can't focus," Harry said, looking at the other man. "Your power."

Suddenly the power in the room was just gone and Harry shivered. He looked over at Moody and his twisted lips and felt a chill before he focused back on the body and the residue he could feel. The demon was already at the front of his mind and he reluctantly closed his eyes as he felt out with his power.

"Full blood, bear shapeshifter." Harry reported softly.

"Good thing for you that he didn't shift completely into that form then," Moody replied gruffy. "Next one, little demon."

Harry opened his eyes and moved to the man on the next drawer and closed his eyes.

"Full blood, not sure of the family." Harry whispered, then opened his eyes. "Where's the woman?"

"In parts mostly," Moody replied mildly. "Makes it hard for an autopsy when they are gutted and are in parts. Next drawer over and one down."

"Seems odd," Harry commented as he opened the drawer and looked over what was left of the woman.

He pulled the sheet right back to uncover the whole body before doing the same with the two men. He moved back to the woman and focused.

"Half-blood…Delcona." Harry said softly. "My father won't be happy, part of our family."

Moody snorted.

"Your father takes in strays," Moody said and Harry nodded. "Lily changed that in him."

Harry didn't ask how the other man knew that, the man wasn't born on earth and wasn't restricted the way that fallen angels that where born here, were. He could still hear the whispers from the angels and call that holy power. Harry shifted slightly at that and that twisted smile was back on Moody's lips.

"Is it hard to see that?" Harry asked softly. "To see what we have become?"

Moody just looked at him and Harry took in the image the man made, sitting there with a gash across his face and age in his eye. Harry knew he couldn't judge his age by the way he looked, much like Harry himself. He could be one of the first angels to fall or one of the last, the fact the man fought in the battle for the halls of heaven and hell meant nothing. For the man could go where demons and fallen angels born on earth could not.

"Change is good," Moody said softly. "And bad."

Moody waved his hands at the three bodies.

"Something made that man act against his nature," Moody said. "To kill the woman that he was bound to and turn on his own child. I'll be interested to see what his blood tells us when it gets back from the lab."

Harry turned back to the three bodies and took in the sight and had to agree, something was very wrong here. Moody moved to his feet and Harry darted his eyes over to him. The man gave him a lopsided grin that sent a shiver down his spine.

"You should be off, little demon." Moody said gruffly as he moved closer. "Always paperwork to do."

Moody stopped before him and Harry held back the instinctive reaction to step back and ignored the whine of the demon in his mind. He stared the other man in the eye, holding still.

"I don't need to tell you that this stays here," Moody said with steel in his voice.

"No," Harry agreed. "Can't have people knowing they have an angel in their basement."

Moody's lips twitched up.

"They may promote you to a tower if they knew," Harry added with a twisted smile of his own.

Moody barked a laugh and clapped his hand to his shoulder and he held himself still.

"I like you," Moody said as he looked him over. "Now, get out!"

Harry bolted.


	9. Chapter Nine

Harry rubbed his head absentmindedly as he stared at the computer. He was getting tired as the hunger started to come back and his healing slowed down to human rate. He cursed his healing ability sometimes, since it wasn't like most demons, much like the temperature in his body.

He rubbed both his hands through his hair before reading through what he'd written of the report. He didn't know how to put into words what was instinctive for him. Things that made perfect sense to him but probably wouldn't to humans that didn't understand demons.

He couldn't write; small girl calling out, being attacked, take down demon before his rage could destroy whole apartment block. They wanted to know why. Why did he act like he did? Why did the man attack the girl? Why did he attack him the way he did? Why did he try to take him down? Why did he not use his gun?

Harry sighed and bowed his head as the pain pushed to the front of his mind. His meeting with Moody was still on his mind as well as he sat there and his eyes drifted to the window.

"Come on," Ron said softly beside him. "You need a break and food."

Harry tilted his head slightly to look at the fallen angel, his power not as abrasive as it once was as the red head looked down at him with a soft smile. Harry gently eased himself up as Ron stepped back until he was standing.

"Feel like an old man?" Ron teased.

"Just a little," Harry replied softly.

Ron gave him a smirk as Harry stood up straight, slightly favouring his left leg.

"Come on," Ron said with a smile. "I called ahead to the cafeteria to have food ready for you. The lady on the phone believes that you can't eat it all and I have money riding on it that you can."

Harry gritted his teeth on the pain and not the man's words as they slowly moved out of the room. They drew more than a few stares as they made their way down two floors and Harry was very happy to see the table laid out with food and a few officers looking over in interest. Ron swore when he saw it all.

"I didn't order you that much," Ron muttered.

Harry just gave him a rough grin as he took a seat and slowly started in.

xXx

Severus leaned against the wall at the side of the cafeteria as Harry made his way through the food while Ron collected the bets. Word had spread quickly through the station and so had the bets.

"You can't place a bet," Tonks stated from beside him. "You have inside information."

Severus's lips quirked up, they knew nothing.

"You could have told me at least," The woman added with a pout.

"He hasn't finished yet," Severus pointed out.

"Come on, Severus." Tonks said as she flapped her hands. "He's as slim as me and he's already put away three times what a fat man at a 'all you can eat' buffet would. It's unfair! Look at him! I saw him when he was dressing for that assignment, all muscle and mmm…"

Tonks trailed off with a faraway look in her eyes and Severus smirked and gave her a nudge and she started.

"Not that I need to tell you that," Tonks said quickly, then looked him over.

"I am not going to tell you about my sex life," Severus purred and the woman pouted. "And I do not want to know about yours."

Tonks gave a laugh and Severus smirked.

"I still have that image of him and Malfoy to hold onto," Tonks replied, wishfully. "What dreams are made of, no offense."

"None taken," Severus purred. "I'm sure you need the dreams."

"Severus!" Tonks yelped and whacked his shoulder. "I'm a married woman."

"And that's why you need the fantasies," Severus drawled then looked up when the officers groaned as Harry finished the last plate.

The man looked up in surprise as he glanced around. Ron calling out the bets as money changed hands. Harry's eyes locked with him briefly and Tonks sighed next to him.

"So not fair," Tonks muttered.

Severus quirked his lips up as Harry looked around at the plates and Severus was sure the man was looking for chocolate or ice cream.

xXx

Severus paused when he moved into their bedroom that night to see Harry sprawled out on his back, naked and slightly snoring. He'd thought the man had gone to have a shower but he hadn't returned to the living room and he'd gotten concerned. His eyes darted over him, taking in the bruises and light scratches. The deep colour of bruising to his lower stomach had him wincing.

The man was healing a lot faster than a human would but he still looked a mess. Not that Harry had shown it, the whole day he'd been at the department. He'd stayed all day, which Severus had been surprised at. He'd been sure the man would have left after he wrote his report but he's gone down to the training that he'd been booked into in the afternoon. The instructor had let him in, even if Albus had informed him that Harry wouldn't be attending.

He moved towards the bed and looked down at him and gently moved the sheet over him with a soft smile. He moved back to the living room, since it was still early and settled into his chair to watch some tv. He started when a knock sounded on his door and reached for his spare gun.

"Open the door, Snape!" Daniel Potter called from the other side and Severus froze. "Hurry up, it's bloody cold out here!"

That snapped Severus out of it and he moved forward to open the door, the feeling of the gun in his hand a comfort, even if he knew it wouldn't help him much. Daniel stood on the other side with Hermione Granger beside him and he sighed in relief when he saw the woman.

"Come in," Severus offered as he moved to the side.

Daniel moved smoothly into the house as he pulled his jacket around his body and rubbed his hands.

"I think it's going to bloody snow," Daniel said as he blew on his hands. "It's cold enough."

"Will probably snow just long enough for it to turn into slush before the rain comes," Severus commented. "He's in the bedroom, asleep."

"I'll go see him," Hermione said with a smile.

Severus reached out and gently grabbed the woman's arm and she looked at him as Daniel tensed.

"Thank you," Severus said softly.

Hermione gave him a big smile and patted his hand.

"I'll leave you my number," Hermione said. "Call me if he needs help, he won't ask for it unless he's bleeding out on the ground."

"Thank you," Severus repeated and let her go.

Hermione gave him a smile and moved off down the hall, not needing to be told which room Harry was in. Severus looked back at Daniel and the man glanced down at the gun in his hand and Severus smirked.

"Would you like tea or coffee?" Severus asked.

"Coffee thanks," Daniel replied and moved towards the living room. "You watch this crap?"

"Only when there's nothing else on," Severus replied as he moved to the kitchen.

Severus moved back with two cups of coffee to see the channel had been changed on the tv. He handed over the coffee to the demon before placing his down with his gun next to it, on the side table, before taking a seat.

"Dad has left the country," Daniel said as he turned to Severus. "Albus called us about the little girl that Harry picked up. We have a place for her but are still working out the details."

"How long do you need?" Severus asked.

"Two days at the most," Daniel said. "I'll stop by to find out what kind of blood she has and how much demon is in her but I would think she would be a demon enough. To knock Harry around as much as he did, I would say the father was a full blood. We have a family lined up but need to make sure she'll fit in before moving her there."

Daniel frowned and Severus waited him out.

"I don't know why they would have been there," Daniel stated. "Shapeshifters don't like populated areas, they are more country demons and to attack his daughter. Very strange behaviour."

"Harry mentioned that," Severus said smoothly.

"Yes," Daniel replied with a smirk. "I'm sure he would, he liked to stay with shapeshifters."

Severus nodded as he looked the other man over. He did look a lot like Harry, since they were a similar build and yet while Harry only looked like he was in his late teens. Daniel looked his age of twenty-eight and those blue eyes of his were cold and assessing as they looked Severus over.

"Could the Riddle family have pushed them into the city?" Severus asked.

"Possibly," Daniel replied as he sprawled back on the lounge. "Still wouldn't explain his behaviour but the girl could have done something that we are unware of."

Daniel looked over at him and his lips twisted up in a smirk that had Severus tensing. You could never forget that Daniel Potter was a demon, he made sure to remind you.

"I hear you have an incubus locked up in your basement," Daniel purred. "We could take him off your hands as well, I'm sure a few of my friends would love to have him around for a bit of fun."

Severus held back the shiver from the look in the demon's eyes and could understand why incubi stayed away from other demons. He could easily say yes, but at the same time, he knew what he would be handing Draco over to. His mind shielded away from that and yet he felt comfortable about handing over a five-year-old child, but Harry had been happy with that suggestion and he trusted the man's assessment.

"We still have a use for him," Severus said in a tight voice and Daniel's smile twisted up in a leer.

"Harry not enough for you?" Daniel smirked.

Severus felt rage flow through him at those words and he sat forward in his seat and tried to control his temper as his power flared. Daniel's eyes darkened and his head tilted up slightly, his own power a bitter taste on the air.

"The question should be," Severus said in a deadly voice. "Am I enough for him."

Daniel bared his teeth at him and Severus could see what the other man thought of that question. Daniel's cold blue eyes looked him over and Severus tensed, at the same time he readied himself for a fight. He was not willing to back down from this.

"We shall see, human." Daniel replied mildly in contrast to the power on the air. "You have his attention now."

The anger drained from Severus at those words as a chill replaced it. Both men looked over when Hermione came into the room without a care. She walked over to the two of them with only a sharp look in her eyes to indicate that she could feel the power in the room.

"He should be fine in a few days," Hermione announced, as she took a seat next to Daniel and the demon wrapped an arm around her. "He took a good beating but it could have been worse. I wouldn't recommend sex for a couple of days, he took a good one to the groin and lower stomach."

Daniel snickered and Hermione gave him a glare that had the demon crossing one leg over the other and Severus felt like doing the same as the woman focused back on him.

"Did you need to heal him?" Severus asked as he eyed the two.

"No," Hermione replied as she leaned back. "Would have just made him sick and his own healing will take care of it, even if it's slower. I have put him under a sleeping spell. He'll wake up a little groggy and out of it but that should wear off."

Daniel gave a snort and Hermione rammed her elbow into his stomach without warning. The demon yelped and Severus tensed but Hermione wasn't looking at the other man while he gasped.

"Has he been sleeping?" Hermione asked mildly.

"Yes," Severus replied, not looking at Daniel while the man rubbed his stomach.

"He needs it," Hermione replied quietly. "We should be leaving."

Hermione turned to the demon beside her and gave him a look, Daniel bared his teeth at the woman. Severus watched the interaction in interest, the two seemed very comfortable around each other but he wasn't sure of the relationship.

"I'll be sure to keep Daniel in line at the hospital," Hermione said as she turned back to Severus and the demon growled. "Manners escape him around polite company."

Daniel growled a little louder and leaned forward to sniff Hermione's neck and Severus tensed, ready for any violence but it didn't come.

"Do you want another elbow?" Hermione said calmly without looking at Daniel and he pulled back sharply with a sly smile.

They both got to their feet and turned to go.

"Harry," Severus said softly and the two turned back towards him. "I thought he was going to slip into a rage."

Daniel barked a laugh as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and the woman glared at him without any effect.

"He's never gone into a rage," Daniel replied in amusement. "And I doubt a fight with a shapeshift, even one in a rage, would come close to tipping him over. Even that asshole cornering him didn't and he would have had every right."

Severus felt a chill at the other man's words.

"When he was a teenager?" Severus asked and Daniel's eyes sharpened and became colder.

"Yes," Daniel spat and Severus shivered at the tone in his voice. "That asshole. Sirius and I were the ones to find him. You remember Hermione?"

"Yes," The woman said and her voice was even colder than Daniel's had been. "Deserved everything he got in the end."

"Not that Harry knew that," Daniel added. "He'd already done a runner by that point and he didn't want us to find him. We didn't pick up a sign of him for six months and we were looking. I don't know how he was able to hide from me for that long. Finally found him with a pack of wolf shapeshifters in a Territory in Wales."

Severus wanted to ask more about that but chalked it up to Harry and Daniel being twins and that bond.

"Dad turned a blind eye that night," Daniel leered, with a wild look. "Harry could have torn the man apart if he'd wanted to and it was only our concern for him that stopped Sirius and I from doing just that when we found them."

"Didn't stop you a week later," Hermione pointed out and the leer that Daniel gave Severus chilled him to the bone.

Severus didn't want to ask what they had done to the man as he looked into two sets of cold eyes. By the leer on Daniel's face it hadn't been pretty and yet a part of him felt satisfied that the man that had attacked Harry had got his in the end. Harry's reaction when he'd walked in on him, showed the scars that the man had and not all of them were on his skin.

"Pleasant dreams, Severus." Daniel purred before they moved out of the house.

It was a long time before Severus headed to bed that night and even longer before he could sleep.

xXx

Harry woke slowly feeling groggy with the bed slightly rocking under him and he knew he'd been place under a sleeping spell. He rolled slightly and felt Severus before him. He squinted his eyes open feeling heavy and a little bit of a delay between his mind and his movements. He knew the feeling would pass but he never liked it.

Severus turned over and gently moved his hair out of his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Severus whispered.

"Drugged," Harry slurred, not moving.

"Hermione warned me," Severus replied as he ran a gentle hand down his side.

Harry closed his eyes as he soaked in the feeling of Severus's hand and the bed started to settle under him.

"We have to be at work at nine," Severus said softly. "I texted Albus at seven to say you were still sleeping and I was unsure when you were going to wake. It's just after eight now."

Harry blinked his eyes open as Severus moved from the bed and just watched him.

"I can call him to say that we'll be late?" Severus said softly.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I can call a car later, if you need to go in."

Severus paused and looked him over.

"Can you move?" Severus asked in concern.

"Not without falling on my ass," Harry replied roughly.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" Severus said. "I'll call Albus."

"Not sleepy," Harry answered. "Just give me a few minutes."

Severus gave a nod and moved off to the bathroom to get ready. Harry didn't bother fighting against the residue effect of the sleeping spell as it worked through his system. He just waited for the bed to stop rocking and settle as he slowly rolled onto his back and listened to Severus having a shower in the next room.

He woke when he felt Severus grab his shoulder, already dressed with his bag over his shoulder.

"I fell back to sleep?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Severus said with a smile. "The car just got here."

Harry slowly rolled to the side of the bed and Severus grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"Just stay here," Severus said softly. "Take it easy."

Harry flopped back on the bed and Severus dipped forward and gave him a kiss.

"Be a human for a little while," Severus said with a smirk on his lips.

Harry huffed a laugh in amusement.

xXx

Severus sighed as he moved another file to the side and felt a little sick in the pit of his stomach. The violence that Lucius Malfoy had shown was sickening and they were starting to get a bigger picture of his group and Severus felt faint in the fact that they had put Harry in the position of bait.

They had only been working off the information that they'd had which showed a man that let the people he fed off go without a mark. They hadn't known how wrong they were.

Severus picked up his phone when it beeped.

 _'Called over a couple of friends,'_ Harry had sent him.

 _'No Problems,'_ Severus sent back. _'Did you want me to order more food?'_

_'No, we are getting some delivered.'_

Severus smiled at that.

"Severus," Albus greeted as Severus looked up at him and the man next to him.

"Albus," Severus greeted then focused on the man next to him. "Bill, how are you?"

"I'm well," Bill replied as he took Severus's hand.

"Bill!" Ron called out as he came into the room and took his brother into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Bill has been looking into the deposits into Severus's accounts," Albus replied and Severus and Ron tensed.

"Ah," Ron muttered and looked around.

"Gentlemen, please follow me." Albus said with a smile. "We'll take this to my office."

Severus pocketed his phone as he moved with the other men while Ron and Bill spoke quietly together, there was no doubt that the two men were brothers. The four men settled at the long table in Albus's office as Bill pulled out a laptop and started it up.

"Good news, Severus." Bill said with a smile. "Harry Potter doesn't get his money from his family."

"What?" Ron splatter, they hadn't been expecting that.

"Well," Bill amended. "He probably started with a small amount from his family to get him started. Much like Daniel Potter he has a mind for business and investment."

Bill opened up a few files on his computer.

"He said he worked as an accounted the last three years," Severus said.

"Yes," Bill replied. "Very intelligent man. He's an accredited accountant, amongst other things. He's handled some very high-profile accounts over the years. It took longer to track it down due to the different names he's used."

Albus, Ron and Severus shared a look as Bill worked on his computer.

"In the same line of business as his father?" Albus asked softly.

"Well," Bill said. "As Severus said, he did work for Riddle for three years under an alias, so he has the money from that which is all above the board. He also did accounts for a few other families. He doesn't handle the Potter accounts though, very little connection to the Potters in fact."

"Did he get the accreditation from a human school?" Albus asked.

"Yes, a very high standing school," Bill replied. "Finished a three-year course in one year. Passed with the highest marks. I found a lot of qualifications once I started looking. Mostly online. They all lead back to the same lawyer, who had been happy to hand the information over to me once I mentioned your name Severus. I would say that Harry had already given him the heads up."

"And his money?" Ron asked in interest.

"Was this search legal?" Severus asked at the same time.

"Well," Bill said with a shrug. "Legal enough, about as legal as Harry working under different names."

Ron snorted at that.

"Let's just say that his money comes with a very good paper trail," Bill replied. "I can't tell you how much he has to his name, only that there is no conflict of interest in the money he has sent you, Severus."

"So," Ron said with a smirk. "Severus isn't being kept by a demon?"

Severus groaned.

"Well, not in blood money anyway." Bill laughed.

"Bloody Weasleys." Severus cursed.

"I did find something else you would be interested in," Bill announced as he brought up a photo on his computer and they frowned.

The photo was of a man in his late forties with straight brown hair, green eyes and a serious expression on his face, standing in front of a very well painted portrait of a young woman with flowing red hair and dancing green eyes.

"Lily Potter," Severus gasped as he looked at the portrait.

"James Potter's wife?" Bill asked in interest as he looked back at the photo.

"Wait," Ron said. "That isn't what you wanted us to see?"

"No," Bill said with a frown. "But it does make sense. That man is the artist and that picture sold for fifty thousand dollars."

"Who's going to tell James Potter?" Ron asked with a laugh. "That someone is making money from a painting of his wife."

Severus however was looking at the man in the photo very carefully and his eyes slowly widened. He looked up at Bill and the man smirked.

"That man's name is Thomas Milton," Bill announced. "A very well-known and respected artist. You would know him better by the name Harry Potter."

Ron swore and grabbed the laptop and looked at the photo closer with wide eyes.

"Well," Albus said. "We have proof of his ability to change his appearance now."

xXx

Harry watched as Sirius growled at Remus while the other demon just smirked. Sirius had his wings out and was flapping them around and Harry was glad they had moved into the back yard as Remus laughed. Sirius lunged at Remus and the man shifted into a wolf form and skipped back as Harry and Neville barked a laugh.

Sirius went sprawling before changing shape and dashing after Remus in his dog form. Harry barked another laugh as he held his side and Neville looked over at him. Neville softly grabbed his shoulder as Daniel and Hermione yelled out at the two shapeshifters.

Harry looked over at the man and gave him a smile, Neville smile back. Words weren't needed between them. Neville moved to his feet and shifted his form to that of a large striped cat and leaped forward to join the canines as they tumbled around.

"Ha!" Daniel laughed, his blue eyes full of amusement and Harry was reminded of when they were young.

Hermione groaned as Sirius went flying with a yelp, the man's shape twisted in the air as his shadow wings flared and he landed gracefully on hands and toes in human form just for Remus to barrel into his side. Daniel laughed as the two men went down in a tangle of skin and fur and Harry winced.

"It's a good thing that Severus doesn't have a pool," Hermione muttered. "I'm sure one of them would have ended up in there."

Harry looked around at the yard small yard.

"I'm just glad that Daniel can shield us from the neighbours or I'm sure they would be over here complaining," Harry muttered as Neville jumped into the fray with a loud yowl. "It's bad enough that the front of the house is a car park."

Daniel sipped on his beer and glanced over at him, looking relaxed in the chair he was sitting in. Harry gave him a small smile before his attention was drawn back to the shapeshifters.

Remus and Neville were working together against Sirius but Harry knew that could change at any moment. Daniel pulled his phone out as it beeped.

"Food's here," Daniel called as he moved to his feet.

Three sets of animalistic eyes locked on him and Daniel gave them a lopsided grin. The four demons bolted towards the house and Harry barked a laugh. Hermione looked after them in amusement and moved the table over towards them with her magic and summoned a few more chairs. Harry watched her in envy, he would love to have her power. Hermione gave him a fond smile as Harry watched in fascination as the table set itself.

Sirius ran back out of the house with a large bag in his hands as Remus and Neville followed behind with the rest. Daniel didn't appear and Harry frowned.

"He's snooping," Sirius announced as Hermione grabbed the bag off the demon and the man growled.

Hermione just gave him a mild look as she pulled items out of the bag and Harry smirked. Not many people could get away with taking food from a demon without punishment but Hermione was an exception to many rules. Harry just leaned back in his seat as the table was set and the other three men took a seat and waited with wide eyes locked on the food.

"Hurry up Daniel!" Sirius yelled. "Hermione won't let us eat until you stop snooping."

Harry snorted and sat up carefully and four sets of eyes darted to him. He gave them a lopsided grin and they turned back to the food. It felt good to be around his family and friends as Daniel finally appeared and took a seat next to him. The brothers shared a look before with a nod to the the demons and the witch, they dived into the food. The growls and shouts started shortly after.

xXx

"Having a party, mate?" The officer asked as he looked over the cars parked on his front lawn. "Nice Bentley. Don't see them around 'ere."

"No, you don't," Severus agreed.

He normally would have shifted home but the officer had been heading his way and he'd been tired so had taken the offer.

"Want me to call in the plates in Detective Snape?" The officer questioned.

"No," Severus replied. "I can guess who they are."

"Good luck, sir." The officer said as Severus moved from the car.

Severus just stood there and looked the cars over until one sitting on his driveway drew his attention. It was an old Ford Anglia in pale blue and he frowned. It didn't fit in with the other cars which were all made within the last three years and cost more than Severus would see in a year of wages or more.

Severus turned away from the cars and towards his front door. He eased the door open with care and glanced around the hall and into the living room. The house was quiet and still in one piece and he sighed as he moved further in and closed the door quietly. He started to walk down the hall then took a couple of steps back and looked into the living room.

A large black dog and what looked like a wolf were sprawled out across his living room floor, slightly curled up together with a large cat in one of his chairs. He stepped quietly into the room to see Daniel and Hermione curled up together on the lounge before stepping back.

"Afraid of the demons?" Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around his middle from behind.

"I would be stupid to say no," Severus whispered back and the black dog growled slightly and twitched his leg in his sleep.

"Do you want them to leave?" Harry asked, as he slipped under his arm to stand next to him and Severus gently hugged him.

"They are fine," Severus purred. "As long as they don't come into the bedroom while we're in there."

"They won't do that," Harry replied and looked up at him.

The claw marks were just faint lines on his face and the bruises were starting to fade. He gently cupped his face before leaning forward and Harry met him in a kiss. He deepened the kiss until a soft growl had him pulling back to see the pale eyes of Sirius Black looking at him in human form.

Harry rumbled back a growl, startling Severus as he tightened his grip on the man. Sirius gave them a toothy grin, before shifting back into his dog form. He panted with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth with his teeth showing. Severus wasn't sure which form he would prefer to see.

Sirius stretched before settling back on the floor with the wolf. Both animals curling into each other like a giant ball of fur. Harry slipped his hand down into his and tugged him away to the kitchen.

"Who is the wolf and cat?" Severus asked.

"The wolf is Remus and the cat is Neville," Harry replied as he made up a coffee for Severus. "Did you want food, but be warned that the minute they smell food, you will have four demons in here."

"Coffee will do," Severus replied with a smile.

"How was work?" Harry asked as he passed him the coffee then sat at the kitchen bench.

Severus took a seat next to him and looked him over, he was moving more smoothly but Severus could still see the pain in his eyes and he reached into his pocket and placed a bottle of pain killers on the bench.

"We have stalled on the Malfoy case at the moment," Severus remarked as he took a seat next to him. "Albus wants you to talk to Mr Malfoy to see if he is willing to help with his father."

"He won't be," Harry replied. "Once you let him go, he'll disappear quickly."

"Could you ask him anyway?" Severus asked smoothly as he took a sip of coffee.

"Sure," Harry said with a smile. "He's not too bad for an incubus."

"He fed off you," Severus pointed out tensely.

Harry shrugged his shoulder and Severus gently laid his hand on his knee and Harry smile widened, Severus smiled back. The fact that there was four demons and a witch in the other room didn't bother Severus as much as it should as he gently pulled Harry into a slow kiss. Savouring the taste of the other man.

xXx

_The man growled as he threw Harry onto the bed before following him down. Harry growled back as they tangled for a few minutes until Harry was pinned on his stomach and the man was bitting and licking down his back as he grabbed his waist. Harry growled in his throat, a deep rumble in his throat as the other man sprawled out over his back as he bit into his shoulder and Harry moaned._

_The man chuckled in his ear before pulling back. The man grabbed a pillow and Harry lifted his hips up for the man to shove it under him before moving between his legs. Harry moved further up onto his knees as he ducked his head down. The man grabbed his hips tightly and leaned over him before biting down sharply on his shoulder as he pushed into him roughly._

_Harry cried out at the pain as the man paused behind him with a low growl. Harry shifted slightly as the man waited, he licked the bite he'd made, licking away the blood. Harry panted before bucking back into the man behind him. The man growled in his ear and his hold tightened on his hips as he pulled back completely and was slamming into him._

_Harry gritted his teeth as pain and pleasure flared in him and he hardened instantly. The slick feeling of the man's cock slamming into him and the feel of the man hitting his prostate had his cock pulsing and pleasure rolling though him, overriding the pain._

_He moved up onto his knees as the man pushed into him harder and harder, his hands rough on his hips and digging into his skin as he slammed him into the mattress with a loud growl. The man released his hips and grabbed his hands as he laid over his back. Pinning him to the mattress so the smaller man couldn't move as he growled into his ear._

_Harry tilted his head to the side as pleasure rolled through him as much as the pain, pushing him towards the edge and holding him there. He moaned and the man pushed harder until with a grunt he came and that feeling stung inside him and he hissed as the man collapsed on his back. Pain flared through him as he landed on his rock-hard cock and he gave the man an elbow with a growl._

_The man chuckled into his ear before moving back onto his knees. The man placed his hands on the top of his back and dug his nails into his skin and Harry shivered at the feeling. The man ran his nails down his back, leaving marks behind. Harry hissed while his cock throbbed, he knew he wouldn't be getting any release tonight._

_"Do you want to come?" The man whispered in his ear._

_Harry stayed quiet as that question and growled deep in his throat, making the man chuckle as he moved back into place behind him. The man grabbed his hips again and pushed forward slowly and Harry hissed as he was entered. The man pulled him up slightly and surprisingly grabbed his cock harshly and Harry cried out._

_"Let's try this again," The man hissed as he roughly pushed into him as he held his cock in his hand._

_Harry moaned at the feeling as the man growled as he pumped his cock as he shoved into him until they were both tipping over the edge._

Harry woke to the feeling of rocking his hips back into his bed partner and the feel of the man's hard on. He growled softly in the back of his throat as he reached behind him and grabbed the man's ass as he bucked his hips back and heard a squeak. That woke him.

Harry froze and glanced over his shoulder.

"Fuck," Harry swore. "Sorry."

Severus panted slightly with wide eyes before a glint came into them and grabbed his hip and bucked his hips forward. Harry moaned at the feeling as Severus kissed his neck softly as he rocked his hips softly.

Severus hand slipped down to his cock and grabbed it. Harry hissed in pain, bitting his lip and Severus froze and let him go. He ran his hand gently up and down his side instead as he kissed the back of his neck.

"Good dream?" Severus whispered in his ear, his breath ghosting across his neck and he shivered.

"In a way," Harry muttered, but he wasn't so sure now.

"Did you think I was someone else?" Severus asked as he ran his hand over his hip. "A demon perhaps?"

"Yeah, sorry." Harry muttered.

"No problems," Severus whispered. "We'll just have to wait a few more days, love."

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I can help you."

Harry rolled his hips back into Severus to show him in what way, the man behind him moaned and his hand tightened on his hip as he bucked forward before stilling.

"Harry," Severus gasped. "You are testing me."

"No, I'm not." Harry replied in puzzlement and looked over his shoulder.

Severus looked at him with dark eyes, blown wide in pleasure as he rocked his hips slightly.

"Oh, god." Severus hissed.

Harry tightened his hold on Severus's ass and bucked his hips back into Severus as he looked over his shoulder and the man started to pant heavier.

"Harry," Severus plead and Harry frowned.

He twisted a little more but pain flashed across his ribs and he rolled back. Severus broke his hold and rolled onto his back and Harry moved to his back then froze when he noticed Severus's hand around his own cock.

His eyes caught on the image as Severus ran his hand up and down his length and Harry panted slightly at the sight. Severus gave him a wink before reaching into his bedside table and grabbing something small out and opened the packet. He pulled something out and Harry moved to his side in interest.

Severus rolled something, red in colour, over his penis as Harry watched him. Severus locked eyes with him before groaning as he stroked up and down his cock. Harry panted slightly, his eyes locked on the sight as Severus rolled slightly towards him. Harry didn't know if he should reach out or not. He growled and moved closer and Severus gave him a smile as he rocked his hips into his hand.

Harry moved forward before taking Severus in a deep kiss and Severus moaned as he increased his speed and Harry could feel the echo of pleasure as he laid a hand on the man's hips. His own cock twitched and he winced at the pain as he pulled back from Severus and looked into his eyes as the man tipped over as he came.

Harry frowned and looked down and noticed that the covering he'd placed on his cock had caught the come.

"What's that?" Harry asked as he hesitantly reached out and touched the other man's cock.

"Condom," Severus panted. 

"Ah," Harry replied in understanding.

"You haven't seen one?" Severus asked as he rolled over and pulled another one out of his bedside table and passed it over.

Harry looked it over in interest as Severus moved to the bathroom.

"These stop pregnancy?" Harry asked as Severus came back into the room with the packet in his hand which he placed on the bedside table.

"And STIs," Severus replied. "Sexually transmitted infections."

"I'm a demon," Harry replied. "My blood burns off those kinds of things."

"Not pregnancy," Severus said in amusement.

"That only happens if you come when you have sex with a woman," Harry pointed out smugly.

"Ah," Severus deadpanned. "Good point."

"Will this be something else that's added to our sex?" Harry asked holding up the condom.

"I think we are past that," Severus said. "I just didn't want to make a mess."

"Ha!" Harry laughed and handed it back to Severus.

Severus took it into his hand and placed it next to the other one before looking him over before focusing on his crotch and Harry shifted slightly.

"Still doesn't look good," Severus remarked.

"He got me a good one," Harry replied with a wince. "And low in the stomach."

"When you are ready and healed, Harry." Severus said and touched his knee. "Now, will I have my living room back?"

"We'll find out soon," Harry remarked with a smirk.

xXx

Ron looked over as Severus and Harry moved into the department and he smirked at the disgruntled look on Severus's face and the smirk on Harry's. He had though the man mad but now looking at the two and the way they talked to each other he could see it. Severus glared over at Harry and the man grinned innocently and Ron snorted.

Albus walked into the department and Ron's eyes locked on the old man, something had happened.

"Briefing room in half an hour," Albus called to the room. "Malfoy struck last night."

The room groaned at his words.

"Severus come with me," Albus ordered and moved off with Severus beside him.

Harry watched after his lover before moving towards Ron.

"Well," Nott purred from his desk. "Did the little kept demon come back?"

Harry paused and looked over at the man and Ron groaned.

"Yes," Harry replied as he moved towards the man's desk, smoothly. "The demon did come back, 'kept' is a little strong a word though. Employed would be the correct one to use."

"Is the collar around your neck chaffing already?" Nott asked with a sneer as he moved to his feet.

Harry looked the man over then sneered and Ron was reminded of Daniel Potter and he shivered.

"I find that amusing," Harry said softly. "Little human."

Harry moved closer to the man, moving with a grace of a demon as he advanced on the man and Ron could see Nott paling. The other man had probably been thinking of kicking him while he was down, without realising that Harry's injuries wouldn't slow him down if the demon in his mind numbed the pain.

"Feel like playing with a demon?" Harry whispered. "A warning though, we do like to play rough."

Nott's eyes took in the bruising, still healing on his arms and face, and the faint lines of the scratches. Harry's lips twisted up and he stood toe to toe with the taller man and tilted his head up and gave a slight sniff.

"Is that fear I smell?" Harry cooed.

"Fuck you," Nott hissed as he clenched his fists at his sides.

"You wouldn't be able to take it," Harry purred and Nott paled. "Do you want to take the chance that my collar isn't a little loose?"

Nott stumbled back a step before with a snarl he threw his fist at Harry. Ron jumped to his feet then paused as Harry ducked back and grabbed Nott's wrist and gave it a slight wrench. The man cried out and dropped to his knees before Harry as the other officers moved from their desks but Ron waved them back.

Harry growled deep in his throat and twisted the wrist in his hand a little more, making Nott cry out, before leaning forward and sniffing Nott's neck before pulling back. His eyes looked around the room and Ron shivered at the look in them before he focused back on the man before him on his knees.

"The smell of fear," Harry purred and tugged on that wrist and Nott cried out. "Such a sweet smell, you would do well to remember this. Little human."

Harry then released that wrist and turned on his heel and walked away from the man. Nott cradled his wrist and Ron hoped that Harry hadn't broken it as he moved towards the demon.

"Making a point?" Ron asked, mildly.

"Setting the record straight," Harry replied, his eyes still a little wild. "I am a demon and I am a Potter."

Ron noticed others shifting at those words and he was sure that some had forgotten just what the man in front of him was capable of.

"I hope you didn't break his wrist," Ron muttered.

Harry glanced over at Nott before looking back at Ron with a smirk.

"He'll just have to use his other hand for a while," Harry purred with a glint in his eyes.

Ron barked a laugh.

"Nott!" Ron's voice whipped out. "Get down to medical before the meeting."

"But, sir!"

"Move," Ron barked. "You attack another officer, you take what he dishes out."

Nott glared at the two of them before moving to his feet and out of the room.

"I'm sure Albus will be having the talk with you," Ron said and Harry cocked his head to the side in question. "I'll let him explain. Let's move to the briefing room."

Harry gave a nod and followed after him.

xXx

Severus and Albus looked over when Ron and Harry moved into the room and by the smirk on Ron's face something had happened. He shared a look with Ron and the man grin widened and he sighed.

"You're early gentlemen?" Albus asked pleasantly.

"Just letting the point Harry made, settle in with the rest of the officers." Ron said pleasantly and Severus groaned.

"What did you do?" Severus asked Harry

Harry just shrugged his shoulder as he took a seat near the window.

"Nott took a swing at him," Ron replied and Severus clenched his jaw. "Harry made it clear that that wasn't a smart idea."

Albus groaned this time.

"Don't worry," Ron said. "He won't be doing that again."

"Can he still work?" Albus asked softly.

"Sure," Ron replied with a smirk. "His handwriting might just be a little shaky."

"So," Severus said as he turned back to the board in front of him. "Malfoy struck last night. He took two girls, one aged sixteen and the other seventeen. He had unprotected sex with both girls over a period of a few hours."

"He then showed more of his violent nature," Albus said softly. "He started with the sixteen-year-old as the sex seems to turn rougher."

Albus placed a graphic photo up on the board and Severus noticed Harry getting to his feet and moving closer. Nothing in the other man's expression gave him away as his eyes looked the photo over.

"The seventeen-year-old shows signs of being bound by her hands," Albus commented as he put the photo up.

"He would have made her watch," Harry said softly as he moved close and grabbed the rest of the photos and spread them out over the table and looked them over. "It would have pushed on his anger as she watched him take the other girl."

Harry sorted through the photos and other men watched him as he spread them out and put them into the order he wanted.

"Would have started as a feeding," Harry said softly. "He would have taken each girl in separate rooms, feeding on the pleasure. From the files from the states, that wouldn't have been enough for him. The temptation of violence would have pushed on him. He's got to have some other kind of demon mixed into his blood. To do this to someone he'd fed off, it goes against the nature of an incubus."

Harry frowned down at the photos and moved the ones of the sixteen-year-old.

"She would have been a virgin," Harry said softly.

"Why do you say that?" Albus questioned.

"They are sweeter," Harry replied and Severus shivered. "He would have fed better, but it wasn't enough. Was there any other semen in the girls or other fluids?"

Harry turned back to the other three men when they didn't answer. The three were just looking at him.

"Um," Albus replied. "The lab is still running tests."

"That might have tipped him over," Harry said calmly. "If another of his group fed or took one of the girls."

"Could he have lost control of his group then?" Albus asked.

"In what way?" Harry asked.

"Could one of his group have abused one of the girls against his orders?" Albus clarified.

"Maybe," Harry replied. "But I doubt it."

"Please explain that, Harry." Severus said softly.

Harry took a few minutes as he looked over the photos.

"Some demons will set something up to push them into the level of a rage," Harry replied as he looked down at the photos of the two girls that had lost their lives. "Some demons have enough blood to feel the presence of the demon in their minds but not enough to tip into a level of rage without help. They want the feeling to flood through them, like an addiction. To ride on the high of that anger."

"So," Albus said softly. "They will order something that will set them off?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "Like this. Set up two girls and have one of his people take her then make another person watch. The scent of one of his people on her would make him take her rougher as he tries to cover that scent up and the girl watching will push at his rage. Then things will tip over."

The three men shivered at his words and Harry met their eyes head on.

"These are traits of a man that isn't a pure or full blood," Harry said. "I would say he is less than a half breed but had enough potent power for the presence of the demon in his mind."

"Why do you say that?" Ron asked.

"Pure and full demons," Harry said with a glint in his eyes. "There is no line between the demon and our thoughts. We are one and yet different, the presence is always there and when I need it, I can pull it forward. It doesn't alter the way we think or act. It allows us to act quicker and have a higher threshold to pain, keep us going past what humans can take. It also tips us closer to the rage in our minds. Does that make sense?"

"Some of it," Severus replied.

"Right," Harry replied, as other officers moved into the room. "Sorry, it's hard to explain something that's normal nature to me and instinctive but not to you. What else do you want to know?"

The three looked at him and Severus was reminded again how demons were different to humans even in their way of thinking.

"Can we expect more of this?" Albus asked.

"Him taking people?" Harry asked. "Or his violence and murder?"

"All three," Albus said.

"I'm not sure," Harry replied. "If I could get close enough to work out what kind of demon blood he has, we know he has incubus blood."

"What about Draco?" Ron asked.

"His blood is too flooded with incubus blood," Harry replied. "His mother's blood drowns out everything else."

"What about his mother then?" Ron asked. "Would she know?"

Harry shrugged his shoulder.

"They would have had sex," Harry replied and Ron snorted. "Whether they had much contract outside of that, is a different matter. I would have to talk to Draco."

"Wait," Ron said. "Draco's mother and father may not have been in a relationship?"

Harry gave the fallen angel a look and Ron blushed to the roots of his hair and Severus smirked.

"Having a child," Harry said slowly. "Doesn't mean there was a relationship between father and mother. I don't know what kind of relationships that incubus have but since they are sex demons I would say they are not selective."

"What about Delcona demons?" Nott called out.

Harry turned to the man and looked him over. Apparently, he hadn't learnt his lesson yet.

"Selective in partners or victims?" Harry asked as he focused on Nott.

"Enough, gentlemen." Albus admonished. "You are both agents for this department."

"He's not an agent, he's a demon." Nott snapped.

Harry slipped the badge he'd been given out of his pocket and held it up.

"I don't see demon on here," Harry purred. "I do see the name Potter."

"Which is the same thing," Another agent muttered.

"Enough!" Albus's voice whipped out. "For this department to work, you will have to learn to work with Mr Potter, the same way that you work with Ron and Severus. If you cannot do that, I will have you moved to another department. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well," Albus snapped. "Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats and I'll get started on the briefing…"

xXx

Harry looked over the photos after everyone had left, running his fingers over the damage that had been done to the girls and the photos that their families had supplied. They had both been beautiful girls and he could understand why Lucius had picked them.

Harry moved over to the main desk and picked out photos of the other victims that they believed had come across Lucius while he'd been feeding and the photos of the men and women that Lucius had fed from. He spread them all out along the table, in time order.

The people he'd fed off, all fell between fifteen and twenty. That's where the similarities stopped. He picked both men and women of any race or colourings. All had been reported as humans with little power. He wasn't looking for demons here and yet the files from the states were different.

Harry had a feeling that Lucius had come up against a pure or full demon and realised that he wasn't the shark he thought he was in the tank. That he wasn't at the top of the food chain. He pulled out the best photo they had of the man which was a side profile that did look a lot like Draco and the demon had confirmed that his father did look a lot like him just older.

Harry pulled all the files they had and sat down at the table. There was something he was missing here as he pulled out his computer and logged into the department system and started looking through CCTV footage. He pulled out his glasses as he went from file to file as the footage played and he let his mind take in everything. Absorbing the information.

He was watching the footage from a pub when something caught his eye. He paused it and played it back and frowned. Daniel Potter was on the screen. Harry played it back to the moment that Daniel arrived and pulled up every camera he could for the pub and played it forward. Then his lips twisted up. He pulled out his phone.

"What?" Daniel snapped. "This is not a good time."

"Feel like a little incubus hunting?" Harry asked then heard a gunshot over the line.

"Just finishing something up," Daniel huffed.

"I can hear that," Harry replied mildly, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Do we get to keep the incubus this time?" Daniel asked with a hunger in his voice.

"Feeling like a hard ride?" Harry asked.

"Depends on the sex," Daniel replied. "Any female incubus?"

"There could be," Harry said as he watched the screen. "I'm seeing four here, one looks female but there could be more."

"Hmm," Daniel purred. "I could go for that."

"From reports," Harry said. "You are hardly selective."

Daniel barked a laugh and Harry heard a yell over the line and his brother growl.

"Got to go," Daniel said in a huff. "Fucking Felton demons."

"Little ones or big ones?" Harry asked.

"Bloody small ones," Daniel panted and a few gunshots came over the phone. "Bastards took over while we weren't looking, a whole bloody nest!"

The line went dead and Harry huffed a laugh, his brother would have his hands full for a while, he liked killing things. Harry then called Albus.

"Commander Albus Dumbledore," The man greeted.

"Could you come down to the briefing room, Commander?" Harry asked politely. "I have something for you and an idea that could flush Lucius out."

"I'll be down in half an hour," Albus replied after a few seconds of silence.

"Thank you," Harry replied and hung up.

Harry was taking still images from the CCTV when Albus walked in and looked the large table over, covered from one end to the other with files and other things.

"You've been busy," Albus remarked.

"I have photos of the group you are after," Harry remarked and Albus started.

"How?"

Harry brought up the footage of the pub on big screen in the room and started it just before his brother walked in.

"Your brother?" Albus questioned softly.

Harry moved to his feet and towards the screen, he stopped the footage and replayed it as he pointed something out to the older man on another camera angle and Albus frowned and moved forward to have a closer look. Harry froze it before starting it from the start again.

"I have an idea," Harry said with a smirk. "How many people can you call in?"

Albus just looked at him in shock as Harry looked at him mildly with a glint in his eyes.


	10. Chapter Ten

"Have you seen Harry?" Severus asked Ron.

"Not since the meeting," Ron replied as he packed up his desk.

Severus frowned and pulled his phone out and sent a text to the man and frowned when he got a message back.

"He's still in the briefing room," Severus muttered and Ron raised an eyebrow.

Severus moved towards the room with Ron beside him. They opened the door to the large room to see both Albus and Harry looking over files scattered along the table and a frozen image on the projector. He frowned when he picked out Daniel Potter and wondered why that image was up there.

"Oh, Severus." Albus said as he looked up, then looked at his watch. "Didn't realise it was so late. Why don't you two head home and Harry and I will finish up here?"

"How much longer will you be?" Severus asked with a frown.

"Couple of hours at least," Albus replied and shared a look with Harry.

"Oh," Severus uttered as he looked around at everything until he focused back on Harry. "I'll meet you at home?"

"Sure," Harry replied with a smile. "I'll see you at home."

Severus nodded with a frown.

"Good night, Albus."

"Good night, boys."

Severus and Ron walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. They moved down the hallway before Severus turned to Ron

"What just happened?" Severus asked the other man.

Ron just laughed and patted his shoulder before disappearing as he shifted home.

xXx

Harry felt exhausted when the car dropped him off outside Severus's house and he moved up to the front door, moving past his Ford Anglia then frowned. He'd forgotten his keys again. He sighed as he placed his hand on the door and gently nudged the lock with his power and opened the door. He locked it after him, not bothering with a light as he moved through the house smoothly.

It had taken longer than a couple of hours and he'd seen both Draco Malfoy and his brother in that time as they worked out a plan. He was hungry but couldn't be bothered to make anything at three in the morning as he moved towards the bedroom.

He froze when he felt something cold touch the back of his neck and he was sure it was a barrel of a gun.

"It's me," Harry said softly, smelling Severus's scent.

The gun moved from his neck.

"Sorry," Severus said. "I felt someone use power on the door."

"I forgot my keys," Harry replied and turned to see Severus standing there naked with just his gun. "Do I have permission to have a shower or do I have to give you a passcode?"

Severus snorted and moved back to the bed and clicked on the lamp. He carefully flicked the safety on the gun and placed it down on the bedside table. He looked over at Harry before flopping back on the bed and placing his hands behind his head.

"A strip tease will do," Severus purred and Harry barked a laugh. "Proceed, Mr Potter."

"Not too sure I will do it justice, still a little stiff." Harry replied as he stepped further into the room.

"I'm a little stiff myself," Severus remarked with a leer.

Harry gave him a smile and moved his hips slightly as he popped out each button on his shirt starting at the bottom. Revealing each inch of skin before pausing to run both of his hands through his hair and messing it up to give it the 'just been fucked look' and gave Severus a wink. He slipped his shirt over one shoulder and turned to show his back as he slipped the shirt over his other shoulder before letting the shirt drop.

He glanced over his shoulder before leaning forward and untying his shoe laces as he showed off his ass. He stood back up and kicked one shoe off then the other before turning to face Severus. He unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled it loose, he looped the belt over the back of his neck. He flicked the button on his pants open and slipped the zipper down. He looked up at Severus through his hair to see his dark eyes watching his every move as he ran his hand up his cock and Harry's eyes darkened.

He turned around and slipped his jeans down a little as he moved his hips to a beat in his head until his ass was revealed before letting his pants drop with a wiggle. He slowly ran his fingers around the elastic of his underwear and glanced over his shoulder to see Severus hard and panting slightly as his hand moved on his cock. He slipped his underwear down his ass to show off skin before moving his hands up to the belt and grabbing it in each hand as he moved the leather down as he swayed slightly until he got to his ass and snapped the leather against his skin with a loud crack.

He looked over his shoulder at Severus to see the man moving faster and snapped the leather on his skin again. Feeling the sting and Severus's wide eyes. He moved his legs apart slightly as he pushed the belt and his underwear slowly down his legs until he was bent over in front of the other man and Severus groaned. The sound going straight to Harry's cock and he winced slightly and silently cursed the demon that had kneed him.

He released the belt and underwear and smoothly stood up and was glad he was turned away from Severus so the man wouldn't see the wince of pain. He stepped out of his clothes and gave a wink over his shoulder as Severus moaned and the tart smell of sex drifted on the air. Harry locked eyes with the other man. The demon in his mind purring at the look on Severus's face and he gave the man a leer.

"Do I pass?" Harry asked as he turned towards the man slightly, just enough to hint of what he was missing.

"With flying colours," Severus panted. "But still room for improvement."

"More practise?" Harry said with a sly smile.

"It does make perfect."

Harry gave a laugh and turned towards the shower but not before he smacked his own ass, the sound loud in the room as he swayed his hips. Severus's eyes burning into his back the whole time.

xXx

The next week, the two men didn't see much of each other as they planned and by the time they got home they were quick to fall into bed and take what sleep they could get. Severus was on edge with Harry spending more time with demons as he worked with his brother. While Severus was working in getting cameras in place and working with the pubs and clubs in London. They all felt like they had a clock ticking in the back of their minds as the photos of those two girls kept coming to mind.

They had to be very careful as they set everything up, that they didn't tip their hands to Lucius and his group. They quietly worked during the early hours of the morning to get everything in place then had teams watching at night. They were both relieved and on edge when they call to move went out.

Severus watched Harry getting ready for that night. The tight black pants fit him like a second skin as they smoothly ran over his ass and legs with no mark to indicate that he was wearing underwear, which he wasn't.

"Tight shirt or lose?" Harry asked as he looked through his clothes.

"That green shirt," Severus replied.

"This one?" Harry asked holding one up.

"Yes," Severus purred.

Harry slipped the shirt over his head, it clung to him just enough to hint at his muscular chest without giving too much away. He's had his hair cut in the latest fashion and looked like he was about sixteen. Albus had given him an ID that stated he'd just turned eighteen.

Harry looked into the mirror and carefully moved his hair around until it looked just right. Slight bed hair, slight wildness and Severus's eyes darkened as he looked him over. Harry had a way to bring out the randy teenager in him.

"Can you feel any power around me?" Harry asked as he looked over at him.

"No," Severus replied.

Harry gave him a grin.

"Do I look young enough?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Severus replied. "Just young enough to make me feel guilty about the images in my head."

Harry barked a laugh and gave him a leer that had Severus shifting slightly. That was not the expression of a teenager.

"Ease off on that," Severus said. "Remember you are supposed to be a virgin."

"I can't remember back that far," Harry replied with a wink.

"Just act like a sex crazed demon with no idea of how to get to the sex part," Severus drawled. "Which normally leads to woman twisting up their faces and the odd slap when your eyes drift to areas a little south of where you should be looking."

Harry barked a laugh.

"Is that the human way?" Harry asked.

"Mostly," Severus replied with a shrug. "Unless you realise that the boys are more interesting than the woman bouncing her boobs when she runs."

"I suppose it's easier for us," Harry said. "Can't hide the scent of arousal from a demon."

"I'll keep that in mind," Severus drawled and Harry's lips quirked up.

Harry looked at his watch.

"We should be moving," Harry said.

He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a thin wallet and made sure he had all he needed before slipping it away. Severus moved to his feet smoothly and moved across the room with gracefully steps and Harry's lips quirked.

Severus grabbed his ass and pulled him flush with his body as he leaned forward and captured his lips in the rough kiss before softening it and pulling back.

"Good luck," Severus whispered. "Stay safe."

"Thanks," Harry said as he grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for another heated kiss, a tart scent on the air.

Both men pulled back when the need to breath became more important. Severus held him flush with his body as he looked down into his green eyes.

"Love you," Severus whispered and watched those green eyes darken and a slightly wild look came into them.

"I'm trying to keep the demon at the back of my mind, Severus." Harry whispered as he circled his arms around his back. "Now it's at the front."

Severus cupped his cheeks and looked into those eyes and smiled.

"Bring it forward completely," Severus whispered.

Harry let the demon and himself mould and twist together as he brought it to the front of his mind and felt the power of the demon flood through his blood. His wings didn't appear but his thought process quickened as he looked into Severus's eyes. He would liken it to running on a adrenaline high but without the crash after. Severus looked down into those eyes and realised that he'd seen that look many times before and in different situations. Not just during sex or when the man had fought.

At that moment Severus realised he'd fallen in love with every part of the man in his arms. A tension he didn't know he'd had seemed to release at that thought. He dipped forward and took the man in a deep kiss. The taste of the man was the same. The gentle hands on his back were the same. They pulled back and Severus could feel a slight feeling, besides skin, under his hands and understood it was the power of the demon he was feeling. That unique power that Harry had.

Harry gave him a grin and slowly that feeling disappeared but that wild look remained and he smiled slightly.

"Good luck, love." Harry purred.

xXx

Severus looked around the control room they had set up in an event room on the second floor of a restaurant two streets away from where they had reports of Lucius and his group canvasing. Harry had been through those clubs and pubs for the last three nights and had become friends with a young group of three women and two men that had just turned eighteen and were in town for a few weeks.

Severus looked over at the screen which showed the pub that Harry was in and could see him sprawled out next to one of the men as he chattered away, looking comfortable. He'd made it clear that he was looking for a male and an older man at that as he chattered to the man next to him.

Severus noticed one of Lucius's men in the pub and his eyes were looking over everyone but kept coming back to Harry. Severus didn't like it but they were hoping that Lucius would take the bait they were dangling, even if it was Harry.

 _'Male three spotted,'_ Severus reported over the com. _'He's at Pub six.'_

 _'Confirmed,'_ Albus replied on the com. _'Female spotted, club eight.'_

' _Confirmed,'_ Severus replied as he moved to look at the other screens.

They had plenty of people watching the screens and movements of their agents and Lucius's people. They needed Harry to stand out, to make him a target and that seemed to be working.

 _'Lucius spotted,'_ One of the agents reported. _'Pub fourteen.'_

 _'Daniel,'_ Albus called. _'Start at pub fifteen and push him along.'_

 _'Do I have time for a drink?'_ Daniel asked. _'It's bloody cold. I need something to warm me up. Or someone.'_

Severus groaned at the demon's words as he moved to the screens with the two pubs. He watched in interest as Daniel stalked through the doors like he owned the place. People instinctively glanced over as the man's power touched on them. Daniel glided towards the bar with people moving out of his way, without thinking, as he moved with the steps of a demon with Sirius at his back. The humans knowing that a predator had entered the area on an instinctive level.

Severus's eyes moved to the next screen and picked out Lucius as he stilled and his head cocked to the side before he started moving. They had people watching and tracking him and Severus listened to the chatter. Keeping track of everything.

 _'Male one spotted,'_ an agent confirmed. ' _club five with male two.'_

Severus smirked, that was all of them, he moved back to the screen of the pub Harry was in.

 _'Potter team,'_ Albus ordered. _'Slowly herd them towards Harry at pub six. Leave an opening for them. We have men in place to guild you. Keep an ear on your coms for orders. Daniel hold for a little while.'_

 _'Perfect,'_ Daniel replied. _'I'm only on my third drink.'_

Severus shook his head and over the next two hours they slowly drew their net in towards Harry. Taking time and care as Daniel played the arrogant demon on the prowl card perfectly.

 _'Harry,'_ Albus called. ' _Make yourself seen. They are coming towards you.'_

Harry didn't reply as he held his hand out to the man next to him and gave him a grin and flicked his head towards the dancefloor. Severus watched the screens carefully as Harry led the man through the crowds onto the dance floor and pulled the man close. He made sure to listen to the chatter of the coms as he watched the screens.

Harry and the man moved close together as Harry rubbed himself against the man. He threw his head back as he laughed at something before wrapping his arms around the man's neck as he wiggled his ass. Severus clenched his teeth and tried not to get distracted.

"He knows how to work it," The woman in front of the screen muttered.

"He does," Severus replied and the woman gave him a smirk. "Watch the screen."

The woman huffed a laugh.

"Yes, sir."

Severus smirked as Harry worked the dancefloor as two more of Lucius's men arrived. The man moved toward the other one and they spoke quietly together as one of them kept glancing over as Harry as he started to stand out in the crowd. Severus tensed when Lucius appeared and weaved through the crowd to his men and they spoke quietly until he looked over to Harry and gave a nod. Severus felt his stomach clench as Lucius seemed to take the bait.

 _'We've lost the female,'_ one of the agents reported.

 _'Ease back,'_ Albus ordered. _'And hold. We want to get as many of them as we can.'_

Severus's eyes looked over to the screen showing two pubs down where Daniel and Sirius were lounging back on the bar. They talked, laughed and joked and Severus hopped the men weren't drunk. His eyes moved back to Harry, the man he'd been dancing with was moving back towards the bar as Lucius weaved towards Harry. The demon was dancing alone as he swung his hips to the music with his eyes closed.

 _'Lucius is moving in on Harry.'_ Severus reported. _'He's taken the bait.'_

Severus noticed Daniel and Sirius tense at those words and he noticed a few people moving away from the demons.

 _'Tone it down, Daniel.'_ Severus said softly. _'You're drawing attention.'_

Severus could tell the two demons had pulled back on their power from the reactions of the people around them. He looked back to Harry as Lucius grabbed Harry's hips and swayed with him and Harry gave him a grin.

 _'Daniel move one pub over, slowly.'_ Severus ordered. _'Everyone, get into place. Be ready to move. Ron get ready to shield and contain. We don't want them shifting out.'_

Severus's watched with careful eyes as Harry danced with Lucius and Daniel moved one pub over with Sirius. His eyes flicked to the other screens around him to make sure that everyone was in place and ready. They would have one chance at this.

 _'Anyone have the female?'_ Severus questioned and no one answered and he gritted his teeth.

"Sir." The woman said sharply.

Severus looked over and moved to the woman to look at the screen with Harry. Lucius was dancing close to the man with his hands on his hips as he rubbed himself into him. He frowned as he noticed one of Lucius's men weaving through the crowd towards them. Lucius moved to have one arm around Harry's waist as the other moved up to tangle in his hair.

Lucius moved in close as he took Harry in a kiss and Severus frowned as Lucius's man moved in close.

"What's he doing?" The woman asked as she watched the screen closely.

Severus hissed and his eyes widened as Lucius's man moved in close and something medal flashed near Harry's neck. Severus's stomach dropped and he braced his hands on the desk.

"Find out what that was," Severus hissed and the man next to him quickly brought up the feed and wound it back.

Severus watched Harry carefully as his movements become a little slower.

"Syringe," the man reported and Severus felt a chill.

 _'Harry's been drugged.'_ Severus reported over the com. _'Move in now and shut it down! Ron shield it, now!'_

They had to move quick as he watched Lucius take Harry's weight, but something was wrong. If it was a normal sedative Harry would have been able to burn it off, that was not the case.

xXx

The beat of the music thundered through him as he felt arms around him and the light pushed at his eyes. He could hear a voice whispering in his mind as the demon moved forward to take over. Then the shouting started. Harry stumbled as the arms around him disappeared and he was shoved slightly and he growled.

He focused on the demon power he could feel as the blonde tried to turn and he lunged towards him. Rage over coming his thoughts as the other man slipped to the side and Harry snarled.

A rage he'd never felt before taking over his thoughts as he narrowed in on the demon power before him.

"Demon," Lucius whispered with large eyes.

Harry lunged at the man again but a large man blocked him and threw a punch. Harry jumped back on sure feet, a balance no human could match. The big man yelled as he swung his fist and Harry ducked as demon power surged through his veins. The rage pushed on his mind. He felt out of control as he ducked and darted in and swung a fist into the big man's ribs before darting back. He knew he should be doing something but as the big man swung his fist, his lips twisted up.

He'd found a target to take his rage out on.

xXx

"Holy fuck," The woman gasped and Severus had to agree.

Severus had never seen Harry moved as fluidly as he was now. Slipping around the big demon as easily as he'd danced on the floor moments before. Harry almost looked like he was toying with the man as he darted in to land a blow before skipping back with a smile on his lips.

 _'Harry's using his power,'_ Daniel panted. _'Severus you might be needed, he's pulling on his demon power strongly. That is not like him!'_

Severus's eyes widened as with one blow, Harry took the big demon down. Harry's eyes darted around and he stumbled slightly as he shook his head. Severus knew something was very wrong with him.

 _'Fallen angel,'_ Daniel said. _'We are in lock it down. Severus!'_

 _'I have to stay here,'_ Severus replied. _'Albus!'_

 _'Heading your way now,'_ Albus reported. _'I'll take over command. Daniel see to your brother.'_

Severus watched the screen as Harry stumbled a couple of steps and his stomach clenched at the sight as the pub was locked down and people cleared out.

xXx

Harry found a space around him once the demon was down and the noise of people around him grated on his nerves. Everyone's power flared in panic and he lifted his hands and grabbed his head. It was too much, as power rolled over him. Too many and his mind couldn't process it as his own power flared trying to blanket it. He wanted to grab it all and bring it down, but something held him back. Something whispered that he couldn't do that and he didn't know why. He snarled in frustration.

"You!"

A fist swung out of nowhere and smashed into the side of his head and he hit the floor hard. He was rolling without thought with a snarl. He lunged at the man that had hit him as the man's power flared out and wings sprouted from the blonde's back. The man used pure power against him and he crashed into the barrier with a snarl.

Harry flared his wings as he lowered his head and growled. If the man wanted a fight, he was going to get a demon fight. The man's eyes widened before a twisted smile curved up his lips. The man called a ball of power to his hand and threw it.

Harry didn't bother with a shield as he darted to the side and lunged forward and smashed through the man's shield. Lucius lashed out with a fist covered in power and Harry pulled back sharply. His movement fluid as the demon fought, his action faster than any mix breed could master. Harry lashed out and Lucius moved quickly but not fast enough as Harry darted and flashed out with a fist. The man brought up a shield quickly. Harry's fist smashed into the shield and it cracked.

Harry twisted away and fell to his hands and feet as he hissed. Power rolled over him and he groaned at the feeling, distracted. He didn't see the kick aimed at his stomach until it hit. He snarled as he flipped onto his back and rolled back to his hands and feet, his wings flaring out behind him. He lunged forward and through the shield that Lucius had called as his power tore through it.

He crashed into the other man, taking him down hard and rolled off him. He stumbled to his feet and shook his head as his vision greyed. He stumbled back a few steps, something was wrong. The demon in his mind howled and pushed against him.

"Harry!"

His feet suddenly went out from under him and he landed hard on his side. He tried to get back up but his vision greyed again as power washed over him. Hands suddenly grabbed him and he flared out with his wings and someone yelped.

"Harry!"

Harry flicked his head to clear his vision to see his brother and Lucius fighting. He moved back to his feet as his head pounded. He crashed his knees as he took a step and could feel the rage pushing on his mind. He grabbed his head and moaned.

"Harry," a soft voice said beside him.

Harry started and flared out with his power and Sirius jumped back quickly. Harry couldn't pull it back as his head pounded. That rage nudged at him to move, to attack, but unsure who he should be attacking. He snarled and moved to his hands and feet as he eyed Sirius off.

"You're been drugged," Sirius said softly. "Just try and calm down."

Harry's head swung towards Daniel when the man yelped and Harry was moving, he'd found a target. He pushed his power forward and it smashed into Lucius's shield as Daniel pulled back from that power. Harry cut it off with effort as Daniel lunged forward, taking Lucius down.

Harry staggered as his head spun and the ground moved under him. He took a step and the ground moved and he crashed to the floor on his side. His balance was all wrong. Frustration and rage pulsing through him.

"Harry," Sirius hissed and he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

Harry's eyes rolled up into his head as the anger and rage pushed at him. Taking over his mind as his demon took it in.

xXx

Severus rushed through the gap in the shield that Ron had made for him. He could feel the power swirling as officers and demons moved people out of the club and one of Lucius's men had already been arrested. He moved to the doors of the club and quickly slipped in.

He paused as he spotted Daniel and Lucius fighting, viciously and could tell that Lucius had been pushed into a rage and Daniel was close to that stage himself as the two demons clashed violently and Severus was sure only one of them would walk away and it wasn't going to be Lucius.

His eyes then focused on Harry and his stomach dropped. He bolted across the floor and fell to his knees next to the shaking man. He was on his side with Sirius behind him and Severus could tell the man was holding Harry down by his shoulder. Severus could feel Harry's power on the air as the man shook.

Sirius and Severus locked eyes for a minute before with a snarl Harry pulled out of Sirius grip. He tried to get to his feet but his balance seemed to fail him as his feet slipped out from under him. He crashed back to the floor before trying to struggle back up.

"We've got to keep him down," Sirius hissed. "He's just going to hurt himself. It's getting worse. Whatever they gave him is working into his system, sending him over the edge."

Severus paled and nodded sharply.

"Shield yourself from his wings," Sirius warned as Harry got to his hands and knees and looked ready to move again.

Daniel yelled out and Harry swung his head that way with a snarl. Severus tangled a shield around himself and could feel Sirius doing the same. Harry lunged forward towards his brother and Lucius with a growl before his feet slipped out from him. He went down with a crash and a growl.

Sirius and Severus were on him quickly and Harry snarled and flared out with his wings. Severus gritted his teeth against that feeling as between Sirius and himself they each had one of Harry's arms and were dragging him back.

Harry tried to fight back against them but his movement were all wrong as he flexed his wings. He tried to lash out with his feet as he struggled against their hold. He was still strong and Severus hadn't realised how strong the man was until that moment.

"Harry!" Severus hissed in his ear as his grip started to slip. "Harry!"

Harry's movements started to slow and he had more trouble keeping his feet under him. Severus adjusted his grip and looked over to Daniel just as the man lunged forward. With a snarl and a twist of Lucius's head the man fell limp to the floor with Daniel crouched over him.

Daniel turned to them with rage in his eyes. He snarled as he stalked towards them and Severus's grip on Harry tightened. He could feel Daniel's rage rolling over them.

"Let him go," Daniel hissed.

Sirius and Severus let Harry go instinctively and Severus winced as Harry's knees hit the ground hard. Harry bought his hands forward to connect with the floor as he panted, his wings wide behind him and his power flaring out. Harry pushed himself back onto his knees as he looked up at his brother.

Daniel's lips twisted up as his own wings flared out wide behind him as that rage simmered in his eyes. He reached forward and grabbed Harry's shirt and hauled him to his feet. Harry growled deep in his throat as his hands curled around his brother's wrists, digging in deep. Severus could see that he was drawing blood.

Severus stepped forward and Sirius grabbed his arm. He turned on the man with a snarl and Sirius released him. Daniel pulled Harry close as the man struggled. Severus stepped up to his shoulder and Daniel's wild blue eyes focused on him.

"Let him go," Severus whispered, his eyes like steel. "He's mine."

Daniel growled and Severus moved closer until Harry's wings were brushing against him. He reached out to that power and ran his own power over it and Harry moaned as his struggles weakened. Daniel looked him over before focusing back on his brother and his hold eased. Severus gently placed his hand on Harry's back and those wings faded from sight as Daniel gently moved his grip until he had one of Harry's arms around his neck.

Harry leaned into his brother and panted. Severus cupped the man's cheeks and pushed his head up, dreading what he was going to see. Drugged green eyes greeted him and he sucked in a breath.

"I think we know what happened to that shapeshifter I killed," Severus said softly. "Harry?"

The man made no indication that he heard him as Sirius moved forward and got under his other arm. Severus could tell that Harry was losing his battle to hold onto consciousness.

"Run your power over him," Daniel said softly.

Severus closed his eyes and gently wrapped his shadows around Harry. Coating him with his power and the man groaned. He opened his eyes, just as Harry lost his battle with consciousness. His eyes rolled up into his head as he passed out. He went limp in demons' hold and Severus looked at the slight shadows clinging to the man's skin.

He moved his hand to feel his throat and the pulse under his fingers, he counted them out on his watch. His heart was beating faster than his normal and his skin felt cold.

"Can Hermione flush the drug out of his system?" Severus asked.

"I can't feel his power anymore," Daniel replied. "I think a lot of what they gave him has run its course or he's run out of power. Your power soothed his demon."

Severus started at that.

"Can one of you shift him?" Severus asked.

"I can," Daniel replied. "We'll get him to your house. Don't be long."

Severus stepped back and the three men disappeared. He looked around the pub and the mess before he moved outside. It was organised chaos as they worked to contain the situation and Severus moved towards Ron still holding the shield.

"Harry?" Ron asked the moment he came close enough.

"Unknown drug," Severus replied. "We have him but I have to go."

"Go, Severus." Albus said softly. "We have this."

Severus nodded and focused on where he wanted to go and shifted himself there. Harry was sprawled out on his bed, on his back. Daniel and Sirius were looking down at him. They turned to him when he arrived and gave him a nod before shifting and disappearing.

Severus looked down at his lover before moving from the room and grabbing up a bucket from the cupboard and a few bottles of water. He was sure they were going to be needed.

xXx

Harry groaned and rolled from the bed and landed on a bucket as bottles of water rolled away from him. The world rocked around him and something felt wrong as he tried to get to his hands and knees. His balance was all wrong and he stopped trying to get to his feet.

"Harry," Severus whispered, from beside him. "Just take a moment."

Harry panted and slowly lowered himself down onto the timber floor of the bedroom. He laid out on his stomach and placed his hands over his head as the ground rocked softly, like he was on a boat. Severus laid his hand on his back and gently rubbed it.

Slowly the rocking stopped and he relaxed slightly as he moved his hands and glanced at Severus. The man sat next to him in just jeans with his chest bare.

"Are you going to be sick?" Severus asked softly.

"No," Harry replied, his throat sore.

Severus gave him a soft smile.

"What happened?" Harry asked, his memories blurry.

"What do you remember?" Severus asked in concern.

"Lucius Malfoy," Harry replied. "Dancing then a pain in my neck."

Harry moved his hand and touched on the mark.

"You were drugged," Severus explained. "I think it's still wearing off."

"Did you take a blood sample?" Harry asked and Severus cursed.

Severus pulled his phone.

"Albus," Severus said when the man picked up. "I need you to send someone to take a blood sample from Harry."

"Blood sample?" Albus asked.

"We need to know more about this drug," Severus said quickly. "That woman is still out there and this drug seems to tip demons into a rage."

Severus smirked when he heard Albus curse, but it was short lived as he looked down at Harry. He gently massaged the man's shoulder and watched his eyes close as he lay on his stomach on the floor.

"Sending someone now," Albus said. "They should be there in the next ten minutes. How is he?"

"Not sure," Severus replied.

"Call me if you need anything else, Severus." Albus said softly and hung up.

Less than ten minutes later Severus heard a knock on his front door. He snagged up a shirt on the way and pulled it on. He opened the door to find Minerva McGonagall on the other side and she did not look happy.

"Please, come in." Severus said. "Would you like a coffee or tea?"

"Tea," Minerva replied primly. "Where is he?"

"Bedroom," Severus replied.

He led the way through the house to the bedroom where Harry was still laying on his stomach on the floor.

"Why is he down there?" Minerva asked, sternly. "Has he been in a fight? He's got bruising on his face."

Severus ignored the questions as he moved forward and gently shook Harry's shoulder. Green eyes blinked open, slowly.

"You need to sit up," Severus said gently. "The doctor is here to take your blood."

Harry nodded and Severus helped him sit up against the wall. Harry shut his eyes and he looked pale. Minerva placed her bag down on the chair in the room before kneeling down in front of Harry with a huff. She placed the back of her hand to his forehead and he opened his eyes. He looked at them with the glaze of someone that was drugged. Minerva flicked a small torch on to test his eyes as Severus sat on the bed. He didn't want to leave while Harry looked so far out of it.

They should have done this earlier. They would have done this earlier for any other officer that had been given an unknown drug. They would also have had them up at the hospital not here and Severus curled his hands into fists. Minerva looked Harry over and checked his blood pressure before taking his blood.

Harry just tilted his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Tell me what you are feeling," Minerva said into the silence.

"Dizzy," Harry said softly, his voice rough. "Feels like being on a boat, rocking."

"Do you feel angry, tired, sick or any emotions that doesn't fit the situation?" Minerva said softly, as she wrote his answers down.

"Tired," Harry replied, then frowned. "Empty, like I'm forgetting something."

"He can't remember anything after he was given the drug," Severus supplied and Minerva wrote that down.

Harry blinked his eyes open and looked at them with an odd look, his eyes still glazed.

"Mr Potter?" Minerva asked.

"Can't feel my power or the demon's presence," Harry stated.

Severus shivered and moved to the floor and grabbed the man's shoulder.

"You can't pull on your power?" Severus asked quietly.

"Nothing's there, like I used it all." Harry frowned and looked at Severus. "Did I use my power?"

"Yes," Severus confirmed. "Would that effect the demon in your mind?"

"No."

Harry's frown deepened and Severus pulled his phone again. He hesitated slightly before bringing up a number that Hermione had left him.

"What?" Sirius answered roughly and he was sure he'd woken the man.

"Harry says that he can't feel his power or the demon in his mind," Severus said quickly and silence greeted him.

"Wha'?" Sirius repeated.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Fuck you," Sirius snapped. "He said he can't feel the demon's presence?"

Severus pressed the speaker button on the phone and held it out.

"I have you on speaker phone, Sirius." Severus said softly. "Harry?"

"Sirius?" Harry said softly.

"Tell me what you feel?" Sirius said.

"Empty," Harry replied. "Like I'm forgetting something or something is just out of my reach."

"Just close your eyes and relax," Sirius said softly. "Forget that anyone is there and reach out with your mind."

Harry closed his eyes and did as Sirius had ordered.

"Let it touch you," Sirius said. "Don't try and grab it. Let it come to you."

Minerva and Severus just watched as Harry sat there with his head tilted back slightly. His breathing started to even out and Severus was concerned he'd fallen asleep.

"Harry?" Sirius said softly after a few minutes. "Can you feel it?"

Harry nodded slightly.

"He nodded," Severus said and he heard Sirius sigh. "We are taking his blood at the moment and checking him out. We need to know more about this drug."

"If a drug could put a barrier up between the presence of the demon in our minds, Severus." Sirius said roughly, then swore. "It could pull the demon forward and hold it there, without our mind directing it."

"Like a rage," Severus whispered. "Breaking up your mind."

Sirius growled over the phone as Severus paled. The thought alone terrified him.

"Trapped in our own minds," Harry said softly. "But it used too much of the demon's presence, then it snaps back to the edge of our mind?"

Minerva hissed a breath, her eyes wide and Severus didn't feel much better.

"Call me once you know more and it’s a reasonable hour," Sirius snapped over the phone, before his tone softened. "Get some sleep, Harry."

Sirius hung up and Severus ended the call and slipped his phone away. He placed his hand on Harry's leg and the man covered his hand with his own.

"Have you got everything?" Severus asked Minerva.

"Yes," The woman replied. "Get some sleep, gentlemen."

"Thank you," Severus replied.

"I'll let myself out," Minerva said with a small smile. "I'll have that tea next time."

Severus gave her a smile before turning back to Harry.

"Shower or bed?" Severus asked after he heard the front door close.

"Both," Harry replied as he opened his eyes. "In that order."

xXx

Severus opened his front door to find Ron Weasley on the other side. He gave the man a smile as he moved aside and Ron slipped passed him.

"So," Ron said as he moved into the hall. "Sirius Black has been annoying us since early this morning to try and locate Malfoy's hide out."

"Any luck?" Severus asked as they moved to the kitchen and Severus clicked the kettle on.

"Better than we could have done," Ron admitted grudgingly. "His dog form has a better nose than any sniffer dogs. Problem is that Lucius and his men crossed over a lot as they hunted through the pubs and clubs but the demon has his blood scent now. So, it's just a matter of time."

"The woman?" Severus questioned as he started to make up coffee for them.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Ron replied. "She's a distant relation to Sirius Black."

"How distant?"

"'Enough', was Black's answer." Ron said. "I got the feeling that there was no love lost there. She is the half-sister to Narcissa Malfoy."

"So, a half blood incubus?" Severus asked. "And shapeshifter?"

"Oh," Ron said as he took his coffee. "She is a full blood, just not the same kind of demon. A mix breed demon."

Severus cursed.

"And slightly mad," Ron added.

"This just gets better and better," Severus muttered. "Would explain how she was able to slip through out net."

"Yes," Ron muttered.

Both men looked into their coffees and Ron looked over toward the hallway.

"He's still sleeping," Severus said quietly. "No nightmares at least."

"Well," Ron said. "You got your answer about him falling into a rage. If a drug designed to do just that, didn't tip him over. He was on the edge but he would have lashed out at anyone in a rage and he still had control."

"Daniel Potter is a different story," Severus pointed out. "I thought he was going to kill him."

"They are brothers, Severus." Ron reminded him softly. "Twin brothers."

Severus nodded, he could understand that bond and yet the rage in Daniel's eyes had a shiver running down his back. Ron laid his hand on Severus's arm. Someone cursing had them looking up as Harry appeared in the doorway, just in his jeans and holding the doorjamb tightly and looking unsteady.

Severus moved to the fridge and started to pull things out to make the man up something as Harry stood there.

"Going to come in?" Ron asked softly.

"The floor keeps deciding to move on me," Harry replied.

Ron barked a laugh and moved over to him and held his elbow out.

"May I have this dance?" Ron asked with a grin.

Harry cursed at the other man but took his arm and Ron helped him over to the seat in front of the kitchen bench. Severus quickly had some eggs and bacon cooking for them. The three men dug into the food as they spoke quietly and Severus could see Harry relaxing as he made his way through the food.

They weren't back to normal yet but they were getting there and as Ron and Harry teased each other he could see the three of them working together as a department. A human, demon and fallen angel working together. Something that had never happened before and Severus's lips twitched up in a smile. He leaned back in his chair and watched the other two men. If anyone could make it work it was them.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sirius lifted his nose into the air and took a good sniff as he tried to shift through the different scents around him. The two officers that had been assigned to him were quiet and still behind him. Having learnt their lesson when he snapped at them the last time they interrupted him.

He slowly picked out the scent he wanted and they were off through the streets. Sirius growling at anyone stupid enough not to get out of his way as they moved through the busy London streets on a Saturday afternoon. He still couldn't believe he was doing this for the police but then the thought that he was really doing this for his godson came into his mind and he huffed.

Sirius stopped again on the pavement and lifted his nose up before sniffing around. Some human got too close and he snapped out and the man jumped back with a cry.

"Police dog," The officer snapped. "Stand back and let him work!"

People gave him space then and he looked over at the officer with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth as he panted. He could smell their fear on the air. He took a good sniff of that smell before turning back to Lucius's scent and moving off down an alley.

He stepped carefully before changing to his human form.

"We might need Hermione," Sirius remarked. "They have used witchcraft. Unless you have a witch on staff?"

"No, sir." The officer on the right, Seamus Finnigan, replied. "Do you want me to call Detective Snape?"

"Nah," Sirius replied as he pulled his phone. "No point annoying, Severus. Hey Hermione, could you come to my location please?"

Sirius looked over as a wind stirred the rubbish in the alley. A light started to form before Hermione stood where the light had been a moments before. She looked around in interest before focusing on something further along the alley.

"You should look into having a witch on staff," Sirius said mildly as he moved to the side of the alley and leaned on the bricks.

They two officers looked between Hermione and Sirius and the woman gave them a grin before turning. She moved forward into the alley. The two officers went to follow her.

"Ah, ah." Sirius called mildly. "You two stay here."

"You don't want us to be back up for the witch?" Seamus asked, with a frown.

"You can't back her up," Sirius said softly. "Not where she is going."

The two officers looked back to Hermione as with one step, the woman disappeared. The officers shifted slightly and shared a look.

"Who's your father, Finnigan?" Sirius asked suddenly and the man stiffened.

"Don't know," Seamus replied. "Was dropped off on the stairs of an orphanage as a baby."

"That's a shame," Sirius replied evenly and he could see anger flash in the man's eyes. "We would have taken you in."

Seamus's eyes widened at that, before twisting up in anger.

"I'll let Severus know," Sirius said mildly as he looked him over.

"I'm not a demon!" Seamus snapped.

"Bull shit," Sirius snapped and stalked across the alley, until he stood in front of the other man.

The two officers held their ground as Sirius gave them a leer before leaning forward and taking a good sniff of Seamus. Taking in the man's scent before giving him a smirk.

"Your father would have been a full blood," Sirius whispered. "That makes you a demon in my books. Can you hear it whispering? When it goes really quiet and you think you are alone and you hear a whisper. That feeling that someone it standing just behind you, when no one is there?"

Seamus's fists curled into fists at his sides as he glared at Sirius, both men standing at the same height.

"Just a slight nudge here and there," Sirius continued. "Go right, when the rest of your mind says left? To duck before thinking, to get to cover when the shooting hasn't started. To act quicker than those around you. The peace you find when you go outside the city or the wildness you feel when you get angry?"

Seamus had paled slowly with each of his words as his eyes widened.

"How could you…" Seamus whispered.

Sirius leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Demon."

Seamus reeled back and into his partner and the man grabbed his shoulder.

"Stop playing with the boy!" Hermione snapped as she appeared and moved towards them.

Sirius turned to the woman and gave her a once over.

"You won't let me play with you," Sirius replied with a leer.

"You play too rough," Hermione snapped back.

"I am, what I am," Sirius replied with his arms wide.

Hermione huffed as she moved closer.

"I've found his hide out," Hermione said to the them. "I hope you have a hard stomach."

xXx

Harry started awake when Severus ran his hand down his back. He moved his head slightly to look at him. The room wasn't moving around him anymore and he could feel the demon in the back of his mind comforting him as he lay there. He stretched out and could see Severus's eyes being drawn down his naked body as he lay sprawled out on his stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked, as his hand wandered.

Harry rolled over before sitting up and grabbing the other man and pulling him forward. Severus yelped slightly as he sprawled out over him before Harry took him in a deep kiss as his hands slipped under his shirt. He grabbed the man's hips roughly and pulled him until he was laying between his legs as his hands made quick work on his belt.

Severus panted and tried to pull back but Harry growled low in his throat and used one hand to pull him into another kiss and the man melted into him. Harry slipped his hand around his hardening cock and gave it a slow pull and Severus moaned into the kiss.

Severus pulled back just long enough to slip out of his shirt as Harry pushed his pants down before he was moving back into place as Harry stroked him and Severus nibbled down his neck and Harry arched his back as pleasure rolled down his spine. Harry reached over and snagged up the lube on the bedside table and placed some on his hand before grasping Severus shaft and slicking it up.

Severus panted in his ear as Harry wrapped his legs around the other man and tilted his hips up as he felt the head of Severus's cock at his entrance. Severus's eyes locked onto him and Harry held himself in that position as he panted and his cock throbbed. Harry was giving the man the choice and stating what he wanted at the same time.

Severus looked down at him before pushing forward slowly, Harry hissed at the burn and pain but let Severus take him at the pace he wanted. Severus pulled back slightly before rocking forward and Harry growled, his body shaking slightly from stopping himself from making the man take him harder.

"What do you want?" Severus whispered in his ear and Harry almost came undone then.

He bucked his hips up hard in answer and pleasure and pain ran through him. Severus gasped at the feeling as he looked down at him with dark eyes. He pulled back and before rocking forward and Harry met him with his legs wrapped around his waist. He rumbled deep in his throat as Severus braced himself as he thrust into him hard as he nibbled down his neck. Harry came undone as he came, pulling the man close as he pushed into him.

Severus paused at that and pulled back with wide eyes and Harry gave him a lazy smile and tightened his legs around him.

"Your turn," Harry purred.

Severus's eyes darkened even more and Harry could feel his power touch on his sweaty skin and he moaned at the feeling as Severus moved and he met him for every thrust. His movements slow as he pulled all the way out until pushing forward into him and Harry unhooked one of his legs and Severus changed the angle. Harry moaned loudly as his prostate was hit and his cock instantly hardened between them.

Severus kept hitting his prostate as he watched him with dark eyes and Harry's hands wrapped around his sides and he had to stop himself from digging his nails into the other man's skin. Suddenly Severus pulled back completely and Harry looked up at him.

"Turn over," Severus panted.

Harry gave him a sly smile and rolled over onto his stomach then up onto his knees as he placed his head down and Severus moved behind him. Harry shifted his legs further apart then almost jumped when something cold and wet was placed on his bum. He felt Severus's fingers in him and he glanced over his shoulder at the man and the look on his face almost had him tipping over.

"Hurry up," Harry snapped, then yelped as Severus smacked his ass with a sharp crack.

Harry growled and bucked back into the fingers in him until they were removed and replaced with something bigger. Severus moved between his legs and grabbed his hips tightly. Harry braced himself as Severus pulled him back as he thrust forward hard and Harry moaned at the pain and pleasure as Severus took him hard.

Harry lost himself to the feeling as he panted and tried to meet Severus but the man soon had him pinned as he thrust down. Harry wrapped his hands around the metal of the headboard. He could hear Severus's panting breaths as pleasure rolled through him and he growled as one of Severus's hands wrapped around his cock tightly and he bucked back. The man's grip around him painful as Severus slammed into him.

"Severus," Harry gasped in pain.

Severus eased back and his grip loosed and Harry sighed. The other man shifted slightly and Harry came as his prostate was hit and he tipped over the edge, dragging Severus with him.

Harry collapsed to the bed with Severus on his back, both men panting. Harry growled and tried to push Severus but the man didn't move and he growled louder.

"Just give me a second," Severus panted.

Harry settled, the man wasn't trying to dominate him, he was just trying to catch his breath and energy to move. Severus slowly shifted to his side, still half sprawled over him.

"Can you do that spell you know?" Severus asked.

Harry tried to tap into his power but he didn't have enough.

"No," Harry replied. "We'll have to do it the old-fashioned way."

"Too tired," Severus gasped.

Harry huffed a laugh and reached a hand back to grab Severus's ass and give it a squeeze.

"Maybe those condoms aren't such a bad idea," Harry replied with a laugh.

Severus huffed a laugh, his breath ghosting across Harry's skin making him shiver and shift slightly.

"If you get a another hard on," Severus purred. "You'll have to take care of it yourself."

Harry barked another laugh before wiggling a little more, still partially under Severus.

"Get off," Harry said. "You're too hot."

Severus sighed and rolled to the side with a groan.

"I'm too old for this," He muttered and Harry looked over at him in amusement.

His eyes looking Severus over from his pale skin and lightly toned body. He had strength and power from a man that kept in shape for his job despite his age. Harry guessed the power he held had something to do with it was well. He couldn't match Harry, due to his demon blood, but he would be able to hold his own. Harry's eyes took in the sight as he moved to saddle his waist already feeling himself harden as those dark eyes watched him.

"Harry," Severus purred and it went straight to his cock. "I'm done."

"I know," Harry replied before dipping forward and taking him in a kiss as he rubbed himself against the man's stomach as he rocked his hips into him.

Suddenly a different smell touched on Harry's nose and he stilled. He sniffed Severus's neck, taking in the smell before pulling back slightly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked softly.

Severus looked at him with unreadable eyes and Harry cocked his head to the side.

"Nothing," Severus replied.

Harry leaned forward and sniffed his neck again.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked as he grabbed his sides.

"Your scent changed," Harry whispered against his neck and he felt Severus shiver under him. "I can't smell it now."

Harry licked up the man's neck taking in the salty taste, he moaned at the taste and licked up his neck again. The temptation to taste his blood was there but he knew that wasn't a human thing as he licked.

"Stop that," Severus snapped and Harry stilled and pulled back.

"Sorry," Harry said softly.

He looked down at Severus and could tell something was bothering the man but he resisted the urge to sniff his neck again. Then the smell registered in his mind and he looked down with a frown.

"What were you thinking before?" Harry asked slowly.

"It's nothing, Harry." Severus insisted.

"It was enough to change your scent, Severus." Harry said softly. "You felt fear and possessiveness. Did you want to dominate?"

"What! No." Severus quickly said as he held him.

"Taking me from behind is used to dominate," Harry said as he looked down at Severus. "Is that what you wanted?"

"No," Severus said with wide eyes. "Harry, I…"

"What?" Harry asked and moved so he was sitting up as he saddled Severus's lap.

Severus sighed and ran a hand through his hair as his dark eyes looked him over.

"Your cock is still hard, Harry." Severus said softly. "I was concerned that I'm not enough."

Harry cocked his head and looked down at his half hard cock before looking at Severus.

"Enough what?" Harry asked slowly, unsure what the man meant.

"To satisfy your nature," Severus explained. "I'm done in and you want to go again. I guess a demon would have wanted another round."

Harry barked a laugh before looking down at Severus fondly then noticed the guarded look in the man's eyes. He leaned forward until there was no room between them.

"You are more than enough," Harry purred and watched as Severus's eyes darkened. "A hard cock just means I am enjoying it, not that I want more sex. I can control that, if it makes you feel better?"

"You are not up for another round?" Severus asked.

"I'm done," Harry purred. "I just got hard from looking at you."

Harry kissed the man before moving from the bed and heading to the bathroom. He paused and glanced back at Severus as the man watched him with dark eyes. He turned back so that Severus could see all of him and he watched in amusement as Severus's eyes trailed down his body. He could feel himself harden under that stare and he let it as he gave Severus a smirk. The man licked his lips slightly before his eyes darted up to his.

Harry snagged one of the towels behind the door and threw it over to the other man with a laugh.

"Think of it like the demon part of me," Harry crooned with a grin. "It has a mind of its own and it likes what it sees."

Harry walked into the bathroom with the sound of Severus's laughter following him.

xXx

Harry was halfway through making up a stir fry for dinner when Severus appeared with wet hair from his shower.

"Should be another fifteen," Harry remarked as he sliced up the beef finely.

"I've been meaning to ask," Severus said as be moved to the seat in front of the kitchen bench where Harry had placed a coffee. "When is your family going to move the car out the front?"

"The Anglia?" Harry asked as he added the beef to the vegetables and flicked the pan with skill.

"Yes," Severus answered. "With everything going on the last couple of weeks I kept forgetting to ask."

"It's my car," Harry replied. "Did you want me to move it, or put it in the garage? Sirius brought it around when they came over."

"Your car?" Severus asked in surprise.

"I can't shift like you can, Severus." Harry reminded him. "I prefer to use other means, one is a motor vehicle."

Severus just gave him 'that look' and Harry gave him a grin.

"You're welcome to use it was well," Harry said. "I left a key on the table near the front door. Be warned, it doesn't have power steering or the comforts of today's car. I'm sure that my father could send a car over if you wanted something a little newer."

Before Severus could answer his phone went off, he looked down at the screen.

"Albus," Severus said. "I'll take this in the other room."

Harry watched him leave as he went back to the stir-fry and added the noodles before plating it up as he listened with half an ear on the conversation in the next room. Severus knew he would be able to hear his part of the conversation and he wondered why the man had left the room but chalked it up to a human thing.

He heard his own phone go off in his pocket and pulled it out.

 _'Can I meet you after eight tonight, alone?'_ His brother had sent and he frowned.

He felt like he was forgetting something and knew that Daniel had helped the night before but not what had happened. He looked up when Severus entered the room and the man looked him over.

"What is it?" Severus asked as he took a seat.

"Did something happen with Daniel the night before?" Harry asked as he placed his phone on the table in front of Severus as he took a seat and started in on the food.

"Yes," Severus replied. "Can you still not remember?"

"No," Harry replied. "Nothing past when I was drugged until I woke up here."

"They are still running your blood. Apparently, demon blood is slightly different to human blood." Severus said mildly. "We'll then run it against what the two girls were given and the demon from the apartment but I'm guessing that it's the same drug."

"You would have a recording from the pub?" Harry asked. "Maybe that will bring back the memories."

Severus didn't say anything and Harry looked over at him.

"Something you want to share?" Harry asked.

"You were out of it, Harry." Severus said softly.

"That bad?" Harry asked mildly as he made his way through his food.

Severus just shrugged a shoulder.

"What did Daniel do then?" Harry asked.

"He could probably explain it in demon terms," Severus replied and Harry snorted.

"Are we in tonight?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Severus replied. "They found Lucius's hide out. Albus wants us in at eight tomorrow morning for a debriefing."

Harry's phone went off on the table and they both looked at it.

 _'Oi!'_ His brother had sent.

Harry snorted and picked up the phone.

 _'All good,'_ Harry sent back and placed the phone back on the table.

"How does he run the family business?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"Everyone learns to reply quickly," Harry replied. "My father watches over him carefully."

"Bill Weasley looked into your finances," Severus said as he moved to make up a coffee. "You got flagged when you placed money into my account and the department needed to find out if your money was from something illegal."

Harry looked over at him mildly.

"Yes," Harry replied. "I thought as much. I'm kind of surprised that you didn't run that when I came into protective custody."

"We didn't have enough to pull them then," Severus commented. "We had the rental agreement, employment record at the shop and paperwork related to that but we didn't have enough to access your bank accounts. Coffee?"

Harry snorted.

"You are such a cop," Harry replied in amusement.

"Coffee?" Severus repeated in answer.

"Yes, thanks." Harry answered.

"We also found Thomas Milton."

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "Thought you would."

"Do you have a studio?" Severus asked in interest. "There's a spare bedroom upstairs that we could clear out, if you wanted somewhere to work?"

"I have a studio in London," Harry replied. "And a gallery that I work with."

"I would like to see it," Severus said as he placed the coffee down in front of Harry.

"The gallery or studio?"

"Both."

"I'm sure we can work something out," Harry said with a smile. "We have a motor now."

xXx

Severus and Harry were curled up together on the lounge watching a movie when a knock sounded at the door just after ten. Harry untangled himself from Severus and gave him a kiss.

"He's late," Severus muttered.

"He's Daniel," Harry replied. "He said after eight, just be glad it's before midnight and not after."

Harry left Severus sprawled out on the lounge as he moved through the house to the front door. He opened the door to find Daniel leaning into the doorframe with Sirius behind him. Harry looked his brother over, then frowned at the look in his eyes, the wary and guarded look he hadn't seen before. Daniel looked him over before focusing on him.

"You look better," Daniel said softly.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Did you want to come in? Severus is in the living room."

"I'll keep the man company," Sirius cried and grabbed Harry up in a quick hug before moving into the house before Harry could say anything.

"Let's take a walk," Daniel said into the silence.

Harry looked back at his brother and could feel that something was bothering him. He gave him a nod and moved out onto the front porch and shut the door behind him. The two brothers fell into step with each other and took in the quiet night. Harry smirked over at Daniel when the man zipped up his jacket while Harry just wore a light shirt and jeans.

They moved through the quiet neighbourhood until they came to a park and moved to one of the benches.

"I don't remember what happened," Harry said softly and Daniel looked over at him sharply. "After I was given the drug, I don't remember anything after until I woke up in Severus's house."

Daniel placed his hand on his knee.

"Lucius pushed me to the edge," Daniel said softly. "You tried to help me but the drug kept sending you down and that just made me even angrier. Pushed at the rage. I killed him then turned that on you."

Harry looked at his brother and could see he was hurting.

"My own blood," Daniel whispered then bowed his head. "Severus proved he has balls."

Harry tensed and could feel a rumble in his chest at those words. Daniel patted his knee before looking at him.

"What did you do?" Harry asked softly.

"I challenged you," Daniel said softly. "You couldn't have defended yourself and yet I grabbed you and challenged you. Severus stepped forward and claimed you."

Harry started at the man's words.

"He wouldn't have seen it that way," Harry said softly. "He is not a demon."

"He still stood by your shoulder and stated his claim in front of me," Daniel stated.

"What did you do?"

"I agreed to his claim," Daniel stated.

Harry looked his brother over without a word. He could tell from the emotions he was picking up from Daniel that he was regretting what he had done. He had acted on instinct and challenged Harry while he was weakened and still riding high on his kill and the rage.

"I want you to come work through our business," Daniel said softly. "If we are going to be helping Severus and his department, we need to weed out where we stand within human law."

"You have never cared before," Harry pointed out.

"We have never worked this close with humans," Daniel countered. "We are demons and have worked to their laws and not human ones. Dad is tying up his business deals in the states."

Harry started and looked his brother over. What Daniel had done had shaken him and Harry couldn't remember it. Daniel took glee in violence, blood and death. He was a demon to the core and took delight when someone betrayed them or needed to be taken out of the picture. He took pleasure in hunting someone down and killing them. To make them suffer as they gave up information or just for the pleasure of it.

Harry placed his hand over his brother's hand. He locked his eyes with his brother, the bond between them had always been strong. Being twins just made it stronger and yet in some ways, they didn't understand each other. Harry didn't understand his brother's blood lust and Daniel didn't understand why he ran.

"Well if it isn't two fags," A voice sneered. "Going to fuck him raw, like dogs?"

Harry and Daniel looked up at the group of six teenagers moving towards them. The ring leader a large boy of about seventeen. Daniel leaned back on the seat and crossed his ankles as a smile twisted up his face.

"Want to watch?" Daniel purred and the teenagers paused. "While I fuck him until he bleeds and is begging for more? Or is that what you want me to do to you?"

"Fuck you," The large teenager sneered.

"That can always be arranged," Daniel sneered. "I'm sure we can both have a go, what do you say Harry? You up for two men?"

"Men is stretching it," Harry replied as the six boys came closer and surrounded them.

"We are real men," A rat faced kid said with a sneer as he grabbed his crotch to prove his point.

"Whatcha doing with a bloke his age anyway," The large kid asked with a nod in Daniel's direction. "You like um old, do ya?"

"Now that you mention it, how much older is Severus?" Daniel asked Harry with a sweat smile, ignoring the teenagers.

"About fifteen years," Harry replied and watched the expressions on the boys' faces.

"Hey!" The big kid yelled and stepped forward. "We were 'alking to ya!"

"Insulting would have been a better way of saying it," Daniel said as he rolled to his feet.

The big kid sneered when he realised that Daniel was shorter and skinnier than him.

"I suggest you don't push him," Harry said mildly as he calmly leaned back on the bench.

"Why is that, poof." The rat faced kid said as he moved closer.

"He bites," Harry replied and the kids laughed.

Harry could see them doing the numbers, six against two. The kids closed in and Harry was sure that Daniel would have a leer on his face as he looked them over. The rat faced kid sided up to Harry.

"What about you?" The rat faced kid asked with a sneer. "I'm sure I could take you over this bench. I bet you like taking it like a slut."

Harry looked up at the kid and could smell the arousal on the air as Daniel stepped towards the large kid.

"I would like to see you try," Harry hissed as he sat forward.

"You lot don't have the balls," The large kid snarled. "You couldn't take it like a man?"

"You hear that Harry?" Daniel said as he glanced over his shoulder. "He's talking about being a man, when he's still a virgin."

The large kid growled and pulled a knife as he jumped forward and Daniel twisted to the side. He gave the kid a push and the kid ran into the bench Harry was sitting on. Harry calmly elbowed the kid in the back of his head and he went limp.

"Next?" Daniel asked, looking around.

The rat faced kid sided closer and gave Harry a look over.

"Are you sure you don't want a tumble?" The kid whispered.

"Already did, thanks." Harry replied.

A sneer twisted up his lips and he glanced around.

"Bet you begged for it like a whore," The kid hissed.

Harry moved, he grabbed the kids arm and gave it a twist before pulling him down to the ground with a knee in his back and his arm twisted behind his back.

"I could have you begging for me to stop," Harry whispered in the kid's ear.

One of the other kids yelled out and smashed into his side and Harry tumbled with it as he heard Daniel growl as the other boys jumped into the fray. The two brothers worked as a team as they took down each boy with very little effort until the last two ran, leaving their friends groaning on the ground.

Daniel gave a laugh and threw an arm over Harry's shoulders as he looked around at the four boys sprawled out on the ground. The other two kids watching from a distance. Daniel pulled Harry close and gave him a kiss on the cheek before giving him a leer and a wink.

"Just a little sport," Daniel laughed and looked around at the groaning teenagers. "More fun when there's sex after the fight, though."

Harry groaned.

"Hey," Daniel defended as he pulled Harry away with the arm around his shoulders. "I can smell Severus on you."

Harry gave his brother a crooked smile.

"There is still that incubus on the loose," Harry pointed out.

"What about the son?" Daniel asked and he licked his lips.

"Didn't think you went for that type?" Harry asked.

Daniel gave a laugh and released him and the two brothers fell into step with each other.

xXx

Harry looked around the alley before focusing on the witchcraft on the doorway to Malfoy's hideout and frowned. Hermione had already broken through the spells and the doorway was clear to see now but it still held the scent of the person that had cast the spells.

He moved closer with Severus looking him over in interest.

"Harry?" Severus asked.

Harry ignored him as he moved closer and held his hand up and closed his eyes as he reached out with his mind. He didn't hold much witchcraft, only enough for a couple of spells but he had learned to twist his demon power with his witchcraft to boost it. Which opened up magic that he wouldn't have been able to do without both. Mainly using blood, like he'd done with Ron and Severus when they were trying to get away from Wormtail or a blood connection with Ron.

He gently touched on the witchcraft that had been laid and shivered. They were dealing with someone with a lot of witchcraft or Malfoy had hired a witch. He opened his eyes as he let his hand drop before stepping through the doorway and into Malfoy's hideout.

He looked around the large room as other officers moved around and it looked like any lounge room in an apartment. He lifted his nose slightly as the demon moved forward in his mind and he looked around. Scents mixed together and he would have had trouble picking one from another.

"Next time," Harry said softly. "We need to get here before everyone else has."

"Why would that be?" Severus asked softly.

"There are too many scents," Harry replied mildly.

Severus's dark eyes looked him over and he was sure he was noticing the look in his eyes.

"I'll be sure to mention it to Albus."

"About bloody time you two got here," Ron called out from outside a door. "You'll find this interesting, Severus."

Harry frowned and moved with Severus to a door and Ron stepped to the side. Severus moved past them and into the large room. Severus frowned as he looked at the lab equipment and items for potions on the other side of the room.

Severus moved over to the long table holding potion ingredients and cauldrons as Harry watched him from the doorway. The smell of the lab pushing at him and he noticed at Ron didn't step into the room either and they shared a look.

"We'll let Severus play with his lab kit," Ron said with a rough grin. "Follow me."

Harry looked over at Severus but the man was busy looking around before following Ron. The man led him down a hallway and Harry noticed that the mix scents tapered off the more he moved. The other officers had stayed away from this hallway.

Ron stopped and Harry looked over at him with his head tilted to the side slightly.

"What?" Harry asked.

Ron waved his hand in a 'go on' motion.

"You'll understand more than us," Ron said and Harry frowned. "Demon stuff."

Harry gave him a rough grin before stepping forward but Ron grabbed his arm stopping him. Harry turned back to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Black said to lock this area down," Ron said softly. "To let you go in first, he said there were bodies."

Harry nodded sharply as he felt the demon at the front of his mind and Ron released him. He looked the fallen angel over through the eyes of a demon and could feel his power brushing against him but it didn't grate as much as before. The red head looked at him in concern.

"Will you be alright alone?" Ron asked softly.

"You distracted Severus for a reason," Harry stated.

"Because he is the best we have that knows potions," Ron replied mildly as he leaned back against the wall.

"And you knew it would keep him busy."

Ron gave him a lopsided grin in answer. Harry looked down the hallway to the door at the end. Sirius must have scared the shit out of them and yet Harry knew what demons were capable of.

Harry moved away from Ron and towards the door at the end of the hallway with smooth steps as he let the demon led. He sniffed the air slightly as he moved and could pick out a few scents. He placed his hand on the door and nudged the handle with his power and pushed the door in.

He stepped through that door and knew why Sirius had held the others back. His mind shielded away from what he was seeing as the demon took it all in as he half closed the door behind him. The room was separated into four rooms that lead off the main room he was standing in and he could smell the blood, semen and other bodily fluids on the air.

He looked around the room, slightly distanced from what he was seeing as his eyes locked on the first body of a young man. He moved smoothly over the floor as he took in the image of him spread eagle and tied hand and foot to the wall, with his back to Harry. Humans would have called it torture but Harry didn't see it that way as he looked through the eyes of a demon. The nail and bite marks down the man's back, legs and sides and the way he'd been tied.

This was a man on display, Harry moved close and took a sniff and could pick up the scents on the man and he didn't have to look any closer. He gently reached out and placed his hand on the man's shoulder and closed his eyes but he couldn't pick up anything, so the man had been a human when he had been alive. He was sure that it would have started innocent enough until it tipped over that line.

Harry turned away from him before moving to the first door on his right. He placed his hand on the door and used his power to nudge the door open. Sirius scent had stopped at the main door. The shapeshifter would have been able to tell from the door whether anyone had been alive and the scents on the air. He wouldn't have had to go any further, Harry wasn't so lucky. He would need to check that it was safe for the officers to move in.

He flicked on the light and wished he hadn't, his gut clenched at the sight, even behind the protection of the demon. He looked in on the room then shivered and was very happy that Lucius Malfoy was dead as his eyes hardened. He forced himself to enter the room and look into the staring blue eyes on the woman on the bed.

He moved closer, taking care where he placed his feet as he moved to the bed and reached out a shaking hand to lay it on the woman's bare arm and felt out with his power. There was nothing there, another human. Harry turned away and moved to the next room and the next horror that awaited him.

xXx

Ron looked up when Harry opened the door at the end of the hall and flinched back at the look in the demon's eyes. He straightened up and the urge to flare his power when faced with the demon before him pushed at him. Harry locked his eyes with him. Those green eyes were both wild and hollow at the same time as he paused and looked him over.

"Malfoy was not quiet while we were setting up," Harry whispered, an edge to his voice. "Not quiet at all."

"How many?" Ron questioned.

"Four," Harry replied softly. "One male and three females."

"Dead?"

"Very much so, all human. If they held demon or fallen angel blood it wasn't enough to leave a residue."

Harry sighed and bowed his head before looking back at Ron. His eyes had softened slightly.

"I'm guessing it's bad," Ron whispered.

"It's worse."

Ron felt a chill at those words, spoken by a demon, it meant so much more. They were going to have to be careful with who they sent into those rooms.

"I would say he's been working on that drug for a while," Harry said as he leaned into the wall and crossed his arms. "One of the rooms shows signs of a demon falling into a rage, you can still taste it on the air. Why?"

Harry looked over at him with his piecing green eyes.

"He did this for pleasure, Ron." Harry said softly. "Why?"

"I've never understood," Ron said just as softly. "And it's not just demons."

Harry nodded and pushed off from the wall and moved towards him. His steps smooth as he moved to stand in front of Ron.

"You fell," Harry whispered. "And we crawled up."

Ron nodded, unsure why Harry was pointing this out.

"But we both fell from the same place to begin with," Harry stated and looked at Ron. "We just fell further."

"Then were cast out when you tried to return to the Halls," Ron said softly and Harry quirked his lips.

"That just meant, we fell again."

Ron barked a laugh and looked the demon over. Those green eyes had settled and Ron knew that he was looking at both Harry and the demon in that glaze, no line between them.

"What are you two doing down here?" Severus called as he moved closer.

"Religious debate," Ron muttered and Harry snorted.

"What's down there?" Severus asked, looking past them.

Harry turned and looked down the hallway before turning back to Severus and Ron.

"Hell," Harry whispered and the other two men shivered at his tone.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Severus frowned when he heard voices as he moved towards the morgue. He hated coming down here and the man that ran it gave him the creeps but Harry had sent him a text to say he was there and from the sounds of it. He wasn't alone and Severus shivered.

"Why do you have to watch that down here, little demon?" The gruff voice of the doctor asked.

"It's cold down here," Came Harry's soft reply. "I have the headphones in."

"I think you just like being surrounded by the dead," Moody replied.

"Makes it quiet at least," Harry replied.

"Not when you are nattering, little demon."

Harry huffed a laugh as Severus moved through the doors. Harry sat on the floor to the side of the room with his laptop open and one ear phone in. Moody was on the other side of the room as he worked on a body which explained why Severus could hear them in the hallway.

"Ah," Moody cried as he placed a piece of the body on the scales. "Detective Snape, come to collect your little demon?"

Severus stilled and looked between the two men, he was never sure which way to take the gruff man.

"Um, yes." Severus stuttered and Harry snorted.

"Good," Moody growled. "I have work to do."

Severus tried not to look at the cut open body on the slab as he focused on Harry.

"Why are you down here?" Severus asked and Moody barked a laugh.

Harry just waved his hand.

"He likes the scenery," Moody barked. "We have Jane Doe to the left and Mr Rodger Templeton to the right and this is Rupert Billton."

Severus paled as he looked around as Moody worked and something else was placed on the scales. He was sure that Moody did it just to get a reaction out of someone.

"I'm sure it's not the company," Moody announced.

"I don't know," Harry replied mildly. "Rupert Billton lived an interesting life."

"And death," Moody growled.

"Impaled with a steel bar," Harry remarked as he packed up his laptop. "He came down with the steel bar still in him."

Severus swallowed down the bile and felt sympathy for the officer that had been first on scene.

"Don't know why they bothered to leave it in," Moody rumbled. "Not like he can bleed out once his heart stops."

Harry snorted as he got to his feet with his bag over his shoulder. He looked over at Severus and cocked his head slightly.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Severus replied and didn't look as Moody moved a few things around in the body he was working on as the smell was starting to get to him.

Harry moved towards him and glanced over at Moody and the body and the man gave him a rough grin. Severus frowned when Harry stepped to the side slightly and his eyes looked a little wild when they looked back at him.

"Until next time, little demon." Moody said gruffy. "Get out."

Harry started and slipped to the side at the words and Severus frowned at the action. He couldn't feel any power on the air and yet Harry looked ready to defend himself as he moved passed Severus and into the hallway. Severus looked after him in surprise at his reaction.

"Good night, Detective." Moody called and Severus shivered.

"Good night, Doctor." Severus returned.

Severus caught Harry up beside the lift and he looked the man over before focusing on his wild eyes. In anyone else he would say the man looked spooked.

"You alright?" Severus asked softly.

"Yes," Harry replied and hit the button for the lift. "I was looking the footage over from the pub."

"Did it bring back any memories?" Severus asked.

"Nothing," Harry replied. "But I can understand what happened better."

They stepped into the lift when it arrived and Harry looked over at him with an odd look in his eyes and Severus frowned.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Severus asked.

"We have something that we have to talk about," Harry stated softly and Severus felt a chill. "When we get home."

Severus leaned back on the wall of the lift and Harry gave him a smile as they made their way down to the garage.

"Any luck with tracking down Lestrange?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Severus replied. "They are still going over the hide out and with the lab we found and the syringes we think we have found the drug they gave you."

"Do you need a guinea pig?" Harry asked and Severus felt a coldness in his stomach.

"That is what the lab is for," Severus pointed out.

"Right," Harry replied as they moved into the garage and moved passed the few police cars that were there to the officers' cars.

Harry stopped at his car and opened the door as Severus did the same. Harry didn't bother locking it in the garage, there was nothing in the car to nick and it was a police station. Plus, the other officers like to look the car over. Harry wound the window down as he started it up and slowly moved the car out of the garage.

Severus looked around the car in interest, it had been remodelled inside and out and the engine purred. They pulled out onto the busy streets of London as Harry drove smoothly. Severus frowned when they didn't head towards home.

"Where are we going?" Severus asked as he looked around as they moved toward a trendy area where the house prices were in the millions.

Harry just gave him a look as he pulled into a parking lot and touched a card to the reader and the gate slowly opened. Harry moved into the parking lot and pulled into number six before shutting the car off and moving out.

Severus slipped out of the car and Harry gave him a grin that went straight through him.

"You showed me your house," Harry remarked with a lopsided grin. "My turn to show you mine."

"Lead the way, Mr Potter." Severus purred with a smirk.

Harry barked a laugh and moved around the car and Severus fell into step with him. They moved to the lift and Harry pressed the button.

"Why were you in a morgue?" Severus asked and Harry groaned.

"It's cold down there," Harry replied and Severus reached out and touched his arm and noticed his skin was hot.

"Could it be a by-product of the drug?" Severus asked. "It has only just been over forty-eight hours, it could still be in your system."

"Can't say it's menopause," Harry retorted with a lopsided grin as they stepped into the lift and pressed the number six.

Severus barked a laugh and moved closer to the man and grabbed his hand.

"Just a warning," Harry stated. "The security cameras are all watched."

"Are they?' Severus asked with a smirk.

He slipped his badge out of his pocket and held it up to the camera and Harry barked a laugh. Severus gave him a smirk before pulling him close and kissing him as Harry wound his arms around him. Severus pulled back and looked down at Harry and gave him a grin.

"So, who are you here?" Severus asked.

"Harry Milton," Harry introduced with his nose up slightly. "Thomas Milton's nephew, who crashes here when he's in town."

Severus gave a grin as his hand wound into Harry's hair as he dipped down and took him in a deep kiss as his other hand grabbed his ass.

"I don't care if you are a cop," A man said over the intercom. "That is a public lift."

Severus huffed a laugh and waved his hand over his back as Harry grinned up at him. The lift opened and they moved out into a landing area with one door. Harry moved forward and slipped a key in the lock and pushed the door open and gave a wave.

"Welcome," Harry intoned and Severus moved into the apartment then gasped.

His eyes went straight to the large painting of a dragon in perfect detail. It looked like it could jump right off the wall at them and he stepped forward to look at it closer. The claws even looked sharp and the glint in the dragon's eyes made it look like it was alive and watching him.

"Like it?" Harry purred as he wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Always catches people's eyes. I've had some very good offers on that painting."

Harry slipped around him and moved into the rest of the apartment. Glass panels ran along one wall of the big open living, dining and kitchen area in front of them.

"Two bedrooms to the left," Harry pointed out as he moved to the right and to a door. "Studio is behind here."

Severus's eye was caught on the view out the window and he moved over to the glass and looked out over London.

"Sixth floor," Harry replied as he moved to stand next to him. "Only one apartment each floor."

Severus took in the lights and he felt the urge to see the view during the day as he looked out on the city. Harry slipped his hand into his and he turned to look down at the other man.

"Like the view?" Harry asked. "It can be a bit distracting sometimes."

"Yes," Severus purred as he looked down at Harry. "It can."

Harry barked a laugh and gave him a rough grin before giving his hand a tug. Severus followed after the other man to the door to the right. Harry pushed it open and stepped through. Severus looked around and his eyes widened. The room was twice the size of the living area and wrapped around where the lift shaft would be.

The whole room was open and Harry had added in a few moveable walls to break up the space. He could see photography gear in the corner and a few painting half complete around the room. Harry let his hand go and he wandered around looking everything over.

Harry moved over to a long table and took a seat and just watched him. Severus looked at every painting and could understand the price Harry would get. The man had skills that he'd only seen in top end galleries.

"Do you just paint what you want then sell it?" Severus asked as he looked over a portrait of a young woman in a sun flower dress. "Or take commissions?"

"Over the last few years it's just mainly been when I get a chance to finish one," Harry replied. "Before that, I used to take commissions."

"And now?" Severus asked and he looked over to the other man.

"I've just been doing sketches," Harry replied with a shrug. "They are easier to sell. My agent deals with that side of it, I just them over to him."

Severus looked through the canvases until one made him pause. It was of a dark-haired man turning away with a slight grin on his face and a glint in his eyes. He was naked from the waist up with a slim build and hard muscle. His black pants clung to his legs as he gave a grin over his shoulder in the picture and had striking blue eyes that seemed to draw you in.

"Aaron," Harry said softly from beside him and Severus started, he hadn't heard the man move.

"Lover?" Severus asked.

"You could say that," Harry replied, with nothing in his voice. "He would turn up every now and again for a few weeks then disappear."

Severus looked the painting over but could only guess what type of demon he was looking at. He looked at Harry but the man was giving nothing away as he looked at the painting.

"Is that the way relationships between demons are like?" Severus asked in interest as he placed the picture back and moved to the next.

Severus looked to Harry when he didn't get an answer and picked up an odd look on his face. He reached out and touched his arm and Harry started.

"Sorry," Harry apologised as he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. "Was just thinking, what did you ask?"

"Relationships with demons," Severus repeated as he looked the other man over. "Is that what it's like? A casual, when they are there, kind of relationship?"

"Ah," Harry said and Severus could see him thinking the question over. "Depends on the demon and how dominate they are I suppose. Or if there is a bond."

Severus stilled at those words.

"Bond?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Harry answered and looked away. "Like my parents."

"Due to having children?"

"Ah, no." Harry replied and ran his hand through his hair again. "It's hard to explain. You could say they stayed together for more than sex and children. Like a human relationship. It’s a term we use when two demons settle together. Like a marriage I suppose."

"So," Severus questioned. "A relationship without a bond?"

Harry cocked his head and Severus looked him over.

"Is it just sex that brings demons together?" Severus expanded. "In a relationship?"

"Like with Aaron?" Harry questioned. "Is that what you are asking?"

Severus waved his hand. He wasn't sure what he was asking anymore, the conversation kind of got away from him. The thought of Harry having the kind of sex he was sure demons had, had him gritting his teeth.

"In a way, yes." Harry added slowly. "He would turn up and we would have sex then he would leave again. Whether he'd had other partners or I did while he was gone, wouldn't come into it. It…was not like the sex we have."

"Rough?" Severus asked softly.

"You could say that," Harry said just as softly. "He was very dominate in bed. On the edge of violence sometimes and yet he also had his softer moments."

Severus looked the other man over as his eyes were locked on the covered canvas of the man they were speaking of. Severus gently placed his hand on his arm, feeling the heat under his palm. Harry turned his green eyes on him. There was so much and yet so little in that stare.

"I prefer our relationship and sex," Harry whispered.

"And if Aaron turns up?" Severus asked, then wished he could take the question back as Harry stilled completely.

"He won't," Harry said so softly that Severus almost missed the words. "He died shortly after I finished that painting."

Severus didn't know what to say as they stood there until he stepped forward and gently took the man in a hug. Just holding him and slowly Harry wound his arms around him and let his head rest on his chest. Severus gently ran his hand through the man's hair before gently tilting Harry's head up to look in his eyes and gave him a soft smile.

"Do you have any coffee around here?" Severus asked with a quirk to his lips.

xXx

A soft cry woke Severus with a start and he looked around the unfamiliar room in confusion until the memories settled and he rolled over to look at Harry. He was fighting through a nightmare as he lay on his side completely naked with the covers pushed back and a slight sheen of sweat on his skin. He kicked out slightly as he mumbled something in his sleep with his hands before him.

Harry's nightmares had settled over the last few weeks, but it looked like he couldn't escape them tonight. Severus gently ran his hand through his hair as the man struggled through the nightmare. Severus ran his hand down Harry's side and frowned at the heat. The man was burning up.

"Harry," Severus whispered and shook the man's shoulder.

Harry woke with a start and pulled out of Severus's grip and the bed. Severus watched him carefully as Harry stood slightly crouched. His wide eyes darted around until they focused on him. Harry staggered slightly and Severus was out of the bed just as quickly and grabbing him.

Harry fell into his side as Severus wrapped his arms around him, the other man's skin burning. Severus shifted him to lay his arm over his shoulders as he moved them towards the bathroom. He could feel the man's sweat on his skin as he turned the shower on cold.

"Can you get in alone?" Severus whispered as he pushed the man's sweaty hair back from his face.

Harry nodded, his eyes wild as Severus looked at the demon. He gently guided Harry to the shower and the man staggered under the cold water. Severus shivered just looking at him as Harry braced his hand on the shower wall as the water poured over his head.

"Should I call Minerva to take your blood?" Severus asked.

Harry looked over at him with wild eyes.

"If you want," Harry said roughly.

"It could tell us if the drug is still in your system," Severus replied.

Harry nodded and turned the shower head slightly before placing his back to the tiles and sliding down to sit on the floor with the water pouring over him. Severus turned away when Harry threw up and winced at the sound.

Severus moved back into the bedroom and snagged up his phone before moving back to the very large bathroom. He took a seat on the side of the large spa bath. He quickly sent Albus a text as Harry bowed his head and let the water run down his back.

"I've sent Albus a text to book you in with Minerva," Severus reported and Harry nodded. "Feeling any better?"

"Yes," Harry replied before resting his elbows on his knees and holding his chin as he looked over at Severus. "I have to go back to the Territories."

Severus tensed, the Territory were demon owned areas. Humans were allowed to go there and there was nothing stopping them from driving through but people knew to stay out. Human law was not recognised and the Potter family owned a large area outside of London. It was a unspoken agreement that if a human passed over the boundary of a Territory and disappeared, than there was a good reason for it and they knew the risks.

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Daniel has asked for my help," Harry replied. "I'll speak with Albus tomorrow about it."

"What are they planning?" Severus snapped, on edge.

Harry just looked at him, looking tired as the water ran over him. He didn't look much like a demon at that moment.

"Daniel wants to come into line with human law," Harry replied.

Severus reeled back as his grip on the tub tightened. He had not been expecting that answer.

"Why?"

"I think he wants to oversee London," Harry stated and Severus gasped.

"To move on London?" Severus said breathlessly.

"To cover our law with yours," Harry explained. "To bring the demons under our law and enforce human law within London and the Territories."

Severus just stared at Harry, unable to form any words as he was struck speechless.

"My father is tying up his business in the States," Harry continued as he crossed his legs in the shower. "That means he is coming back here full time, Severus."

Severus leaned forward with his phone held out in front of him as he looked at Harry in the shower. The demon just looked back at him, his eyes still wild as he slowly moved to his feet and cupped his hands to drink some of the water and wash his mouth out. Severus watched him as what the man had told him pushed on his mind.

The idea of the Potter family moving in on London terrified him and yet he could understand it. With more half-bloods moving into human areas and full demons moving away from the Territories. The control in the Territories slipped as they moved into areas that human law governed them and yet Severus knew first-hand how well that works out. They were barely holding order over people more powerful than they were.

"Does this move have something to do with the Riddle family?" Severus asked softly as Harry stepped out of the shower and grabbed up a towel.

"In part," Harry answered. "We didn't see a need to move on London with Riddle here."

Severus then had a thought that sent a chill through him. Harry looked over at him sharply as he lifted his nose slightly and Severus could tell he was picking up on his fear. Those green eyes focused on him and Severus shivered as the demon looked back at him.

"You planed this," Severus hissed, moving to his feet. "You planned this from the start. You planted yourself in with the Riddles and found out the information that you needed to bring them down, then came to us. You pulled us into the conflict to show us that we needed your family to back us against a half blood demon, when they had gathered people and power around them.

"To allow your brother and father a way in to take over London," Severus hissed the last part as he stood in front of the other man, anger rolling off him as well as his power. "You set us up!"

Harry stood there, very still, still holding the towel and his eyes were cold. Severus had never seen that look in the man's eyes before and it reminded him of Daniel Potter. He felt a shiver at that look.

"You think I set this up?" Harry questioned coldly and Severus could feel the temperature drop in the room. "Do you think that I would work to bring down the Riddle family, just for my sister to be murdered by the man? To almost be killed by him as well?"

Severus paled but didn't back down.

"Do you think I feel comfortable with having to go back to the Territories?" Harry whispered. "To have my father and brother focused on human lives?"

Harry just looked Severus over coldly before hanging up the towel and moving out of the bathroom, his steps silent and smooth.

"Harry," Severus called after the other man but he didn't turn around.

Severus cursed and ran after the other man, his phone in one hand. He grabbed the demon's arm and pulled him back. Suddenly he found himself up against the wall with the breath knocked out of him and forearm across his throat. With a man, a head and a half shorter than him, had him pinned as those flashing green eyes locked onto him and a growl split the air.

Fear spiked through Severus and he couldn't hold back the whimper in the back of his throat. Harry stepped back as Severus gasped as he leaned into the wall at his back. He could feel himself shaking slightly.

"I am a cop," Severus stated softly. "My mind works like a cop's. We make connections between events that may not be there, unless we have more information. I can jump to the wrong conclusions."

"But you were right," Harry stated and Severus felt a bolt of rage go through him.

Harry growled and brought his power forward then winced and it disappeared. Severus frowned at the flash of pain that had gone through the man's expression.

"Explain," Severus hissed and Harry growled again but didn't make any other move.

"I have been talking to my father and Daniel," Harry explained. "When my sister was killed…"

Harry trailed off and Severus could see the flash of hurt in the other man but when he reached out, Harry pulled back. Severus felt his heart clench as he crossed his arms over his bare chest and ignored the coldness in the apartment.

"Riddle," Harry said softly. "A half blood, was able to kill my sister. He didn't care about the Potters taking revenge. He had already killed my mother and he was still alive. He gathered even more power after he killed my mother. He proved that he could hold his own against full demons and started to draw them to him. I pointed this out to my father and Daniel. We allowed him to gather the power he had, to take over the human areas."

"And now the Potters want to do the same thing," Severus pointed out and felt Harry's power touch on him again before he flinched and this time grabbed his head. "Harry?"

"Think it through, Severus!" Harry snapped as he straightened up. "You are very intelligent with a sharp mind. This is not the end or even the middle! This is the start of what is to come! What needs to happen!"

Harry swayed suddenly and Severus felt a bolt of fear go through him as he jumped forward and grabbed the man as he staggered to the side.

"Harry!" Severus whispered as the man fell into him.

Harry shook his head slightly as Severus braced himself and took the man's weight. He could still feel the heat in the man's skin.

"This drug, Severus." Harry whispered. "This drug can take a pure demon down. It can tip a demon into a rage that will make them murder the person they are bound to and tip them into killing their children and they won't even remember! We are not even sure what it does to humans yet."

Harry's voice had grown softer as he spoke and Severus pulled the man tighter as Harry's arms slipped around him.

"We'll deal with this tomorrow," Severus stated softly as he held the man.

Harry nodded against his chest in agreement.

xXx

Harry looked around the reception room at the Doctor's office with tired eyes. He had not slept after his talk with Severus and had just laid there with the other man's back touching his for the rest of the night. Listening to Severus's breathing softly beside him as he replayed his conversation.

"Mr Potter?" Minerva called out and gave him a small smile when he got to his feet. "Come with me, please."

Harry followed after the older woman and was surprised when they moved passed her office to another office at the end of the hallway. She opened the door and waved him in and he looked around in interest.

"Please sit in the chair there and Luna should be in soon to take your blood," Minerva said as she moved to a table with a computer on it. "I have your blood results here, we are using the first lot of bloods you gave us as a base line. We have isolated the drug, it is similar in compound as the drug Ice and brings out the rage in demons."

Harry just took the information in as he looked around at the machines that he'd seen before. A soft knock sounded at the door before Luna moved into the room and gave him a dreamy smile.

"A few of your friends have been by to give blood," Minerva told him, over the top of her glasses.

"I'll be happy to take Draco's blood again," Luna offered with a blush over her cheeks and Harry smirked.

"Gave you a good show?" Harry asked, then winced when Luna stabbed his arm a little hard and he was sure he was going to have a bruise.

"At least he had manners," Minerva snapped mildly. "Mr Black needs to learn a few lessons."

"He was raised by wolves," Harry remarked.

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Well he is a shapeshifter," Harry replied mildly. "Did my brother come by?"

"No," Minerva answered. "Which would have helped us. Is he older or younger?"

"My twin," Harry replied.

"Identical?"

"No."

Harry looked at the vials that Luna had taken and frowned.

"How much are you taking?" Harry asked in interest.

"Just one more," Luna replied. "Are you feeling sick or light headed?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied automatically.

"Good," Minerva said as she placed her glasses to the side. "We have a lot more tests to run today."

xXx

"What's eating you?"

Severus looked up at Ron and sat back in his chair and looked the man over.

"Harry has to go back to the Territories," Severus reported and Ron hissed then swore.

"Why?"

Severus waved his hand, he was still working his way through what Harry had said last night and the hurt that he wouldn't be seeing the man for a while. Both men had only had time for coffee and a quick breakfast this morning before having to be at the station at eight, then Harry had to be at the Doctors right after the meeting.

"You could go with him," Ron suggested softly and took the seat from his desk and placed it in front of Severus's desk before sitting down.

"I have work here," Severus answered. "And I am human, Ron."

Ron just waved his hand much like Severus had before.

"Humans aren't restricted in going there, Severus." Ron replied mildly. "Some even work and live there."

Severus looked at his desk, he still hadn't wrapped his mind around his thoughts on Harry setting this all up. Everything just seemed to click in his head but he didn't know if that's just the way that things worked out or if Harry just took advantage of an opportunity. That just brought up thoughts of his own relationship with the man and whether Harry had just seen an opportunity and taken it. The first night that they had kissed and had sex came to mind. The man had only thought it was about sex then and Severus frowned at that.

"Severus?" Ron asked softly as he looked him over. "You alright, mate?"

Severus looked around and Ron understood he didn't want to talk about it here.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." Albus greeted as he moved over towards them. "Can you spare an hour to have a chat in my office?"

Ron and Severus shared a look, it wasn't a request as they made their way to their feet.

"Mr Potter came to talk to me about an hour ago," Albus told them, once they were settled and Severus frowned since the man hadn't told him that he was back from the Doctors. "He's gone home now."

Severus concern grew at that, it was unlike the man and he felt a coldness in his stomach.

"He mentioned that he spoke to you Severus," Albus remarked and looked him over. "I must admit that he has thrown us a curve ball but I have to agree with his assessment and course of action. He has quite the mind for strategy really."

"I'm feeling a little left out here," Ron muttered.

Severus smirked as Albus filled him in and he listened carefully to see if he could pick up more as Albus explained. Other pieces of the puzzle fell into place in his mind as the old man spoke and something became clear to him. Harry's motivation became clear, Severus had never been a hundred percent sure why Harry had wanted to take Riddle down, now he knew why. His sister had just been the tipping point and he came up with a plan.

The problem with that revelation was that he started to run everything that Harry had done since the moment that he'd walked into the police station came back to him as he worked out a man he thought he knew. He was starting to think he hadn't known him as well as he first thought. However, his motivation was the same, he didn't do it to destroy. He did everything to protect and not just demons but humans as well. He may not know everything about humans or their ways but knew that they needed to be protected from demons like himself.

"Severus?" Albus's voice broke into his thoughts and he looked up. "Do you have anything to add?"

"No," Severus said shortly.

"Harry gave me this to give you," Albus said with a frown and passed over a A4 envelope.

Severus took it in his hand and could feel a bulge at the bottom. He opened it up and slid out a piece of paper with a couple of addresses on it and another thicker piece of paper and he frowned down at the picture. Ron leaned over and had a look then grinned.

"He got you just right," Ron smirked.

Severus looked down at the drawing of him sitting at his laptop with a frown on his face as he leaned on one hand and with other was curled around a cup of coffee. The picture looked so real that the feeling that the man was going to turn and look at him ran through his head and he smiled.

"What else is in there?" Ron asked and Severus tipped the envelope onto Albus's table and a few keys and cards fell out.

The three men froze, their cop minds stilling on the objects.

"Call him," Albus said softly.

Severus pulled out his phone and dialled Harry's number but it just rang out so he called his home number which also rang out. Severus looked over to Albus.

"Go," Albus ordered.

Severus focused his mind on his living room and shifted himself there. Harry wasn't there and Severus quickly made his way through the house room by room. His concern grew until he opened his bedroom door to find Harry sprawled out on his stomach with a sheet over his waist and he sighed. The fear that he had lost the man slowly eased out of him as he moved into the room and crouched down beside the bed and looked into Harry's sleeping face.

The man was deeply under and Severus frowned and looked over to the bedside table to see a bottle of tablets and one of water. Another fear replaced the first. He picked up the bottle and looked at the label but it wasn't in English and he grew concerned. He placed the bottle back down and placed his fingers against Harry's cool skin and felt his pulse under his fingertips.

Severus slipped his phone out of his pocket and sent Albus a text before pulling up Sirius number and calling him.

"This is becoming a regular thing, Severus." Sirius answered with a laugh. "Missing us, are you?"

"Do you read Latin?" Severus asked softly.

"Well, yes." Sirius remarked and Severus could imagine him rolling his eyes

"Harry has taken something in a bottle with Latin writing," Severus replied.

"Is he asleep?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"Probably just sleeping tablets," Sirius said mildly. "He must have really needed it to take them."

"How long do they last?"

Severus started and looked up when he felt Sirius shift into the house. He could hear footsteps in the hallway before Sirius looked around the door with his head down before giving him a grin and looking around.

"Right to come in?" Sirius asked from the doorway.

"You’re here now," Severus replied as he hung up and the man moved into the room.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed and held the bottle. Sirius read the side before opening it and giving it a sniff and counting out the tablets on his hand.

"Eight hours," Sirius replied. "They put twenty in the bottle."

Sirius placed the tablets back in the bottle before looking down at Harry.

"Poor kid," Sirius said softly. "James is due back tomorrow."

Sirius pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and held it out and Severus looked down at the address on it.

"Where Harry will be staying in Madison," Sirius explained. "Don't envy his job dealing with lawyers and all that."

Sirius gave him a rough grin before moving back to the bedroom door.

"Thank you," Severus whispered and the man turned. "Can you look out for him?"

Sirius cocked his head to the side, similar to what Harry would do and looked him over. His pale eyes taking him in, but giving nothing away.

"You're not going with him," Sirius said and Severus felt his heart clench at the words. "Then I will look out for him."

Severus gave him a nod in thanks and Sirius gave him a lopsided grin before leaving the room and shifting. Severus sighed and cupped his head before running his hands over his hair. Severus looked over at Harry and placed his hand on the man's back, feeling him breathing before sighing and moving from the bed to shift back to the station.

xXx

Harry woke slowly with the feeling of a warm body sprawled out over his back and he shifted slightly, before picking up Severus's scent and relaxing. He took in the feeling of the man and his soft breaths on his neck and soaked in the feeling. He closed his eyes as he took in the scent and feel of the other man. The comfort the other man gave him as he lay there half squashed into the mattress, then the fear that he may have to leave him behind.

Harry wiggled a little and Severus rolled away in his sleep and Harry pulled himself from the bed. He moved towards the bathroom as the first rays of sunlight started to come into the room slowly. He quickly showered and dressed silently before looking down at Severus curled up on his side with a few strands of hair over his eyes. Harry gently pushed the hair behind his ear before bending down and kissing his cheek before taking in his scent.

He moved out of the room and quickly had his work spread out on the dining table. He slipped his glasses out of his bag as he brought up the internet pages he would need and fell into his work.

"How long have you been up?"

Harry started as his head whipped around to Severus leaning in the doorway, fully dressed as he looked him over.

"A while," Harry replied as he placed his glasses on the table and rubbed his eyes.

"Have you had breakfast?" Severus asked softly.

"No," Harry said and looked at the clock to see it was ten o'clock. "Don't you have to be at work?"

"It's Saturday," Severus purred.

"Ah, yes."

Harry sat back in his seat as he looked over the table.

"Did you forget?" Severus asked as he moved over.

"Briefly," Harry sighed. "I'll make breakfast, need a break."

Harry moved to the kitchen, leaving Severus and all his work on the table. Harry placed a coffee where Severus normally sat as he started making up omelettes with toast and slices of tomatoes.

"When do you leave?" Severus asked as he moved into the room and picked up the coffee.

"A week," Harry replied. "Maybe more. Just trying to get everything together now. Finding the people that I will need as well."

Harry plated up their food as he moved around the table and Severus stood up. Harry paused and looked the man over, unsure.

"I'm sorry," Severus said softly.

Harry cocked his head to the side and Severus's lips twitched up in a smile. Severus stepped forward and Harry held his ground before him but Severus just wrapped his arms around him and pulled his close. Harry relaxed into that embrace as he sniffed the man's neck and Severus tilted his head to the side and Harry stilled.

Harry was sure that Severus didn't know what he was offering. Harry went up on his tip toes and sniffed his neck closer and Severus tilted his head to the side a little more. Harry licked his neck and Severus shivered slightly before Harry bit down on his neck and Severus's arms tightened around him. Harry pulled back and licked the mark as he held Severus's hips.

"Didn't realise that you were that hungry," Severus said smoothly and Harry shivered at the tone.

Harry bucked his hips forward, rubbing his hard cock against the other man and Severus grasped and grabbed his hips. His head still to the side as Harry licked him.

"This might hurt," Harry whispered, before biting down hard and Severus hissed as Harry broke his skin.

Harry moaned as the taste of blood touched his tongue and he rubbed himself into the other man before pulling back. He licked up his neck and took in the sight of the mark he's left behind as Severus held him tight and panted.

Severus growled and stepped him back towards the wall and with a rumble in his chest slammed Harry's back into the wall. Harry gasped as he quickly unbuckled his pants as Severus attacked his neck and his hands ran under his shirt before he pulled back just long enough to unbuckle his pants and let them fall before pushing Harry back into the wall.

Severus grabbed his ass and pulled him up as Harry wrapped his legs around his waist and Severus had a finger in him as he took him in a deep kiss. He quickly added another finger and Harry moaned at the feeling before with a growl Severus grabbed his hips and bucked into him.

Harry gasped at the pain as his head fell back into the wall as Severus rocked his hips. He slitted his eyes open as the demon took notice and looked into Severus's eyes. He shivered at the look in the man's eyes as he pushed him into the wall, holding his hips so tight his nails dug into his skin. Harry hissed as Severus pushed into him, only slight pleasure to the edge of his mind.

"Severus," Harry whispered.

Severus paused and something seemed to come back into this glaze as the man seemed to realise what was going on. His grip on his hips eased off as he looked down at him. Severus pulled back and reached over and snagged up the bottle of oil and slicked his cock up before gently slipping two fingers into him and Harry moaned. Severus dipped forward and kissed him slowly as he wiggled the fingers in him before replacing it with his cock and gently easing into him.

Harry groaned as pleasure rolled up his spine and Severus moved him slightly before thrusting up as he rocked his hips forward. Harry held onto the pleasure as he pulled Severus close and kissed over the mark he'd made on the man's neck. Severus quickened his pace until with a soft cry he came and fell into him as Harry wrapped his arms around him, holding him in place with his legs.

"Get down," Severus whispered in his ear. "Follow me."

Harry placed his legs on the ground and looked at Severus with a frown as the man grabbed his hand. He tugged him towards the living room with the oil in his other hand.

Severus sprawled out on the lounge and held the oil out.

"I want you to take me," Severus stated.

Harry gave a grin and moved between Severus's legs as he placed the oil on the coffee table and took Severus into a deep kiss. Harry kissed down his neck on the other side of the mark he'd left before moving further down his body until he knelt between his legs. He gave Severus a grin before taking his limp cock in his mouth and swirling it around with his tongue and Severus moaned.

Harry felt Severus's penis twitch and harden in his mouth and the taste of himself and Severus on his tongue as he licked up his shaft before licking his balls. He grabbed Severus's hips and moved him to the edge of the lounge before taking his hard length in his mouth. He took it in down to the root before pulling back and kissing and nibbling the sides of his legs.

"Hurry up," Severus hissed and Harry looked up at him with a sly grin.

He moved between Severus's legs and the man tensed. Harry grabbed up the oil and slicked up his cock before taking his time to widened the other man as Severus moaned and cursed him. Harry just looked him over, taking in the sight of the man before moving into place and grabbing his hips.

Severus looked up at him as Harry rocked his hips forward until just the head of his cock entered the man and Severus gasped and growled in the back of his throat. Severus looked up at him with dark eyes filled with pleasure as Harry rocked his hips and panted as pleasure rolled through him.

"Harry," Severus purred, on the verge of begging.

Harry grinned.

"How much can you take?" Harry asked.

"We'll see," Severus replied with a groan as Harry pulled him forward by the hips as he thrust into him. "Oh, god."

Harry held still as he looked down at Severus as the man panted. The man wrapped his legs behind his as he tilted his hips up and Harry moved as he thrust into him until Severus was moaning under him. Harry took his time as he ran his hands up the man's sides until he grabbed his wrists and pinned him down.

Severus looked up at him as he met him for every thrust until with a groan he came but Harry kept going as he held onto the pleasure.

"Harry," Severus whispered.

Harry let go and with one thrust he came with a gasp, feeling the pleasure tingle up his back as he panted slightly. Feeling Severus under him as his scent surrounded him, he moved up the lounge to saddle his sides before he dipped forward and sniffed his neck, taking in that rich scent before licking him. Taking in his taste as he let his wrists go and braced himself on the lounge as Severus moved his legs slightly.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked.

Harry stopped licking his neck and pulled back to look down at the man below him.

"You bit me," Severus stated, his eyes wide.

"I did," Harry agreed roughly.

"Why?"

Harry gave him a sly grin and ran a finger over the red mark.

"Harry?" Severus whispered and his eyes focused on the man and he sighed. "I'm not going to get any answers out of you, am I?"

"Food," Harry replied.

Severus just leaned back into the lounge as he waved his hand. Harry gave him a big grin and moved back off the lounge and pulled his shirt over his head. He held his hand out to Severus and the man took it. Harry pulled him to his feet easily and gave him a crooked grin before moving to the kitchen, snagging up his jeans up on the way.

xXx

"You made a claim on me."

Severus started and his eyes shot over to Harry beside him.

"What?" Severus choked.

"You made a claim on me," Harry repeated.

"That is what I believed you said," Severus said. "Now what does that mean and when?"

"When I was drugged," Harry explained slowly. "After Daniel grabbed me, you stepped forward and claimed me."

"I said you were mine."

"You claimed me in front of my brother," Harry said softly. "Daniel had challenged me and you stepped forward and claimed me as yours. Taking up that challenge."

Severus paled as he stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"That," Severus said slowly. "Could have gone very wrong."

Harry snorted and shook his head as he gave him a lopsided grin before holding up his hand up with his thumb and forefingers apart by an inch.

"Just a bit," Harry replied. "Daniel didn't take it personally and I explained that you wouldn't have realised what you had done."

Severus groaned and rubbed his face and Harry gave him a big grin and a wink. Severus looked the other man over, sitting in just his jeans as he finished off his eggs. Harry paused in eating and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why did you bite me?" Severus questioned and Harry gave him a lopsided grin with a glint in his eyes.

"Why did you bite me?" Harry countered.

Severus started as he remembered back on him biting the other man in a very similar place and the confusion of why he had done it.

"A demon thing," Severus stated.

"A demon thing," Harry agreed, but there was a glint in his eyes that had Severus shifting.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Harry felt like groaning and banging his head against the table he was seated at. He'd been at the Territories for a week and was already wishing he was back with Severus. He missed the man; of curling up with him every night, taking in his scent and the feel of his skin against his.

Power flared suddenly and Harry grabbed that power and pulled it down sharply. He was getting fed up with demons around him as every eye in the room darted to him. He flared his power and stood up. The two humans beside him cringed back as Harry looked around the room. Meeting everyone's eyes, looking for a challenge and not finding one.

"We are all here for the same reason," Harry hissed. "You all agree that the Potters rule and own this Territory and agree with the rules that are laid out. Those rules are changing. We could have come in and put them into place without your consent and we would have had every right."

The room had gone quiet at his words but Harry could see the arguments building and he growled lowly in his throat. He pulled his pure demon power forward as he looked into the eyes of every demon in the room. The arguments died before they could be voiced…again.

"Commander Dumbledore has sent an officer with the knowledge of human law and we have overlapped it with our own." Harry growled, his power like a blanket in the room. "We have come to an agreement between their laws and ours. The Potters have agreed with the terms of that agreement, do you understand?"

Harry hissed the last part as he looked at each demon before him. He may not be a full demon but he held the power of more than just his name. His pure demon power rich on the air and making it very clear to everyone seated around the table.

"This will happen," Harry said quietly. "Our law and human law will overlap and we will cover London in that agreement. Working in tandem with the police already in place."

"Why?" An old Delcona woman, Delcia Gen, asked softly. "Why now?"

Harry looked over to the woman and tilted his head slightly in respect to the elder.

"You have the files of Riddle, Lucius Malfoy and the unknown drug." Harry replied. "The same way that humans have walked into the Territories and caused trouble. Demons are now living, working and killing in human areas."

Harry felt the officer beside him tense and the slight fear on the air. He turned to the dark-skinned man and he flinched back from that stare.

"What?" Harry questioned, his tone soft.

"You have had trouble?" Dean Thomas, the officer assigned to Harry asked softly.

"We had six humans come here with guns," Delica reported. "They walked into the middle of town and started shooting. Men, woman and children. They did not care if they were demon or not."

Dean paled.

"We took care of it," Harry said with a hard look in his eyes.

"We have also heard reports of demons living in human areas being attacked," Foster Callon, a shapeshifter, added.

"And vice versa," Harry pointed out. "Another reason that this needs to happen. The line between human and demons is blurring. Demons and fallen angels are breeding more with humans and humans seem to be getting more power in each generation. Dean, please tell me about your parents?"

Dean started beside him and looked at him with large eyes.

"My parents?" Dean questioned, looking pale.

"Are either of them a demon or a half-blood?" Harry asked softly.

"No," Dean replied. "Both humans."

Whispers started up around the table at that and Dean looked around in confusion. Harry gently clapped a hand to his shoulder and gave him a soft smile but Dean just paled even more.

"Do you have children?" Harry asked and the room quieted.

"Two boys," Dean said nervously. "Four and six."

"Are they showing power?" Harry questioned.

Dean nodded.

"Your partner, is she human?" Harry prompted.

"Yes," Dean replied and glanced around. "What does that have to do with what we are doing here?"

"Everything, dear." Delcia replied, before turning to Harry. "You have made your point clear, Mr Potter."

Harry gave her a respectful nod before taking his seat again, his power still on the air. Delcia picked up the file of the unknown drug and the file on human laws. The demons looked at her as she rose to her feet and looked around.

"We will consider everything you have come to us with, Mr Potter." Delcia announced as she looked around the table with her back straight.

"Thank you," Harry replied as a couple of demons moved to their feet and left without a word.

Harry moved to his feet and looked at Dean and the human lawyer.

"Lunch time," Harry told them. "Come on."

Dean and the lawyer looked confused as the other demons at the table didn't move. Harry lead them out of the room. He shut the meeting room door behind the two men and looked them over.

"That's us," Harry said to the two men. "They will consider everything now."

"How long will that take?" Dean asked as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to update Albus.

Harry shrugged his shoulder.

"However long it takes," Harry replied. "Did you want to go home and I'll call you when I know something?"

Dean paused.

"We are free to go?" Dean asked and looked around the busy hallway of the community building.

"You are free to go anywhere you want," Harry replied in amusement. "Just not the meeting room until they allow us."

The two humans had stayed by his side the whole time and had been staying at the house that Harry was staying at. He believed it was fear of being in a demon area that kept them close as he looked the two men over.

"How about we get some lunch first?" Harry suggested with a smile.

"Sure," Dean replied and the three men moved off to the community hall where meals were served.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked as he looked around the busy hall.

Harry looked the man over and nodded.

"Why did you ask about my parents and children?" Dean questioned.

Harry could tell that he was on edge and the lawyer didn't look much better.

"We have started to notice that humans are getting more power with each generation," Harry replied. "Without the added help from demon or fallen angel blood."

Dean paled as Harry looked him over.

"We don't know why it's happened or if it's a compounding effect and it isn't happening with all humans," Harry continued. "You have power on par with a half-blood, however as you have stated, you have human parents."

"So, my children?" Dean inquired.

"Will probably be the same or stronger," Harry replied mildly.

Dean looked out onto the room filled with demons and Harry could see him working that through. He'd noticed it more with Severus, since he held strong power and yet admitted that both his parents had had little to no power. That had started him thinking and looking into the possibility of what that meant.

When he'd first left home and entered the human world. He'd been intrigued with the power that humans held and the differences in the type of power. Like Severus's light globe, something different and yet similar. He'd also seen the power in the children. He was fascinated and yet fearful at the same time.

xXx

Severus ducked as a bolt of power flew over his head. He quickly slipped to the side as he brought his gun up.

"Police!" Severus shouted. "You are under arrest!"

Severus yelped and skipped to the side as the demon laughed and threw out another bolt of power. A shimmer appeared in front of Severus and the power smashed into it as Ron brought a shield up around them. The demon yelled as Seamus snuck in behind the man and fired his teaser.

The demon howled as Severus and Ron dashed forward. Ron quickly threw out his power to contain the man in case he flared out with his power. The man crashed to the ground as Seamus disengaged the teaser.

"Clear," Seamus shouted.

Severus and Ron were on the demon quickly as the man yelled and tried to flare out with his power as Ron shield them. Severus coated his skin with his shadows to protect himself as the demon's power pushed at him. The man kicked out and Severus grunted as his foot connected with his stomach. His shadows took some of the blow as he stumbled back. Seamus jumped forward with a slight growl and drove the demon to the ground with his added weight and strength.

Ron managed to get one power cuff on the demon's wrist until he flared out. Ron and Seamus jumped back from that power as Ron tried to hold the shield around him. The man got to one knee before Seamus crashed into his side taking him down with a shout. Ron quickly got the other cuff on the demon's wrist.

The demon yelled out as his connection to his power was cut off by the cuffs as Ron and Seamus wrangled him to the ground. Severus panted as he held his stomach as the demon struggled. The two officers basically laying on him. Even with the man's power bound, he still had the strength of a demon behind him.

"Cuff his legs," Severus ordered.

They quickly had the man cuffed wrist and ankles and the demon started to settle. Severus looked around at the damage that the street had taken and was glad that no one had been killed. The damage to the cars and store windows was the only carnage. The demon's family stood to the side of the street in shock as the mother held her teenage daughter close.

Severus moved towards the family and they pulled back from him. He held his hands out to the sides and slowed his steps as he tilted his head slightly and they relaxed.

"My name is Detective Severus Snape," Severus introduced, when he got close enough. "I would like to ask you a few questions?"

The mother nodded as her teenage daughter looked at him with large eyes and tears on her cheeks.

"My name is Melissa and this is my daughter Jemma," The woman said softly. "My husband, David Felconda"

"Your husband will be taken back to our station," Severus commented as he pulled out his notebook slowly. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"We were in town and decided to eat at the Chamber hotel," Melissa reported. Her eyes were locked on her husband, whom was still struggling on the ground. "I don't know what happened, Detective."

Severus nodded and looked over when David yelled out but Ron and Seamus had him contained. He pulled out a photo and held it out to the woman.

"Did you see this woman?" Severus asked.

"She served us," Jemma uttered. "She was strange."

Severus sighed, Bellatrix seemed to be randomly drugging people for no reason they could work out. She would take a job serving at a restaurant, pub or club. She would pick a victim and slip them the drug. They would fall into a rage and she would just disappear. Severus felt like they were playing a game of cat and mouse.

"Your husband has been given a drug," Severus told them.

A yell split the air and they all looked over. Ron pulled a syringe out of his pocket and as gently as he could gave the man the drug. His struggles started to ease off as the drug took effect. The woman tensed and a growl started in her throat.

"It's okay," Severus said quickly. "They are just sedating him before he can tip over into a rage."

"But he isn't a full demon," Melissa cried with wide eyes. "He can't feel the demon."

"The drug pulls his demon blood forward," Severus explained softly as Ron and Seamus pulled the man up and moved him towards the waiting car. "It will take twenty-four hours for the drug to work its way through his system before the withdrawals start. We will hold him for three days."

The woman and daughter looked overwhelmed as they looked around the street and all the people watching. They had come into town for a nice lunch and were now surrounded by smashed glass and blaring car alarms.

"Please come with me," Severus requested. "We can do this back at the station with a coffee and some privacy."

The woman gave him a soft smile and thankful eyes and he realised how much had changed. Normally an incident like this, a few months ago, could have led to the husband dead on the street. The woman in a rage with the teenager daughter backing her up. It could have led to innocent people dead on the street instead of damage to a few cars and windows.

xXx

Severus looked up when Albus dropped four files on his desk followed by a car key. Severus leaned back in his chair and looked up at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"You know where Mr Potter is staying." Albus announced. "Have a nice drive."

Albus turned on his heels then turned back.

"I don't want to see you until Monday, Detective Snape." Albus stated with a twinkle in his eyes as Ron barked a laugh.

Severus's lips twitched up in a smirk as Albus walked away.

"You've been told," Ron laughed. "Four-day weekend."

Severus pocketed the key before looking the files over.

"Working weekend," Severus muttered.

Ron gave him a smirk with a glint in his eyes.

"If you open your mouth," Severus hissed. "I'll kick your ass."

Ron barked a laugh as Severus rose to his feet and packed up his bag. He had a drive ahead of him.

xXx

Severus felt the moment that he crossed the border into Madison by the lack of traffic and the feel. There were more people walking on the streets and as he drove further into town. He also started to see less cars and bigger homes. Every corner seemed to have a large community hall and he frowned.

He'd never entered the Territories before, since police didn't patrol these areas. He pulled up out the front of a large house that could be called a mansion and stepped out of the car and looked around. What struck him was the fact that there were no fences around the properties.

"You lost, mate?" A young man called.

He had shaggy brown hair and a medium build that hid the strength of a demon. He had a sharp look in his pale eyes as he moved closer to Severus and looked him and the car over.

"No," Severus replied as he picked up his bag from the back seat and moved around the car.

The young man looked him over and lifted his nose slightly.

"Need help finding what you are looking for then?" The other man asked.

Severus stood up straighter and looked down at the man in front of him and the man shifted slightly. He looked to be in his late teens and still had his nose up and sniffing. Not even trying to hide the fact he was a demon.

"I am looking for Harry Potter," Severus drawled and the man tilted his head slightly.

Severus tensed as the man stepped forward and gave him a sniff before pulling back with a big grin on his face.

"Ah," The man exclaimed as he held his hand out. "I'm Regulus Black, Sirius's brother. You must be Severus Snape."

Severus took the man's hand as he looked him over. He could see the similarity between the brothers, if he was looking for them, otherwise he wouldn't have picked it as the man gave him a grin and a once over.

"They are in a meeting at the moment," Regulus reported as he glanced around the street. "But they should be breaking up soon. Did you want to wait in the dining hall or Harry's room?"

Severus looked around the street with a large hall a few doors down on the corner and a few shops and green areas. He noticed a few shapeshifters in the park running around and on the streets. Mostly dogs and large cats but there were a couple of other animals around that may or may not be demons.

He shivered as the slight feeling of power on the air put him on edge. He could understand why most humans wouldn't come here. The place had a feeling that you weren't at the top of the food chain about it. His eyes were drawn to a large hawk as it sat on a light pole. It looked down at him with sharp tan eye and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"How about I show you to Harry's room and I'll grab you some food and coffee?" Regulus suggested and Severus was sure he was picking up on his nervousness.

"Thank you," Severus replied as he pulled out his wallet then tensed as the man grabbed his wrist in a steel grip and his eyes darted up to the demon.

"You won't need that," Regulus stated with a rough grin that reminded him of Sirius. "You're one of us."

Severus looked down his nose at the young man and he pulled his hand back.

"Come on," Regulus announced. "I'll show you where Harry is staying."

Severus followed after the demon as he led him into the house and he looked around. It reminded him of a boarding house but on a larger scale as they made their way upstairs and to the back of the house. Regulus opened a door at the end of the hall and stepped into a room the size of a studio apartment.

"The humans have rooms on either side of this one," Regulus explained with a wink. "This is Harry's one. I'll be back in a little while."

Regulus skipped back out of the room and shut the door behind him. Severus moved to the dining table and looked everything over as he placed his bag down and his eye caught on a drawing. He pulled the paper loose and a smile came to his face.

It was a drawing of him, sprawled out on his stomach on the bed with a sheet over his waist as he hugged his pillow close as he slept. Harry had added in every detail down to his mobile phone on the side table with a bottle of water. Harry didn't gloss over any faults and he could see the slight frown marks and wrinkles on his face and his longer than normal nose. The drawing looking more like a photo than a sketch.

He could see a few other scribbles on the papers scattered over the table of animals or profiles of people and maps. Everything just screamed Harry and his smile widened as he felt a tension in his shoulders ease. Regulus knocked before opening the door and moved over to him. He placed a plastic bag and coffee down with a grin.

"Here you go, mate." Regulus offered with a grin and picked up the picture. "Nice one."

Severus growled slightly and Regulus's eyes darted up to him with a sly smile. Severus held his hand out with a glare and the man passed it over, with a glint in his eyes. Regulus gave him a once over before stalking towards the doors with a sway to his hips.

"I'll be outside if you need anything," Regulus called with a glance over his shoulder and a smirk on his lips. "Anything at all."

Severus just glared down his nose and Regulus gave him a wave over his shoulder as he moved out of the room.

xXx

Harry was not in a good mood as he made his way back to the house with his two shadows. He growled low in his throat at a group of juvenile dog shapeshifters sniffing around a car with one of the males with its leg raised. The dogs yelped and scattered as the two humans tensed behind him.

Harry looked the car over and sighed. It looked like Albus had sent another officer for him to look after. One of the dog demons stopped and looked over at him and Harry lowered his head and growled. The young male bared his teeth at him and Harry stepped forward as he flared his shadow wings behind him. The demon yelped and bolted.

A gasp had him turning his head to look at Dean and the lawyer by the name of Sam Foster, staring at him. He wrapped his wings around his form as he smirked at them. His wings faded away and they moved towards the house.

"Wow," Dean gasped as he hurried after him. "Can you call them anytime and I couldn't feel any power? How can you be so much of a demon and yet not give off any power…well except in the meetings."

Harry glanced over at the dark-skinned man as they walked down the hallway.

"I am not in the mood," Harry snapped and Dean reeled back and he felt guilty. "Sorry, I'm just tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ah, yeah." Dean stuttered. "See you tomorrow."

Harry left the two men and moved into the room he'd been given and locked the door. The meeting had run late and it was well after dinner. All he wanted was a shower and bed. He looked around the room and sighed, it looked like he wasn't going to get those two things yet. He could pick up the mingled scents of the demons that had come and gone that day and he remember what it was like living with demons again.

He cocked his head when he noticed a bag and computer on the table and he frowned. Why was the officer's stuff in his room and not their own room? He cursed Regulus as he looked around until his nose picked up another scent.

"About time you got back." Severus drawled as he came out of the kitchen and leaned into the doorframe.

Harry looked the man over and could see that he was hunched slightly and had a mark on the side of his face. He was sure that the mark was going to bruise up nicely and he frowned. He slowly moved towards him and Severus watched him with dark unreadable eyes.

"Did Albus send you?" Harry questioned.

"Yes," Severus answered smoothly as he straightened up. "With some files."

Harry stopped within arm's length of the other man as Severus's eyes roamed over him.

"You look tired," Severus whispered.

"You look like you've been in a fight," Harry counted. "And may have come in second best."

Severus gave him a lopsided grin before closing the distance between them. He pulled Harry into a tight hug before his hand reached up and tangled in his hair. He captured his lips in a deep kiss as Harry ran his hands under his shirt. He closed his eyes as the tension seemed to drain out of him. Harry could smell Severus's scent surrounding him as his power brushed down his back and he moaned.

Severus pulled back and let his forehead rest on his as he looked into his eyes.

"Oh, god." Severus moaned. "I've missed you."

Harry cupped the man's cheeks as he rumbled a purr in the back of his throat before pulling the man down into another kiss. Severus pulled him tight and Harry relaxed into him. The tension of having to deal with demons full time and the time they'd had to spend away from each other catching up as the purr turned into a growl. He moved his lips from Severus's mouth and down his neck. Moaning at the taste of the man as the scent of his arousal reached his nose.

"Harry," Severus whispered in his ear and he moaned loudly as he rocked his hips into him.

Severus grabbed his ass in both hands and pulled him close. Harry groaned at the feeling as he rubbed himself into the other man. Severus bit down sharply on his neck and Harry almost tipped over the edge, right then as the demon came forward in a rush and he moaned.

"If you do that again, I'll come." Harry whispered.

Severus grabbed him tightly by the ass and thrust his hips forward as he bit down on his neck. Harry moaned as he bucked his hips forward as he came. He growled low in his throat as his hips twitched forward and pleasure rolled through him as Severus held him tightly.

A soft chuckle registered as he came down and he realised that he was licking Severus's neck and he stopped. He lightly brushed his power over them and didn't feel as uncomfortable. He slipped his hand down Severus's pants and grabbed his hard length and the man gasped.

Severus pushed him into the wall next to the kitchen. Harry flicked Severus's pants open and ran his hand up and down his cock as Severus rocked into him, panting as he braced his arms on either side of him. Harry pulled him forward slightly as he licked up his neck before biting down as he pulled on his cock and Harry could feel the man was close.

Severus pulled back and looked at him with dark eyes before with a growl pulled him forward as he wrapped his arms around him as he bucked into his hand. He took Harry in a rough kiss then groaned as he came.

Harry's back hit the wall as he took Severus's weight as he panted in his ear. Harry started when Severus ran his tongue up his neck and he chuckled.

"Getting me back?" Harry whispered as he brushed his power down their forms. "Good way to make me feel like a teenager. Making me come in my pants."

Severus snorted and pulled back to look at him with soft black eyes. Harry gently placed his fingers on the mark on the side of his face.

"Someone got you a good one," Harry remarked.

"Tomorrow," Severus purred as he pulled him forward by the hips. "Let's just enjoy us tonight."

Harry quirked a smile as he took in the sight of the other man and leaned up to give him a kiss.

"I can deal with that," Harry purred.

xXx

Harry soaked in the feeling of Severus wrapped around him and breathing softly in his ear as his demon purred in the back of his mind. He felt satisfied and more relaxed than he had in weeks. He hadn't realised how tense he'd felt until he saw Severus and the tension had drained out of him.

Severus tightened his arm around him and kissed the back of his neck and Harry shivered at the feeling.

"I want to go home," Harry whispered.

Severus's arm tightened around him. Harry tangled his fingers with Severus's as he held his hand against his stomach.

"I can't deal with these demons anymore," Harry admitted. "I can’t live with them and feel their power touching me and the power plays. I just can’t do it anymore."

Severus gently rolled him onto his back and looked down at him, his dark eyes intense.

"What are you saying?" Severus questioned, his voice smoothly rolling over him.

"I want my life with you," Harry stated as he cupped his cheek. "To be around humans…and Ron."

Severus snorted in amusement before focusing on him.

"To not have to keep reminding people where I stand, to flare my power to reinforce my standing. It's tiring," Harry sighed. "I had a young shapeshifter challenge me. Just a puppy and he challenged me!"

Severus snorted.

"Feeling your age?" Severus drawled.

"Just a bit," Harry admitted. "There are downsides to not looking your age."

Severus smirked as his eyes roamed over him and his bare chest.

"Why is that?" Severus asked. "Why do you look so young?"

"I think it has something to do with my ability to change my appearance," Harry replied. "Since Daniel has aged normally."

"What powers does your brother have?" Severus asked in interest as he laid back on the bed.

Harry just snorted and looked over at Severus.

"Always the cop," Harry muttered.

"Always the cop," Severus agreed with a lopsided grin.

xXx

Harry and Severus looked up when a knock sounded on the door before Daniel Potter stuck his head into the room and looked them over. He pulled back from the door and they could hear a quiet conversation before the door was pushed open. James Potter glided into the room with Daniel following behind him as he rubbed his head and Harry smirked. It looked like his brother had said something crude.

"Morning," Harry greeted and James gave him a smile.

"Good morning," James replied.

Harry moved to his feet and James pulled him into a hug before releasing him and shaking hands with Severus. Daniel gave them a smirk as he took a seat at the table and looked it over.

"Wasn't expecting you here, Severus." James said smoothly as he took a seat next to Daniel and across from Severus.

"Arrived yesterday," Severus stated. "Albus wanted me to drop some files off. We are having a problem with his drug. Bellatrix Lestrange has been randomly drugging both humans and demons."

"To what end?" James asked as he leaned over the table.

"We are unsure at this stage," Severus remarked. "She seems a little mad."

"She was always mad," James said. "Tried to drown Sirius when he was a puppy."

The three men started at that.

"His father exploded when he found out," James recalled as he leaned back in his seat. "One of Sirius's cousins saved him. She was driven out of the Territory and married a Helcon demon and settled in another Territory. I believe that he fuelled her madness."

Severus picked up the files he had and passed them over to James.

"We are hoping that she only has a limited amount of the drug," Severus reported. "We found a chemistry and potion lab at Lucius Malfoy's hide out and we are working with the drug. We are hoping on finding an antidote soon. I've been working with the potion team and the skill that went into making this drug is impressive."

"Well," Daniel grumbled. "That just makes it all that much better than."

"What it means," Severus drawled dryly. "Is that the chances of someone stumbling on the formula are remote which limits the chances of someone replicating it without the formula."

Daniel glared over at him and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"This drug seems to be part chemistry and part potion," Severus continued. "So far, we have been lucky and there hasn't been any deaths but it's just a matter of time before she picks the right person."

"The right demon," Harry amended. "We need to sniff her out."

James nodded in agreement as he looked the files over.

"How are you going to the negotiations?" James asked.

Harry groaned and Daniel smirked over at him as he fiddled with a piece of paper on the table.

"Getting there, very slowly." Harry replied. "We have been in contact with the human Mayor and I've had the lawyer talking to him. Commander Dumbledore has been helping with that and the Mayor is more comfortable with Severus's departments handling the situation so far. They are considering expanding that department."

Severus groaned.

"Under Commander Dumbledore," Harry added and gave Severus an amused look. "They are calling it the Department of Mysteries."

"I have spoken to Delica," James commented as he looked Harry over. "You have done very well, Harry."

Harry nodded his head as he looked at his father.

"You can go home now," James announced. "We can take care of the details now."

"Back to the humans," Daniel remarked as he looked his brother over.

"Where I belong?" Harry asked as he stared at his brother.

Severus noticed James tense as the two brothers looked at each other over the table. Something seemed to pass between them and a sneer twisted up Daniel's lips that had Severus tensing as well.

"Yes," Daniel agreed.

He flicked the piece of paper he'd been fiddling with at his brother. Harry clapped his hand down onto it.

"Daniel," James growled in warning.

The power thick in the air as Harry lifted up his hand and looked down. Harry's eyes darted up at his brother and Daniel gave him a smirk.

"Where you belong," Daniel announced and James growled low in his throat.

"Where I belong." Harry agreed and the power went out of the room.

Both brothers shared a look as James frowned. Severus looked at each of the demons before Harry removed his hand from the piece of paper. The drawing of himself sat on the table before Harry.

"Where you belong," Severus whispered and Harry looked over at him with a grin that went straight through him.

They would face the challenges ahead of them together for this wasn't the end. It was just the beginning.

 

xXx

 

A/N: But this is the end of this story. I have left it a little open ended if I decide to write a sequel later on down the track (I have a few ideas in mind). Hope you enjoyed this little world I created with the help of the characters that JK put life into first.


End file.
